


A Closer Look

by Apieceofice, JahanamQueen



Series: Luz Noceda: A Pet To The Blight Family. [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Angst and Feels, Bad Parents Alador Blight and Odalia Blight, Biting, Blight parents are the worst, Blood, Chains, Comfort Sex, Comfort/Angst, Cunnilingus, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Finger Sucking, Gags, Gay Panic, Human Pet, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mind Break, Painful Fingering, Panic Attacks, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Self-Harm, Sexual Tension, Sexual Torture, Stockholm Syndrome, Threesome - F/F/M, Trauma, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Whump, You Have Been Warned, dark themes, lumity hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 88,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apieceofice/pseuds/Apieceofice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JahanamQueen/pseuds/JahanamQueen
Summary: Alador and Odalia Blight kidnaps Luz once they've discovered their daughters secret crush. With Luz in their grasp the Blights get a closer look at the human and find out for themselves what Amity see's in her.
Relationships: Alador Blight/Odalia Blight/Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Luz Noceda: A Pet To The Blight Family. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030830
Comments: 512
Kudos: 717





	1. What Does She See In You?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, happy October to y'all. I had this fanfic idea on my mind for a while and with October here what a better time to write it than now, eh?
> 
> Well you know what you’re in for and if you somehow get offended or forgot to read the tags like a normal person and see something you don’t like then that’s on you. This is not a fluffy story. I gave a million warnings and disturbing you is the point of the fanfic, it’s gonna be dark and brutal. Anywho so enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dark. I gave warnings & you’ve consented to viewing this work so anything you read is on you.
> 
> Comments that involve targeted harassment will be deleted & may encourage more writing similar to this out of sheer pettiness. Don't test me.

“A storm is approaching,” Odalia Blight murmured, staring at the window from her bedroom in Blight manor. Even without her oracle magic, she could see the gray clouds approaching. After a few minutes of waiting, it began to pour. 

The green-haired woman quietly walked back to her seat that was facing her husband, who was sipping his tea. She used her magic to make herself some tea from the kettle in the fire and held the small cup in one hand and the saucer in the other. She blew air over the hot tea and stirred the sugar cube inside while listening to the rain and other noises in the room….

“ _Errr nnh.”_

“Lovely weather, isn’t it?” Her husband Alador said, trying to make small talk.

“Certainly, I fancy this kind of weather,” Odalia acknowledged. 

The wood-fire, blazing cheerily in the ample fireplace, sent its warmth and light far out into the room. There stood a small round tea-table and upon it a little silver tea-kettle on a standard of the same metal. The room itself was painted green and large. Two chairs were occupied by the fireplace and a large bed with additional nightstands, drawers, and paintings decorating the room. 

“I heard the Emperor has begun reconstructing the portal, how long do you think it will take before he can access it?” Alador questioned absentmindedly while taking another sip of his tea. 

_“Hahrr ugh mm.”_

Odalia could have used her oracle magic to easily answer that question but decided to answer with a mere guess. 

“I’d have to say not that long, though it should be no concern,” she said, sensing a small tension in her husband. “Have faith in the Emperor,” she assured. 

Alador nodded and quickly changed the subject to something less gloomy.

“Edric and Emira passed their exams. Highest in the class.” 

“I expected nothing less of Edric and Emira.”

_“Mmreh hmmm ughh.”_

The brown-haired witch softly chuckled, “Indeed, I hope they may continue their success so that one day they may join the emperor’s coven, that will be no issue for a Blight,” Alador said confidently. He crossed his legs and turned to the fire while purposely ignoring certain sounds echoing in the room. 

“Such a day is sure to come, sweetheart,” Odalia hummed with a small smile on her pink lips and looked out the window, seeing beads of boiling water against the window. “I always enjoyed this sort of weather. It brings a calm feeling.”

_“Ahn mmmm errr.”_

“However…” Odalia paused grimly, listening to the muffled sounds coming from a certain figure on the other side of the room. “Certain noises are ruining the mood a bit…”

 _"Ahg arrr mmm,”_ came more muffled noise.

Alador moves his gaze to the corner of the room right past the bed. There he sees the human, Luz Noceda bound to the Abomination he ordered to keep her in place. The abomination created four arms to hold the girl by her wrists and ankles, keeping her shackled and her back pressed against the purple creature. Despite the creature being made of a slimy substance none of it stained the human or the room thanks to Alador's advanced magic. There was a purple gag over her mouth that silenced anything she wanted to say. When they captured the Human, she began to swear at them in a language they did not understand. Once they couldn’t tolerate her obnoxious profanity, Odalia drew a glyph and silenced her with the gag, seemingly uncaring of how much it hurt Luz’s jaw.

“Though you do look like a nice decoration on our wall. I have to say I was disappointed at how easy you were to capture, human,” he taunted, tilting his head and giving the human a leering smirk.

It didn’t take much effort to track and kidnap the girl. Once they located where she spent her time alone in the forest, they made their move and easily bound her. They discovered without using the papers to create glyphs the girl was practically helpless and thus, easy to capture. 

“Nevertheless, I suppose all is well since we captured you. We wouldn’t waste our time with such a lowly creature. Be grateful we even gave you our attention,” Alador snarled, glaring at the girl for some time. She narrowed her hazel eyes and stared back at Lord Blight challengingly and fearless. 

“Abomination, remove the gag,” He ordered coldly.

The Abomination obeyed and undid the gag around Luz’s mouth, she didn’t put up any struggle, the gag was killing her jaw. The gag was removed from her mouth with a small string of saliva connecting her mouth to the gag, which made Odalia grimace in disgust. 

Luz takes in a sharp breath and begins coughing violently, it was hard to breathe with that thing in her mouth. Odalia’s gold eyes glare at the girl in disgust, the curl of her lips expressing her dismay for the human in her presence.

Once Luz caught her breath, she stared at the Blights menacingly. The anger inside her was boiling and showing no signs of stopping. Based on the paintings on the wall they had to be Amity’s parents, but what do they want with her? They were part of the Emperor’s coven, that much she knew so this had to be related to that. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Luz shouted accusingly at both the witches. “If you wanted something you could’ve, I don’t know, just talk to me!”

The human groans, “Honestly, why does this keep happening to me?”

The Blights don’t say anything to her, they just watch her curiously with somewhat of amusement in their eyes. 

“What on the boiling isles made Amity fall for such an uncivilized being?” Odalia scowled, shaking her head.

Alador tsked, he set his tea down and leaned his head back against the chair. 

Luz glances upward, her mouth pursed but slightly open and loose, she was puzzled by Odalia’s words.

“Eh?” She questioned, “I don’t know what you’re talking about but I do know you guys aren’t exactly the nicest witches either. It was stupid of you guys to make Amity stop hanging out with Willow cause she’s a late bloomer. You tore apart a beautiful friendship!” 

Luz continued rambling on about the importance of friendship. All the while Alador was growing tired of her nonsense. This human was loud and annoying, were all humans like this? 

“Silence!” he ordered, his voice thundering as loud as the thunder outside. The human was startled by the sudden uproar and flinched in fear. She immediately stopped talking and shut her mouth. Odalia appeared unbothered by her husband's shouts.

Still in his seat, Alador stares at the frightened human from a distance with disdain in his dark eyes for the bound girl. 

“How…” he started in a low cold voice, “Could Amity fall for someone like you? A filthy and lowly human. What does she see in you?” 

Luz’s face crumples in confusion, “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she confessed. “Amity is my friend, she has every right to be my friend!” Luz said whole-heartedly.

Odalia chuckled from her seat. It was a harsh, raucous chuckle. “Goodness, she’s as dense as Amity’s diary said.”

Alador eyes shift to an object that Luz can’t see, he picks it up from the small table next to him and holds it in the air. Luz’s hazel eyes squinted to get a better look, it looked like a book with a drawing of Amity on it. Luz gasped. That was Amity’s diary! Luz’s eyes widened as she saw Alador licked his fingers and begin turning the pages until he reached the page he was looking for.

Alador cleared his throat and began to read out loud:

“Dear Diary, It's Luz's first day at Hexside. I don’t know why but every time I see her I feel like there are butterflies in my stomach, I don’t know why I feel this way about her but it doesn’t change anything, she’s still human.”

 _“What?”_ Luz thinks to herself. _“What does Amity mean by butterflies?”_ Her head has no thoughts other than to register that she was dumbfounded. Alador flips a few pages and reads the next one:

“Dear Diary, I saw Luz again, I tried to act normal around her but I’m always blushing, it’s just that every time I see her my heart skips a beat I don’t mean to be like that with her but I can’t help myself, she’s so amazing and sweet even though she can be an idiot at times. Today she challenged Boscha to a Grudgby match, I was on her team. I broke my ankle but it was so worth it, Luz carried me and I felt like I was in an angel's arm. No regrets.”

Alador sets the diary down and Luz is left utterly speechless, her jaw hanging and eyes wide open. It all made sense. Amity liked her? She liked-liked her? Like a crush? Luz’s eyes narrowed to the carpeted floor. How did she not realize this? She didn’t think someone as perfect as Amity would even fall for a nobody like her. How did she not see the signs?

_“Amity likes me…”_

Odalia stares at Luz a bit longer then turns back to her husband: “Truly embarrassing, I expected better from Amity. Why in the Titans name would she think it’s plausible to fall for such a lowly creature?”

“Hey! I’m not a lo—AHHHH!!!” Luz’s words turn to screams as she feels a wave agony wash over her, Odalia had sent a zapping spell at the human. 

“Don’t back talk me, girl,” she scolded.

“Come now, dear, no need to be harsh,” Alador says with a sly smirk, drinking in the pain of the girl.

Odalia undid the zapping the spell and set her tea down completely composed and unbothered about what she did to the human. She ran her hand over her neatly tied bun and looked back at her husband.

“Tsk, it honestly puzzles me what Amity see’s in this girl for her to act out like this. What could it be?” Odalia inquired to Alador.

With that question, a glimpse of a sinister thought came to Lord Blight. An evil glint in his eyes told of his intentions.

“If it bothers you that much, why don’t we find out for ourselves?” He suggested with a grin. Odalia glances at her husband, reading off the sinister nature in his eyes she knew exactly what he had in mind. The human's breath hitched and appeared terrified. Odalia smirked at this and nodded.

“Abomination, bring the human here,” Alador commanded authoritatively, pointing to right in front of him. 

With that, The abomination made a few groaning noises and began to walk towards the witches. Luz shook in terror but tried to mask her fear, her eyes still read to them she was scared of what they were gonna do to her. Luz started to struggle against the abomination, trying to move her body in different directions but it was no use. Despite it being made from slime, its grip on her far surpassed her strength. 

“W-what are you doing?! Let go—no no no!”

Closer and closer she got to the Blights, their eyes staring at her menacingly. Adrenaline floods Luz’s system, her heart beating too fast. She feels as if her heart will pop out of her chest with this much fear. The Blights saw her struggles and grinned.

“Please…” she whispered.

Now, Luz was brought in front of the Blights. The abomination was still holding her arms and legs in place and forced her in a kneeling position. Amity’s parents observe the human with the eyes of discernment, that aloof judgment with no strings. From up come to their gazes running through Luz’s bound body, looking unimpressed. Odalia first spoke:

“Well, it can’t be how she dresses, what sort of style is this?”

“Hmm, can’t be how she acts either, based on her outburst earlier she acts quite childish.” Alador stated, chuckling cold-heartedly. 

Luz's eyes widened and she blushed in embarrassment.

“Her ears are round, how hideous! Does Amity fancy exotic creatures?” Odalia huffed, reaching her hand out she touched Luz’s round ears, circling her cold pale fingers around the human’s ear lobe, causing Luz to shiver in discomfort. “Well, in that case, I could have bought her a pet.”

“She’s rather scrawny, wouldn’t you say?” He remarked mockingly, letting his head rest on his knuckles while gazing at Luz’s small figure. “So fragile.” 

“Oh and her hair is awfully short, she somewhat resembles a young lad,” Odalia giggles, moving her hand to touch Luz’s short brown hair. Luz wanted to move her head away but the Abomination had a grip on the back of her neck. 

These witches were calling out her flaws and mocking her about it, she wanted to run away. She struggles once more against the Abomination but it’s in vain. This was humiliating.

“Agreed. However, if you look closely you’ll find that she is developing,” Alador drawled, pointing to her breast. Luz gasps in surprise and blushes, she attempted to cover her chest with her arms, however, with the abomination holding her arms, she can’t move them.

“Hmm, is that so?”

Odalia trails her hands down to Luz’s chest. She curiously runs her slender finger over her breast. Luz trembles, Mrs. Blight carelessly presses her fingers into Luz’s breast, the woman lets her hands explore and kneads them, earning a small gasp from the human. Luz wants to pull away, she doesn’t like this at all but she can’t move!

“Please stop…” Luz begged quietly. Tears were forming in her eyes, her eyes avoiding Odalia’s gaze.

Odalia scoffs, “Is that all? Surely, Amity can do better than this.”

“Perhaps we’re not looking close enough,” Alador suggested with a malicious tone.

“You’re right, dear. Just look,” the green-haired witch said while pointing at Luz’s clothes, “These clothes of hers are blocking our view. We can’t get the full look of her like this.”

Alador's lips curl into a grin.

“Right as always. Abomination, remove her clothes.” Alador ordered authoritatively. 

“Wait no! No please don’t!!” Luz screamed.

The abomination immediately followed its master's orders and made work at tearing off Luz’s clothes. The human felt the slimy arm expand around her torso and grip on the clothing. In an instant, it pulls the fabric apart and makes a tearing noise fabric off of the humans body. Luz shook her head and tried to struggle against the abomination but it’s useless, it easily overpowered her and moves to remove her pants, slowly hooking it’s slimy hands on her jeans and tearing them off her body, along with her bra and panties. Luz had a skinny body, her breasts were small and her nipples perked from the cool air. Her sex appeared shaven and the lips have a nice pink color, showing the girl was untouched. Goosebumps were forming on her tan skin all over her body. The human was trembling in fear and naked in front of Alador and Odalia. 

“No no, please this can’t be happening...” Luz whispered underneath her breath. This had to be a sick joke. They weren’t really going to...

“Now,” Odalia announced, both her and her husband stood up from their chairs and stared at Luz with a sinister smile. “Let’s get a closer look at you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, looks like Luz is gonna be in for some suffering. Have any suggestions for how chapter 2 will play out, don't be shy suggestions always help. Till next time!


	2. What They See

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took in your suggestions and made this. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Luz fought against the grasp of the abomination pulling her towards the large bed. She kicked and screamed, moving her arms around to escape. It was no use, the abomination laid her on the bed. It let go of her for a moment and the Latina took the opportunity to attempt an escape, only for Alador to summon chains that kept her down on the bed.

Alador and Odalia walked up to the bed and examined the girl's naked body. Their eyes glued onto her body. Her breath hitched and she turned her head away in embarrassment. To be exposed like this in front of them was both humiliating and terrifying. 

“I think I know why Amity has fallen for this girl.” Odalia quipped with a smirk.

“Oh?” Alador questioned, tilting his head, “Do tell.”

“I believe Amity has an eye for innocent girls. I can’t find anything desirable in this girl other than her innocence,” Odalia explains with a malicious grin, referring to her untouched sex. “Say, if we defile this young girl and reduce her to spoiled goods then she has nothing left to offer to our daughter.”

Luz’s eyes widen in horror, she looks to Amity’s father whose lips curled into what Luz could describe as a pleasurable sneer. No…

They can’t be serious.

Any minute now she would wake up at the Owl House.

This has to be some nightmare.

They were going to rape her.

The Blights both got onto the bed and moved closer to the human.

“No no please no!" Luz started to kick and scream out. “Please don’t do this! please!" She attempted to kick Alador in the groin thanks to the loose chain but he quickly caught her ankle.

“A bit courageous now, are we?” He mused and shook his head disapprovingly.

“Let me go!” Luz continued her struggles against the man, trying to move her body in an attempt to wiggle her way out.

"Now that's enough!" Odalia yelled, sending another torture spell at the human. Luz screamed in pain at the sudden blow. She froze and her eyes widened.

"Now sweetie, she's just scared." Alador reasoned. "I would be too."

Odalia crawled over to both of them on the bed and sat on her knees. She kissed her husband on the cheek then turned to the terrified human. In a surprisingly soft voice, she said, "Enough of your squabbling, human. It’s not proper."

Luz stared stunned at both of them. Why did she sound like that? That tone she took didn’t sound right considering the situation she was in. Odalia was a mother of three so she shouldn’t be surprised by the motherly tone she took but it reminded Luz she was with Amity’s parents, which brought back a horrifying feeling. 

"N-no! What is this?! Some sick joke?! Get away from me! E-Eda will be looking for me and she will find out about what you did!" She screamed at them, trying to sound as threatening as she could at the two witches.

Odalia raised an eyebrow and smiled, she made a glyph. The human didn’t know what to expect until it hit her, Luz felt instant pain and her screams started to fill the bedroom walls. Odalia looked amused by her screams and sighed in satisfaction as she laid off the curse which left Luz at a sobbing mess.

“You truly believe Clawthorne is any threat?” Odalia chuckled, turning to her husband she said: “Oh dear, I believe humans aren’t the brightest creatures around, how unfortunate.” 

Alador sighed sarcastically, “Truly unfortunate.”

The green-haired witch lifts the Humans chin up to meet her golden orbs.

“Hmm, I suppose at a closer look you’re not as hideous as I intentionally perceived,” Odalia remarked nonchalantly as she moved Luz’s head from side to side to inspect her better. 

Seemingly pleased, Odalia got closer to the despairing girl. Luz sobbed louder as Odalia sat beside her. Luz backed away as far as the chains would let her, which wasn’t much.

“Get away from me!” she screamed. 

Odalia was going to make this as painful, and as fun as possible. Lady Blight finds her own pleasure in inflicting pain on lesser beings, it was about power to her. She grabbed Luz and leaned in to press a kiss on the girl's neck before biting it, causing Luz to wince in pain. She trailed kisses and bites down Luz’s neck and breast until a trickle of blood leaks from the small wounds. Luz continued to cry, and scream in agony. She wants to kick the woman off, she wants to run away but she’s chained to the bed. She’s read these sorts of things in books but not in a million years did Luz expect this sort of thing to happen to her.

"Aww, does that hurt, little human?" Odalia asked mockingly.

Luz doesn’t say anything, she sniffles and turns her head to the side. Odalia pinches her dark nipples in response, which causes Luz to flinch.

“How adorable,” Alador said, admiring the scene.

“P-Please…”

"You have time to beg later, we’re nowhere near done with you yet." Odalia's golden eyes meet her husband's darker ones, she nodded to him.

And with that, Alador undid his belt and cape, removing layers of clothing and bringing his pants down to his knees, revealing a worryingly large bulge in his trousers that made the human’s eyes widen in horror. 

“NO NO! PLEASE!” Luz shrieked, violently shaking her head as her own tears fell on the bed.“I-I I’ll do whatever you want! I won’t bother Amity or anyone associated with you! PLEASE DON’T DO THIS!!!” 

Luz never quite felt so humiliated, so small, so scared in her life. These witches were monsters. He rolled his eyes at her protests and pulled down his trousers. Luz instantly shut her eyes tightly closed, mortified by even the thought of seeing a man, let alone Amity’s father exposed like that. She tried to tell herself this can’t be real, that none of this is happening but it’s futile, it was real and she was about to experience something traumatic. It didn’t stop her from fighting at the restraints, pulling against them with all her might. But soon she could feel the weight shift on the large bed, she knew what was to come. 

“My dear, it’s no use,” Odalia whispered in her rounded ear. “You’ve affected our daughter and as loving parents, it’s our duty to weed out any distractions. You’re nothing~”

At that moment, Luz’s felt her heart stop, her mind go blank, and her entire body shut down. Please. Anything but this.

_“No..”_

Luz shook her head and kept screaming until her throat was aching. Her eyes were still shut, she couldn’t stand the idea of looking at them, their brutal expression plastered on their face. 

“Your skin is remarkably soft~” Alador purred libidinously. 

He stopped his exploring and roughly forced her legs apart to an incredibly uncomfortable degree. Luz cried out once more, her eyes were now wide open. Once she saw it, Luz froze in horror. She was mortified by how big it was. He was gonna shove that inside her?! Luz slowly shook her head even as Odalia slowly stroked her face, she felt no comfort. The woman leaned in once more and whispered in her ear tauntingly: 

“Oh human… we are going to have some fun together, aren’t we?” 

Odalia trailed her hands down to Luz’s lower regions and then did something unexpected. She plunged two sharp fingers into the human’s dry core. Luz screamed at the sudden invasion, wishing she could brace herself for what was yet to happen. 

“Oww, please...ahh stop,” Luz whimpered.

Odalia roughly began exploring her insides, pulling her fingers in and out, and as deep as she could. 

Luz cringed in pain, the witch was rough, she showed no concern in how rough she was being with the inexperienced girl. The Human gasped for air, throwing her head back. 

“Is this what has become of Edalyn’s apprentice? How pathetic.” Alador grunted, stroking himself while watching his wife assault the girl, his sinister smile creeping back onto his face as he rubbed onto Luz’s thigh, feeling her soft skin.

“Dear,” he called out to his wife. “What should we do with the Human once we’re finished?” he inquired.

Odalia hummed to herself as she thought it over. There was plenty they could do with her. Kill her, give her to the emperor, throw her back to Edalyn Clawthorne, they could even keep her as their pet...their human pet. Oh, so many options.

“I’d say we can decide after we’ve used her,” she replied with a chuckle.

Luz whimpered when she felt two of Odalia’s fingers were massaging the inside of her core, she wasn’t doing this for the girl’s sake but only to make it pleasurable for her husband. Luz continued crying, the stimulation felt odd and incredibly uncomfortable, it hurt. This didn’t feel good at all. 

_“Someone help me…”_

Luz read enough fanfiction in her life to know this isn’t what sex was supposed to be like. This was a nightmare. Would she ever get back to Eda after this? Somehow get away from the Blights and tell Eda about what happened? Would they even let her go? Her friends, Willow, Gus, King, Hooty, and Amity. Oh, what would Amity say if Luz tells her about this?

Luz sniffled at the thought of Amity even knowing about this, her own parents raping the girl she had a crush on. Alador snickered when he saw her expression- broken and hopeless. How adorable. 

The human choked back a sob as the witch quickened her motions, going as deep as she could. Then...she stopped. Where fingers once were had been replaced with something bigger pressed against her.

Luz’s eyes shot open, she choked on air as she struggled to lift up her head to meet Alador’s gaze. She looked down and saw that he had his cock positioned at her entrance.

In that instant, Luz lost all sense of self and screamed at the top of her lungs. Her human fight or flight instincts kicked in and she struggled like never before. Pulling on the magical chains and trying to throw Alador off her as her life depended on it.

“NOOO!! EDA, KING, AMITY, SOMEONE HELP ME!!” Luz screamed as loud as she could, begging anyone to save her.

Odalia lifts her backhand and slaps Luz across the face, snapping it back with the force of her blow and causing the girl's head to reel sickeningly. Luz sobbed loudly as her face was stinging in pain.

“Honestly, your screams are becoming quite bothersome,” she drawled, seemingly annoyed before giving her husband permission to defile the Human.

Wasting no time, he immediately rammed himself inside of Luz, eliciting an ear-piercing scream from the Latina. Luz stills in pain that she couldn’t even begin to describe. It felt like she was being torn apart and split down the middle, her entire body still in shock of this agony.

“STOP!” Luz yelled, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. Alador pulled himself back a little then immediately jammed himself back inside her. His girth was stretching her to accommodate his size. 

“You beg a lot, don’t you, girl?” He hissed with pleasure, eyeing the Human. Odalia snickered when she saw Luz’s eyes shoot wide open in pain the more her husband forced himself in. The human let out a distressed cry. Odalia lowered her hands to the girl's chest, squeezing her small breasts abruptly. Luz cried out in pain and disgust. 

“Your breasts are so soft, I’m positive Amity would have loved to play with these.” She laughed, pressing her thumb deep into the skin of her breast. squeezing and fondling them as Luz’s face turned red in embarrassment and continued crying. She sounded harsh and desperate, not that they felt any sympathy towards her. 

Alador let out an excited moan as he forced his way inside of her, trying to go as deep as he could, her tight insides felt incredible, so hot and tight. Despite her screams, he had no regard for the pain he was causing her. He set a pace and began thrusting.

“Kya..ahh...ple-AHHH!!”

Luz could feel him tearing her apart. He was too big for her, he was thrusting too fast, too cruel for her fragile body. He brutally thrust inside and stretched her. Her screams only seemed to encourage him.

“No! Ahh pleas-oww it hurts! Stop it, please!!”

Odalia was growing aroused by this, she was watching the human like she was a prey. Eyeing her pained expression and crying face. Odalia began peeling off her dress, removing layers of her outfit off.

“Darling, could you put the human on her knees? I want to use her mouth.” She said as she finished removing her clothes.

Alador nodded and pulled out of Luz for a moment, to prop her on her hands and knees using the chains. 

Luz didn’t know what was happening until she felt something wet pressed against her face. Luz was flustered when she realized what this was but kept her mouth shut. The woman’s juices were smearing on her face. 

“Lick,” she commanded. Luz refused to at first but when Alador reentered her a little too hard, the human opened her mouth and screamed, vibrating against Odalia’s sex, she bit her lip and moaned lowly. Luz sobbed and began licking, ignoring the taste of the woman when she plunged her tongue into her entrance and swirled it around. 

Alador looked down and chuckled darkly when he saw the blood pooling around the human’s vagina and on his cock. He tore her hymen and her insides as well. Splendid. He wanted to hurt her. He wanted her to bleed and suffer, this is what she deserves for making their daughter fall for a human. 

Odalia gave a few approving moans to encourage the girl to keep licking but decided to torment her in another way. She greedily took a handful of Luz’s short hair and yanked it up painfully, forcing her to face her.

“Look at me.” She commanded authoritatively. Luz obeyed tearfully. She opened her eyes in fear.

“Oh, now this is just pitiful,” Odalia intoned amusingly. “How does one go from challenging the Emperor to being defiled like this?” she queried mockingly, her mouth warped into a disturbing smile, her other hands caressing Luz’s face in a false sense of comfort. 

“You’re making me do this,” Luz whispered tearfully. “Both of you are monsters. You don’t deserve to be Amity’s parents...” She replied in a hoarse voice, trying to find any ounce of courage left in her. Her tears were rolling down her chin, mixing with the juices on her face. 

The green-haired witch tightened her grip on the human’s hair. She pulled so hard, Luz could practically feel the roots pulling against her scalp. She sobbed wildly in response. Odalia stopped her false caress and raised her hand to slap Luz hard against her face once more. Luz couldn’t cry anymore and simply gritted her teeth to mask her the stinging pain on her face. 

“I’m curious, are all human’s this loud or are we just unfortunate to have this one?” Alador asked jokingly, thrusting inside Luz even faster this time, not caring how much blood was leaking out of her. 

“I’m sure we can fix that with a little training.” Odalia proposed, looking at her husband before gazing down at the human. “This human’s not good enough to be with our daughter but she would make an excellent pet~”

Lady Blight chuckled darkly when she saw the girl's reaction to making her their pet. Her mouth slightly opened to express her shock and horror. 

“Hmm, why don’t you say it?” She inquired. Her voice was calm and soft, it didn’t match with her sadistic expression, it made Luz feel uneasy as the Witch stared down at her. Luz looked so frightened. 

“I-I…n-no!” The human shook her head. She would never say something like, no matter how many times they rape her, she would never call herself a pet.

Then she felt the pressure leave her hair and relocate to her throat. Odalia had wrapped both her hands around the human's throat, strangling her and blocking her air. Alador took the opportunity to manipulate the chains on her wrist and pull them back to a painful degree while fucking her. He dungs his hands into her hip and thrust inside her even faster, the blood making a weird sloshing noise with each thrust. The human let out a weak gasp for air.

“S-Stop! Please!” Luz rasped feebly. She couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t see right, her muscles were tense, and her mind was slipping away from her. All she could do was stare into the golden eyes of the woman strangling her. Oh, how those eyes resemble Amity. Everything about this woman’s appearance resembled her friend, it hurt Luz. 

“Say it,” Odalia commanded fiercely, tightening her grip on the girl's neck further. 

Luz was forced to stare at this witch while she was strangling her. It didn’t help that Alador was still rocking his hips into her bleeding core, the pain all over her body and her inability to breathe was destroying her senses. She didn’t want to say it, she didn’t want them to win, how the hell were they Amity’s parents? She acted nothing like them. She opened her mouth and no sound came out. This woman…

Looked a lot like Amity. That in itself became the final thread that broke Luz. 

“I’m your pet…” she whimpered, feeling dehumanized. An overall sense of shame wrapped itself around her, and it was as if all her remaining dignity and pride vanished. Odalia and Alador grinned at this.

“Good girl.” He praised.

Odalia released her grip on Luz’s neck. Luz took in a deep, exasperated breath and coughed. 

“That wasn’t so hard, now was it?” Odalia asked mockingly, she pulled Luz into a kiss, making sure to explore her mouth with her tongue, licking around and tasting herself. She pulled away and was holding onto the back of Luz’s head, bringing her head down between her legs once more. Luz didn’t resist anymore, she lost all her fight. Her eyes half-lidded and her expression hollow as she began licking once more. Luz moved her tongue in a pattern, making guesses where to lick and suck the older woman. Despite being bisexual, she never did this sort of thing in her life and never imagined Amity’s mom being her first time. She focused more on her clit, making sure to lick and suck the nub as that did earn the most moans from Odalia, juices were smearing on her face so she assumed she was doing a good job. While that was happening Alador quickened his movements, his violent thrusts gaining traction and speed. Eliciting a pained gasp from the girl, though they couldn’t hear it with her head between his wife’s leg. He kept going faster and faster, he huffed and sighed in pleasure.

“She’s a fast learner.” Alador praised, feeling her vaginal muscles loosen around his cock.

Alador breathing became heavier as he pushing his way in and out of the human over and over again in a continuous cycle of torture for Luz. Her blood was dripping onto the white sheets of the bed at this point. 

The man grunted. He pressed his weight on the girl and leaned in closer to his wife. Odalia brought herself closer and pressed her lips against her husband, bringing him into a deep kiss, feeling some of his facial hairbrush against her skin. She gripped the back of Luz’s neck and pressed her face harder against her sex, encouraging her to keep licking. It went on for what felt like an eternity until she felt Alador’s member pulse inside of her, he moaned quietly then released his seed into her. It felt hot and thick.

Luz was mortified as she felt something hot and sticky burst into her womb. He moaned in pleasure, throwing his head back as he released all his cum inside her. Her face was still pressed against Odalia’s crotch, Luz cried but continued pleasuring the older woman, licking and sucking wherever she thought would make her finish her fast. Alador’s thick cock still inside her. He was breathing hard. Odalia came soon after, sighing in pleasure and cumming into the girl's mouth with no warning. She kept Luz in place until she swallowed it, it didn’t taste bad but felt dehumanizing. Finally releasing her grip on the girl, she let Luz’s tired body fall on the bed. Lady Blight hummed to herself and stroked Luz’s hair in a motherly way. They both looked pleased. 

Luz laid there, she didn’t bother trying to escape even after they undid the spell on the chains. She never felt more violated in her life, she couldn’t stand the stickiness inside her and the juices on her face and the taste in her mouth. 

Alador’s member softened inside her and he finally pulled out of her abused entrance, his cock dripping in his cum and Luz’s blood, some of it dripped onto her thighs he fixed his pants and dragged his hands down and ran his fingers over her tan skin. 

“Your skin is so… soft, almost delicate. Surprising for someone like you, so smooth almost like a doll.” Alador spoke lowly, eyes focused on her bleeding sex and thighs. When Luz didn’t respond, he pinched her, earning a small gasp from the human. Her eyes were lidded and hollow. She looked broken. 

“We should call Amity,” Odalia said to herself before summoning a crow phone and dialing a number. While it was ringing, Odalia started to put her dress back on. After a few rings it finally picked up:

“Hello?” Amity’s voice was heard from the crow.

“Amity, dear, could you please come to our room this instant.”

“Did I do something wrong, mother?” Amity asked, sounding nervous on the other end.

“No, dear, you’re not in trouble. Your father and I have a surprise for you,” Odalia reassured her daughter.

“Oh?” Amity questioned, “Umm okay, thank you mother, I’ll be there soon. Bye.” 

Odalia shut the phone and stared at the broken girl, her signature sneer creeping onto her face as she stroked the human's hair like she was a pet. She hoped Amity would enjoy their gift to her.

Odalia had a charming little idea. She drew a glyph and in an instant, a black collar was around Luz’s neck. Now it was official. She was their pet.

* * *

Amity was walking through the halls of Blight Manor, walking past many portraits and making her way over to her parent's bedroom. It was rare that they would summon her there, whatever this was for had to be important. She could hear the thunder from the storm roar outside, earlier the thunder almost sounded like screaming...

Amity felt a little uneasy, she didn’t know why she felt this way but something felt off. She shook off the creeping feeling once she reached the door of her parent's room. She first knocked and waited to get permission before entering.

“Come in.” she heard her father's voice inside the room. 

Amity enters the room and she couldn't be prepared for the sight before her. Her face fell fast and in that instant, her pale skin became greyed, her lips parted and her gold eyes were as wide as they could stretch. 

She saw Luz, on her parent's bed. She was naked, blood dripping down her thighs, and crying. Her face was wet with more than just her tears, and some white fluid was leaking out of her vagina along with blood. She also had a black collar around her neck with an engraving on the gold tag that Amity couldn’t read from where she was standing. Luz’s head was laying on her mother's lap, who was stroking her hair affectionately while her father was standing by the window, watching the boiling rain.

Words left Amity. She stared at the scene before her. She had to blink a few times to confirm what she was seeing to be true. Amity's expression froze and only displayed a look of shock. What happened here? Why was Luz naked and bleeding? Why does she have a collar? Why is she with her parents?

“Amity,” her father called out to her, snapping her out of her thoughts. “Are you going to just stand there or come look at your new pet?”

“P-Pet?” Amity stuttered, trying to make sense of the situation. She hesitated at first, then took a few steps towards her parent's bed. Once she reached the edge she could finally read what the tag on Luz’s collar said:

_“Blight property.”_

_“What?”_ Amity didn’t know how to register this. So many questions but her mouth only worded one:

“Why?” she asked, her voice breaking and tears forming in her glassy eyes.

Her father made a glyph and used his magic to levitate an object from a small table by the fireplace. Once he held it in his hand. Amity gasped in horror. Her diary!

Alador saw the frightened look on his daughter’s face and chuckled. 

“Does this look familiar?” he asked mockingly. “We found your diary and discovered your feelings for this human…”

Amity was at a loss of words, she didn’t know what to say, how to defend herself. Her diary made it very clear that she had a crush on Luz but now her parents know.

Amity’s eyes shifted to Luz, who’s eyes were half-open like she was stuck in a daydream, her eyes roamed over her naked body then down to her sex. Amity felt her own core become aroused by the sight of her crush naked like this, even if the situation was horrifying she hated herself for getting turned on by this. She stared longer at her sex, seeing the blood and other fluid pouring out of her abused hole. Her golden eyes widened in realization once she put the pieces together.

Amity gasped and put a hand over her mouth. Her tears fell from her eyes and down her face.

“But why…?” she asked, her voice breaking.

“Now dear, we expected better from you then to gain feelings for beings lesser than you,” her mother said comfortably, still stroking Luz’s hair. “However, after…” she paused, trying to find the right words. “ _Examining_ this human, we found that she is more of a pet than an equal.”

“So we are giving her to you as a gift.” Alador added. 

“Gift?” Amity whispered, her eyes moving from her mother to Luz. “I-Is that allowed?”

“She’s a human, not a witch. There are no laws protecting humans. We believe you confused your feelings for her as one would for their property.” Odalia said dismissively. She used her magic to levitate the human off the bed and into Amity’s arms.

Luz was unresponsive in Amity’s arms, she was breathing but her mind was elsewhere. The younger Blight looked at her crush both terrified and concerned. 

“She’s the family’s property, so expect to share her with your siblings as well, but you can play with her whenever you like,” Alador smiled then stared at his daughter questionable:

“Any concerns?”

The fear traveled through Amity's veins but never made it to her facial expression. She wanted to break down and cry, she wanted to scream but she knew she couldn’t do that. She took a deep breath and her face complexion was pale and steady. 

“No. Thank you, mother and father for the gift, I’ll be sure to take good care of her.” Amity drawled, before turning around and carrying Luz out the door.

“Oh, and Amity,” her mother called out to her from the bed. Amity froze in place and gulped. She took a deep breath then turned around to face her parents once more.

“Y-Yes, mother?”

“Be sure not to tell anyone about your exotic pet, we wouldn’t want them being jealous now would we?”

Through her fear, Amity managed to form a small smile on her lips and reassured them: “I won’t tell a soul, thank you again for the generous gift.”

“Good,” Alador said, “Now go enjoy your pet.”

Amity nodded and left the room with the human. She shut the door on her way out too. Alador and Odalia exchanged glances and smirked. They hoped she enjoyed the gift, something as lowly as a human would never be equal to their daughter but a toy to play with whenever they want.

They knew soon enough Edalyn Clawthrone would search for her little human. They would have to deal with her sometime in the future, but of course, Odalia could see what exact spells Edalyn would use in the future to reclaim her Human. No matter, she was no threat. Odalia got off from the bed and made her way to where her husband now stood by the window, watching the storm. She pressed her lips to his cheek and rested her head on his shoulders. They could practically see the future right now, the human being their little sex slave, pleasing them, being broken, and used for their amusement. 

They grinned at the vision they shared. Oh, how they couldn’t wait to play with the human more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap. I hope you guys enjoyed it, tell me what you think below and thanks for reading unless...there’s more. Should I make this into a series? If so, have any suggestions?


	3. Pain Under The Towel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I guess I'm making this into a series I would like to thank Apieceofice for helping me with this series. Anywho enjoy the chapter

Amity silently walked through the hallways of the manor with Luz in her arms, carrying the girl to her room. Luz’s head rolled back between the witch's shoulder blades, moaning quietly as Amity walked through the dark hallway. She couldn’t even think straight. What on the boiling isles was that back there? Did they do what she thought they did? Amity recalled the blood and unknown liquid seeping from her sex. Amity was in disbelief, she didn’t want to believe any of this.

The walk felt longer than usual. She doesn’t think all that much, just staring at Luz. Everything feels so surreal. Once she got to her room, she looked around her room to figure out what her next move was. Her eyes scanned over the pink walls, her bed, the nightstand, posters, and mirror until she gazed at her bathroom. Amity decided it’d be best to first clean up Luz before anything else. Luckily, Amity had her private bathroom in her room. The bathroom is as pink as the rest of her room, the bathroom was simple, a sink, mirror, toilet, and shower. Amity sets her down gently in the shower. The green-haired witch nudges Luz a little to wake her up but Luz doesn’t even react to the touch. Luz is awake, that much Amity can see but her eyes are lidded but her expression is empty, she looks like she is stuck in a daydream...or nightmare. 

Amity turns on the water, making sure it’s not too hot or cold for Luz, she grabs a body sponge and pours body wash on it then starts to clean Luz. 

“How could they do this?”Amity spoke to herself quietly, rubbing the sponge on Luz’s collarbone, noting multiple bite marks on her and along her chest. “I knew they were harsh and sometimes manipulative but...how could they do this?”

Amity thought back to when her parents threatened Willow's future when she didn’t want to stop hanging out with her but they were only kids. Would they have done this to Willow? Amity didn’t know what to believe, Willow was still a witch but Luz is only human. She assumed that because of Luz being a human, her parents viewed her as some sort of lesser being, which is why they had no sympathy when they defiled her. Oh, how could they treat her like this? Tears began to leak from Amity’s eyes as she continued to clean Luz, scrubbing off the dry blood and sweat from her tan and bruised skin, being extra careful not to hurt her. 

Once Amity got to her vaginal area she felt sick, any doubts she had that took place in her parents' bedrooms were now erased. There was blood and cum spilling out of her womanhood. It steadily mixed in the water beating down on her from the showerhead and flowed to the drain. 

It made Amity feel sick, she wanted to vomit. They hurt Luz and for what? All because Amity had feelings for her? Now she was their pet. Not even good enough to be another creature on the isles but a toy for their entertainment. Luz didn’t deserve this at all and it’s all Amity’s fault. 

She stifled back a cry and took in a deep breath but no matter what she did the tears were still falling, not that anyone could even notice with the water on her face. Amity pressed the sponge to Luz’s core she flinched and tensed up, she gritted her teeth and whimpered.

“No no no, it’s okay Luz, I’m so sorry,” she whispered to the unresponsive girl, putting her hand on Luz’s shoulder in a comforting way.

“Shit, oh Blight you’re so stupid, how careless can you be!” Amity cursed herself while cleaning the human as gently as she could, trying her best not to cry anymore while the blood was washing away. Watching it go down the drain left a bitter taste in Amity’s mouth. Once the cum and blood was washed off. Amity grabbed a light pink towel and wrapped it around Luz’s fragile body, She effortlessly carried her back and set her on the bed. The towel slightly opened and Amity couldn’t help but peak.

She never really noticed her crush’s breast or slender figure while they were in the shower, she was too focused on the wounds, but with those washed away Amity couldn’t help but admire her physique and with the beads of water on her tan skin, she couldn’t look away. 

The witch was mesmerized by her body. Amity felt her core get hotter the more she stared at Luz, her face was flustered with lust, her breath was starting to get heavy, she wanted to touch her. Just a little touch. Amity reached her hand out to touch her breast…

_“One touch won’t hurt her right?”_

Her hand got closer, just when she was moments away from groping Luz Amity’s eyes met Luz’s hollow ones she instantly stopped herself, using her other hand to pull her wrist back.

“No! What is wrong with you, Blight?!” Amity scolds herself, turning her body away from Luz. “You can’t just touch her like that! No, it’s wrong…”

Amity felt disgusted with herself, this wasn’t right. She can’t be like her parents. Right. Her parents, after what they just did to Luz they’ll want to “play” with her more. She was their pet. Amity can’t let that happen. 

Amity sat on the edge of her bed and thought over what she should do. Her mother explicitly forbade her from telling anyone about it, she can’t tell the emperor’s coven, her parents are high ranking members. She can’t tell principal Bump either, he has nowhere near the power the Blight family does. She can’t go to the authorities it seems but what about a witch that takes matter into their own hands? The Owl lady! That would be the best option, that witch is Luz’s guardian, she could rescue Luz. 

Amity paused for a moment, thinking back to what recently occurred with Edalyn Clawthorne and her petrification. That witch was a traitor at this point, if she gets involved with her it’d put all three of their lives in danger. As strong as the Owl lady was it would be too much of a risk for her due to her curse and how powerful her parents were. They would kill Luz if Edalyn even attempted to save her. If Amity tells anyone she wouldn’t know what the consequence would be and she knows what her parents are capable of and wouldn’t want to make them angry. She was still a Blight. The family image mattered. As much she hated herself for this, she has to keep quiet. 

She just needed to keep Luz safe until they can come up with a plan. But she can’t do it alone. 

* * *

“Wait, mom and dad did what?!” Edric blurted out in the hallway where the Blight siblings stood outside of Amity’s bedroom. She had to call them over and explained the whole situation, leaving no details out. 

“You can’t be serious,” Emira said in disbelief then eyed the door of her sister's bedroom. “Is Luz in there?”

“Yes but she’s not doing well, I tried talking to her but she’s not responding, I don’t know what to do,” Amity explained, looking upset. Emira put her hands on Amity’s shoulders to comfort her sister in some way. 

“Let me inside, I’ll try talking to her.” Edric volunteers, taking a step forward only for Emira to grab his arm and pull him back. 

“Don’t march in there like that, you might scare her!” Emira scolded. 

“Well, what do you suggest we do?”

“We have to approach her calmly. We can’t bring up what happened right away otherwise we’ll trigger something. We’ll have to comfort her as best as we can,” Emira explained calmly, making it clear that anything can set off Luz. 

“Emira’s right,” Amity agreed. “Luz has been through a lot, if we’re not careful we could make things worse.”

The siblings stood in the hallways in silence, not sure whether they should go in right away or wait for one of them to make the first move. Amity glanced at her older siblings, they were still processing the information she gave them.

“I still can’t believe mom and dad did that to her...” Ed commented, shaking his head. 

“Yeah, I knew they could be harsh but...I never imagined this.” Emira murmured, looking disgusted at even the thought.

“We need to keep Luz safe from them but for now we have to see how she’s doing,” Amity said. The twins nodded, Amity opened the door, cursing herself when the door made a creaking sound. Once they all entered the quiet room Edric and Emira’s eyes widened when they saw Luz laying on the bed, curled up in a fetal position with the pink towel over her like a blanket. 

They slowly approached the bed trying to be as quiet as possible to not upset Luz. Edric and Amity didn’t know what to do at this point so they silently watched Emira take charge and confront the human.

“Luz?” Emira whispered, gently touching her bare shoulders. Luz didn’t respond.

Emira shook her a little, still keeping in mind to be gentle.

Luz was still laying there on Amity’s bed unmoving, unresponsive just... there. She was staring off into space like a doll. Amity decided to move closer, calling out her name:

“Luz, it’s me, it’s Amity. Can you please wake up, you're safe now.”

No response.

“Luz?”

No matter what the young Blight tried Luz was still in a state of nothingness. Amity tried everything she could to get her to say something. She even had the idea to read the first page of an Azura book to Luz out loud, trying to snap her out of her trance, get some sort of reaction, anything, but still nothing. 

It almost creeped Amity out how Luz stared off into space, her eyes looked dead. She tried nudging her but every time she’d come remotely close to touching her Luz tensed up, so she was still there. Finally, Emira stepped in getting on one knee in front of Luz. 

"Luz, it's Em we can't help you if you don't talk to us," she said calmly trying to snap Luz out of her trance. 

"Luz?" She tried again still to no avail. Emira sighed and sat there, rubbing her chin, pondering what to do to get Luz back. Edric seemingly lost his patience and came forward, he sat with his twin sister in front of Luz. 

Edric then did something unexpected. He clapped as loud as he could inches away from the human’s face.

_CLAP!_

"LUZ!"

The sound echoed through the bedroom and was so loud that Emira quickly shoved him away. The weird thing is that it worked. Luz’s hazel eyes fling wide open, her body flinches in shock as she sits up with the towel still wrapped around her body. Her soft breath now quickens while her eyes scan her surroundings frantically until they land on Edric and Emira, who was inches away from her. 

"W-where am I?" she asked them, her voice could barely be heard. 

“H-how did I-I get here?”

"What happened?"

Luz asked them these questions so quickly, none of them had time to answer her before she crumbled down in pain clenching her abdomen. 

"E-everything hurts, w-why does everything hurt? Oww...ughh ah..so much pai-" she rambled. Amity took a step forward trying to calm her down... but it only made things worse. As soon as Luz’s eyes met Amity’s golden ones, it was like something inside her snapped. It was like seeing Amity triggered something. Where hollowness and confusion once were was replaced with utter terror. 

Luz opened her mouth and screamed. It tore through the room and the siblings like a shard of glass. Amity felt her eyes widen and pulse quicken, her heart broke at the sight of seeing Luz like this. She looked so desperate, terrified... human. Luz backed into a corner and shook her head frantically while tears were falling.

“NO PLEASE! DON’T HURT ME AGAIN!”

Amity stood there in shock. Luz doesn’t want her close. What did she mean by again? Amity has never hurt her. Emira quickly took action and got up hugging Luz rocking her back and forth like a scared child looking for their mother. 

"It's okay, it's okay, we're not gonna hurt you," Emira hummed. She looked at Amity and Edric and gestured to the door.

“You two, wait outside," she said sternly. 

"I-I can't just leave her!” Amity protested, taking a step forward once again. 

"S-stay back!” Luz yelled, still freaking out in Emira's arms.

"Amity, you’re making it worse!" Emira exclaimed, making her feel so small. Seeing how Luz reacted to her. Despite wanting to stay Amity reluctantly agreed, stepping out of her room with Edric.

In the hallway, Edric could hear Emira still comforting Luz even as Amity closed the door. He gazed at his little sister and she looked like she was on the verge of crying.

They stood there in silence listening to the whimpers of Luz behind the door. 

"Why did she react that way?" Amity questioned, staring down at her feet, trying to understand everything, her train of thought was running full speed.

Edric didn’t know how to answer that, he saw the horror on Luz’s face when she saw Amity. He didn’t know much about how the mind worked outside of what he learned in his illusion class but he knew how much Amity resembled their mother. They would always joke about Amity being their mother’s twin. He thought over what to say until he could say it.

"W-well Mittens you do look just like mom, I think seeing you just freaked her out," he told her slowly hoping it wouldn’t hurt her. Amity frowned and looked up at Edric in confusion. 

"Why would that change anything? She was never scared of me before," she replied weakly, her voice breaking.

"I mean after what she just went through...I wouldn't expect her to be right in the head," he told her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, gently rubbing her arm trying his best to comfort her.

Back in Amity’s room, Emira sat there rocking with Luz trying to calm her down. She continued at a consistent pace, she hummed and whispered soothing things in her ear until it seemed like Luz was calm enough to talk. 

“She looks just like her…” she whispered in a shaky voice. 

Emira knew she was talking about Amity. She had learned in her illusions class how a witches or demons mind will set off certain triggers when it reminds them of something traumatic, her illusions teachers always encouraged to find that weakness in an enemy but seeing how Luz reacted with Amity, despite it not being an illusion but Luz’s mind being delusional made Emira feel bad. What was she supposed to say to that? It was true Amity was a spitting image of mother there was no way around it.

“S-she wouldn’t let go,” Luz whimpered as she reached for something under her towel. 

Emira held her closer, she didn’t know exactly what her parents did to Luz but she knew from what Amity told her that it was extremely wrong. Emira didn’t want to have to remind Luz about the horrors she’s experienced but If she was going to get anywhere she needed to know what happened.

“Let go of what, Luz?” Emira questioned, trying to get answers. 

Luz wept, shaking her head at the question. She kept tugging at something under the towel Emira didn't want to intrude but she needed answers. The older Blight slowly reached for Luz's towel. Luz’s breath hitched and she tried breaking the embrace. 

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Luz. I just need to see the damage, is that okay?" Emira reassured her gently. Luz sniffled and nodded not saying a single word even as she opened the upper part of the towel. 

Emira couldn’t prepare herself for what she saw, it disgusted her to the highest degree. Any suspicions she had about her parents were just confirmed. Emira knew her parents were horrible but this was a whole other level of wickedness. 

There was a black collar around Luz's neck that read 'Blight property' along with a hand-shaped bruise on her throat. 

"What did they do to you?" Emira asked, her voice cracking from the anger she felt. Luz looked up at her slightly flinching when she saw her golden eyes. 

_“They all have her eyes,”_ Luz thought to herself. 

"S-she wouldn't stop until I said it... e-everything was going dark... I-I had to say it!" the human cried out.

"Say what Luz? What did she make you say?" Emira said, reaching for her cheek to soothe the girl only to make her flinch again. 

"That I was their... pet,” Luz answered, letting out a long sigh. "All I saw was her face and that look she had... s-she enjoyed it,” Luz continued. Emira kept a calm composure but on the inside, she was furious, upset, so many emotions mixed in. 

"I'm so sorry, Luz," Emira said with sympathy. She gently set Luz down on the bed and got up to leave the room.

Emira shut the door behind her softly making sure not to startle Luz. Both Edric and Amity looked to their sister for answers.

"It's bad you guys," Emira simply said. "She's been completely traumatized," she continued, looking back at the door with worry.

Amity's eyes shifted to the side again, her expression filled with guilt. If only they never found her diary.

"We can't let them get to her again," Edric chimed in, eyeing their parents' door down the hall. “Who knows what they’ll do.” 

"He's right we're gonna need a plan to keep them away" Amity sighed, folding her arms. "As long as she's with one of us and we act like we're 'playing' with her they won't bother her.” She said with disgust when she added emphasis on ‘playing’.

“Ok, I can get behind that. How are we gonna do it?” Edric asked curiously. “Are we taking shifts?”

"Something like that. Here's what I'm thinking, tonight and tomorrow she'll stay with me and on Sunday she'll be with Ed." Emira proposed.

Edric nodded to that but Amity didn’t say anything. Emira quickly noticed the sad expression on her sister's face and put her hand on Amity's shoulder "She's been through a lot, Mittens, she'll come around," she reassured Amity.

"And hey if all goes well this weekend maybe she'll get to stay with you Monday," Edric said with optimism leaking through.

Those words feel like an echo to Amity, she didn’t know how to answer this. On one hand, she wanted Luz to be safe. On the other hand, she thought that Luz would be safer with her, but Amity knew that her parents were more likely to listen to Ed and Em than her. Amity sighed and finally agreed. 

They slowly opened the door to see Luz curled up in a ball. Emira slowly nudges Luz to get her attention. "Hey, Luz?" She asked if Luz was awake. Luz slowly revealed her face from the pillow she was crying on, looking up at Emira.

"You're gonna be spending the night with me, alright?" Emira said with a comforting smile.

Luz was perplexed at first, maybe even a little scared. She slightly tilted her head. She didn’t say anything at first, only nodding. Luz slowly sat up on the bed with the towel around her, still looking down at the floor. 

“Ok…” she said weakly. 

“Hey Mittens, do you have an extra nightgown?” Edric inquired softly. “She can’t sleep naked and I’m sure you two are the same size.” 

Amity had almost forgotten the towel was the only thing covering Luz. They were all already in their pajamas so she’s sure she had an extra nightgown somewhere. “Umm yeah, I’m sure I have a couple of spares,” the green-haired witch replied. 

She walked over to her closet, opening it and going through her clothes until she found a white nightgown. It was somewhat similar to the form-fitting nightgown that Amity was wearing, though this style was more simple. Amity pulled it out and handed it to Emira. They didn’t think Luz would be comfortable changing in front of them so Emira decided to take Luz to her room and change her there. 

Emira held Luz by her wrist, Luz stood up, and with her head down she was led out the door. When they walked past Amity saw Luz shudder in fear. It hurt her. However, Amity didn’t know if she was hearing things but she could have sworn that she heard Luz quietly bid them ‘goodnight’. 

Amity looked on in distress until Emira and Luz disappeared down the hallway, she looked down and felt so helpless. Amity felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Edric giving her a sympathetic look. 

“It’s okay, she’ll come around, just give her time,” he reassured her. He could see the doubt in her eyes but she nodded anyway. Amity didn’t know if she was lying to herself but maybe this will all pass.

Edric said goodnight to her and left Amity alone in her room with her thoughts. Amity silently walked to her bed. She didn’t know what was going to happen from now on. Anything could happen at this point but Amity was determined to protect Luz.

 _“I’ll keep her safe,”_ Amity thought to herself as she laid down and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep. Amity tossed and turn, it was hard to sleep when the pillow was wet…

* * *

Emira led Luz into her bedroom. It was decently sized for a manor bedroom. The walls were green, there was a queen-size bed, two straight-backed chairs, a door leading to a bathroom, a bureau, and a study desk. There were two windows on either side of the bed and some pictures and posters on the wall.

Luz didn’t pay attention to the pictures, she didn’t want to accidentally see ‘them’ in those photos. The human was shuttering by the cool air in the room, which reminded her she was still nude.

“Luz, you can change in the bathroom if you’d like,” Emira told while her sitting on the bed before yawning. Emira looked at the clock on her nightstand, it was an hour past midnight. 

“Yeah ok…” Luz mumbled, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. Emira waited on the bed until she had finished. Luz walked back into the bedroom wearing Amity’s nightgown. Emira thought she looked cute in it. However, she knew compliments wouldn't make her feel better. Luz still appeared upset, her eyes were bloodshot, and stared at her foot, refusing to make eye contact.

The older Blight held her hand out and motioned Luz to come to her. The human hesitated.

“It’s okay, you’re safe with me,” Emira assured in a soft voice.

Luz finally eased up and walked toward the edge of the bed. Emira slid under the cover and lifted them for Luz to crawl in, which she did. Luckily the bed was big enough for Emira to give Luz her space. Luz laid on her side and far from where Emira was laying. The Latina stared into the darkness with no intention of sleeping, there was a tenseness to her muscles that melted away in the soft mattress. The rain outside had settled down too, going from a rough storm to calming rain.

Emira closed her eyes and tried to drift into sleep, she could hear the boiling rain outside, the wind brushing against the window, and crying. As tired as the Blight twin was she found it difficult to sleep while listening to the weeping sounds of Luz Noceda. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww poor Luz, well I did say this would be dark. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter after the events of the last one. Tell me what you think in the comments and till next time!


	4. Darkness With Golden Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope y'all doing well. We glad to see you guys enjoy the story and it means a lot to us. Well enjoy!

_It was dark where Luz was. She had forgotten where she was exactly but she knew it made her feel uncomfortable. Her senses were messing with her, she can’t tell what’s going on, did she hear something? Was she alone?_

_“Human~,” a feminine voice said to her in a singing tone._ _Luz felt her heart drop to her chest. She knew that voice all too well._

_The human_ _trembled and backed away, she kept crawling back until her back hit a wall._

_“Nowhere to run.”_

_“G-get away from me!” Luz shouted, she rose her hand up in a feeble attempt to keep her away. She can’t see her but she knew exactly who this was._

_Golden eyes emerged from the shadows. Luz trembled and cowered in fear. It was her..._

" _Heh, how delightful...”_

_The witch advanced towards her, planting her hand over her neck. Luz struggled and gagged. Golden eyes stared deep into Luz’s frightened ones, she had a wild look in her eyes. Luz’s face tightened, she was running out of breath._

_She couldn’t breathe._

_It hurt._

_Someone, please make this stop._

_Luz felt her world slipping away, staring only into two golden eyes._

Luz's eyes jolted open, shrieking. She was covered in sweat, her short hair was messy and there was drool on her chin. She wasn’t able to register what had happened- only that it was a dream.

“Luz!” Emira called out next to her, putting a hand on her arm, “are you okay?”

Luz flinched at the contact but didn’t push her away. She was breathing heavily, her eyes scanned around the room. Right, she was in Emira’s room. 

“I...yeah I’m fine, it was just a dream...” Luz lied, looking at the sheets. She can’t look at her and reassure her. Emira has _her_ eyes too.

“You sure? If something’s bothering you, you can tell me you know.”

“I’m fine, really.” Luz dismissed. Despite her body language says otherwise. 

Emira frowned, she knew Luz was anything but okay but she didn’t want to press her on it any further. The witch sighed and got up from her bed and walked to the bathroom.

Luz laid there. Everything was so quiet, so bleak to her now, ever since last night. Luz gazed at the clock, it was 9 AM, Luz believed she went to sleep around 3 o’clock or so, she didn’t know, she just cried herself to sleep. Even her dreams weren’t safe, her own mind was haunted by them. Just thinking about it now makes her tear up.

Emira walked out of the bathroom, dressed in her casual clothes, and looked ready for the day.

"Luz, you need to use the bathroom or anything?” she asked.

Luz shook her head and replied weakly: “No.”

“Are you hungry?”

"No.”

“Do you need a change of clothes?”

“No.”

Emira sighed, this was harder than she anticipated. It seemed like Luz just wanted to be left alone but she knew the moment she left then Luz would be vulnerable to her parents. None of them can let that happen. Still, Emira needed to go downstairs to get breakfast, she has a lot of homework and wants to get her brainfood so she could finish it quickly. She knows she can’t leave Luz alone, how can she make it seem like she's in the room with Luz? 

An idea appears in Emira’s head. She’s in the illusions track, duh, she can just create an illusion of herself in the room. Emira quickly makes a glyph and in an instant, a clone of herself appears. Luckily, Luz didn’t seem to notice, she’s still stuck in her thoughts. 

Emira quickly walks through the many halls and stairs of Blight manor until she reaches the kitchen. It looked as elegant and big as was expected. There she notices Edric and Amity sitting at the table, looking at her with many questions that none of them spoke. By them were two empty chairs and empty plates. Her parents were just here.

“How’s Luz?” Amity inquired, almost sounding desperate. “Is she doing any better?”

“No, she had a nightmare. I’m telling you she’s traumatized.” Emira sighed, folding her arms. “It’s honestly sad, I remember when she was this cute bubbly girl but now she’s like an empty husk.”

Amity’s expression quickly changes from a desperate to a sad look, she quietly looked down at her plate and started picking at the food. The older Blight gazed back at the two empty chairs, wondering if her parents acted any different after what they did to Luz.

“Did mom and dad act any different this morning?” She asked softly.

Edric shook his head, “No, they acted as if nothing happened. They said ‘good morning’ to us and started talking to each other about Emperor covens business or whatever. Then they left after they were finished eating. Again, acting as if nothing happened.” He answered, sounding astonished.

Emira raised an eyebrow, “Well that’s just awful.” she commented, grabbing a bloodberry muffin and a couple of fruits with eyeballs from the table. “Anyways, I’m eating in my room, I don’t think Luz wants to come downstairs and I have homework to finish anyways. See you guys later.” she bided before retrieving back to her room. 

By the time she came back to her room, Luz was still in bed, staring at the ceiling with an empty look. Emira grimaced at that but at least Luz never noticed the illusion, how would she anyways. Emira set the fruits down on her study desk and walked back to where Luz was laying. 

“Luz, I know you said you weren’t hungry but you gotta eat something. Who knows it might make you feel better,” Emira said with a comforting smile. 

“I’m fine, really…” the human lied, not even bothering to smile.

Emira wanted to roll her eyes but she kept a soft look, “Well if you say you are then prove it to me and eat,” she said sternly, handing her the bloodberry muffin.

Luz obeyed and sat up on the bed, she leaned against the wooden headboard, and took the muffin, and thanked the twin. The Latina sat back and quietly nibbled on it, tasting the sweet and metallic baked goods.

Luz looked dead inside. Her tongue felt dry and heavy. Her throat felt sore and her eyes bloodshot. She looked at the small bites she took from the muffin, staring at the bloodberries in the muffin, the fruity crimson color didn’t sit well with the human, it reminded her of something unpleasant and she quickly lost her appetite. She wasn't in the mood to eat anymore. 

For most of the day, Emira was at her study desk, finishing her homework, it took longer than she thought. It’s not that it was hard, these assignments were easy but there was just a lot of it. She and her brother had a natural talent for these sorts of things so they never really struggled with being the best in their class. Unlike Mittens. While she was finishing a question, Luz was still silent as always, she would occasionally take a small bite from the muffin and stare out a window. Emira sometimes forgets Luz is in the room, she’s just so quiet now. The older Blight was lost in her homework, reading the questions, and easily answer them.

“It was good.” Emira heard from across the room. The jade-haired witch sat up and turned her head, seeing Luz still in bed, holding the half-eaten muffin in her hands.

“What?” she asked, looking puzzled and surprised.

“The muffin,” Luz clarified. “It was good.” 

It took Emira a second to process this, she didn’t expect Luz to try to stir up small talk. After how she was acting last night and this morning, it was actually astonishing. This might be a good thing.

“Oh…” Emira was at a loss of words but quickly scrambled a sentence together to keep this conversation going. “I’m glad you enjoyed it, the bakers and chefs here are from the culinary coven so they know their stuff.”

“You know Eda used to bake bloodberry muffins at the owl house,” Luz continued absentmindedly, still looking at the muffin and refusing to make eye contact. “They were Kings' favorites. Sometimes Eda would be a prankster and use a spell to bring them to life and then the muffins would chase King around the house and try to eat him. Then Hooty had to save him and start a conversation with the muffins but they were so annoyed of him they ate each other.” A small smile played on Luz’s lips when she recalled the funny memory.

Emira’s golden eyes widened. Luz smiled? This didn’t seem real at all, she was glad Luz was retaining some happy memories to cope, or maybe Luz is just desperate to be happy…

_“This is a good sign. She’s talking which means she’s slowly healing. It’s not much but it’s a start.”_

“That’s funny, that sounds like something Edric would do. Whenever we pull pranks, he’s usually the mastermind behind them.” Emira giggled. “He had this bright idea to make the school lockers have legs, they started running around and tried to escape the school. I remember, they had to cancel school for a few days until they caught all of the lockers.”

“I remember Willow telling me something about that. I think she said they never caught the student who did that. She used to tell me all these crazy stories at Hexside.” Luz spoke, her fragile smile started to fade. “Gus too. I miss them...I miss Eda.”

Emira was glad to see that Luz was showing little signs of happiness; she didn’t think after the events of last night that Luz would ever smile again. After what happened to her this was good she was beginning the healing process.

Although her smile lasted for a brief moment it was _nice_. The older Blight had been working on her homework all day, talking to Luz helped her relax a bit. Emira was no Amity when it comes to this stuff but the work was relatively easy. She never had to work hard to be the best. 

Emira had one last assignment she needed to do, she read the question and realized it required the Textbook to complete it, Emira’s eyes scanned her desk and found it wasn’t there. She remembered studying downstairs the previous day and may have left her book there, she could probably get it pretty quick to be back up here in a minute top. She knew a spell where she could summon the book to her but she knows that only works if she knew the exact place where she put it and she didn't. Emira didn’t think she’d have to set an illusion of herself this time since Luz was slowly opening up. She’s sure Luz would be safe from mother and father for one minute, surely she would, right? 

"Luz?" Emira called out softly, trying to get her attention. The girl was back to her unresponsive self looking out the window at nothing. Emira walked up to the human and gently put her hand on her arm hoping for her to respond. Luz slowly looked to her with that hollow expression again, though she refused to meet Emira’s eyes. 

“I have to run downstairs and quickly grab a book, are you okay with being by yourself just for a little bit?”

" _Okay,"_ she whispered absentmindedly, looking out the window again. Emira walked out of the room and shut the door before quickly bolting to the stairway. She ran down the stairs as quickly as she could. As the jade-haired witch entered the foyer she asked the maid if she had seen her book anywhere.

"Last I recall, young mistress, you were outside studying on the porch." She said. Emira groaned, she was all the way across the manor, she had to be quick. She began to rush through the manor past the corridors and portraits of past family members. 

* * *

Luz laid there in silence, it was the first time she had any alone time since this happened and it terrified her. The nerves started to set in along with and horrible intrusive thoughts. In the back of her mind, that night was on repeat every moment in extreme detail. 

She could feel their hands on her, touching her, hurting her. The Latina’s skin was forming goosebumps and it started to tingle. It almost felt like phantom memories were coming back to haunt her. She can still hear them mocking her. Every horrible thing they said and did permanently burned into her memory with no way of leaving, no matter how hard she tried, she can never forget. She almost wonders if the boiling isles have a spell that can remove her memory, she was sure they did. She wanted to go back to Eda.

Luz sniffled and tears were falling once again, “I hate it here.” 

It's been eating her up. The world no longer seems magical. The sky no longer seems limitless. Where light once was is now darkness. For the first time in her life, Luz felt hopeless. It feels just like that time Eda was taken prisoner by Belos. Luz was now trapped here forced to be their pet, used as they saw fit. She knew as much of Amity and her siblings tried, they couldn't protect her forever. 

Luz breathed lowly and shifted to lay on her side so she was facing the wall and her back was facing the door. She sat there in empty thoughts and heard the door slightly open. Luz assumed it was Emira so she paid no attention to it and continued to stare at the wall. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Her eyes shift to her left only to see a horribly familiar hand. 

Luz immediately froze in fear not daring to look up. Her blank expression fell to a horrified look.

"Expecting someone else, dear?" That voice, it was _her._

The human couldn't speak. It was like the breath inside her was stuck, she couldn't move, her muscles froze in fear. As much as she tried she couldn't budge Luz was too scared. 

_“Please no...Emira please get here fast.”_

Luz felt the witches hand grab her by the chin and forced the terrified human to face her. The first thing Luz saw was her golden eyes. Those eyes, they were terrifying, they plagued her dreams and mind. Every time she closes her eyes she can still see those eyes leering at her in the darkness.

"You've been in this room all day long, dear, it's time for some fresh air." She spoke in a motherly tone as she began caressing the girl's face. Luz cringed, it almost felt like her mother's caress, it didn’t feel right, not even as Odalia had this sickening grin plastered on her face. 

“Don’t you think so?” She asked, carelessly moving her hand to Luz’s short brown hair. Luz’s body began to move on its own making a subtle nod in response to her question. 

She runs her hand through the girl’s hair, pinching and rubbing it through her fingers, looking fascinated by it.“Although you resemble a young lad, your hair is quite beautiful, I think I’ll have you grow it out,” she observed with interest before continuing. “Short hair is unbefitting even for a family pet.”

Luz remained silent but was distorted on the inside, unable to find any kind of response to her. She liked her hair short. When Luz was younger her hair was longer, she remembered the school photo she showed Willow with her long messy hair that one time. It wasn’t till a boy in her class put gum in her hair did she decide to cut it. At first, she was insecure about it until her mother complimented her on how beautiful she looked with it, Luz developed more confidence with her short hair and kept it like that ever since. Now even that was being taken from her, Luz didn’t mind having longer hair but she would prefer she had a say in the matter. Odalia continued to play with her hair. 

Odalia saw the fear in the humans' silence and couldn’t help but smirk, “You’re far quieter now than when we initially adopted you, saving you from Edalyn and her accursed home, what happened?” 

Luz felt appalled and angered by her statement. Adopted? Saved? Is she serious?

“ _S-she considers that saved? She’s deranged, horrible…evil.”_

Before Luz could tell what was happening her hand was being led outside of Emira’s room. Odalia was leading her like a lost child. 

“Come along, dear.” She spoke delicately. Luz’s hand was trembling, she heard Odalia chuckle from this and rub her thumb over the girl's hand in some effort to calm her down but Luz couldn’t relax, her mind was clouded from fear, not knowing what is to come. She could do nothing but obey. As they walked down the stairs, Odalia hummed peacefully to herself, Luz would have found it soothing if the situation wasn’t so terrifying. 

Once Luz entered a room, Luz looked up from the marbled floor and saw what she assumed to be the living room. Luz couldn’t help but admire it, it’d looked like something out of a royal palace. The room was large and elegant, the walls were filled with portraits of what she assumed to be past family members and paintings on the ceiling that looked to be old. The room was decorated in priceless artifacts, there was even a piano by the fireplace. 

Mrs. Blight led Luz to the couch and sat down, patting her lap. 

“Sit.” She ordered. Luz’s body immediately followed as commanded and sat on her lap, her right side was facing Odalia and her legs were hanging off her lap. The Latina was frozen once again awaiting what the woman had in store for her. 

Luz took a deep breath and stayed still, not knowing what to expect from Lady Blight. Odalia began playing with the human's brown hair once more, she tilted her head to let her face rest on knuckles while humming to herself. Luz couldn’t recognize the melody, in this silent room alone with this witch it sounded unnerving. Although her voice did sound pleasant, the context of this situation made it impossible for Luz to enjoy her humming.

Odalia curled her finger around a lock of Luz’s hair playfully then slid her pale finger down her face, over her lips and down. She stopped at Luz’s collar. A smirk formed on Odalia’s face before she curled her finger under the human collar. Luz gasped when Odalia gripped her collar and yanked on it to bring her closer, now Luz’s face was inches away from Odalia’s. Luz winced when she felt Odalia’s breath on her ear. The human’s heart was pounding at this point, her breath was staggering, and she was trembling in fear.

“Why so nervous?” Odalia teased. Then she did something Luz couldn’t brace herself for. She slowly licked the edges of Luz’s round ears, trailing her moist tongue around it before nibbling on the lobe.

Luz shivered by the ticklish contact, biting her lip to suppress a sound, she wouldn’t give this woman the pleasure to get any noise out of her. Luz’s breath hitched when she felt the older woman's teeth on her ear, her fangs. Luz knew from Gus that witches grow their fangs when they get older, she could feel her fangs graze over her ear while her hand moved down to grope her breast. 

“P-please…” Luz whimpered. She knew begging wouldn’t work but she felt to need to try anyway. 

Odalia squeezed her breast even harder, earning another whimper. She chuckled into her ears.

“Hmm? Please what?” She asked tauntingly.

Luz didn’t answer, staying silent, much to the woman's pleasure. It was only now did Luz realize she wasn’t wearing any bra or panties, she only had her nightgown on and her nipples were hardening. Curse her body for reacting like this. Odalia ran her pale finger over them and rubbed it. Luz shut her eyes, trying her best not to make a sound. Then. She stopped. Odalia seemingly lost interest and resumed toying with the human hair once more. Much to Luz’s relief.

* * *

Emira finally found her school book, she sighed in relief and made her way back to her room as fast as she could, running past an occasional maid. Emira bolted past the kitchen into the dining room. When she reached the living room she saw her mother sitting there with Luz on her lap. She was playing with Luz’s hair stroking it and twirling it around her finger. 

Emira froze in place, she didn’t know what to say, she had only been gone for five minutes or so and her mother got to Luz already?! It was honestly astonishing. Luz sat on mother’s lap with that emotionless look once again, though her eyes read her was scared. She was staring out to nothing as mother continued to toy with her hair. 

“M-mother,” The Blight twin meekly uttered. Odalia turned to her daughter smiling warmly.

“Yes, Emira?” She said soon after continuing her humming. 

“May I borrow Luz for a bit?” Emira asked politely. 

“Maybe after dinner, Emira. I need to make…adjustments to her, besides she wants to stay with me, isn’t that right?” She cooed, petting Luz’s cheek. 

“Yes, Mrs. Blight,” Luz said almost robotically, still staring at nothing. 

“I’m considering making her hair longer, maybe give her pigtails like the good little pet she is or perhaps I’ll keep her hair down,” she spoke while twirling Luz’s hair around her finger.

“Would you like that, Human? Tell me you’d like that.” She ordered as she pinched Luz’s cheek. 

“I’d like that very much,” Luz said obediently, looking tense. 

“Good girl.” 

Odalia pointed to the floor, ordering Luz to her knees. Luz sat there on her knees by mother like a dog to its master. Emira stood there, she was at a loss for words, the silence was beginning to build in the room. It wasn’t till the maids had called for dinner, did Emira feel the tension leave the room.

Emira’s eyes gazed at the clock to find that it was six o’clock, when she gazed down both her mother and Luz were gone. She entered the dining room only to see her mother with Luz still kneeling by her side at the head of the dining table awaiting her dinner. 

Emira frowned at this.

"Emira, I do believe I told you that you could have the human back after dinner," Odalia assured, seeing the look of displeasure on her daughter's face as she petted Luz's head.

"Thank you for your generosity, mother," she simply said, sitting down. Edric and Amity had already sat down at the table, Amity had a look of pure disgust on her face when she saw her mother with Luz. 

Dinner went by rather slowly nothing out of the usual happened. Their parents ate their dinner. Everyone was silent, only talking when their parents spoke. Amity was having trouble keeping her composure; she looked like she was going to explode.

“Children, how was your day?” Odalia asked casually. 

“Good.” Edric and Emira answered in sync and continued their dinner, Emira’s eyes narrowed to Amity, she didn’t answer. She stared fiercely and looked like she was seconds away from exploding.

"HOW WAS MY DAY?!" She yelled, gathering both of her parents' attention. "YOU KIDNAPPED AND RA-" she couldn't finish the sentence. The thought of what they did to Luz disgusted her. She tried to stay composed but after seeing how casual they acted it made her blood boil. Her hands were shaking and she took a deep breath before continuing:

"What you did was unforgivable and immoral," she muttered. "And you two are sitting here as if nothing changed!" She finished before her mother waved her off like it was another temper tantrum. Father usually lets her handle these things.

"Firstly, Amity, do not shout at the dinner table. It's bad manners, secondly, we _saved_ this poor creature from a life of crime with the owl lady and we saved you from getting involved with her and the owl lady," Odalia explained as she continued to stroke Luz's hair. 

Odalia then ordered Luz to stand up, which Luz then immediately obeyed. "Speaking of which, I do believe she's been requested by Emira," she snaps, making Luz stand at attention. "To Emira's room, _now,_ " she ordered sternly, making Luz walk out of the dining room. 

Amity looked on in disgust at her mother while gritting her teeth. Her mother stared back and smirked.

"Have you even played with her yet, Amity?" She questioned curiously, tilting her head and making Amity’s face go red.

"I- n-no it's wrong!" She stammered, making her mother furrow her eyebrows at Amity. Amity’s body temperature was rising at even the thought of doing something sexual with Luz, especially if her mother of all witches were asking. Edric, Emira, and Alador were watching this play out. Edric shoots his twin a look.

 _“Do something!”_ His eyes read. Emira got the memo and nodded. She had to say something or else this was going to get worse for her... and Luz. 

"O-only because she's been with me all weekend, mother.” Emira chimed. trying to calm everyone down. 

Odalia’s gaze left Amity and looked to her eldest daughter. “Is that so? Have you played with her?" She asked. Emira knew what she wanted to hear so she had to lie otherwise their parents might try to keep Luz to themselves if none of them are playing with her.

"Yes, mother, I have" Emira answered, nodding her head. Their parents looked pleased with the answer.

"Amity, this girl is not your equal, she is a human. She’s beneath us, only pets, lowly demons, and witches are beneath us. We only associate with a select few, everyone else is a toy for our amusement.” Father spoke up, sounding dismissive. "I assure you once you play with her you’ll lose all sympathy and see what she really is. A pet to use for however you see fit.”

Hearing her father say that left a disgusting feeling in Amity’s gut. She hated how her face was blushing right now. Luz was a person, not an object. She fell in love with Luz because of how she was, regardless of whether she was a human or witch. Amity wants her to be with her as Luz, not some mindless doll. Just thinking about it made Amity feel nauseous, her stomach was churning and felt like her food was rising, she really felt like she was going to throw up.

"If you'll excuse me I've had enough for tonight." Amity excused herself as she left the dining room. 

As Amity walked through the hallways of Blight manor she tried to keep the thoughts out but they crept in anyways. The thought of having Luz all to herself both frightened and excited her. The fantasy of Luz withering under her in pleasure made Amity’s core wet in excitement. Her breathing was becoming slow and heavy, her face flustered, and her knees shaking in anticipation. The fantasy continued to play out, Amity’s heavy breathing was starting to sound like moans.

_“They’re right, I can do whatever I want with her now.”_

_“No one to bother us, she'd be all mine.”_

_“I want to touch her. I want to hold her. I want to feel her...”_

Amity snapped out of her fantasy and slapped herself across the face. No this was wrong. She kept telling herself that she’s not like her father or mother. She has respect for Luz. She must protect her. Even from herself...

As Amity was walking back she heard a slight whimpering coming from Emira's room. She knew it was Luz. Like a spark going off in the witches' head, lustful thoughts were seeping through Amity’s mind.

_She was alone,_

_she was vulnerable,_

_she was mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm I wonder whats gonna happen next chapter ;) well that's a wrap for that. I considered adding that scene to this chapter but I noticed how long this chapter was so stay tuned and find out. I always imagined Odalia having a humiliation kink and she loves making Luz feel uncomfortable which is why she acts motherly towards her at times. Expect more of that. I hope you guys enjoyed that and till next time!


	5. Voice Through The Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. we're back. We noticed some in the comments that a lot of people relate to this story in some way and really enjoy our writing and all we have to say is thank you very much. I admit I didn't expect this fanfic to hit with many people but I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. Well enjoy this chapter!

Amity stood in front of the door of her sister's bedroom, hearing Luz’s small whimpers Amity’s heart was pounding against her chest. Her slender fingers pressed into the wooden door, the only thing separating Luz from her. Amity’s whole body shook, bones rattling in a state of lust, it was almost overwhelming, she wanted to get to Luz. 

_‘She’s so close to you. A little taste won’t hurt, who knows she might like it, you’ll treat her better than they would.’_

Amity listens and presses her head against the door, _“I would, I want her so bad, this isn’t fair…”_

Her heart pounding so hard against her ribcage as her pulse pressed outward, she almost felt animalistic, like she couldn’t keep herself under control. As much as the witch tried to it was hard with her subconscious telling her these things.

Amity listens in closely and hears Luz shifting in the bed, mumbling to herself about something that Amity couldn’t understand but she missed hearing her voice, missed seeing her, missed being around her…

 _“She’s so cute.”_ Amity thinks to herself while hearing Luz’s voice. She just wants to go in there and pin Luz to the bed, do what she wants with her and Luz would enjoy it because Amity knows she would treat Luz better.

 _“S-stay back!”_ Amity remembers what Luz said to her after the incident. She was so frightened like her world had collapsed and been placed with nothing but agony and terror. Luz can’t even look at her the same because of what her parents did, what her mother caused. Now here she is, acting no better than them, thinking about the girl she likes lustfully. 

Amity breathes hard, clawing at the door. Why is she acting like this now? Amity also had self-control but now she felt like she was being pushed over the edge, this isn’t like her at all. Since when did she start acting like a typical horny teenager?

Amity took another deep breath and tried to clear her head. _“What’s wrong with me? I’m better than this. I’m better than this…”_

She continued to repeat that phrase in her head until she believed it. Once she felt confident enough, she knocked on the door. 

“Luz? It’s Amity.” She called out from behind the door. “Please just talk to me. I want to hear your voice.”

She heard a pause in the room, then a slight shift like Luz was sitting up on the bed. “Amity? I don’t...why are you here? Is dinner over or something?” Luz asked, her voice sounding slightly nervous.

Amity frowned at that, she didn’t have to be nervous around her, she wasn’t a threat to Luz, right?

“No, I just lost my appetite. I heard you and wanted to...” the witch pauses and scrambles to find the right words, “see you. Can I come in?” Amity puts her hand on the doorknob and twists it without opening the door just yet. Her mind was crawling back with involuntary lustful thoughts, sexual fantasies playing in her head once more.

“NO! DON’T COME IN!!” Luz shrieked in horror. 

Amity stopped even though her hand was still on the doorknob. The sigh that escaped her soft lips was slow as if she was trying to stop herself from crying. Her expression changed to an angered one.

“What? You don’t want to see me?” Amity spat, sounding vulnerable. 

“It’s not that it’s just...” Luz trailed off, she couldn’t even finish that sentence, what was she supposed to say. She knew what it was but didn’t want to say it.

“Then why won’t you face me? You won’t look at me without being uncomfortable and it’s not fair...” Amity whispered, surprisingly sounding heartbroken.

The human put her hand on her head and curled up in the bed. She knew Amity wasn’t in the room but she can’t even look at the door. “I-It’s just I-I can’t look at you the same,” she confessed with guilt. “ You know when I used to see you I always thought you were this pretty gothic witch chick but now I just see her...I’m sorry.”

Amity stood there, her forehead still resting against the door, her eyes closed. Her lips quiver as she tries to suppress a cry. She didn’t make a sound but a single tear fell from her eyes.

“So that’s it? You’re gonna shut me out?”

“I never said that I just can’t see you the same anymore. I don’t know why I’m like this...”

“No...don't ask yourself that, we all know why!” Amity yelled accusingly then gasped when she realized what she said. “I’m sorry for that, I don’t know what came over me, I didn’t mean to make you feel worse.” she quickly apologized, sounding sincere. 

“Don’t be...” Luz reassured quietly.

“Stop trying to make me feel better, I don’t get you!” Amity snapped. “After everything that’s happened, I should be the one telling you it’s going to be okay!”

“.......”

Neither of the girls knew what to say. The silence between the two girls made their blood as cold as ice in the dead of winter. They were there but neither of them said anything, just drinking into the silence, it was like everything just stood still. There was no whispering noise or rustling like a new chapter was opening in this conversation, Amity took a deep breath once more and tried to clear her head. Her mood changed to a calmer demeanor. 

“It’s not my fault I look like her, you know. My hair used to be brown.” Amity finally spoke. 

Luz frowned, she knew what she meant. Amity looked just like Odalia but she didn’t want to think about that awful woman right now.

“Yeah, I remember when we were in Willows memories your hair was brown. I always thought you changed it to look more like Azura. Why did you change it?” Luz inquired curiously, Amity eyes widened when Luz’s voice sounded a little more open, almost like her past self.

“I didn’t change it, my mom did. My mom wants us to be...color coordinated I should say. It’s weird, I don’t get it but she can be kinda controlling.” Amity shrugged.

Controlling? Understatement of the century. Honestly, the fact Amity said ‘kinda’ was somewhat humorous to Luz. Kinda controlling? That’s funny. Must’ve been her sense of her humor being odd but Luz couldn’t help but giggle. As if her gentle sound could make Amity’s heart skip a beat, Luz's giggle rolled out of her and softened the room. It sounded so pure, so Luz.

“Pfft controlling? Tell me about it, she said she wants to grow out my hair, make it longer and stuff like that.” Luz giggled once more and shook her head.

Hearing Luz’s giggle made the butterflies in Amity’s stomach flap even harder. This feels so unreal, Amity never thought the day she would hear Luz laugh again. She’s heard the humans laugh before it never sounded like this before. This feeling is so strange; it stretches throughout the witches' whole body. It’s overwhelming, yet makes her feel complete. Amity then pauses to think about what Luz just said. Luz with long hair? Amity's cheeks are suddenly kissed pink as a spring rose, the blooming color seeping into her pale skin and her brain turns to mush at even the thought of Luz with long hair flowing in the wind, it left Amity drooling. 

“Ummm Amity? You there?” Luz inquired confused from behind the door, sensing the silence.

Amity snapped out of the thought, her brain was still mush as she tried to say something.

“Y-you with long hair? Flowing u-under your shoulders with beautiful locks of brown hair in the wind...you’d look like a princess...! I mean—who’s Amity? Oh...I uh mean...sounds horrible.” She stuttered and fumbled over her words.

“Yeah, I—wait did you say I look like a princess?”

Amity flustered harder, thank the titan Luz can’t see her. “Oh, I uh...yes. Sorry is that offensive to humans?”

“Not at all, it’s a compliment actually but I never heard someone refer to me as a princess if I’m being honest,” Luz said, giggling once more. 

“Well, we were Grom Queens that one time” the green-haired witch commented.

“True, but I always thought of myself of being the brave knight that would save the princess and be the hero but I guess now I’m the princess being held captive waiting for my brave Knight to rescue me.” Luz grimaced.

“Luz I’m so sorry.” 

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault.” The Latina dismissed.

“But it is! If they never found my diary, you wouldn’t be in this mess, they wouldn’t have—“

“Don’t!” Luz shrieked, startling Amity. “Just please...don’t say that word...I don’t want to think about it!” she cried fearfully. 

“Right, I’m so sorry.” Amity apologized, staring down at the carpet in the hallway.

“Don’t apologize, please.” she heard Luz’s soft voice from behind the door.

The silence was creeping up once more. Amity wanted to keep this talk going and she didn’t want to end it like this. Then she remembers what they promised to do. 

“We didn’t have our book club yet, you know.” The witch mumbled.

“What?” Luz asked.

“Our Azura bookclub. Remember when you said back on the Knee that we should form an Azura book club?” Amity reminded her. 

“You mean the ‘secret Azura book club’?” Luz corrected a little playfully. 

“Yeah, I mean since you’re here for most of the time anyway. I was thinking that any day I have you we should have our club meetings and talk about the books and come up with theories for the next volume and who we ship. You know, typical nerdy stuff.” Amity explained. 

“Pfft, never saw the day I would hear you say ‘nerdy’.” Luz laughed, it sounded so pure. Amity felt like her heart was going to stop. “But yeah, I would love that...”

Amity smiles, just hearing Luz like that erase any worries. “Yeah we can form the club in my room but right after I get back from scho—“ Amity stopped mid-sentence when she realized something horrifying. She has school on Monday, which means Luz will be left alone...with her parents. Amity’s heart stopped. Oh no, this was bad.

“Amity? Is something wrong?” the human asked with worry.

Amity snaps out of her thoughts, she can’t ruin Luz’s mood. She struggled to form a clear sentence once more, her cheeks red once more. “No no, everything is fine, you’re fine, really fine actually—I mean! Ugh damn it, yes, it’s fine.”

“Umm okay...”

Amity sighs, at least Luz doesn’t question her anymore. She figured she could end the talk now but she just had to know one more thing.

“Luz, do you think you’ll be okay being around when it’s my turn to be with you. Tomorrow you’re staying with Ed and then the day following you’ll be with me. Do you think you’ll be okay by then?” Amity questioned softly and with worry.

Luz stopped to think about it. She didn’t know, she was only able to speak with Amity now because she wasn’t looking at her. She doesn’t know if seeing Amity will trigger anything unpleasant. She contemplated it for a little then answered honestly: 

“I think so, I don’t know what tomorrow will be like with Edric or...your parents but talking to you now is...nice. I like hearing your voice and talking to you like this makes me feel better.”

Amity smiles, that’s good. She sighed in relief

“That’s great to hear, I’m glad you’re feeling better but I think Edric might show you his weird collection of Sorcerer stones and bones,” Amity said with some assumption.

“That sounds cool,” Luz remarked with interest.

“It’s weird but I figured you would like it.”

“Ha, you know me so well.” she laughed

“Yeah...” Amity paused, hearing Edric’s and Emira’s voice from down the hall. She had to leave before they thought she was bothering Luz.

“Luz, I have to go but it was nice talking to you, really it was.”

“Same, I can’t say things will be normal but I missed talking to you. I mean it.” Luz consoled.

“I did too. Well, I gotta go, bye, I love yo—I mean bye!” Amity shouted quickly and left before Luz the chance to say bye. Her face was still red in embarrassment, she’s gotta keep her feelings under control.

* * *

Amity and Emira had gone down to the Market on Sunday to buy some things for Luz. She only had a nightgown to wear and they figured she didn't have any other personal items with her when her parents kidnapped her.

The footpaths were crowded with stalls selling many different things. Magical items lay in tables and potch’s, Amity walked past a standing that was selling magical powder dust in sacks as large as feed bags. Rich and unfamiliar scents cut through the smell of engines, so heavy she could taste them in her mouth. 

The sisters walked through the market, getting their hands on necessities items such as clothing, panties, bras, toothbrush, etc. They grabbed what they needed. Finding clothes was the hardest. Every clothing they picked up kept coming to life or had some effect that would have been trouble for Luz. It wasn’t till Amity stumbled upon certain all-white clothing that will turn into any shirts or pants that the witch desires through a spell. After purchasing it, Amity made a glyph and the clothes turned into Luz’s typical day clothes that she saw her wear. 

“Did we get everything?” Emira asked. Amity looked down on the list. Everything was crossed out.

“Yep, got everything.”

The sisters decided to make their way back to the manor. As they walked down the market, Emira noticed an empty stand.

“Hey…” she drawled, pointing at the empty stand. “Isn’t that where the Owl lady used to sell her human junk?”

Amity's eyes followed to where Emira was pointing. Her attention became more alert when she saw the empty stand. That’s right. The Owl lady always used that spot to sell her human artifacts. Now it was empty. Looked almost deserted. No sight of Edalyn Clawthrone or that demon dog with her. 

“Yeah, I wonder where they went?” Amity pondered.

“Probably searching for Luz,” Emira commented. Amity frowned, Edalyn must be worried sick about Luz. Searching the entire isles for her human apprentice. If only the Owl lady knew….

* * *

Sunday was moving slow. These days were usually boring anyway but today left a weary feeling in the human. Luz sat there in Edric’s room quiet as a mouse. Neither Luz nor Ed had much to say as the situation itself left Luz in a constant state of depression. She asked him where Emira and Amity went and he said they went down to the market to grab her some things like extra clothes and hygienic things. It did remind Luz she had only been wearing the nightgown that Amity gave her and she didn’t have any bra or panties on since those were torn off her body. Once again Luz was staring out the window hoping for someone to save her.

“Hey uh, Luz?” Edric asked while facing his dresser. Luz looks up blankly staring at Edric.

“Yeah?” She responds in monotone, returning to staring outside. “You can do that weird paper magic, right?” He asks, staring at her over his shoulder while grabbing something from in his dresser.

Luz suddenly perks up a bit at the topic, she hadn't done any magic since the Blights ambushed her in the woods. “yeah why?” She asks with curiosity as she stands up. Edric pulled out a pen and paper and handed it to Luz.

“Try drawing one of those circle thingys,” Ed gestured. Luz grabbed the paper and started drawing out a light glyph, she wondered why she hadn’t thought to use any magic to try to escape or attack the Blights. After drawing the glyph Luz tapped it, hoping it would work. However, it withered to nothing as the ink slid off the paper, much to Luz’s confusion and disappointment.

The Latina's eyes widened and she tried it again, this time making an ice glyph but once again the ink slid off the paper and wilted into nothing.

“Dammit.” Luz gritted to herself those two already knew she’d try this.

“Guess they must’ve known,” Edric said shrugging his shoulder reaching back into his dresser. “They must have enchanted all the papers in the manor to stop you from using magic. You know, one time when Em and I were kids we drew on our father's work papers and he did this same spell to the papers as punishment for a whole month.”

“Guess it’s hopeless.” Luz grimace. 

“Well despite the disappointment you must be feeling how about I show you my stone collection?” Ed asked, pulling out a shiny green rock from a wooden box and handing it to Luz.

“That one is a boiling emerald, Em and I found it in a cave when we were seven, apparently we stole it from a demon and it tried to eat us.” He explained as he continued rambling about each stone and where he found them. There were multiple stones in the box and they came in different colors. Each glowed as if it welcomed the light in some embrace more than took it though so passively. Luz inspected the gem and how beautiful it was. The green-colored stone lay cold in her hand, their virescent glow reflected in her eyes.

"It's just like your hair," she remarked chuckling. Edric looked up at his green locks pulling at a strand and let out a light laugh. "Guess we've always just been attracted to green things y' know?" He quipped as he put the gem back in, he noticed Luz staring out the window once again, there was a sense of longing in her eyes to go outside. “I know you’re probably thinking of escaping Luz but—” Edric tried to start but Luz quickly cut him off.

“Do you want me to sit around and do nothing?!” She rasped.

“No, Luz it’s just that… our parents are… evil,” Edric said, lowering his head. Luz thought about it. She knew he wasn’t wrong; she'd seen their very worse but that didn’t stop her. She hated it here, it’s been nothing but hell for her and surely the worst of her experience is yet to come, she knows they have intent to use her more. 

“I’ve faced worse, compared to the Emperor your parents are kittens in a shoe,” she growled, clenching her fist

“Kittens in a what?” Edric question with a puzzled expression, his eyes widened when she mentioned the Emperor. “Woah Woah wait, you faced the emperor?! Let’s hear about that!” Edric exclaimed excitedly. He sat down on the bed and invited her to sit, he looked like a child eagerly waiting for a prize.

Luz sat down and explained what had happened with her and the emperor leaving Edric in awe.

“Geez Luz, you’ve been here what a month? And you already wanted a criminal.” Edric jokes, he laughed after trying to lighten the mood. Luz couldn’t help but smile for a little then frowned at the reality when it hit her, she touched her collar, reminding her of what she was to them.

“More like a slave.” Luz sighed but kept a smile.

“And now she’s our little pet…”

Luz’s smile fell. That voice. It was her again. Her voice made Luz immediately freeze in her place, she bit her lip and tried to keep her composure.

“Turn around, little one,” Odalia ordered in a soft voice. Once again Luz’s body was moving by itself turning to face her captor. As much as she didn’t want to, her body always obeyed the witch in fear.

“Good girl.” she praised, caressing Luz’s face once again. Luz’s mind once again became clouded feeling Odalia’s hand going up and down her face. 

“M-mom! What are you doing here?” Edric questioned alarmingly. 

“Oh, I just heard you two talking and decided to see how our pet was doing,” she said in a motherly tone while she continued to caress Luz’s face. Her hands were so soft, they were so relaxing that they were lulling Luz to sleep. Luz’s vision was blurring only seeing the golden hues of her eyes, as scary as the woman was this feeling was nice. Luz was in a state of pure relaxation when suddenly she felt a jolt of pain rush into her mouth.

Luz’s eyes jolted open and she looked down to see Odalia had shoved two of her fingers in Luz’s mouth, staring her directly in her eyes. Her digits were exploring the girl's mouth, rubbing her fingers on her tongue and pushing deeper into her mouth. The human's gag reflexes kick in and she starts to gag on the woman's slender fingers, Luz can’t breathe and feels degrading.

Luz was at the mercy of Odalia, all she could do was obey. This is starting to feel familar.

“Suck,” she commands with a hint of glee in her eyes. Luz can do nothing but obey, she wraps her mouth around her pale fingers and sucks, the witches nails were scraping against her tongue but Luz tried to ignore it. She was breathing harder from her nose and drool was dripping down her chin. Once or twice Odalia would push in a little deeper causing Luz to choke, she would chuckle and this and let the girl resume sucking until she got bored and pulled her fingers out. Leaving a string of salvia connecting Luz’s mouth to Odalia’s fingers.

It left Luz coughing, she was panting, trying to catch her breath.

“Good girl.” she coos, patting the girl on the head.

While that was happening, Edric was watching with a shocked expression, his mouth was open and he didn’t know what to say. Luckily, it didn’t seem like Odalia had any interest to stay for long. 

“Well, I think I should leave you two to your little discussion. Farewell children.” She bid them goodbye and left the room with a pleasing smile. It was like she only came to the room to humiliate Luz.

After his mom left there was a sudden realization of what just happened caused Edric’s words to become caught in his throat. What the hell was that just now? Luz looked down and he was staring at her in bewilderment. She felt the heat rising to her cheeks and prayed it wasn’t noticeable. Luz coughed, she wiped the drool from her chin and then pushed her hair back behind her round ear. 

He could see it on her face, her cheerful mood was gone, replaced with a look of humiliation. Her eyes shifted to the ground and her arms shook, she was uneased and was on the verge of crying.

“Luz…” Edric started, trying to sound comforting despite not knowing what to say.

“It’s fine.” Luz stated dismissively, “I don’t want to talk about it. Forget it happened.”

Luz sat down on Edric’s bed and stared out the window. The last rays of the late afternoon sun fell slanting through Edric’s bedroom window. Edric wanted to say something but he knew Luz just wanted to be left alone after what just happened. 

Luz felt dirty, humiliated, shameful. She felt like she wanted to jump out of her skin, it was violating she felt less than she did before. Luz rubbed her arms like she was wiping dirt away. She was dirty, she felt disgusted. She sits for a minute and rewinds it in her head, playing it over and over again. Disgusting. Dirty. She’s nothing. She can’t stay like this for long, she needs to wash this off.

Luz stands up from the bed and appears shaken. 

“I need to shower…” she whimpers, staring at the floor with nothing but a sense of filth covering her. 

* * *

The Blight siblings were sitting in Edric’s room, making plans for the following day when they were at school. Luz was taking a shower in Edric’s bathroom, she mentioned that she felt dirty and wanted to wash up. 

They tried coming up with a bunch of plans to keep Luz safe from their parents while they were at school. Every idea they gave had a hole in it that their parents would exploit. Each of the siblings sat quietly, contemplating their next move.

“What are we gonna do?” Emira asked, frustrated. 

“We can’t bring her with us, there’s no way we’d be able to sneak her out” Edric groaned.

“What if we hide her?” Amity chimes in.

“How can we hide her from our parents…in our own home?” Edric replied. 

“Maybe we hide her with illusions” Emira suggested. Edric and Amity's eyes lit up with interest. 

“How would we do that?” Edric inquired.

“We make it seem like my room is empty it should confuse them for at least a few days if we do it right.”

Edric and Amity thought it over. It was risky but if the illusion succeeded then it would work. 

“What if we give them an illusion copy of Luz?” Edric proposes, rubbing his hand on his chin while he thinks it over

“We can try but if we do it wrong it’ll disappear and they’ll hunt her down...and probably hurt her more just for that.” Emira speculated, folding her arms before letting out a sigh. 

“You two are great at illusions though, are you that unsure of yourselves?” Amity questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

Edric and Emira looked up at her in offense from what she just said.

“Hey! You don’t gotta be mean about it.” Edric shot back, clearly offended. “It’s just that mom and dad aren’t stupid, they might figure out it’s an illusion before most witches do.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Sorry.” the youngest Blight apologized with a sigh. 

“Isn’t dad usually out of the house on Monday?” Ed asked.

“Yeah but mom is still here and she likes to mess with Luz the most.” Amity remarks.

“For sure, today she stuck her fingers in Luz’s mouth.”

“She what?!” Amity exclaimed. First, she had a look of shock then disgust. She didn’t even know what to say to that.

There was a pause. The siblings were thinking over their plan until Emira spoke up: “If we set up multiple illusions of Luz in different rooms and hide the real Luz somewhere they won’t expect. Let’s say we hide her in a spare room or a closet, they won’t think to check there until they get to all the illusions in our bedrooms, it’ll be harder for them to find her if she’s not in our room since that’s where she spends most of her time. Let’s say worst comes to worst and they find the real Luz, by that time school will be over and we can get to her by then, hopefully, mom wouldn’t have done anything too bad to her.” 

Amity thought over it. That’s the best option they have. The benefits outweigh the risks, she just hoped that her mom doesn't reach Luz. Ed and Em were great with their illusions, it might distract her for some time. After some contemplation, Amity finally nodded. 

“Sounds good to me. All we need now is to execute the plan first thing tomorrow. We’ll do the illusions and Mittens can hide Luz since she’s having her tomorrow.” 

Right, tomorrow it’s her turn to watch over Luz. She hopes Luz would be safe, that she can finally look at her without being uncomfortable. Amity shifts in her seat and wonders if she might be any threat to Luz, especially with how she acted yesterday. She really didn’t want to ask this but she needed their thoughts on this.

“C-can I tell you two something” Amity requested, sounding a little nervous.

Edric and Emira look up at her.

“Sure, make it quick though we need to have our game plan down by the end of the night,” Emira says.

“I-it’s about what mom and dad said at dinner” Amity drawled.

“Oh—”

“Well you see Mittens when a person likes another person sometimes they can—” Edric explains nonchalantly before Emira punched his arm.

“Not now you idiot!” She exclaimed. Edric chuckled and rubbed his arm where Emira punched him.

“Don’t worry Mittens, we won’t let them turn her into some mindless doll, we know how you feel,” Emira assured.

“That’s the thing though- whenever I think about her like that I couldn’t help but get these thoughts… it’s just I love he—I care about her a lot… but these thoughts were so horrible… am I a danger to her?” Amity asked, she was on the verge of tears. 

Edric and Emira looked at her slightly taken aback by what she said. Horrible thoughts? Emira saw the blush on her sister's face and put two and two together and smiled amusingly at her embarrassed expression.

“No, Mittens, you're just a teenager,” Emira responded with a low chuckle.

“Yeah, you’re a horny teenager,” Edric remarked before getting punched in the arm again by Emira.

“Oww!”

“You’re not helping, Ed.”

Edric stuck his tongue out in response. 

Amity blushed harder, she wished she wasn’t this embarrassed but she could hate how blunt they were with her at times. Still, they mean well. Her heart couldn’t stop pounding at the thought of spending the day with Luz tomorrow, but for now, they have to focus on keeping her safe.

“Anyways, how are we gonna execute this plan?” Amity says quickly, trying to change the subject.

Back in the bathroom, Luz had finished her shower, she had a towel over her body, beads of water were still on her skin and she was breathing hard due to the steam in the bathroom. The human had her ear pressed against the door of the bathroom, listening in on the siblings' conversation. 

_“Tomorrow is Monday? How could I forget?”_

Luz felt like the world was slowly disappearing in front of her. Or maybe it was just her who was fading away. It was like nothing mattered to her anymore. She felt this creeping sense of dirt wrap itself around her once more like she was being buried in this filth because now Luz felt like she was suffocating, her heart was beating so hard she could swear it would rip out of her chest. Luz could do nothing but lay down on the bathroom floor, naked and panting like there was no air left.

_“No no please, they can’t do this to me...they can’t leave me alone with her…”_

Luz was now gasping on the floor, she curled up into a ball and tried comforting herself. She was going to be alone...with Odalia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, looks like Luz will have an interesting day tomorrow. I hope you guys enjoyed that, especially the Lumity comfort scene, I bet y'all weren't expecting that, we purposely left the last chapter on a cliffhanger to throw u off lol sorry. We still wanted Amity to be a gay disaster and Luz retaining some of her old personality, healing takes a while so Luz does go back and forth between some-what her old self and her traumatized self as one would when they're healing but who knows if next chapter will change that. Till next time!


	6. Alone In Agony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: some messed up things happen in this chapter so read with caution if ur sensitive, the tags should tell you what to expect anyways but I'm giving you a warning in spite of this so don't come after me if you read something you don't like.

Amity couldn’t focus at all in school. Luz was on her mind the whole time, worried about her. She hoped by the time she got home her mother wouldn’t have found Luz. She remembers the plan her siblings set up for Luz. Early in the morning, Amity put Luz in a guest bedroom and ordered her to hide under the bed while Edric and Emira made multiple illusions of Luz and placed them in multiple rooms throughout the manor and one in the room where they hid Luz to throw their mother off. Amity prayed to the Titan that it will work.

The whole day felt like a slow falling hammer. A new thought came. “Luz, how is she doing now?” There were so many possibilities this day could have gone. She tried to focus on her school work, but she couldn’t stop thinking about her. Amity even made a doodle of Luz on her notes. Still, she stood frozen, Luz wasn’t leaving her mind even as class ended and she walked to her locker. 

_“Luz.”_

_“Luz.”_

“LUZ!” Amity heard a loud cheery voice then instantly felt something wrap around her leg. She jerked involuntarily and looked down to see that Dog demon that Luz hangs out with. Was ‘King’ his name? He had hugged Amity’s leg and began rambling: “Luz! There you are, I missed you so much! Eda, Hooty, and I have been worried sick! Wher—” he stopped his sentence when he looked up and saw it was not Luz but Amity.

He let go and looked down in disappointment and sadness: “I’m sorry, I thought you were Luz. Your scent was just like her…” 

Amity stood there dumbstruck. She felt her gut hurting her, she trembled but did her best to keep her composure.

Amity cleared her throat: “King, is it? It’s okay, accidents happened.”

King sighed, “ I don’t know what's coming over me, my sniffing it better than this. I haven’t gotten any sleep in three days. Ever since Luz disappeared, we don’t know where she could’ve gone but we haven’t stopped looking for her ever since. Eda and Lilith have been searching the whole isles for her but nothing…”

He sounded so sad, so tired, it seemed like he was on the verge of crying. Amity kneeled to his level and patted him on the head to show him some comfort. 

“It’s okay, I’m sure you’ll find her,” Amity comforted, all while she was dripping with guilt on the inside. “It’s Luz, she can get through whatever is thrown at her. Let’s hope she’s still safe.” Amity lied, she knew Luz wasn’t safe where she was being held captive. 

King sniffled and rubbed his eyes with his paws. He nodded. “Thank’s Amity. I just don’t get who could’ve taken her. We thought it was the Emperor at first, but Lilith said it’s unlikely. Eda thinks she was sold to the Midnight market so she’s been tearing the place up and demanding where Luz was but no one knows.” He explained. “She even got to Tibbles and made him cry but he said he doesn’t know. I just don’t get it.” 

Amity gulped, she hoped he couldn’t smell her guilt. She rubbed his fur in hopes of soothing him but he still seems upset. 

“I’m gonna keep looking for her,” he said with determination. “Thanks for the comfort, Amity, you’re the best!” he said walking away then he stopped in his tracks and turned back to Amity.

“But it’s kinda weird how much you smell like Luz, it’s almost like you’ve been around her recently. Do you two share the same shampoo?” he asked.

Amity froze in place, she could feel herself sweating, she hoped he can’t smell a liar.

The witch kept a straight face and shrugged, “Maybe, I don’t know what shampoo Luz uses. Good luck with finding her.”

King sighed and nodded before walking away.

Once he was out of sight Amity wanted to collapse, that was close. Too close. If he ever finds out…

Amity shook off the guilt and made her way to lunch. Once she got inside the cafeteria she spotted Willow and Gus sitting at the table and eating their meals. The closer Amity got to them the more she could hear their conversation.

“Luz hasn’t called me in a few days, I think somethings up,” Gus suspected. Amity swallowed, of course, this would be about Luz. 

“Yeah, I tried calling her but she hasn’t picked up,” Willow replied, seemingly worried before taking a bite of her sandwich.

“She’s probably just out sick” Amity jumped in the conversation, taking a seat next to Willow and doing her best to hide her true feelings.

“Oh hey, Amity!” Willow greeted her and went back to their discussion. “But I don’t know I know it’s only been like 3 days but she loves school she wouldn’t just miss it.”

“And we do have an illusions test today, she studied hard for it.” 

“We should go check with Eda after school,” Gus proposed, drinking his apple blood. “I remember she came to my house two days ago and asked if Luz was with me.”

“Same, I thought that was kinda weird,” Willow remarked with some suspicion. “It might be nothing, after all, she did just become a criminal maybe she’s scared.”

The guilt was eating up Amity, she wished she could tell them the truth, it seemed like no matter where she went, it would always be about Luz. The witch's mind was clouded with guilt and it was consuming every part of her. She had to say something quickly.

“I think you two are reading too much into this; she'll probably be back any day now,” Amity dismisses.

“You’re right Amity, you two do seem to have gotten close lately, so maybe you would know her better,” Gus said innocently but it made Amity feel horrible. Her guts hurt her, everything was hurting, it made her lose her appetite and Amity actually felt like she was going to throw up.

Amity put a hand over her mouth and stood up, “I-I’m sorry, I’m not feeling too good!” she excused herself and ran to the bathroom. She can only pray that as soon as this day was over she would run straight to Luz. She hoped Luz was okay.

* * *

This is Luz’s third day at the manor, where she was hiding under the bed of a guest room, above her was an illusion of her sitting on the bed in hopes of throwing Odalia off when searching for her.

She laid under the bed for what seems like hours - no communication with the Blight siblings or others. Her loneliness brings life into another realm, quietness is the new beginning for Luz, she was usually an extrovert but spending more time with herself left her with her thoughts. She never realized how dark her mind was when she’s left alone. She didn’t even bother to try to cheer herself up, she bathed in this pessimistic way of thinking and it’s starting to become her new normal. Luz kept imagining the same thing over again, her world being taken apart at its will. The fantasy world she can finally live in being ripped apart piece by piece. 

The evening was cool, but her blood was icy and her muscles tense. Luz had lost any sense of how long she'd been there, each second was an eternity praying that Odalia Blight wouldn’t find her. 

Why does this have to happen to her? If the universe wanted to teach her some sort of lesson then it didn’t need to go this far. Luz’s entire conscience being torn out of place, and being tortured until it bleeds out and gives up.

Luz sighs and presses her face on the floor, taking another deep breath before narrowing her eyes at the door. Her heart was starting to thump against her chest as her mind was stirring up the idea that she should escape. Escape? Is that even possible? That thought rocked her mind, leaving it moving in foreign ways that Luz was unaccustomed to. She could run. Far from them, right by the manor was the market, she could find Eda there…

 _“I could try to escape, it shouldn't be too hard, right? I just need to make sure they don’t catch me. The Blight manor doesn’t have guards I think, I’ve snuck around the Emperor's palace without getting caught, this should be a walk in the park.”_ Luz thought to herself, trying to regain her past confidence. 

Deep inside she felt lost and confused but also happy? There was a chance she could escape. She’s escaped tougher situations in the past. The bat queens cave, Hexside, Tibbles, the Emperor's palace, but can she escape the manor without magic? All she needs is her human instincts and wits to escape, something these witches don’t have...

 _“This will work, it has to!”_ Luz nervously thought to herself as she squirmed under the bed.

“Maybe I can escape. She'll be too busy with the illusion of me.” Luz whispered to herself nervously, her words wanted her to escape but her body was too scared to move. Before she could crawl out from under the bed. The doors creeks open and Odalia Blights walks into the room.

“Oh, human.” Odalia coos walking in. Luz can only see the bottom of her black dress and her heels clicking with each step she takes.

 _“Oh no.”_ Luz thinks to herself. Everything else falls away. She no longer hears anything else, not even her thoughts, not the maids occasionally walking down the hall, not even the creatures chirping outside. The human can do nothing but lay still, terrified of her situation. 

_"H-how did she?!_ ” Her mind can’t even finish that thought process. 

“Come on out, human,” she continues, Odalia looks at the illusion, any other witch would have mistaken it for the real thing. As talented as her children were she could still see through their magic.

“If you’re going to try and trick a witch, make sure she’s not an Oracle,” Odalia informed with a low chuckle. With a simple glyph the witch easily strikes the illusion down, the illusion made a small whimper as a familiar zapping spell struck it, the zapping sound made Luz involuntarily yelped loud enough for the witch to hear her, giving away her hiding spot. 

“I foresaw this even before they thought about hiding you here.”

Lady Blight's eyes narrowed to the bed, the window by the bed cast as a small shadow of the human girl hiding under it. Much to Odalia’s pleasure. 

“Now then, if you want to avoid punishment you’ll come out now, if not I cannot guarantee your treatment will be all too… pleasant,” Odalia warned with a smile small. 

Silence filled the room. The Latina froze in place, not wanting to show herself to the cruel woman. She doesn’t know what Odalia has in store for her but she knows it won’t be pleasant either way, after tormenting her in front of Edric yesterday she knows this woman enjoys humiliating her in any way she can. 

Odalia mindlessly hummed to herself once more, she walked towards the bed and stopped at the edge, earning a quiet gasp from the frightened girl. 

“I know exactly where you’re hiding, mind you. I can easily grab you and do whatever I please. However, I will give you the opportunity to show yourself to avoid punishment.” She advised with a calculated smile. “Believe me, doing as you’re told is much easier, you wouldn’t want to disappoint me, would you?”

Against her better judgment, she knew she was beaten, Odalia was toying with her at this point. She stood at the edge of the bed to show Luz she knows where she's hiding, or maybe she’s bluffing? No, Odalia specializes in Oracle magic if she knew what exact room Luz was hiding in then she must also know her hiding spot. 

Luz shook, her muscles were twitching, and she bit her lip once more to stop herself from making a sound. Slowly, Luz crawled out from under the bed, revealing herself to the woman. Luz stood before Odalia now, her head down in a submissive way. 

“Ah, there you are~” Odalia expressed her satisfaction. “Now, was that so hard?” 

“I-I’m sorry Mrs. Blight i-it was a moment of weakness a-and-“ Luz stammered almost sobbing. before Mrs. Blight puts a finger on her lips shushing her.

“It’s okay child, you’ve learned from your mistake haven’t you?” She whispered in a comforting tone, soothing Luz. The girl slowly nodded.

“Your obedience will bring you only pleasure.” she reminded, rubbing Luz’s cheek once again in a way that reminded Luz of her own mother. Luz looked up tearfully:

“R-really?” Luz asks sheepishly.

“Look around yourself, human, you obeyed me and nothing has happened to you has it?” She inquired, allowing Luz to look around freely. Luz’s eyes quickly scan the room, no tricks, the room was at a still, nothing has happened to her just yet. 

“N-no?” Luz answered confusingly, sounding more like a question than an answer. 

“Precisely, now come.” she purred, rubbing her thumb on Luz’s lips. She grabbed Luz’s hand and led the worried girl to her bedroom. Luz trembled, the last time she was in that room was when they violated and broke her. 

Odalia leads Luz into the Master bedroom, Luz walks into the room like the floor will give out under her small body. Luz was taking in deep breaths trying to calm her nerves but it only seemed to make things worse, her teeth were chattering, her mind was running. Every step is so light that she makes no sound at all. Odalia can sense by the trembling in her hand and her light footsteps that she’s terrified. She is so afraid yet she doesn’t resist, walking softly forwards.

Once Odalia is at the edge of the bed she sits down, gently patting next to her gesturing for Luz to sit. Luz obeys and sits with her. Luz shut her eyes, if she sees the room then memories of her rape will resurface, the last thing she wants is to remember that night. Luz tenses up when she feels the woman's cold hands on her neck, she pulls the Latina closer to her and brings Luz’s head to her lap. Odalia began stroking Luz’s hair comfortably, running her fingers through it, lightly rubbing her fingers on her forehead, Luz didn’t feel any comfort, she was waiting for something to happen.

“You see, not everything has to be a fight, human,” she hummed, as she stroked Luz’s hair “Look at where you were before we saved you, you can’t think for yourself you need us, you need me.” Odalia soothed, her tone going from somewhat motherly to creepy. 

“I-I do?” Luz asked timidly. 

Odalia nodded, she stroked Luz’s hair for a few more minutes then ordered the girl to lay on the bed. Luz gulped and obeyed. She rested her back on the soft mattress, her eyes were still shut and felt the weight of the bed shift then felt Odalia move on top of her.

"You will never be saved by anyone else, not even Clawthorne," she whispered in her ear, before wrapping her hands around the humans throat, causing Luz’s eyes to pop up. Luz trembled like a scared child, shaken by unstoppable tremors and chills of the witch's hands on her throat. She couldn’t breathe.

In an instant Luz thought it would come to her end, her hazel eyes were chained into Odalia’s golden orbs. The woman smirked and loosened her grip around the human's neck and released her immediately back to breathe.

Luz took a very deep breath, gasping like there was no air left. Odalia ran her hands down the girl's body and stopped at her crotch, she lifted Luz’s nightgown over her waist and spread her legs. She spread her lips and got a good look at her abused cunt, it looked almost bruised. Alador had really torn her insides during their last encounter. Three days had passed since the rape yet her sex still needed some time to heal, not like Odalia cared. She suddenly rammed a finger inside of her. The young girl winced in pain. Luz had not been touched down there since the rape, her sex was still aching in pain. 

“Ouch ah oww ple-please stop! No!” Luz begged in a strangled yelping.

“Hmm? What did you say?” Lady Blight hissed in a voice so cold that it sent chills down Luz’s spine. She rubbed her clit in a circular motion and added in another finger, Luz squirmed in pain when Odalia began thrusting.

The girl blushed violently under her cruel gaze and she bowed her head, stammering: “ I’m… I’m sorry...” she squeaked. “ But I don’t want… you can’t…”

“Oh my little pet,” Odalia chuckles, “haven’t you understood yet?” she asked tauntingly then shook her head disapprovingly. “Oh, and here I thought you finally understood your place. I own you and therefore I can do whatever pleases me.”

“But…” the human whimpered, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

“I’m only preparing you, try not to resist.”

Inside her tight sex, Odalia’s finger moved faster, Luz wished her walls weren’t clenching around her fingers. She looked up to see the girl's face, red with humiliation. Odalia grinned, and moved her thumb to the top of her vulva, gently pressing down on the hood of her clitoris. She could hear Luz attempting to suppress a whine, and she eagerly continued. She was so warm, tight, the witch could feel her spasms and shake. As she moving her fingers inside the human, she could feel her own sex get wet in anticipation, perhaps once this is over she might have the human finish her. Odalia moved her fingers inside her faster, Luz was gasping and trembling, Odalia leered over her. She smirked, and Luz whimpered in embarrassment. She felt hot and dizzy. It is indescribably painful. Yet it was as if her body was getting used to it. Odalia noticed this and chuckled:

"You're enjoying this, aren’t you?"

“No, it hurts,” Luz whined, refusing to make eye contact.

“Does it now? You’ve had bigger things inside you.” The witch replied confidently, Luz gasped in pain once more. “I wonder how Edalyn would feel seeing you like this, how Amity would…”

Luz suppressed a cry when she imagined it. How humiliating it would be, how helpless Luz would being at the Blights mercy. She knew that should she ever escape from the manor Eda would make sure they would pay for what they did. Luz then thinks about Amity, she deserved better than to have her parents keep her crush as a love. Sometimes Luz forgets she’s in this mess because of Amity’s feelings but Luz will never blame her. She doesn’t know how to feel about it or whether she should return her feelings or not but she would never hate Amity. Amity deserves nothing but happiness and she would surely get that once Luz escapes from this woman. Luz hears someone walking in the hallway, is Amity back from school? It must be her, if Luz can get to her then she can get out of this mess.

Like a burst of adrenaline is activating through Luz’s bloodstream, making her heart beat faster, diverting blood to her muscles and away from her gut. Like a burst of energy passes over the human, she somehow manages to push Odalia off her, much to both of their surprises. Taking a moment of chance Luz has two options and a split second to figure it out. Flight or fight? Not even a second passes and Luz chooses flight and dashes towards the door.

“Oh dear, why do you bother?” Luz heard the voice of Odalia muse.

The Latina ignores her and grabs onto the knob, twisting it with all her might, the door flies open and there stands before the human, Alador Blight.

Luz's entire adrenaline crashed in the second she made eye contact with him. Her body froze in fear. Alador stood in front of her with a cold and curious look on his face. Her chest was tightening up and her breathing stopped, it robbed her of her senses and replaced it with utter fear.

“Alador, you’re home early,” Odalia said slowly while walking over to Luz. His eyes shifted from Luz to his wife.

“Odalia, I thought you said you’d take care of her obedience problem?” Alador drawled.

“Don’t worry, darling, it’s going better than expected just a little slip up,” she chided, clasping her hands around Luz’s chest. She gazed down at Luz’s frightened face and gave her husband a devilish look. “And now that you’re home we can discipline her together~” she added libidinously. 

Alador kept a stern face, his eyes slightly lit up at the opportunity to punish the human. He got down eye level with Luz as if she was some child that was misbehaving. 

“Be honest with me human, you were trying to escape, weren’t you?” His eyes sent chills down Luz’s spine.

Once again that feeling of cloudiness returned but it wasn’t as potent as Odalia's. Luz was scared of Alador sure but to her, Odalia was fear itself

“Y-yes sir, I-I’m sorry.” Luz apologized desperately. Alador smiles and patted her head like she was one of his kids. Luz wondered if fathers usually patted their kids on the head like that, Luz never met her father so she would never know. It still made her uncomfortable. 

“You did well by being honest with me, so I’ll give you another chance to prove your obedience and dedication.” Alador said. 

Luz looks up at Alador confused and a little cautious.

“R-really?” She asked. 

“Really,” Odalia reassured as she caresses her cheek again.

“Yes, now go and wait for us by our bed.” Alador commanded calmly. Luz obeyed and walked toward the bed. She knew what was coming, each step she took made her legs feel heavier. Alador could sense the girl's hesitation and walked up behind her and pushed the scared girl roughly in front of him, making her collapse on the bed. Her back was on the mattress, as she tried to turn, but then she felt the man's grip pressing her to the bed.

"Don't turn," he drawled coldly, as he opened his pants with the other hand. He harshly positioned himself between her legs, as he pressed her with his whole body. He also did away with her nightgown and threw it to the side. Luz started hopelessly to object, as she was moving her body in an attempt to escape his firm grip.

“No, please not again…” Luz begged tearfully, her instincts were making her body fight back.

“I told you to be obedient,” Alador ordered fiercely, putting a hand on her chest and forcing her back.

"I-I can’t do this! Please… stop it…" she whimpered desperately between her cries.

She heard Odalia let out a malicious laugh, “Dear, I warned you that resisting will only cause you more suffering. I was only preparing you earlier for my husband, however, I see you like him to take you dry~” 

Luz stiffed at the thought of being taken dry, she shook her head frantically.

“Oh?” Odalia tilted her head amusingly: “Well if you don’t want this to be unpleasant then I suggest you lubricate yourself.”

Luz froze for a moment then shook her head once more. No. This was another humiliation tactic by Odalia, she wasn’t going to spit on her fingers and touch herself in front of them for their sadistic pleasure. Suddenly, she felt something pressed against her opening. In an instant, Luz’s eyes jolted open and she stared down in fear.

She saw Alador gazing down at her. smugness or pride on his face she could not tell. He angled himself up, taking his cock in his hand and rubbing it against her opening. Unable to control herself, her eyes rolled back, any touch sending her nerves alight.

“No no stop...” Luz pleaded, attempting to close her legs. She knew there was no coming back from what came next. He was going to rape her again. He brought his open palm down hard on her inner thigh, the smack resounding off of the walls. Panting, sweaty, and crying, yet somehow she resisted. He would have to fix that.

“Disobedience brings you nothing but suffering, human. And here I was thinking of going easy on you,” he growled, running his free hand through her hair and yanking sharply. A whine escaped Luz’s lips, her body in shock from the sudden onslaught of pain. “It might hurt even after your first time,” he grunted, spearing into her. “You’ll grow accustomed to it.” She felt a blinding pain, the likes of which she had never experienced since the incident, it was like the familiar pain return just by having him inside her again.

He had somehow bottomed out inside of her, their hip bones meeting. He stilled there, feeling her walls clench around him. She was hyper-aware of every movement he made, the feelings he elicited was the familiar pain she felt that night and unwelcome. He pulled his cock out halfway then jammed it back in, hitting Luz’s cervix. Alador rams back and forth inside her at a quick pace. There was still a sharp pain in her loins, Luz opened her mouth but no sound came out. She lifted her arms out to try to push them off but to no avail.

“Oww, p-please stop!” she cried. “T-too hard.”

“Fighting him will only make it worse,” Odalia advised, watching the assault as if it was entertainment for her.

“Still tight,” he moaned, thrusting harder. 

“Not at this speed, you’re tearing her.”

Alador chuckled and continued his thrusting, all while Odalia was watching. She couldn’t help but throw a few comments at the girl, usually remarking how red her face was or how adorable she looked when she cried. The witch groped her breast and applied more pressure to them every time Luz tried to squirm her way out. Odalia grew annoyed by it and pinched her nipples

Luz cringes, and Odalia laughs.

Her sadistic laughter sounds distant like Luz’s been dreaming this whole time. It's a nightmare that she can't wake up from. She can only hear her breathing and the pained grunts that escape from her lips, open for oxygen. Odalia squeezed her breasts and kneads them while digging her nails into them, it doesn't help that Alador was going too fast for her body to keep up with. She hates the texture of his member inside her.

This is hopeless, Luz continues silently sobbing to herself, knowing they wouldn’t stop. This feeling inside her was growing like a heady blackness; any pleasant feeling she had now vanished to black, not blocked, but like it was never there at all. They broke her before but this feels like a new low. She hated it but now she has no strength left, it was slipping away. 

Eventually, Luz gives up the fight and lays limp on the bed letting them have their way with her. She’s almost as still as a corpse, the only movements she makes are the ones to express her pain when Alador thrusts a little too hard. Luz’s eyes were half-lidded and her expression was empty, her mind was making her go limp, she seemed like she was somewhere else to block what was happening to her.

Odalia snickered and caressed Luz’s face and cooed mockingly “Aww, no need to act like a corpse, he’s almost finished.”

After what seemed like forever, Lord Blight’s movements were becoming sloppy, Luz felt his cock pulse inside and it seemed like he was close. Fortunately for the Latina, it did not last for very long. Alador moaned heavily, as Luz felt something warm spurted inside her. He roughly pushed into her, breathing heavily, as his fingers ran through her hair and down her body to feel her skin. He moved his hand over her wet cheek, as his eyes were going calmly all over her.

"Good," he breathed out viciously, "good girl." He pulled himself off her, as he fixed his pants, and adjusted his clothing. Luz laid there with a despairing expression The witch observed her contemptibly, as a grin spilled over his face

Luz wanted to blackout. She wanted to scream. She wanted to run but her mind was too empty and her body was too tired to do anything.

“Well,” Alador started, “That went better than I expected. I look forward to the results of your obedience, human.” He leaned over and kissed his wife on the cheek before saying he was off to his study office. After Alador left, it was just Odalia and Luz. 

Lady Blight gazed at the human, taking her chin in fingers and making her turn.

"Look at me," she commanded imperiously. "Look at me," she repeated mellifluously, Odalia saw that she had a pair of brown dead eyes, transparent, resembling a ghost: they were full of dark shadows, mist, and fog; the light that had always animated them had vanished. 

“You’ve learned your lesson now, right?” Odalia asked sternly.

“Yes ma’am” Luz whimpered obediently

“You're going to obey without question from now on, yes?”

“Yes ma’am,” she repeated.

With that being said, a satisfied smirk form on Odalia’s lips, “Let’s get you cleaned up, dear.” she says as she pulls Luz off the bed and guides her to their bathroom.

Once they enter the bathroom, Odalia guides a naked Luz into the shower. At this point, the cum and blood was starting to leak out of her. The shower alone seemed to have a bunch of panels with multiple options she can choose from regulating water temperature, pressure, soaps, shampoos, oils, etc. Luz figured with the Blight wealth that they would have something like this, not that she cared anymore. Although Luz found it odd there was no shower handle to turn on the water

Odalia makes a glyph and in an instant, the water pours down, Luz gasped when she felt the warm water douse her out of nowhere, it drips by her side, it carelessly washes the blood, cum, and sweat off her body. As her mind fades into dullness and everything is a foggy illusion. The sensation of the steamy water calms her; if only it would have lasted longer. Everything that happened to her, made her feel dirty. She grabbed a body sponge and began scrubbing herself hard. Trying to get this filthy feeling off her, it’s everywhere. 

“I feel so dirty.” She mumbled

Luz had scrubbed herself so hard her tan skin was now red with small layers of skin gone, it wasn’t enough to make her bleed but her skin was now stinging with the water running over it. Luz hissed in pain. Luz didn’t know what else to do, this filth was never going away. The tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down her face. It couldn’t be seen with the water falling over her but anyone who could see her face can tell she was crying. The human feels the muscles of her chin tremble like a small child and she looked up at the showerhead and stared at the water falling over it as if it could soothe her. 

All the while, Odalia was watching her from outside the shower. She couldn’t see Luz due to the steam but she knew very well the human was crying. Odalia couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

“Alright dear time to come out,” she called out softly to Luz, drawing another glyph and turning off the water. Luz stepped out of the shower dripping and shivering. Lady Blight uses her magic to levitate a towel and drop it over Luz’s body. The Latina quickly wraps it around her like a blanket and her shivering slowly stops. She made another glyph that cleared all the fog in the bathroom as well.

Odalia walks up to Luz and rubs her brown hair between her fingers like she was inspecting her hair. It seemed like Odalia was thinking to herself for a while then smiled as an idea came to her, she raised her finger and made a glyph, Luz shut her eyes and prepared for the worst, she expected pain, suffering, agony but it never came. She felt something brush over her back, it felt ticklish but that was it. Luz felt the woman's hand on her shoulder and faced her to her right. Luz opened her eyes and stared into her reflection.

The first thing she noticed was her bloodshot eyes, her tan skin, and something else that she couldn’t prepare herself for. Luz had to blink twice to confirm what she saw. Her hair...was longer. the brown strands flow down her back, stopping right at the midpoint. She looked different. 

Odalia hummed to herself and stroked Luz’s now long brown hair while the girl stared on in shock at the change. 

“Ah, there we go nice and long.” she soothed, playing with the hair like Luz was some sort of doll. “Your hair is quite beautiful for a human.” she went on absentmindedly of the human's shocked expression. 

This reminded Luz of the time she felt self-conscious about her short hair. She stared into the mirror with a sad look. Her mother came up behind her and hugged her, telling her that she looked beautiful no matter what. Now it was the same situation but this time Luz felt no comfort, Odalia stood in her mother's place, forcing her to change her hairstyle, it made Luz feel like she had no control over her own body.

“And quite soft too, actually it might be softer than ours,” she continued with some admiration and jealousy. She dismissed it and continued to run her finger through Luz’s hair, admiring the beautiful locks. Odalia looked into the mirror and stared at Luz menacingly, she leaned in Luz’s ear and whispered: “Are you happy?”

Luz’s lips quiver, tears stream down her face. This was degrading. Luz’s voice was rasping, she felt like a lump was stuck in her throat. She managed to answer weakly: “Yes…"

* * *

When the Blight siblings got home, the twins went to distract their mother while Amity bolted through the manor as her life depended on it. She reached the room where Luz was. Amity’s heart dropped when Luz was nowhere in sight. No. Her mother must have gotten to her. Where is she?

Amity’s heart was pounding. So much in fact that she grabbed a nearby maid and demanded where Luz was. The maid stared at her in shock by her mistress’s sudden action.

“I believe she’s in your quarters, mistress.” The maid answered. 

Amity didn't waste any time and ran to her room. She quickened her pace to an all-out sprint until she reached her bedroom. Amity didn’t even stop to catch her breath, she opened the door and stepped inside. There she found Luz sitting on her bed, her hair was waist length and she sat on the edge of her bed, staring out a window with a dead express.

Amity collapsed to the floor and wanted to cry. They got to her. She failed Luz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Luz but we all expected this to happen again, with the situation she's in it would be repeated. I noticed how since Odalia forces Amity to dye her hair she would force Luz to grow out her hair. Hair is the symbolism of change in a woman, a woman who cuts her hair is planning changes in her life and is free from her old life but what about the reverse? Is a woman who's hair grows longer a symbol of someone else changing her life (cough cough the Blights) and enslavement? After all, Luz didn't make the choice to grow her hair, Odalia did. Next chapter is also gonna be super dark, so I will prepare a trigger warning for that, but you guys know this story is dark. Till next time!


	7. Uncomfortably Numb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before continuing this chapter I must put a WARNING that this chapter contains heavy things like depression and self harming. This isn't meant to be take lighty, I am taking this out of my own experience with self harming to better show the effects of depression and rape trauma syndrome. Please read with caution as this may be triggering with some reader but then again this whole story is triggering. Also yes the title is inspired by the Pink Floyd song "Comfortably Numb". Without a further ado, enjoy the chapter (or not)

King sat on the couch of the owl house, waiting for Eda and Lilith to return from their isles wide search for Luz. The Owl house had been empty all week, it felt so dead without Luz here, even Hooty had been talking less since her disappearance. They just didn’t know where she could have gone. It was unlikely for her to run away on her own so they know she must have been kidnapped by someone powerful. Eda had practically torn up the night market, scaring every demon and witch but none of them knew where she was. Who on the boiling isles could have taken Luz?

The door opened, Eda and Lilith walked in, looking tired and helpless. They looked paler than usual and dark bags were forming under their eyes. Neither of them had gotten any sleep and wasted all their energy searching for the human. They had been gone all week searching for Luz but nothing. 

Eda had dragged herself to the couch and collapsed. She buried her face into the couch and whimpered.

“Luz, where are you…?” she wondered, her voice breaking. “Please come back…”

Lilith leaned against the wall and slid down to rest. She seemed more irritated than anything else.

“I just don’t understand where that human could have gone,” she grumbled, she then turned to King, who looked just as depressed as Eda. 

“How has your search gone? A failure I assume?”

King simply nodded. It was slow and weak like he had lost all his energy.

“I searched Hexside and all of Luz’s hang-out spots but I can’t find her. I’ve been tracking her scent but it either goes cold or leads me to that Amity girl.” King sighed and wiped away a tear.

That caught Lilith's attention, her head perked up, and stared at King like her energy had come back at the mention of her student.

“Why Amity?” she questioned.

King shrugs, “I don’t know, I kept picking up Luz’s scent off her and her siblings but it might be my nose messing with me.”

Lilith thought to herself and stood up, she paced back and forth, thinking to herself of the reason why that human scent was on the Blight siblings. She hadn’t seen Amity or the twins since she betrayed the emperor. She hadn’t spoken to Odalia or Alador since. It seemed unlikely they would have any interest in a lowly human. It may be a stretch but it could lead to a clue on the whereabouts of Luz.

Lilith stared out the window and looked to the sky. Like a new purpose came to her she mumbled: “I may need to pay my old friends a visit."

* * *

Back at the manor, it's that day of drowning for the human, here again, the soft material of the mattress beneath her is the only thing she could feel at this point. It had been one week since Luz was made into a pet. She was laying on Emira’s bed once more with her long brown hair spilled out on the bed. Emira was sitting at her study desk in front of the bed, she seemed to have taken a break from her studies and was using her magic to make a knife and peel an apple. After she was done, she offered Luz a piece but the girl didn’t raise her head to accept it, she gave the witch a reassuring smile as if she was trying to remind Emira she was alive but she still didn’t reach out for the apple slice, she now acted as if Emira wasn’t there. Luz didn’t want to get up. She didn’t want to move at all. She didn’t have the energy to do anything, it was like it had been sucked out of her and left her with this empty feeling, it was so dark in there.

Emira sighs and stands up from her seat. She wanted to walk over to Luz and comfort her but Luz had been like this since Monday, ever since her parents got to her again. Four days had passed since Monday and Luz was still in this emotional vegetative state. The siblings didn’t know what exactly happened to Luz on Monday but judging by the way she was walking the day after and the growth of her hair that it wasn’t anything good.

Emira sat down beside Luz and ran her fingers on her neck, feeling the leathery material of her collar. 

“Must be degrading to have to wear that,” Emira spoke to herself, not realizing Luz was out of her deep thoughts and was listening.

“I’m used to it,” Luz replied in a hoarse voice. “I’m used to everything now, it doesn’t bother me like it used to.” she lied.

Emira frowned, “You don’t have to lie, you know that Luz? Just because you’re used to it doesn’t mean it’s not hurting you.”

Luz turned to face Emira, dark bags had formed under her eyes and her eyes no longer appeared bloodshot. She gave Emira a fake smile and said: “It doesn’t hurt me anymore. I don’t feel a thing. I just lay there and take it until they’re satisfied, I don’t even hide from them when you guys are at school.” Luz blinked slowly then slightly opened more when a thought came to her.

“How’s Gus doing by the way?” she asked casually, “You two are in the same classes, right?”

Emira was taken aback at the sudden shift of tone in Luz. Going from monotone to casual as if this was a normal day. 

“Yeah...we had a test on Monday so he wondered where you were. Tuesday he told Ed and me that the Owl lady said you were missing. It’d seem like he’s worried sick for you and is helping in the search.” she explained. 

Luz nodded almost robotically, “Good friend, ain’t he?” she sighed, then turned back to stare at the ceiling. She’s been like this for a long time, she didn’t even want to change out of her nightgown so Emira had to help change her into her casual clothing that they bought for her at the market. She’s not even making any effort to walk around the room, just sulking there.

“Are you just going to lie there all day? You’ve seriously been laying in the same spot since the morning, it’s almost 10 pm by the way, and believe me; it’s not good for you. And just so you know, you haven’t been eating that much too. Self-care is important, is there anything I can do for you?” Emira asked Luz with uncertainty as if she was unsure of what she should do. 

Luz shook her head and shrugged, “No. I’m fine, I just feel a little...empty. At least I’m not sad so that’s okay.”

Emira frowned once more. This wasn’t good but she didn’t want to press Luz on it any further. The witch got off the bed and stood over Luz, gazing down at her with a look of worry. Luz hasn’t laughed in a long time. Emira remembered when Luz used to laugh, make jokes, dance, talk. Now it was almost like she was a different person. Emira sighed and walked to the bathroom, leaving Luz alone for a moment.

The only thing Luz had any strength for was inhaling and exhaling - the sound of her breathing was almost like music. It was a sound that she knew meant no harm, it was to remind her she was still alive. Even if the signs state otherwise.

“Am I supposed to be upset?” Luz asked herself, watching the ceiling fan above her move. “I’m not sad, I don’t want to be but I’m not anything right now. Is that bad?”

Luz realized that the day she spent with Amity on Monday and Thursday was a blur. She didn’t remember what they did, so it must have not interested her. Amity promised almost a week ago they would have their Azura book club, did they do that? Luz thought over it and didn’t remember, the only thing she did remember was that she refused to face her, maybe Amity read a story to her, she was apathetic to the books it seemed like.

Luz kept a straight face and sat up, she grasped her arms and ran her nails over them, she didn’t feel it. Her skin felt...weird, it had a numbing tingling feeling on it. Luz scratches her arm, nothing. She could see the red marks on them but she didn’t feel it. It was odd. Her arm wasn’t completely numb, she felt her nails scratching her skin but she didn’t seem bothered by the pain. It felt like...nothing.

Luz didn’t know what this feeling was. Never had she felt this before. Is it bad? Is she supposed to cry? What is she supposed to feel anymore? She didn’t want to suffer or feel pain anymore but she didn’t feel anything, which seemed to be even worse. The Latina dug her nails into her arms more forcefully this time. She didn’t know much about human anatomy but she knew she should pull away, she should cry, she should stop herself, but she doesn’t. She doesn’t care about the pain anymore. It’s nonexistent to her she just feels so empty.

“I don’t like this…”

Luz got up from the bed and walked to Emira’s desk. She emotionally stood on the brink of something she couldn't describe. This felt like a new low. The weight of everything seemed to press down on her shoulders and she struggled to take even a single step forward. It was too much. All of it. And somehow, she kept moving. But every step cost her more and more of her past self. The darkness grew darker; the emptiness grew bitter; all of it seemed to only grow in her emotional weakness and the human began to wonder if things could ever get better. Will she stay as their pet for the rest of her life? Will she ever get back to Eda? Will she ever feel anything? 

She knew this was Alador’s and Odalia’s doing but it certainly wasn’t magic doing this. It was what they were doing to her. Even when she gave up the fight and let them have their way with her whenever they so desired, deep inside she was disgusted with herself. Every inch of emotions inside her was negative, even when Odalia was falsely comforting her it still felt as if Luz was seeking out this false sense of safety with the witch. She was desperate to feel something other than suffering but now Luz has gone cold to their assaults and torturing, she would rather feel it than this hollow abyss that now surrounds her. Someone, please save her from this despair. She was so tired…

Luz eyed the knife before her where Emira was cutting the apple. She didn’t know if it was wrong but her body was pulling itself towards it. There was an extreme feeling of vacuity inside her, there was no control over it but maybe now Luz can have control over her actions, just please can she have control for once? Be something other than this.

_“Something, anything, please just make it stop….can I go back, please? What am I saying? To what? Who am I talking to again? There’s no one here...”_

Luz's fingers brushed over the black handle of the knife, the blade was smooth and had bits of the apple still on it. The human tilted her head and gripped the knife.

“..........”

* * *

The sounds of the faucet running in the bathroom, the frantic yellings of Emira, Edric, and Amity, and the small whimpers of Luz in the bathroom were filling the room. The siblings were washing the blood off Luz’s arm. Emira had just gotten out of the bathroom where she saw Luz’s wrist cut and bleeding, the knife had been put down but she knew what Luz used. She had to call over Amity and Edric quickly to help her. They’d been so distracted with protecting Luz from their parents they didn’t think to protect Luz from herself! 

Edric stood nearby trying to grab wet towels to clean the blood off the floor, Amity forcefully held Luz’s wrist in place to wash it off with the water while Emira was reading off a book to search for a healing spell. Luz stood there with a look that none of them could point to, sadness, fear, guilt?

“What were you thinking?!” Amity practically screamed, scolding the human. 

Luz looks down avoiding eye contact with the siblings. She had grown so numb over these days that she couldn’t stand it anymore. The first emotion she felt in four days was...guilt.

“I-I’m sorry… I just wanted to feel… something other than ‘this’ feeling whatever it is,” she whimpered with guilt. 

“Luz…” Emira sighs, flipping through a few more pages to find a spell. 

“You’re better than this,” Edric said with a sad look.

The water was cold, nothing they could do about it, hot water might sting the wounds, Amity kept Luz’s arms in place under the faucet. She doesn’t fight her even though her flesh already has goosebumps. Luz was leaned in by the sink, her long hair falling over her shoulders. All while Emira was frantically flipping through more pages until she found the spell she was looking for.

“Found it!”

“Hurry!” Amity and Edric shouted at the same time.

Emira's eyes scan through the spell and she quickly creates a glyph and does the spell. Luz begins to wince as she feels the magic on her skin, she lets out a pained cry different from before, higher-pitched while the wounds were closing, she reaches for Amity. Wrapping her arms around the witch and crying into her shoulder. Surprising the green-haired witch and involuntarily blushed. Amity hugged her back and felt her shoulder getting wet, she led Luz away from the sink and made her sit on the closed toilet seat.

The siblings stood over the human with worry from the twins and anger from Amity while Luz looked down on her wrist, her wounds were closed but there were scars on her wrist with some dry blood still present on her arm that didn’t get washed away.

“You could’ve died!” Amity scolds once again, her tone getting harsher.

“I’m sorry,” Luz apologized with her head down. Amity still kept a stern look while looking down at Luz’s wrist.

“I can see that you’re in a lot of pain but please don’t do this to yourself, if you die then what?” Amity asked, her tone getting softer and slightly emotional at the thought of losing Luz. 

“I just wanted to feel something other than this.” Luz looks up tearfully, making no eye contact but looking at them. “Am I wrong for this?”

“Yes!” Amity yelled, letting her emotions overtake her judgment.

“Amity! That’s not how you say it!” Emira chastised her sister, then moved to kneel in front of Luz and hold her face in her hands. “Listen, Luz, this isn’t your fault… it’s theirs.” Emira says angrily.

Realization of Odalia and Alador hits Luz. If Odalia sees this...

“No...” she says under breath, shaking her head.

“What?” Amity questioned confusingly.

“S-she can’t find out…! I-I promised I’d behave—” Emira leans forward hugs a terrified Luz.

“We’re here for you, she's not gonna lay a finger on you.”

“Yeah, she’s not getting to you,” Edric reassured.

“Who’s not getting who?” 

The siblings stood up in alarm as their mother entered the bathroom with a curious look on her face. Horrible timing. Instinctively, the siblings stood in front of their mother, blocking her view of Luz. Their faces were somewhere between scared and somber.

“You’re not touching her!” Emira growls.

“Move aside, children.” Odalia requested politely. 

“No!” Emira and Amity both exclaim simultaneously.

There was a stillness in the room when Odalia’s calm face suddenly turned less patient, almost like she was mad but not quite that, her eyes stared at her children as if daring them to provoke her.

“Move aside before I make you,” Odalia warned in a slightly harsher tone

Luz tenses up, she remembers whenever Odalia took that tone with her nothing but agony was soon to follow. She didn’t want them to suffer whatever wrath would bestow them. Luz grabbed onto the back of Amity’s nightgown and tugged it, getting the witch’s attention. 

“Luz?” Amity questions, turning around.

“Please, just do what she says, I don’t want you guys to get hurt,” she begged.

Against their better judgment, they knew if they didn't listen to Luz it would only cause her more emotional distress. The siblings slowly moved away from Luz, giving their mother enough space to stand before Luz.

“Show me what has the children all riled up,” Odalia commanded with a sigh as if this was nothing of importance. 

Luz hesitated for a moment then shakily brought up her wrist to show Odalia. The Blight siblings stood still as their mother looked down to see the cuts. Lady Blight's expression didn’t seem to change, looking unamused as she took Luz’s wrists in her hands and inspected the cuts.

“Tsk tsk tsk, how unfortunate,” Odalia starts with a disapproving tone. “And after all we’ve done for you.”

“I-I’m sorry I just acted on impulse a-and—” Luz apologized frantically before Odalia cut her off.

“Don’t worry yourself, dear, we'll take care of this, but when you have these ‘urges’ you will immediately report to me, understood?” she says, taking on a motherly tone once more. Luz sniffled and nodded. 

“Now let's fix this mess…” Odalia raised her finger to create a glyph before Amity stopped her. 

“Mother, please I beg of you, please let her go!” Amity pleaded.

“Dear, now you know we can’t do that, look at her, she can’t think for herself.” Odalia dismissed. 

Amity grits her teeth and points to the cuts on Luz.

“She’s cutting herself!” Amity spat.

Odalia was slightly taken aback then glared at her youngest daughter.

“Do not take that tone with me, young lady. Perhaps it’s merely a human thing. They’re strange creatures after all,” Odalia responded unsympathetically. She lifts her finger once more and casts a spell on Luz. Luz didn’t cry out when it hit her but she made a grunting sound. The siblings gasped and looked on in horror.

“W-what are you doing to her?!” Amity demanded while stuttering.

“We can’t have her hurting herself, can we?” 

The spell was completed and Luz was left gasping, parts of her long hair were in front of her face, and beads of sweat forming on her forehead. Odalia grabbed her up by her arm and pulled her into an embrace.

“There, there, human, all better.” she cooed with false affection, rubbing the back of Luz’s head.

“She can’t harm herself, should she ever have these thoughts again she will seek me,” Odalia explained with a smirk, then turned to speak to her children. “I have simply prevented what you could not, perhaps you aren’t responsible enough to take care of our pet.”

She paused for a moment to glare at her children while still smirking.

“Perhaps she’d be safer with me.”

Amity’s head shot up to look at her mother with a worried look. She exchanges the look with Ed and Em, who had the same thought she had. The sun had long set, which means Luz would be spending the night with her parents, she couldn’t let that happen. She throws her pride out the window and bows apologetically:

“M-mother, I-I’m so sorry for failing to stop her from harming herself. I promise to take better care of her, may she spend the night with me and I c-can assure her safety?”

Odalia hummed to herself and thought it over while Luz was still in her arms.

“I suppose so, only if you promise to take good care of her.”

Amity nodded, “I will mother, I promise.”

“Splendid,” she said, she breaks the embrace and looks down at Luz. “You’re going to spend the night with Amity. Try to behave.”

Luz wiped a tear away and nodded.

Odalia left with the room without saying another word, only humming a melody to herself. Amity took Luz’s hand and guided her to her room. The room itself was cold. Just as the first bite of cold air creeps under Luz's shirt, she shivers. Amity looks at the time and sees it’s almost midnight and Luz is still in her casual clothes. Amity calls over a maid and requests to bring Luz’s nightgown from the laundry room. The maid returns quickly with the nightgown and hands it to Luz.

Luz goes into Amity’s bathroom and changes into her nightgown. She still looks down, it hurts Amity to still see Luz avoiding eye contact. She sighs and reaches her hand out and gestures Luz to come to bed. The Latina gulps and hesitated at first then takes a step forward, this isn’t the first night she spent with Amity but she’s acting as if it is. Luz eventually reaches the bed and lays down with the witch. There was silence at first, neither one of the girls moved.

Amity’s hand moving around Luz’s waist, warm and soft. In seconds her body is pressed against the humans, sharing her body heat as easily as she shares her heart with Luz. Luz gasped in surprise at first, somewhat astonished by Amity’s sudden action.

Luz’s breath was caught in her throat and she trembled nervously, Amity could practically feel her heart pounding against her chest.

“Relax,” she soothed into Luz’s rounded ear. Luz practically melted into her touch. She could never let another close to her like this, but Amity's so different. Luz's breathing became calmer and she pressed her ear to Amity’s chest, hearing her steady heartbeat.

Amity rubbed her pale hands on the back of Luz’s neck as if to pull her closer. There's a purity to Luz that she admired, even in the state she’s in now Amity couldn’t help but to still love her and Luz is the only imperfect flower in the meadow that catches Amity’s eye. 

“Luz?”

“……”

“I just wanted to say please never hurt yourself, I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you. I’m so sorry, you deserve the world but you’re stuck in hell, I wish there was a way I could help you escape. I do care about you, Luz.” Amity said, letting her heart spill out.

“I-it’s okay Amity… really, I’m getting used to it. They’re not as bad once they get what they wa—” Luz shrugs before Amity cuts her off.

“Stop, you don’t need to act with me! It’s wrong, everything about this is wrong! You don’t need to hold everything in with me!” Amity seethed.

Luz flinches and unintentionally tighten her grip on Amity’s nightgown. Amity would practically feel her hot breath on her chest. Amity’s heartbeat increased, her face became more flustered like it was only now she realized how close Luz was to her. The nights they spent together had Amity in a sleeping bag because Luz wasn’t comfortable sharing a bed. Luz never said she was but Amity could feel it. Now they were close, impure thoughts were seeping into Amity’s mind. Her core was becoming aroused and she wanted nothing more but to pin Luz beneath her and explore her body. Amity gulped and shook her head. She was better than this! She took a deep breath and spoke her heart out once more: 

“You were then one who broke down my walls, and now that the situation has switched I want to do the same for you, Luz, can’t you see that?”

“Amity…” Luz whispered. She bit her lip, eyes everywhere but on Amity. Then the witch moves closer with those golden eyes that Luz once feared. The Latina felt the fear slipping away, she raised her head and for the first time since her capture, she looked deeply into her eyes, “T-thank you” Her breathing became softer, the pensive look melting into a smile as soft as the morning light. Fear was gone and was replaced with...comfort and warmth.

Amity's heart was thumping at this point, it was like a new feeling and awakened inside her. Looking into her eyes she saw a look into Luz’s soul. Amity leaned forward and pressed her soft lips on Luz’s forehead. Time stopped. Luz’s heart came to a halt. Her breath was caught. Their fingers locked together similar to puzzle pieces. There Luz feels is warmth spread through her body and her mind feels at peace. Amity pulled away and held Luz closer as she would never let her go. The human melted in her touch and hugged her back. 

Luz could still hear her heartbeat and can sound like an echo, like music to her ears, it was so soothing that she fell asleep to it. Soon after, Amity fell asleep as well. Both girls laid in bed with one another as they dreamt away. 

Some time in the middle of the night, Luz awoke to a sound of something tapping on the window, then a screech that sounded like a...bat? The Latina yawned and rubbed her eyes, she looked towards the window at the full moon which showed to see the silhouette head of a baby with bat wings. She rubbed her eyes again then squinted at the window. She knew who that was. 

“Isn’t that one of the bat queens babies?” Luz whispered to herself.

Luz slowly got off the bed and quietly tiptoed to the window. She carefully opened it and the young Palisman flew in. It rubbed its head on Luz’s cheek as a sign of affection. Luz hugged the baby and nuzzled it in her chest like she was its mother.

“Hey little guy, what are you doing out this late?” she cooed, rubbing her finger up and down the baby’s face. Luz would be lying if she said she didn’t miss these cute babies. “Your mama must be worried sick.”

The baby pulled away from Luz and held its talons out, gesturing to Luz to open her palm. Luz does so and the baby drops a note in her hands. Luz stares down on it a little confused and looks up at the baby as if she was expecting answers from it. 

“Is this from your mom?” Luz asked. “Does she know I’m here? Will she help me escape?”

The baby says nothing. She looks at the baby and wonders if she could write Eda or the bat queen a letter, telling them where she is, then groans when she remembers all the papers in the house have been enchanted. Luz sighs and patted the baby on the head one more time and with a warm smile she said: “Fly back to your mom, it’s a cold night, make sure to hug her when you sleep.”

The baby peeks Luz’s cheek and makes a squeaking sound before flying off. Luz watches the bat until it disappears into the moonlight, longing for that same freedom it has. She reached out for it, hoping she could go with it. Oh, how she wishes she could fly away from here. She wants to escape.

Luz looks down at the note in her hand, she curiously opens it and reads it:

_Even in silence. The isles can hear you._

_Wherever you are is not forever,_

_And you must hold onto what you are._

_The Isles is not dead. Listen. It will answer your prayers._

_Alive but bound, lost but not gone, you wish to be found._

_Your prison will tear away and there is nothing left to fear._

_If you leave it, you may come back again and stay here._

_You are surely lost. The isles know._

_Where you are now._

_You must let it find you._

_It whispers._

_Listen._

Luz stares at the paper for a while, trying to understand its meaning. Was this from the bat queen? Luz stared out the window then to Amity then back to the paper. She didn’t want to stay here, she longed for freedom. Is this what this poem is about? Whatever it meant gave Luz the motivation to escape from the Blights. She laid down on the bed next to a sleeping Amity with one thought on her mind. She was going to plan an escape. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how hard it is to write this chapter. Self harm is serious and I don't condone it (obviously) but I used my personal experience with it to write this chapter and i hope I handled it well, it gets a little dark thinking about such a horrible time and my life and to use it in literature, I hope I did it well. Took me a while to write the poem since an earlier draft of it gave away too much and I realized I'm not as good with hidden messages like Dana and Alex is but hey I tried anyways.Of course I love me some Lumity comfort and I hope you guys enjoyed that too. Seems like Lilith will be coming into the picture soon and Luz is looking to escape. We probably wont update till Saturday so till next time!


	8. Closer To Nowhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp here it is! The escape chapter. We hope you guys will enjoy it!

Luz was in his office, he had ordered her on her knees in front of him. The office's huge room occupied the center of the manor, there was a window behind his desk that gave the views of the front yard and entrance. The walls were grey, two remaining walls contained a door, two low bookshelves, and a single oil painting of Emperor Belos. Her back was facing the wooden desk and she was kneeling between his legs while watching Alador undo his pants and pulled out his cock.

Luz remembered the first time she saw his manhood up close she stared in a fashion of mixed horror and awe.

 _“That was inside me!_ ” Her thoughts squealed. How the hell was she able to take it all those times he forced himself on her, Well she didn’t but he forced her to and now she has to take it in her mouth. 

Luz struggled to fit him in her mouth. Her lips strained to go wider and take him deeper. She gagged and withdrew when Alador bumped into the back of her throat. 

“There you go, good girl~” he purred, his fingers resting on her head. 

The human pursed her lips as tight as they could get around his thick shaft, her mouth sliding up and down his length as she sucked. Luz tried to ignore how much her jaw was hurting.

Honestly, she wondered how Odalia was able to have sex with him all these years, knowing how big he was. The Latina grimaced at the thought of imagining those two having sex with each other, then again better them than with her. Luz could feel something sticky in her mouth, something was leaking from his tip while her tongue swirling over his cock when she sucked harder. Luz exerted as much force as she could, listening to his breathing, which seemed to change whenever Luz sucked harder or flicked her tongue on his tip.

“Someone’s learning,” Lord Blight crooned, patting her on the head like a pet.

She kept this up until Alador gently pushed her head away and stood up. It was only now Luz realized how tall the witch was. He towed over her. It made Luz feel so small and young.

“Open.”

Her mouth opened when he came closer. But she didn’t make a sound, she knew what was going to happen. Alador got closer and put his fingers in her mouth to get it nice and wet.

He grabbed her and bent her over his desk. He used those fingers, slick with salvia, to work her open, he needed her wet enough for his enjoyment. 

”I advise you to stay still," he whispered to her, positioning himself behind her. "It'll hurt less." 

He thrusts into her, earning a small gasp from the Latina. He doesn’t wait for her to adjust and immediately begins moving. He's grunting. His pace quickens. All she could hear was their bodies slapping together. Luz hated how much her walls were clenching around him, she tightens up each time he hits her cervix. She unintentionally yelps.

“Mmm, relax...” he advised despite keeping up the quick pace.

“S-slow down-kyaaaah!” Luz was cut off by another hard thrust.

Her mind was turning into mush, he was going too hard for her, she felt it all over her body, each nerve reacting to his thrusting.

Luz closed her eyes and tried to get her mind off what was happening. She thought over the plan that she had been putting together for the past three days, ever since her visit from one of the bat queens babies. She still didn’t understand the poem but how did the Bat queen know where she was? Did she send Eda a letter about it? Why hasn’t she tried to save her? Luz could have guessed since the bat queen has a major responsibility of taking care of the lost palisman she can’t save Luz herself otherwise if something were to happen to her then the lost Palisman has no one to defend them. 

Luz resided the plan in her head once more. The side door leading to the garden is hidden from most windows, Luz has been walking around the manor for the past three days looking for a blindspot and found one leading to the garden. However, there was a maid in that room cleaning up around the same time Alador and Odalia had other businesses to attend. She just needed to distract the maid. After this Luz would have to walk around and execute her plan. Granted, the Blights let her walk around the manor as long as she stays indoors.

" _Not for long,”_ Luz thought to herself with a small smile while Alador was ramming into her.

Alador was groaning as his cock was going as deep as it could, hearing the slap of flesh on flesh from his movements. He bent himself forward, hovering over her back, pistoning his hips forward again and again.

“You’re awfully quiet, dear. You’re not crying like you usually do,” Alador remarked.

Luz shivered, feeling it down the length of his cock, his balls growing tense as he speeded up his thrusts. his cock twitched and spasmed, hot cum was filling her to the point it filled her up and began leaking down her thighs.

Luz kept quiet and gritted her teeth when Alador came, the familiar feeling of something warm and sticky being released inside her. 

The human breathed heavily, but the sounds of Lord Blight's guttural pants outdid her. Luz felt it slide down out of her, coating her thighs with his cum.

“So obedient~” he purred in her ear, causing Luz to cringe. 

Alador stayed bent over her, keeping his cock inside her as he tried to catch his breath. He slowly pulled out her, savoring the feel of her insides. 

“Now that wasn’t so bad.” He breathed, tucking himself back in and adjusting his pants. “You’re free to go unless you’d rather stay with me?” He suggested teasingly, shooting Luz a lustful smirk. 

Luz’s breath hitched. “N-no thank you, sir,” she stuttered.

Alador chuckled, “Run along then, little human.” 

Luz quietly pulled up her pants and walked out of his office, making sure to shut the door behind her. Each step she took down the halls of the manor made her legs tremble. Her underwear was getting soaked from the cum leaking out of her. 

“Gross…” she muttered. She felt less and less human every time they raped her. 

Luz looked down the hall and spotted a restroom, she entered and cleaned the cum out of her, after which she washed her face, brushed her teeth and long hair. Once she was finished, she exited the restroom and began going over her plan.

The human knows once she reaches the blindspot of another sitting area near the backdoor, there will be a maid. Luz will request something of her to get her away from the door. The maid will be distracted with the request and Luz can make a run for it without the maid looking. Luz entered a guest room and opened a drawer, she was shuffling through some objects looking for something. 

What about Odalia’s crystal ball, wouldn’t she know of Luz’s plan? The Latina’s eyes sparkled when she found the crystal ball she stole from their room when both of the Blight parents were out of the house two days ago. She thought about breaking it but if a big mess was made and she had no way to clean it up then all suspicion would be pointed to her. Without the crystal ball, Odalia has no way of knowing of her plan. 

It was Tuesday so Amity and the twins were at school. They had been filling her in on what’s been happening at school. She said the whole school now knows she’s missing because of Eda's drastic search for her apprentice. Willow and Gus had been telling every student about the status of the search. Which always turned out negative. 

Luz couldn’t tell Amity or the twins about the plan, if it turns out to be a success they would get punished for being complicit. She had to keep them in the dark, maybe they would be happy she escaped. She knew Amity would. 

“I wonder if I can go back to Hexside,” Luz said to herself.

Luz walked back into the hallways and walked past a slightly open door. Behind it that's where she heard the voice of Odalia Blight:

“Oh, well I’m glad to hear Boscha had yet another victory in Grudgby she is surely a talented witch,” she spoke through the crow phone as much as she tried to sound sincere her sarcasm was leaking through. “Amity earned the highest score in her advanced spells exam, isn’t Boscha in the same class?” 

Luz didn’t stay very long to hear the rest of the conversation with who she assumed to be Boscha’s mother on the phone with Odalia. Comparing your children's accomplishments never sat well with Luz, thank God her mom never did that with her.

“Evil woman,” Luz muttered grimly. Just thinking about her hurts Luz.

Luz shook her head and carried on, at least Odalia was distracted. Luz strolled down the hallways, her feet dragging against the red-carpeted floors, every few minutes she would see an occasional maid or a portrait of past family members, those paintings always stared at her with creepily accusing eyes, it felt an unnerving feeling in the Latina, she wondered if the manor was haunted. Hopefully, she won't stay here for long. 

Passing by another servant, Luz had noticed the Blight maids tied their hair up, each one of them had dusters or brushes or feather brooms, and all frolicking, chattering while doing their task. Whenever Luz would pass them they merely looked at her and went on chattering, and laughing and dusting. Luz counted around fifteen different maids in the manor, each of them had been assigned a specific task that they specialized in. Each time she passed a maid their eyes stared judgmentally at her. They all knew her situation. 

There was an instance where Odalia forced Luz on her knees and made her perform a sexual act, that's when a maid knocked on the door, Odalia gave the servant permission to enter, knowing how humiliating it was to the human and the maid had no change of expression and appeared unfazed when she saw the embarrassing position Luz was in. 

Luz shook off the embarrassing memory and once she reached the stairs she looked around to see no one there. The stairs ahead were twisted in a perfect spiral with a chandelier hanging above, Luz glided down the marble steps with ease until she reached the front door, but this wasn’t where she would escape. Alador’s office was above, there was a chance he could see her.

“You can do this Noceda. You can do this!” the Latina cheered herself on. 

Luz continued walking past a few rooms, had she not explored the manor ahead of time she would have been lost. The human eventually reached a small sitting area that led to the garden, where she saw the oh so familiar maid that always did her work in that room. 

She had to execute her plan now. The human took a deep breath.

_“It all comes down to this! You can do it!”_

Luz curiously walked up to the maid. She was peacefully humming herself a tune while her fingers carelessly held on to the needle, bringing her fingers back and forth. Each stitch further complicated the beautiful flower she made on the white piece of cloth in her hands.

The Latina was almost memorized by how beautiful the flower looked. She was sewing a snapdragon flower. Luz only knew this because she once visited Willows garden and Willow had spent hours explaining the different kinds of plants. 

Luz’s eyes were glued onto the flower and were mesmerized by how beautiful it looked.

“May I help you with anything?” The maid asked Luz, stopping her sewing and looking up at the girl.

Luz’s attention was caught back, the maid was looking at her with a curious look. The human blushed embarrassingly and shook her head, she quickly responded before it got too awkward: 

“No, I came by and saw the pretty flower you made. How did you get it to look so good?” Luz inquired casually, pointing to the flower.

“Oh, this?” The maid motioned to the flower. “It takes lots of practice to get it but I do this all the time so it comes more easily to me.”

“Can you teach me?” Luz asked a little eagerly, smiling innocently at the maid.

The servant was a little taken aback by the human's eagerness. She didn’t expect the human to ask her that. The maid’s eyes shifted to the clock.

“I...suppose I could...perhaps later, I’m a little busy right now.” The maid slowly responded and resumed sewing.

Luz didn't go away, she pressed on.

“Awww c’mon pleaaase,” she whined childishly. “I have nothing to do and you sew so good, I want to learn so I can make something pretty like you.”

The maid blushed profoundly and had a hard time focusing. Luz smirked on the inside, she could thank her out-going personality for her talents in flirting and making people uncomfortable.

“I uh, I assure you ma’am once I’m finished I can teach you how.” the maid insisted.

“Pretty please with a cherry on top?” Luz pouted her lips.

Luz continued begging and making annoying noises with the chair she was sitting on, like rocking it back and forth until the maid lost her patience and stood up.

“If I help you with this, will you please stop interrupting me?” The maid asked, annoyed with the human.

Luz nodded eagerly with a wide smile.

The maid sighed, “Very well but we need to go down to the basement to get the rest of the sewing kit.” She tucked the needle into the cloth and motioned Luz to follow her. “Right this way ma’am.”

Luz and the maid walked down another hallway, making a few turns until they reached an old wooden door. It had a few cracks alongside, it looked like something out of a medieval castle. The maid opened the door, which made an eerie creaking sound. It led to a dark case of the grey stone stair. The maid easily did a light spell that lighted the way. It reminded Luz of the light spell she used to do. It felt an empty feeling in Luz’s guts thinking about the magic she couldn’t do anymore.

They walked downstairs, Luz was surprised when she saw cells in the basement, what exactly happens in this manor? At least the Blights never locked her in here. Hopefully, they wouldn’t.

“I believe the sewing kits are here. I apologize in advance if the basement makes you uncomfortable but it’s not too often witch’s ask me to teach them how to sew.” The maid said with sincerity, as she opened a door that led them into a dark room with random junk around. From cleaning supplies to extra chairs and tablecloths. The room was very dusty as well, so much so that Luz sneezed.

“Bless you.” The maid giggled.

“Thank you.” Luz thanked, rubbing her nose.

Luz walked up behind the maid, who was searching through some dusty objects for the sewing kit. The human felt bad for having to trick the maid but she did not want to be stuck in this manor. Luz gulped, she took a step forward and in an instant, she took this opportunity and pushed the maid as hard she could into the dusty tablecloth. The maid crashed into the objects and Luz did not waste a second to run out of the room as fast as she could. She shut the door behind her and used a nearby broom to lock it.

“I’m so sorry about this but I can’t take it anymore!” Luz shouted her apology through the door before running away.

“Human!” The maid called out.

Like adrenaline had kicked in, Luz bolted at a speed she never thought she could reach. She ran up the stairs as fast as she could and took a few turns towards the exit. Her legs pounded on the floor and she saw the exit.

No one there.

The light through the windows. The wind calling her name. Freedom was through that door.

Luz smiled and ran towards the door, every second her heart was beating a million times, she felt as though her blood was running on lightning to get her through. Luz opened the door and just like that, she was outside! The cool air fit her face and Luz breathed it in, the wind flowing against her brown hair. Oh, how she missed being outside!

“I did it…” she whispered in disbelief. She actually escaped. She ran down the garden path at full speed, as tempting as it was she didn’t even stop to admire how pretty the garden was.

Luz didn’t care where she ended up but the distance was all that mattered. Luz wasn’t stopping for anything, she needed to get as far as she could from the manor, this was it! She was finally outside! Luz can finally be reunited with Eda and her friends!

Luz felt smug at her little victory, she actually got outside, she had really made it. She used to get excited like this whenever her favorite anime characters successfully escaped from the villain but now she was living through it. Luz was free from the filthy clutches of the Blight family, she was finally going home! A home whose owl wings had not yet been torn by the Blights or the emperor. A home still thriving, or so she hoped at least. 

“Eda, I’ll be home very soon!” Luz said to herself excitedly through pants as she bolted throughout the garden, making sure the statues and trees were hiding her. Luz now needed to get to the exit, her dilated pupils scan for the gate. Luz didn’t miss a beat and dashed for it.

Her rasping throat was parched while her head bobbed loosely from side to side making sure the path was clear Her eyes felt heavy in her sockets at this point. It was farther than she expected, she could see two distant figures by the gate, one was a guard dressed in the emperor's coven uniform, the other was a sickly pale witch with dark hair with a grey stream and dressed head to toe in black. Wait was that...Lilith?

“What do you mean I can’t enter?!” Lilith hissed at the guard. She had been trying to get inside the Blight manor for the past ten minutes but the guard was refusing her entry.

“Sorry ma’am but no guests are allowed unless Lord or Lady Blight have personally requested your presence.” The guard explained. 

Lilith raised an eyebrow, “Since when? This rule had never been established prior. How odd Alador and Odalia to suddenly make this rule.” She voiced her suspicion.

The guard shrugged, “Rules are rule ma’am.”

“Can I at least speak to Odalia?” Lilith requested calmly. “There’s something important I need to discuss with her.”

“Ma’am I already stated that you need the Lord or Lady Blight’s permission.”

There was something puzzling in the guard voice that sounded awfully familiar and the sudden rule of the guest, it was enough for Lilith to grip her staff tighter in irritation. Lilith used to always stop by the manor, not even because she was Amity’s mentor but because she was closely associated with Odalia. She’d even see strangers enter the manor property without needing approval. It was like they were hiding something…

“Steve, I know this is you,” Lilith drawled, her voice getting deadly and catching the guard's attention. “Is there any specific reason they would keep the witch’s out...or are they trying to keep something in?”

Steve tensed up, he tried to hide it but Lilith knew something was wrong. He fumbled: “Lili—I mean ma’am I don’t know what you mean but if it’s really that important then request permission and come back as soon as you can. I’m only doing my job.” He paused, his tone going from nervous to somewhat snide. 

“Granted, I would’ve had my old job if you didn’t lose me in the woods and then fail in retrieving the flower!” He pouted.

“Oh come on, you’re still mad about that!” Lilith ridiculed.

“Yes! You lost me and got me fired!”

“You’re a grown man, Steve! You can take care of yourself!”

“So could you but you needed my help!” Steve shot back.

Lilith rolled her eyes and scoffed, “I really didn’t, you insisted on coming along."

“Oh yeah well—”

The two grown witch’s continued bickering back and forth. All the while neither of them noticed a figure running at them at full speed. Luz was getting closer to the gate, she could see the two better. Freedom was close.

“LILITH!!” Luz shouted at the top of her lungs as she ran, trying to get the witch’s attention but the woman kept arguing with the guard to notice.

“LILITH! I’M HERE!!!” 

The pounding noise of her bare feet resonating off the grass with an echo that matched her heart throbbing inside her chest with the excitement and fear she felt as she ran. She never thought she would be so happy to see Lilith.

Closer and closer she got, Luz raised her arms and waved them while shouting her name but the witch still didn’t notice her. Luz was so close to her, she could see her so closely now. She was almost home. So close to the gate. Luz didn’t even notice her collar was glowing…

“LILITH I’M OVER HERE!!”

Luz’s vision was getting blurry, she could hear her heartthrob in her ear, she could even feel the heat in her neck increase but little did she know it was the collar. Her breathing so clear in her head like all her senses had just increased. Closer and closer...

Then it happened.

Luz had stepped a foot off Blight property, she screamed out her name at the top of her lungs: 

“LILI—”

And just like that Luz had vanished in an instant. Gone without a trace.

Her scream had been loud enough for Lilith to hear and the witch broke her argument to scan her green eyes around.

“Human?” Lilith questioned frantically, her eyes moving around the yard of Blight manor, she could have sworn she heard that humans voice call out for her.

“Steve, did you hear something?” Lilith asked almost desperately. She put her hand on the gate and looked in. No one was there. It was like someone was there one second then vanished the next.

Steve tilted his head and appeared puzzled through his mask.

“Umm no,” he responded, sounding more like a question than an answer. 

Lilith felt something dreadful come over her, she didn’t know what it was but she felt as if she lost something. She looked around one last time. No one was there.

“Hmm…” She hummed slowly, sounding suspicious. She walked away from the gate for a moment.

"Guess I'll be taking my leave then but..." Lilith paused then stopped in her tracks, Lilith turned her head to glare at Steve coldly. 

“Tell your Mistress I’ll be back.”

* * *

Luz fell face-first into the floor, where grass that was once beneath her is now carpet. It was so strange, one second she was outside and the next she was in a room. Luz only saw her hand before her on the floor. The Latina was gasping, her heart pounding like a drum against her chest. How did she end up back inside?

The human groaned in pain and rubbed her nose from the pain. 

“W-what? H-how did I?” Luz gasped.

Luz felt the temperature in her surrounding change, going from cool to warm. There was a fireplace next to her. She would hear the crackling of the wood in the flames. It was once light outside but now it was dark, the thick curtains had covered any sunlight in the room, leaving it dark. The room was only being illuminated by the fireplace, which gave off a creeping feel.

There was a scorching sensation on Luz’s neck that she didn't feel until now. It couldn’t have come from her own body heat, She was sweating but this feeling was burning her. Luz moaned in pain and touched her neck, she felt it coming from her collar. It was glowing too. The purple glow had slowly begun to fade and resume back to its black color.

“Ouch! Why...is it burning?” She asked herself between breaths.

Luz’s head was still facing down, she was panting but still, her eyes scanned the room to figure out her whereabouts. The room looked oddly familiar. Too familiar.

"Such a shame..." A voice drawled.

The human’s expression turned from tired to a horrified look as her eyes widened and her mouth was left open. Her adrenaline had now abandoned her, all the confidence she previously had withered away to nothing. Where her heart was once pounding with joy was now pounding in fear. She was in the parent's room. That must mean…

Luz didn’t realize she wasn’t alone.

She didn't realize there was a figure sitting in a chair before her.

Luz didn’t realize the horrors she was about to endure.

Not until she looked up and met the golden eyes of Odalia Blight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe I'm sorry but it's fun getting your hopes up for nothing. So yes another function on Luz's collar is the moment she steps a foot off Blight property she immediately gets teleported to the Blight parents room. I mean you guys should have realized it was a false sense of hope with the flower scene since Snapdragons symbolize false hope (fun fact) Look out for all the symbolism in this story and don't you worry the poem from last chapter is still very important. It will come into play but not in the way you think. Also now Lilith is suspicious I hope you guys enjoyed that and I wonder what Odalia has planned for Luz now that she tried to escape?? Till next time!


	9. Acceptance Of A Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the chapter y'all are so worried about I do have to put a warning/reminder that this story is intended to disturb you, so just remember that when you're reading. Anyways, enjoy your punishment.

Luz can feel her skin drenched in sweat, her own eyes throbbing, buzzing cries vibrating in her ears, and her heart thumping against her chest. Luz sat before Odalia in a ‘w’ position with her hands still holding her up on her floor. The silence was creeping into the room and it was so quiet Luz could hear her heartbeat pounding away inside. There was so much fear in Luz that she couldn’t even tremble every muscle in her was paralyzed in fear, her brain was refusing to move in fear of what was to come. She didn’t want to look up, she didn’t want to see what expression Odalia wore.

Odalia didn’t say anything, she sat there with her legs crossed and her chin resting on her knuckles, there was no emotion on her face. Her cold eyes pierced into Luz. 

“Ah, and to think I was almost worried,” Odalia finally spoke, looking at Luz. 

“You could’ve escaped if it weren’t for your barbaric human ways” Odalia stated. “It’s amusing you thought you could escape in the way you did.” She paused for a moment then continued in the same tone. “Tell me, dear, are you aware that Oracle magic can give different futures? I believe it’s what you children call an ‘alternative universe’?”

Luz didn’t respond, the fear covered her like a blanket. Odalia smirked and snapped her fingers, in an instance Luz felt a painful jolt rush all over her body from her collar. Luz fell forward and yelped in pain.

“When I ask a question I expect you to answer, pet,” Odalia growled. 

“Y-yes I have!” Luz cried.

“Good. So you’re not a complete idiot I see,” she taunted then continued. “Even before you foolishly decided to steal my orbuculum I already foresaw your little escape plan. Granted, the idea wasn’t as idiotic as it could have been but did you know there was a chance your escape could have been successful? Child, the orbuculum showed me two paths your escape could have gone. One was the maid you tricked could have aided you. If you had stayed with her and let her teach you how to sew you would have bonded with her. She would have taken a liking to your odd human personality, so much so that she would let you in on a little secret to remove your collar and successfully escape. In fact, the dungeons below have an escape route that she would have shown you.” She paused, letting the human take in the information, a grin was slowly forming on her lips when she saw the despair in the human when she realized how her escape could have gone.

“The second path was the one you chose. Now I know to close off the dungeons, so close yet so far. Instead of making an ally, you made another enemy, so I applaud you on your work. I sincerely hope it was worth it.” Odalia applauded sarcastically. 

Each clap she made with her hands echoed throughout the room; it brought more shame to Luz. The Latina was ashamed with herself, how stupid could she be?! She was so close...

“I-I” Luz stutters before Odalia puts her heel on her face, cutting her speech off.

“Save your breath, I don’t wish to hear your excuses” she scowled as she pushes Luz’s head down to a bowing position.

“I am unfortunately going to have to punish the maid for falling for such a simple trick,” Odalia sighed.

“No!” Luz yelps before Odalia presses her heel into her face earning a whimper from Luz. The Latina tries to back away only for Odalia to press harder

“Why shouldn’t she be punished?”

“B-because i-it was my fault, not hers! I pushed her in the room, s-she’s innocent!” Luz confessed with a miserable voice as the shoe pressed into her face. 

“Oh? Are you saying you’d take her punishment?” Odalia suggested maliciously.

“Y-yes I’ll do anything!” Luz whined 

Odalia didn’t say anything, she stood up from her seat and took one step forward before getting down on one knee to Luz’s level, picking up Luz’s head from her chin and forcing the girl to look into her eyes. 

“Define anything?” Lady Blight drawled mockingly.

Luz’s heartbeat, every cell in her body froze in anticipation, she hated herself for getting into this situation with her poor word choice but she didn’t want that innocent maid to be punished. She really didn’t want to do this but she had no other choice, she had to stay on Odalia’s good side. She blindly leaned forward and pressed her lips to Odalia’s.

Odalia froze at her action. Luz pressed her lips harder to the older woman’s Luz tried to kiss as passionately and sincerely as she could but she barely had any experience. She’d only been kissed once by a boy in middle school and the second time was with Odalia during the rape. Luz tried running her tongue over Odalia’s lips, sucking on the bottom lip, deepening the kiss but Luz had no idea what she was doing. 

Surprisingly, the witch did not respond to her. Odalia was untouched by her efforts, she could tell how inexperienced the girl was, she supposed she would have to teach her how to kiss sometime later. But for now, she had something far different in mind for her punishment. She put a hand on the girl's chest and calmly pushed her back, breaking the kiss.

“You don’t have to whore yourself out to avoid punishment, dear, but I admire the enthusiasm,” Odalia drawled amusingly, looking straight at Luz cynically. 

“W-what do you want from me?” Luz mumbled with shame and fear.

Odalia smirked, “Darling, couldn’t you tell? Complete and utter obedience.” Odalia observed her closely as if she was inspecting her.

“But I can see anything Edalyn takes under her wing ends up being as uncivilized and barbaric as her, but what did I expect from a wild witch?” She muttered spitefully, noticing the change of expression in Luz, going from scared to hurt.

“Does it bother you? It should, the truth can hurt but I assure you it needed to be said. Edalyn and your weak ‘friends’ have been nothing but a distraction to Amity. Especially you, human. You’re weak, inferior, a disgrace to witches and Amity dares believe you could ever be equal. I still haven’t fully figured out what she sees in you—“ 

“More than Amity will ever see in yo—AHHH!” Luz spat before Odalia made a glyph & a bolt of electricity suddenly hit Luz, it came from her collar. She doubled down in pain and clenched on her collar.

“Don’t interrupt me.” She scolded before continuing. “You ruined my daughter, made her feel for you. Had you not come along she would’ve been perfect, but you stoop her down to a lowly witch! You made Amity weak!”

Luz couldn’t take the woman’s words anymore, everything she said made her feel angry, how could she say that about Amity? It made her even dirtier and humiliated than she already was, it was too much. Before she could control herself, her human instincts kicked in, she lifted her hand and slapped Odalia.

 _SLAP!_

The sound of the slap echoed throughout the room. Lady Blight’s head turned aside. The human blinked and held her breath in horror, as she realized what she had done. She was such an idiot! What a mistake! Why did her human instincts have to kick in at the worst times?! 

“I....” Luz trailed off, not knowing what to say. She teeth clenched together so hard in fear that she could grid them off.

Odalia slowly turned again towards her, as her expression transferred into an emotionless stare like eyes stared back at Luz with uncertainty. It made Luz all the more frightened. 

Then she chuckled. A cruel chuckle filled the air as if Luz’s actions were amusing.

“I admit I never expected that from you. I’ve practiced Oracle magic all my life yet I never saw this, you truly are unpredictable. Ah, you humans and your boldness.” She laughed, “Honestly, I’ve punished maids doing a tenth of what you pulled, my pet. My patience is wearing down...” Her voice was getting dangerous, her eyes were full of desire and malice.

“Lay down...” she ordered slowly.

“W-what?” Luz stuttered.

“Lay down!” She repeated with a booming voice. Luz flinches and lays down as ordered.

Odalia stood back up and her eyes moved down Luz’s body, her gaze stopped at her pants. 

“Take your clothes off.” She commanded.

Luz gulped. She was consumed with so much fear that her hands trembled as she removed her clothes. She did it slowly as her arms were trying to stop her from carrying out the order. It gave Odalia a nice show.

Once Luz was completely naked, she laid her arms back down, Odalia began walking around her slowly while looking at her body, Luz felt her eyes stalk her like a predator who successfully captured their prey. The witch rose her hands out to her left. Luz didn’t know what was going to happen until in an instant a staff appeared in Odalia’s hands. 

“Spread your legs.”

Luz slowly did so, giving Odalia a view of her womanhood. The woman teasingly ran the staff over her genitals. Luz's eyes widened in horror. Was she going to? No! No! She did not want to cry, scream, or plead, but she couldn't take anymore either. 

"Please, no," Luz whimpered miserably, as Odalia pushed painfully and in an instant, it was inside her.

She did not have the chance to scream, when the bottom of her staff penetrated deep into Luz, at first there was silence. Searing sharp pain spreads out to Luz’s body. She’s paralyzed in shock at first, her mouth was wide open but no sound came out of her. Her expression was somewhat frozen. The pain was nothing like she expected, she felt like her world was at a standstill, silence agony overcame here.

“.....”

Odalia pulls the staff out when Luz makes no sound. Then shoved it so hard that Luz was pulled out of shock and let out a blood-curdling scream that would be heard from down the hall. It tore through the entire room. 

“STOP! STOP! IT HURTS!!” She screamed but Odalia didn’t listen she rolled her eyes and kept thrusting the staff into Luz’s already bleeding hole, the crimson liquid was seeping into the staff, but Odalia kept going so fast that the staff was a blur. She was going to hurt Luz in a way that she would never forget. She put a heel on Luz’s abdomen and stood over her while she was fucking the girl with the staff. 

The human withered in pain, she arched her back and tried to pull away but it made Odalia press harder. 

“Kyaaaaaah! STO-AAAAH!!”

She was barely succeeding to breathe anymore and crashed under the pressure of the staff. It hurt more than whenever Alador penetrated her. The staff felt harder, cold, and torturous. Luz put her hands over her eyes and tried to find a way to cope with this pain but it was too much. She felt like she was being broken and torn all over again.

Odalia had one hand behind her back while the other hand was working the staff into humans. Her eyes stared at Luz’s sex while the staff was thrusting in and out, making sure to hit her cervix with each thrust. It somewhat amazed her Luz was still able to keep her legs open.

Odalia licked her lips watching the human wither in agony, her core was getting wet at the sight of this. Odalia would consider herself a sadist to some extent but this wasn’t about her pleasure it was about punishment. And what better punishment than degradation? 

“Who’s my little pet?!” She asked excitedly.

Despite all of Luz’s screaming, she was still able to hear Odalia. She would have stayed quiet or whimpered the answer but her pride meant nothing in this pain.

“I-I am!” Luz screamed. 

“You’re my what?” She pressed on, thrusting the staff harder. At this point, it was making a sloshing noise with the blood. The blood wasn’t pooling to the floor so Odalia wasn’t concerned.

“I-I’m your good l-little pet!” The human cries. 

“You’re gonna be a good girl from now on?!”

“Y-yes I-I’m gonna be a good girl!”

“Tell me how much you need me!” Odalia continued, a sinister grin forming on her face once more.

Luz continued sobbing and stuttered: “I-I need you M-Mrs. Blight!”

“Be more descriptive!” 

Luz felt herself slipping away once more but it was deeper than that, the staff inside her was rubbing itself against her walls. Luckily, it was polished and the blood being used as lube helped but the pain was indescribable, she didn’t even feel like a pet at this point. She was an object, not even alive.

“I can’t do anything on my own! I’m lost without you...!” Luz whimpered. Looking into Odalia’s eyes with defeat. The woman looked pleased and pulled the staff out of Luz. Luz took this opportunity to curl up in a fetal position. One arm around her abdomen and the other covering her womanhood. Her eyes squeezed shut as she was mumbling something to herself while sobbing, Odalia couldn’t understand but it wasn’t like she cared. 

Lady Blight made another glyph and in an instant, a purple leash appeared in her hands, she quickly hooked it to Luz’s collar and yanked it on. Luz choked by the sudden force pulling on her neck and she was forced into a kneeling position with her naked body forward. The witch got a better view of the bruise forming on her abdomen and the goosebumps on her tan skin. Odalia had more in store for her.

“Now that wasn’t so bad.” She mocked with a grin. “Crawl to the bed and bend over. Your punishment is far from over.” 

At first, Luz didn’t respond, she sat there in a state of shock from the pain, tears were rolling down her eyes and dripping on the floor, it was mixing in with the blood. Odalia grew patientless and yanked on the leash once more, driving Luz to the floor. The Latina shakingly got on her hands and knees and crawled to the bed. She was being led by Odalia while the woman was holding the leash like Luz was some sort of dog. 

They got to the bed and the green-haired witch yanked the leash upwards this time, Luz tried to stand and instantly fell, due to the pain in her vagina. Odalia grabbed Luz by the collar and bent her over the bed, pinning her wrist above her head.

Odalia ran both her cold pale hands slowly over Luz, letting herself enjoy the feel of Luz’s soft little breasts, hips, and legs. Luz laid there as Odalia groped every inch of her tight little body, finishing with one hand between her legs and the other palming her ass.

“I don’t believe Alador has used your arse yet, has he, pet?” Odalia asked tauntingly, feeling Luz’s smooth ass, and squeezed it.

“N-no,” Luz croaked, her face was buried in the bed as she was sobbing away.

Odalia hummed and began peeling off her clothes. Her dress fell to the floor, she did away with her undergarment until she was left stark naked. Usually, whenever she did something sexual with the human she always had some clothing on but if she had to take off all her clothes, it usually meant Luz was in for an unpleasant time more than she usually was.

Odalia stood behind Luz, the girl weakly tried to move but Odalia pulled on the leash harder, sending Luz back and swiftly halting her feeble escape attempt.

“Enough,” she said sharply. “Believe me when I say it’s unwise to arouse my anger more than you already have, human.” 

Luz made a pathetic sound and sniffled. Her hazel eyes narrowed back and she saw the witch make a purple glyph and in a second a strap-on was summoned, its size was relatively big and Luz knew it wasn’t going to feel good. Not that she ever enjoyed sex with either of them. Odalia adjusted it onto herself and ran her hands up and down Luz’s back in a comforting way.

“I’ve considered using your cunt but now I see I may have had a little too much fun with it,” Odalia spoke, gazing at the girls bleeding sex. She rubbed the dildo against Luz’s sex, earning another pained gasp from the human, her hands moving to grip Luz’s hips. “You took your last punishment better than I expected so I’ll use your other hole.” She leaned over Luz, her breath was hot on the Latina’s ear, and reaching forward with one hand to stroke her hair like she always did. “I was going easy on you up until now, human,” she murmured. “But I’ll give you the chance to lubricate yourself. I don’t fancy a dry well as shocking as that may sound.”

Luz turned and looked at Odalia, her eyes opened a little when she finally understood what she meant. 

Odalia stood back up and watched as the girl slowly brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked on them. Luz’s lips quivered in embarrassment and she brought her one wet finger to her ass and rubbed it on the hole, trying to get it as wet as she could for the pounding she was soon going to receive. Odalia smiled, she had already broken the girl so many times but it was remarkable how low she could bring the human down. The witch chuckled to herself and gripped the toy, she first teasingly rubbed it against Luz’s hole. She felt the girl tense up and shiver in fear, Luz’s hands gripped the bedsheets waiting for the inevitable. 

Odalia had enough teasing and she pushed her hips forward and buried the whole thing in Luz’s ass. Luz was completely tight, even the saliva that was used wasn’t enough, it made Odalia push harder into her. The human buried her face in the bed to suppress the incredible cries of pain. She dragged and dug the nails of her other hand along with the sheets, twisting and contorting her entire arm to distract herself from the happening abuse as Odalia started to move.

“Ple-ahhh! No! Please! I-it huuurts!” Luz begged despite knowing Odalia would never stop.

“There’s going to be a lot more rules!” Odalia sneered.

The witch thrust into her harder and harder. Her long nails were digging into the Latina’s hip, not caring how much it hurt her. She was thrusting and thrusting, again and again; rhythmically, mechanically, and ruthlessly slamming her hips over and over. Luz was screeching at this point, her fist clenched with blanched knuckles and the nails digging past the bedsheets and deeply into the palms of her hand.

“Just because of this little ‘incident’ I’ll be watching over you this week!” 

“Ahh hahnn ah! I-I’m s-so sorry! S-stop!”

Odalia had disturbed her mechanical rhythms; now her motions were sluggish, harsher, and deeper into her. Hearing what Luz said to her aroused her more than she anticipated, she needed to humiliate the girl more.

“Tell me how much you're going to enjoy our time together!” she commanded, twisting the leash around in her hands to pull Luz closer to her while ramming into her harder.

Luz was gasping, her body shook in this intense sensation spreading throughout her entire body. 

“I-I look forward to it Mrs. Bli-ahhhh-I really love our time together!” she shouted.

“You can’t make a decision on your own, can you?!”

Luz shook her head.

“Say it!” She panted heavily, as she made another move, reaching deep inside her ass and pushing even further. Luz made a weak but penetrating cry. 

“I-I can’t make a decision on my own, t-that’s why I need you!” Luz cried.

“That’s right!” She grinned.

Fucking Luz was just as good as Odalia had hoped it would be. The humiliation, the things the girl said, the way her tight ass feels, the sounds she made aroused Odalia more than she could ever hope. The girl let out a moaned puff of air with each thrust. Luz’s body shimmered with sweat, and her legs trembled with exertion, and her hair fell over her shoulders, clinging to her sweaty skin. Odalia never slowed down, her hips were smashing against the poor girl and it seemed as if Luz was moments away from passing out. A funny little idea came to the green-haired witch, she pulled the leash hard enough that the human back arched back, Luz’s hands gripped onto her collar as if she was trying to pull it off while Odalia summoned a mirror before Luz.

Odalia gripped the leash and tugged hard enough that Luz’s back was now pressed against Odalia’s breast. She sneered into her rounded ears: “Look at what you’ve become!” 

She holds Luz’s chin in her hand while her hips were rocking against her, she forced Luz’s eyes open and stared into the mirror 

Luz watched herself be defiled by Odalia Blight, seeing the woman ruin her, how different she looked, experiencing it was dreadful but watching it happen brought about a new discovery of degradation that Luz had experienced. As if her soul was being shredded from inside, Luz screamed. From her every pore, emotional distress poured. A sob came from her mouth so raw that her whole body had to squeeze the collar around her neck so that her violent trembling would not cause her to collapse and a thicker stream of tears came from her eyes than she had ever cried. 

“Yes! Realize how low you’ve sunk, human, take it all in!” 

Luz continued staring at herself and one thought came to her, _“I’ll never be saved…”_

The tears pour out and the Latina herself sinks to a new low like a cluster of spark plugs inside her. Tension grew in her face and limbs, her mind replaying the same thought over and over. Her breathing became more rapid, more shallow. She was nothing! She was just a human. She deserved all this pain, how could she ever look at herself like this and believe she could ever be saved?!

“P-please forgive me, Mrs. Blight!” Luz begged, biting her lips and easing up to the woman's assault. 

Mrs. Blight slightly slows down her thrusting and smiles. She holds the human closer and affectionately kisses her neck before biting, making sure her fangs pierced her flesh. She was pleased to know she didn’t have to make her beg for forgiveness.

Luz was gasping and began to ramble: 

“I-I’ll never disobey you again, I swear!”

_“I deserve this…”_

“I-I’m nothing but your pet!”

_“I’m human…”_

“So you’ve finally accepted it, human?” Odalia mused. 

“Y-yes!” Luz rasped.

“What is your purpose in life? Scream it to me!” Odalia commanded harshly into her ear. 

Luz choked when Odalia sent another harsh thrust inside her, she fell back down but the witch was still gripping her hips and pounding into her, noticing little trickles of blood.

“To serve you and sir! That’s my purpose!” Luz responded desperately, practically screaming it out, making Odalia grin.

“Good girl!” She crooned mockingly. Leaning on the girl once more to knead her breast slow and hard, making sure to pull on her dark nipples. Odalia rammed deeper and deeper into her, Lady Blight was breathing sporadically and heavy, she kept up this harsh pace until reaching the final moments of her pleasure, her movements were still harsh even as she came. She stilled for a moment, trying to catch her breath. Luz laid unmoving, her eyes were closed, chest rising and falling with heavy breath while she was drooling. Odalia watched her and buried this memory into her mind, now that’s a face she’ll never forget. The witch sighed in pleasure and pulled out of Luz’s abused ass and removed the strap-on. 

“Don’t forget, I am your savior, I am your owner, I am your mistress,” She reminded Luz cruelly, pulling on the leash once more. Luz was still panting, she winced in pain when she tried to move. The human sat up, her eyes finally open and were bloodshot once more. Sweat covered both their bodies but Luz looked more worn out, she was ruined and broken, there’s no coming back from that. There is no hope, she’ll never try to escape again.

Luz was still trembling, her body and mind were working against each other, 

“T-thank you miss—“ she’s cut off by a sudden surge all over her body, Luz jolted in pain and fell back down on the bed. Odalia snickered from this. 

“You seem to have forgotten this is a punishment!” She sneered as she continued shocking Luz through the collar. It wasn’t a simple shock through her collar. No, it was as if her body convulsed as the violent electrical current pulsed through her.

Luz twitches from the shock and puts a hand on her collar, she was their pet. She always was. Odalia didn’t give Luz any time to rest, she yanked on the collar once more and Luz was forced onto the floor, she was kneeling and panting, feeling more dehumanized than ever. Luz was feeling incredibly tired, wave after wave, the shock was overbearing, Luz felt herself slip away into the darkness, as her world blacked out...

Luz slowly woke up, her consciousness was coming back to her, her eyes opened slowly, the room was dark and even the light from the fireplace had long gone out. Luz’s body was still aching in pain and she was still naked. She groaned and moved her head, she was laying in Odalia’s arms. Luz remembered what had occurred and stayed still. Lady Blight was humming a song. 

Odalia hummed that familiar melody to herself and grabbed onto Luz’s chin, she forced her head up and looked into her eyes. The witch brought her hand forward, Luz tensed up, expecting pain...but it never came. Instead, she felt Lady Blight’s soft hand on her face, caressing her like she usually did. Her previous sadistic expression was replaced with...maternal affection. 

“You know why I had to punish you, yes?” She asked softly, her tone taking on a motherly role once more.

The human was taken aback, she didn’t expect her mood to suddenly shift like that. It honestly confused Luz, what goes on in her head? Odalia’s features had now softened up, Luz was still incredibly frightened of the woman but she had to admit, now seeing Odalia like this, Luz didn’t realize how beautiful the woman was. She really did look like Amity. 

“Yes,” Luz answered weakly.

“Good.” she smiled, running her fingers through Luz’s hair gently, it reminded Luz of her own mother, which left a bitter feeling in her. “Now, you know what is to become of you should you attempt this again.”

“I’ll never try to escape again,” the human whimpered in defeat. “I-I I’m so sorry, I-” Luz was quickly cut off and pulled into an embrace by Odalia. Luz felt paralyzed by this odd feeling, she didn’t hate it but she felt like she lost something or something was being taken away from her.

“Shhhh, it’s okay, human,” Odalia soothed. Unbenouced to Luz, she couldn’t see the smirk that was forming on Odalia’s lips, she held the human closer and embraced her like she was one of her children. Her gold eyes shifted to the orbuculum on the nightstand.

“I know you’ll never escape.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For starters, I have to credit TalistoShipper16 for letting me take the line "More than Amity will ever see in you." thanks a lot man. Sooo that was...intense, like I said, we were going to add another scene but this got too long so that's going to be for next chapter. Catch any symbolism in there? Some foreshadowing? Parallels? (The entire series have been drafted out, including the ending) Oh it's there but I ain't saying what hehe. We're only half way done with this series. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to hide before y'all come for our heads. Till next time!
> 
> Edit: for first time readers, stop here & read another work we have called ‘unattainable’ before continuing to ch 10. It takes place right after ch 9 & fills in on missing details.


	10. Light Through Wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, after the events of last chapter I think you guys will enjoy this one a lot more. Enjoy!

The garden was pungent with the fragrance of flowers. Luz stepped closer to the bush of rose’s, she leaned in and smelled them, it smelled nice of course but she somewhat expected the roses to come to life, she assumed everything on the boiling isles had a consciousness, except for her. Luz strolled through the stone pathways of the garden, ignoring the slight pain in her abdomen. Odalia was only a few meters away from her, she had been looking at some kadupul.

“Woah, these are so pretty,” Luz said to herself in awe, holding a pink rose between her fingers.

Ever since the escape incident, Odalia made sure to keep Luz close to her. She refused to let her children see the human, which made them worry about her wellbeing, especially Amity. That girl keeps asking how Luz is doing and why she won’t let them see her. Amity wasn’t even demanding answers like she normally would, she was practically begging for Luz to be okay. Odalia knew Luz wouldn’t try to escape after her punishment, that’s why she brought the human to the garden. She gave Luz multiple opportunities to escape, there were times where she purposely left no guard by the gate, she practically teased the girl with escaping but Luz never attempted another escape. Was it fear? Obedience? Or perhaps she had grown attached to Odalia? 

Lady Blight chuckled on the inside, this had gone exactly how she expected it. Within the week, Odalia was the only witch Luz had seen, only one she talked to, and the only one she touched, with the exception of Alador from time to time. In that time she did whatever she liked to the girl and she simply accepted it. The witch always kept Luz close to her, even having their pet sleep on the floor beside her bed with a pillow. In the beginning there was slight discomfort for the human although she never voiced it, now she’s used to it. Odalia could even say it seemed like the human was warming up to her. It was odd how the human mind worked, the human had somewhat resumed her old personality but now it’s been added on with devotion to the Blight family, especially with Odalia. 

Luz kept walking, admiring how perfectly cut the bushes and flowers were. Luz found it amazing the different flowers the garden was able to hold, if anything she was impressed. They were huge and numerous, each about as long as her arm. She gazed across the wind-ruffed surface of a flower, she couldn’t pin down its name, their white or magenta petals catching the breeze. Was it a lily? The Latina inhaled slowly. This was relaxing. Her little piece of heaven in the garden.

Luz's eyes turned to gaze at the witch nearby. She was watching Odalia touch the flower, she looked so peaceful, beautiful even. There was an easiness to her that Luz couldn’t describe, she yearned for that sense of peace, and seeing it displayed before her through her captor left an odd feeling in Luz. Was she happy? Luz watched the woman stand there alone, her gold eyes focused on the flowers like she was shutting out any troubles she had. As a gust of wind encircles her, a faint smile stretches along her lips. 

“Child, why are you just standing there? Is something bothering you?” She asked nonchalantly while still gazing at the flower, snapping Luz out of her thoughts. Luz blushed embarrassingly when she realized she was caught staring.

“No, it’s nothing, just admiring the flowers, Mrs. Blight,” Luz responded. “The garden is really nice.” 

Odalia smiled and nodded: “Ah, I always enjoy my time in the garden”

Luz's eyes wandered from the witch to the flower Odalia was looking at. She took a few steps closer to the woman until she was standing next to her. Odalia notice’s the human curiosity with the flower. Perhaps she hadn’t seen these rare specimens in the human realm.

“Beautiful, aren’t they?”

“Yes Mrs. Blight, I’m just kinda sad because these little guys died,” Luz gestured, pointing to the bush of flowers that was hidden in the shade for too long behind the kadupul. Odalia’s eyes follow where the human is pointing and there she sees some withered flowers.

“What a shame those were some of the nicest in the garden,” Odalia sighed disappointingly.

“Are you gonna try to save them?” Luz asked curiously.

The witch shook her head, “I’ll have the gardener put in some fresh ones, there’s no point in trying to revive those.”

“Oh, okay,” Luz responded sadly, she gazed at them dismally. Odalia notices this. 

“Is something the matter, dear?” She questioned, examining the human’s sad expression. 

Luz’s eyes were still on the flower, she mumbled: “It’s just… these flowers looked like a flower from back home.” 

“Oh?”

“It was called the ‘Bayahíbe Rose’, my mo—this person would always have some around our home, they always made me feel better when I was sad,” Luz explained with a sigh, her tone was slightly lower, suggesting it made her upset.

Odalia hummed, “Are you having these feelings now?”

Luz blinked when she realized what she said and felt conflicted by her question, she wasn’t upset at all, she was actually kinda relieved. it was weird how she was feeling.

“N-no Mrs. Blight, knowing that the isles have something so similar actually makes me kind of happy,” The Latina stammered with a reassuring smile. 

Odalia smiled at her answer. She patted Luz on the head like she was pleased with her, Luz softened up to her touch. 

“You know, those were also Amity’s favorites. I’ll have the gardener try to salvage what he can, if not I’ll have him plant a new patch. How about that?” Odalia offered with a small smile.

“Eh? R-really?” Luz sputtered, her eyes slightly widened in surprise by Odalia’s generosity. Luz then quickly rushed to thank the witch. "T-thank you Mrs. Blight.”

The woman stroked Luz’s long hair once more, she was pleased with the human.

“You’ve been behaving lately, dear, it's the least I can do,” Odalia said while she continued running her fingers through Luz’s hair than to her face. There was silence was building up between the two, only ever breaking when the wind fumbled some leaves. Lady Blight takes her eyes off Luz and gazes towards the unguarded gate.

“Oh, would you look at that?” Odalia jeered toward the gate, Luz’s eyes followed her and saw the gate was open, no guard was there, no lock, it was open and calling to the human. “The gates open, and we’re just right here surely an escape would be child’s play, would it not?” Odalia provoked with a grin.

Luz turned her head to the gate. There was before her, wide open for her to run there, be free of this new life but a part of her didn’t want to move. She didn’t know what she wanted, that’s why Alador and Odalia were there. Luz had only spent a little over two weeks at Blight manor and she didn’t want to leave, just the thought of being alone without them made her tremor. The Latina felt lost and confused, but certain and satisfied where she was now. She didn’t know why she felt like this but she assumed it had to be the week she spent under Odalia’s watchful eye. 

“M-mrs. Blight can we go inside?” Luz asked, taking her eyes off the gate and looking straight to her owner.

“Why, dear?” Odalia kept her grin as she continued provokingly: “Wouldn’t you want to go back with those wretched Clawthornes again?”

Luz flinched and narrowed her eyes. She slumps her head down as her hazel eyes are becoming glassy once more. The human put her hand on her collar, reminding her what she was. Eventually, it broke and tears were streaming down her face, her arms shook in fear.

“I-I don’t know what I want, I-I can’t- I can’t do anything without you- I-I’ll die,” Luz fretted, stuttering through her words. The thoughts within her mind are accelerating. She’s nothing without them, she won’t be safe, she’s lost, she’s hopeless, she’s human. Luz tries to make them slow down so that she can breathe, but it won't. The Latina’s breaths come in gasps and she feels like she’s going to faint. It wasn’t till Odalia pulled her into another comforting hug, could Luz finally breathe properly. 

Her body was pressed up against Odalia's while the witch's hand was rubbing her back. Luz hadn’t felt like this since she saw Eda right after her rescue. The relief she felt. Odalia pulls back and leans down to kiss Luz on the head.

“Good girl, no need to get upset, I won’t let you leave,” she gently reminded.

Lady Blight pulled the collar of Luz’s shirt down revealing a dark purple bruise lining and teeth markings on her neck right beneath her collar. Odalia gazes down at the mark forming on Luz’s neck with glee, she fingers lightly graze over it.

“My marking on you is coming in quite nicely, you aren’t sore, are you?” Odalia coaxed, lightly rubbing the teeth markings on her neck. Luz winces a little.

“Well, maybe a little,” Luz vacillates, wincing again when the witch pressed her nail down.

“It should go away within a few days” Odalia assures. “Anyhow for being such a good girl this week you’ve earned the privilege of staying with the other children again, now run along.”

Luz beamed at that. It’s been a week since she’s seen any of the Blight siblings. She missed having the Azura book club with Amity. Amity, oh she missed her, they need to catch up on lost time.

“Yes, Mrs. Blight. Thank you, Mrs. Blight!” Luz bubbled with happiness.

“You’re welcome, dear.” She simply said before turning back to gaze at the garden.

Luz walked down the garden towards the door, ignoring the uncomfortable stinging between her legs. Before she reached the door, she gazed back at the gate for a moment then shook her head and went inside. Walking past a few maids and making a few turns in the halls, Luz missed being able to walk in the manor. Odalia had taken away her ‘free roam’ privileges and kept her locked away in their bedroom the entire week. It was nice to roam the halls once more, even if the feeling between her legs was painful.

“Luz?” A voice called out to her. The human turned around and saw Emira. The witch quickly rushed over to her and grabbed her quickly, her eyes frantically searching all her over to ensure this is her.

“I haven’t seen you all week, are you okay?! We were all so worried about you, we thought something happened. I—” Emira rambled until she stopped and saw the incredibly visible bite mark on her neck. First, she had a look of confusion, then shock, then horrified.

“What is that?” 

The Latina quickly scrabbles to cover the mark but Emira quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled them back so she could get a better look.

“I-it’s nothing, I swear,” Luz shrugged and struggled against Emira’s grasp until she finally broke it. 

“That doesn’t look like nothing, what happened?” Emira demanded, sounding worried. “We haven’t seen you all week. Amity is worried sick about you.”

“Look,” Luz sighed, “I swear to you it’s nothing you should be worried about. I’m okay now. I was actually on my way to Amity’s room. We’re gonna have our book club.” 

The jaded-haired witch was slightly taken aback. After all, that’s happened, the first thing on her mind was a book club. Emira wanted to ask her more questions. How did she get that mark, why was she walking funny, why is she kinda acting like the old Luz? 

“Okay then,” Emira said with uncertainty. “I don't want to keep you away from Mitten, have fun.” 

“Thank you, I can hang out with you and Edric later if you want.” Luz proposed with a smile.

“Umm, yeah...maybe another time Ed and I are going to pull some pranks later and I don’t think you could come.”

Luz shrugged before waving off, “Oh well, maybe another time then. Well, I gotta go, nice to see you again, Em.”

Luz turned her back and walked away. Emira stood there for a moment and looked at her. One thing was in her mind.

_“What did mom do to her?”_

Luz stood before Amity’s bedroom. She wondered what Amity had been up to since she was taken away. Emira mentioned she had been the most worried about Luz. The Latina felt a little nervous to see her but she didn’t know why. There was this weird feeling inside her, her heart was pounding, and hadn’t felt this excited since she got the new Azura book.

Luz took a deep breath, she opened the door and walked in. Amity’s head turned from her bed where she had been on her scroll. Luz couldn’t describe it but was as if life returned to her eyes the moment she saw Luz.

“Luz?” Amity said, getting off her bed and slowly walking to the human as if she couldn’t believe it was really her.

“Hey Amity,” Luz greeted with her usual bright smile. Amity was taken aback by it but she missed that smile.

“Mother finally let you out?” The witch questioned with suspicion and amazement.

“Yeah, she’s been very kind towards me lately.”

“That’s...odd?” Amity looked at the human cynically.

“Anyways I really missed you,” Luz continued with sincerity, flashing Amity another warm smile that made the witch’s heart skip a beat.

 _“She missed me?!”_ Amity thought while flustering.

“I—uh missed you too! I mean even though we’re in the same house and it was only a week and—“ The witch prattled, her face getting more flustered by the second until Luz had to stop her before she would explode.

“You’re rambling Amity.” The Latina chuckled. 

“I—“

“Wanna have that book club now?” Luz cut her off, pointing to Amity’s bookshelf which had a variety of Azura books. 

Amity turned and saw. She didn’t know why she had gone silent. So many thoughts were running through her head. She was happy to see Luz again, happy to have their bookclub again but she’s been so worried about her. Spent night after night just wondering if Luz was still alive or not. Amity practically begged both of her parents to know if Luz was okay. Luz was almost like her old cheery self. Which was odd. Her mother was being nice to Luz? After all, she did to her, now she’s being nice? To a human? There were so many questions Amity wanted to ask Luz, but she didn’t know if any of them would be triggering. For now, Amity was going to enjoy the time she had with Luz.

Amity smiled, “Sure.”

Amity and Luz sat down on the bed and had another discussion on the series. When sat down on the bed she cringed in pain and made a small hissing sound. Amity wanted to ask her about that but she didn’t want to ruin this moment. The girls began their discussion on the book, going from theories to character arcs, to the fights, to their favorite and least favorite characters. The girls were so chatty and giggly about the book that both of them forgot about what’s been happening. After an hour or so talking about the book, the topic of ships came up.

“I’m really glad that they made Azura and Hecate a same-sex couple. Like, I knew they always had a thing for each other.” Luz discussed, sitting on her knees on the bed. While Amity was sitting in front of her with her back facing the door. She missed the book club.

“So a lesbian couple?”

“No, Azura is bi, and being bi is not the same as a lesbian,” The Latina corrected. “A lesbian couple is a couple of lesbians. I guess we can also call them sapphics.” 

“I get it Luz, but hey?” Amity questions a little nervously. Her face turning red once more, she lightly scratched her fingernails to hide her nervousness.

Luz perked up. “Yeah?” 

“Where do you lie on that scale?” Amity inquired, this time being the one to avoid eye contact. 

“Oh, you mean what’s my sexuality?” She asked nonchalantly. 

“Err- yeah?”

“Oh, I like guys…” Luz started.

“Oh.”

“And girls.”

Amity’s head shot up like that was an unexpected answer.

“Ohhhhhhhh.”

_‘Yes!’_

Luz looked to the shelf again and decided to grab another book. “Anyways, I’ll get another book,” she spoke absentmindedly.

Amity kept her eyes on Luz, one thing that caught her attention was how weird Luz was walking. It was like she was forcing herself to walk on glass and she made a pained expression with each step she took when she was walking back to the bed. At first, it didn’t bother Amity all that much but now she was concerned,

“Ow.” Luz groaned when she sat back down on the bed.

“Luz? Are you okay?” Amity quieres with concern.

“Yeah, why?”

“Because you look like you’re in excruciating pain.”

Luz bites her lips and lies: “Oh, well I’m fine so let’s continue.”

“Okay.”

 _“That’s not suspicious at all.”_ Amity thinks to herself sarcastically.

The girls continue their discussion on Azura. There were a few instances where Luz was so invested in her theories for the next book but she slightly shifted in her seat. In that split second, she winces in pain and her face tighten up, she quietly moans and rubs her legs. Okay, Amity can’t stay silent anymore.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Amity repeats her concerns. 

“Y-yes I already told you like 3 times,” Luz stammered and moved her hand to her lower abdomen.

“And 3 times you still haven’t managed to convince me.”

“Amity…” Luz pouts.

“Don’t look at me like that, I’m just worried,” The green-haired witch shot back.

_“Luz’s pout is too cute”_

Amity wasn’t convinced but she needed to see for herself. The Witch sighed and acted as if she had let the conversation go.

“Okay then, can you pass me my pen on the nightstand? There's something I need to underline on page 666,” Amity requested, motioning her finger to the pen by the lamp. Amity watched as Luz slightly shifted to grab the pen, Luz yelps in pain and drops the pen, she painfully clenches her waist and hisses in pain.

That’s it. Something needed to be done

“I knew something was up!” The witch accused angrily, moving closer.

Luz moved back and held her hand up in front of the witch to keep her back. 

“I-it’s nothing Amity really!” she failed to convince her as Amity leaped forward and in an instance, Luz was pinned under her. Luz shrieks and tries to fight the girl off but Amity was surprisingly stronger than Luz. She put her knees in between the human's legs and kept her pinned down.

“You’re leaving me no choice! I’m sorry…” She apologized before she pushed Luz’s back on the bed and hovered over her while holding her wrist over her head.

Luz looks at her in terror and assumed the worst, she continued her struggled, trying to twist and turn and move her body in all direction to push Amity off but she kept a firm grasp on her 

“Wait! Nonononononono! Please stop!” Luz shrieked, tears spilling from her eyes.

“Just calm down, I’m not gonna hurt you… I never would” Amity said, her voice sounding vulnerable and hurt that Luz would ever think she would do that to her. 

“Please don’t look!”

“I just need to see the damage Luz we can’t leave you like this,” She stated calmly, using her other hand to lift Luz’s skirt up. The Latina stifles in fears and continues sobbing while almost feeling as if she was going to be defiled once more. Once Amity got her skirt out of the way and her panties off, she used her knees to probe Luz’s legs open.

“Please…” The human pleaded to no avail. Amity looked down and saw the damage. 

“Oh my…” Amity was at a loss of words she didn’t know what to expect but it sure wasn’t this.

Her eyes widened in disgust at what she saw, she couldn’t describe what she was seeing but she knew it wasn’t normal. Her...parts looked so...damaged, it was bruised, darker, and more open than it should be. It even looked like there was a tearing. It absolutely disgusted Amity.

“W-who did this?”

Luz stayed silent, she avoided eye contact once more. This had to be bad.

“Luz… who did this?” Amity repeated, her voice getting dangerously low.

The human finally broke and let out a cry: “It was my fault I-I was misbehaving!”

“Luz…” Amity started in a hurt tone, “No amount of misbehavior is worth this amount of pain.” she explained, then looked back at the door, she heard the familiar sounds of a maid passing through. Amity needed to heal Luz quickly. 

“Maid!” Amity called out loudly. The footsteps grew louder and soon she saw a shadow standing from under the doorway.

“Yes, young Mistress?”

“Bring me a healing potion!” Amity demanded and in an instant, the maid was gone to fetch the potion. 

Amity turned back to Luz and stared at her sex. This was the first time she’d seen it up close like this. Despite being damaged she wondered how it would’ve looked like when Luz was untouched, just thinking about it was getting Amity aroused. She shook off her perverted mind and turned her attention to Luz. 

“Why did... I’m guessing mother did this to you?” Amity asked as if she already knew the answer. 

Luz looked ashamed of herself and nodded. 

“I-I tried to escape…” she mumbled. The human saw the shock register on Amity’s face, she then sighed in disappointment but at the same time shouldn’t be surprised Luz would do that.

“Luz… you should’ve known that wouldn’t have worked.” 

“I know… I’ve learned my lesson,” Luz acknowledged sadly.

“No, Luz it’s only natural that you’d want to escape this prison.” Amity consoled. Her expression showed she cared and felt all the more guilty that she only suffers because of her. 

“I’m so sorry, Luz.” she apologized, her voice slightly breaking while staring down at Luz, who was still pinned under her.

Luz smiled and reassured her friend, “It’s okay Amity, she’s been really nice to me lately, really.”

Amity wanted to say something but at that moment they heard a knock on the door, it was the maid back with the potion. Amity allowed the maid in before realizing the weird position they were in. Luz was half-naked and exposed while Amity was on top of her and kneeling in between her legs. Both the girls blushed in embarrassment when the maid quietly walked in and handed the healing potion to her mistress. Thank the Titan she didn’t say anything about the awkward and suggestive position the girls were in. She simply bowed to Amity before walking out the door and shutting it.

It took a few seconds to shake off the embarrassment they were in. Amity really hoped the maid wouldn’t gossip about this to the other servants. 

“Let me get the potion ready,” Amity finally said. She read the instruction on the bottle and popped it open, she let go of Luz’s wrist to pour some of it on her hands. It confused the Latina.

Luz was puzzled. “Don’t I just have to drink it?” She asked.

Amity eyes shifted away and she bites her lip embarrassingly before answering: “This is...err a different kind of potion, Luz ”

“Eh?” Luz tilted her head. Amity rose the bottle and gestures to the word ‘rub’ on the label. 

“Oh, ohhhh.” She said when she realized what that meant. The heat rose in her cheeks.

“Y-yeah. Is it okay if I...touch you down there? O-only to rub the p-potion there o-of course! Nothing else! ” Amity requested awkwardly, her face just as red as Luz’s, sweat was evening beginning to form on her face.

Luz felt the heat rise in her cheeks even higher and put her hands over her face to hide her blushing. This was so awkward! She finally nodded and spread her legs a little more. Making the witch gulp and a shot of wetness rushing down her core. 

Amity could feel Luz trembling, as though Luz was aware of how vulnerable she was in this position. Amity couldn’t take her eyes off Luz’s opening but she forced herself to concentrate, Pouring a little of the healing potion on her fingers. It lacked color, and was warm to the touch, scentless, and feeling as though it was oil-based in nature. The witch brought her oily covered fingers between her legs, and for one instant she hesitated. The very thought of touching Luz like this was exciting her, Amity core felt hot enough that her panties were soaked in excitement. 

“Luz… you don’t deserve any of this,” Amity spoke with empathy. Trying to keep Luz’s mind off what she was doing.

“Amity…” Luz whispered.

“I know I can’t understand your pain but whenever I see you get hurt, it hurts me too.”

Amity took a deep breath and gently brought her fingers forward, her slicked fingers soon reached Luz's womanhood. The witch smeared the ointment onto her folds, rubbing it into the flesh, listening to Luz's breathing. It was clear by how calm she was being that this wasn't the damaged part, Amity paused to pour more of the potion on her hands. 

This time when Amity touched her, fingers probing at the entrance to her body, Luz hissed and tried to back away from her hand. Luz gripped the bedsheets and moaned in pain, but Amity’s horny teenage brain heard a different kind of moan and it made her tremble in arousal. She needs to change her panties after this.

Amity placed an arm across the top of her breasts to pin her in place since Luz was squirming around too much. "Easy Luz...moving around isn’t good for you." Amity tried to tell her but Luz merely whimpered in reply, Amity’s whole body was getting hotter as she slowly inserted a finger into the human.

Amity’s core was drenching in her juices at this point, she cursed herself for getting aroused, finding Luz was squirming more and more, it also didn’t help the noises she was making was turning Amity on. The witch didn't try to reassure her, probing deeper with her finger, as she rubbed the potion into the surface of her passage walls. She had to withdraw for more of the potion, but the second time she moved to place a finger inside Luz, she did not cry out in pain. It seemed like the potion was already taking effect, allowing Amity to thrust her whole finger in, rubbing the liquid’s warmth as deep inside as she could reach.

 _“I tell myself every time ‘this time I won’t let them hurt her’ and every time I fail!”_ Amity thought to herself, she hated Luz was getting hurt because of her.

The witch could feel the lust seeping into her once more. Sexual fantasies of her and Luz were replaying in her mind, so much so that she unintentionally explored Luz’s walls while she was rubbing the potion, her insides were so warm, she could feel Luz. Luz was whimpering and moaning under her, her eyes were closed and her hands were covering her face in embarrassment but Amity was watching her with crazed lust-filled eyes, specifically, she was watching her lips. Oh, how she wanted to kiss her so badly. Amity didn’t want to lose control of herself and tried to distract herself with a conversation.

“Luz,” she called out softly to the girl. The human moved one of her fingers away from one of her eyes to look at the green-haired witch. “It’s never been this bad before. Why did she do this? She’s never been this ruthless towards you.” she questioned worryingly.

“Well… I may have… slapped her.” Luz stammered with a guilty smile as she rubbed the back of her head then jolted when Amity rubbed her finger deeper in her core. 

Amity gasped and looked up at Luz with astonishment, it took her a few seconds to register that information but a part of Amity was now even more worried for Luz. She slapped her mother? After all that, she slapped her? Honestly, Luz is something else. Maybe that’s why she liked her so much.

“Is that why she went extra hard on your punishment?” she asked while grimacing at Luz’s damaged insides, rubbing her thumb on Luz’s utter lips which made her moan involuntarily. 

Luz gestures to all the bruises on her body. “Probably,” she shrugs. Amity rolled her eyes at Luz’s carelessness, at this point she was gonna get herself killed. 

“I can’t say I expected anything less from you, Noceda,” Amity spoke authoritatively. “But don’t you dare put yourself in danger like that again, you hear me?”

“Yes, Doctor Blight,” Luz responded playfully. 

“S-shut up,” Amity giggles and continues focusing her attention on healing Luz. It had grown quiet between the two girls. So much so that Amity was only focusing on her sex, admiring how pretty it looked even in its horrible state, her vaginal lips, her quivering clitoris, her opening where Amity’s finger was. Amity’s face was red at this point, beads of sweat forming on her red skin, her body heat was rising uncomfortably, she wanted to remove her clothes but knew it would make Luz uncomfortable. Her panties were soaked, she was so aroused she wished she could slip a finger into herself without Luz noticing, this arousal was starting to be unbearable.

 _“She’s so close to me. I can feel her.”_ Amity’s lustful thoughts were saying.

Amity breathing was getting harder, she couldn’t take it anymore. The witch decided to lean in closer to Luz and slightly change the position they were in. She accidentally pushed her finger in deeper and Luz made another moaning sound but it wasn’t in pain...

“Ahh mmm Amity…” Luz moaned lowly, her eyes opened, hazel eyes met gold eyes. And in that instant, it was like something powerful awakened in both the girls. Luz moaned Amity’s name. That became Amity’s undoing. 

She was less than an inches away from Luz’s face now, her fingers hooked inside Luz. Neither of the girls said anything. It was like the world came to a standstill, everything went silent. Amity stared deep into her eyes full of love and desire, it was crazed yet passionate. Amity’s face was red and her mind was running full speed with no intention to stop. There was wetness on Amity’s finger but it wasn’t the potion...Luz was aroused.

Their eyes stared into each other as if they were speaking to one another, but neither of the girl's lips moved. Until Amity spoke:

“Say my name again.”

Luz’s eyes widened. “W-what?”

Amity breathing got harder, she leaned in even close, letting her body lay on top of her, their lips an inches away.

“The way you said my name, say it again.”

The swirls of emotion throughout Luz’s head made her silent, there was an overwhelming emotion inside her. Lust? Love? What was this? It was like in this light she was seeing Amity different, all uneasiness she felt towards the witch was gone, but it was as if it was gone for a long time. Seeing Amity on top of her like this was...familiar. Before she could ponder on it further her emotions overcame her. She whispered desperately: 

“Amity, please kiss me.”

Unable to control herself anymore, Amity practically slammed her lips onto Luz’s into a passionate and intense kiss. She kissed her with hunger she’d never known before. Amity led the kiss but didn’t know what she was doing and was going by instinct alone as this was her first kiss and she wanted to kiss Luz in so many ways. The human hardly had a moment to react before Amity let her lust guide her and licked over Luz’s teeth, she pressed his tongue to the seam of her lips and, at her grant of access, delved inside her mouth. It was a very messy kiss. 

The act was getting more and more uncomfortable for Luz the more Amity kissed her. The witch’s grip became tighter as her kiss was resembling ever more a wild animal. Their bodies were pressed up against each other, Amity thrust her finger inside Luz a little more, feeling only the rapid heartbeat of the human, her sporadic breaths and tongue wanting to go farther and farther into Luz’s mouth. Luz wrapped her arms around the witch and pulled her even closer, Amity pulled her tongue out of Luz’s mouth and bit her lip, sucking the moist from it, and resumed her rough kiss.

Amity was so lost in the kiss that she only now noticed the uncomfortable noises Luz made and instantly broke the kiss, leaving a thick string of saliva between the two girls. They pulled apart and took shaky, quick pants, their chest rising and falling like neither of them knew how to breathe. Luz and Amity were left panting like there was no air left. Amity got off Luz and sat in between her legs.

“Wow, that was…” Luz was at a loss for words while she panted.

Amity finally caught her breath and pulled her finger out of Luz’s sex, noting how it was wetter than before, she looked down and saw Luz’s core was now covered with her arousal. The witch was flustered and quickly rushed to an apology. “I-I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to be that aggressive Luz—“

“Amity.” Luz cut her off, laying below her with a blissful smile. Her hair was messy, she was sweating like she ran a marathon. Her lips were bruised and she was drooling. Amity’s throat went dry at the sight of Luz’s face and she just wanted to crash her mouth with her’s once more, she’ll never forget that smile.

“It’s okay, this wasn’t one-sided,” Luz reassured her. Amity still didn’t feel convinced, she felt guilty, she was taking advantage of Luz’s situation to satisfy her sexual needs.

“I know it’s just with everything that happened I can’t help but feel I’m taking advan—“ Amity rambled before Luz cut her off again by pulling her back to lay on top of her once more. Her hands work their way around the witch’s body, feeling her. They look at each other, deep into the eyes of one another. Both filled with nothing but affection for the other. 

“Don’t finish that sentence, Blight, they take advantage of me, you on the other hand care for me, now get back down here,” Luz said before pulling Amity into another fiery kiss. 

* * *

King sniffed around the woods. He had caught another trace of Luz’s scent. He desperately followed his nose, taking any scent he could get and going with it. One of them had to lead him to Luz. Eda’s been searching the isles again, she never once took a break from finding Luz. Neither would King.

King’s nose leads him to an open area in the woods. The woods seemed ominously quiet. More than usual. King paused, sniffing around until it led him to the middle of the open land. Now that even the sound of the king's sniffing was silent, all that could be heard was the susurration of the leaves in the gusty wind. He saw something sticking out of the dirt.

The dog demon leaned his paw forward and grabbed it, it was paper. It was now covered in dirt, it had Luz’s scent all over it. King looked on the other side of the paper and saw Luz’s light glyph. This was her spell. Another dead end. King held the paper close to him and nestled it in his furry chest like it was a teddy bear. 

“Luz…” He whimpered, tears falling from his eyes. He silently cried to himself, mourning the loss of his dear friend.

King’s ears picked up footsteps behind it. Another scent was in the air, a familiar scent. He turned around to see Lilith standing before him. Something inside her was different, there were an uneasiness and conflict in her eyes. She knew something but she didn’t want to fully say it.

“Dog,” She said to him before he could greet her. “I have a task for you and I believe it might lead you and Edalyn to your human.”

King wiped a tear away and seemed interested. Anything to get Luz back.

“Yeah? What is it?” He asked, holding the light spell in his arms. 

Lilith stared at him straight in the eyes and said sternly: 

“I want you to keep your eyes and nose on Amity Blight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was...a lot? intense? Both? We love us some good Lumity and no, they did not have sex after they kissed in case y'all were thinking that. They just kissed some more and cuddled. In a story like this Lumity was necessary and we're glad to have them kiss and be develop their relationship, will it last? Time will tell cuz now Amity has a dog on her tail. We still wanted Luz to retain her old personality being broken doesn't always mean they're emotionless, they've been alternated to see things a different way. Including how she see's Odalia now. Luz is still Luz but not the old Luz. Let's see where this goes.Till next time!
> 
> Edit: oh yeah I forgot to mention that next chapter will be Eda and Lilith focused. Stay tuned!


	11. Warmth Without The Fireplace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!!! Here’s a little treat for y'all tonight, so enjoy!

Lilith walked down the dirted path of the active market, her eyes scanned through every figure she saw as if any one of them could be the human she was searching for. The crowds of the isles market were like a rampant river of moving witches, they moved in all directions going through different stands and shops, to bargain for a better price or just brawl it out to get the item before another witch or demon. Lilith always wondered how Edalyn could manage a stand on her own with these sorts of customers. She’d been trying to find her sister for the past week but every step she took Edalyn moved two steps away. The witch was so desperate to find Luz she refused to come home, leaving Lilith to watch over it but Lilith had other plans.

She’d been trying to stalk the Blight manor for the past week, it was difficult with her weakening magic ever since she took half of her sister's curse, she tried to use enchanted objects to spy on the Blight but the moment an outside magical item enters the property it zaps away. Lilith didn’t know when this became a thing but it wasn’t the last time she was there. She’d been trying to reach Odalia or Alador but they never responded to the letter or messages she sent. She supposed they didn’t want to speak with her after she betrayed the Emperor. After all, Blights only associate with a select few. 

Lilith sighed and walked fast a few stalls and stops. The witch saw a black bricked building and curiously peeked through the window. It was filled with strange objects; cages, whips, collars, potions, leashes, torture devices, and other questionable items that don’t look legal. Through the window that's where Lilith sees the woman, she was looking for, not her sister but Odalia Blight.

The green-haired witch has what looked to be a ‘Cat o' nine tails’ style whip in her hands. Lilith was curious to know why Odalia would even be in the shop like this but considering how long she knew the witch, Lilith always knew Odalia was the sadistic type. Although Lilith didn’t know if she would use it on maids she liked to punish or something more privately. The dark-haired witch blushed just thinking about it, Lilith shook the feeling off and entered the shop.

Walking further into the shop, the items on display creeped the witch out more. Whatever Odalia was looking to buy may be unpleasant for whomever she was buying it for. Once Lilith was beside her, Odalia didn’t seem to notice, she was inspecting the whip until Lilith cleared her throat and grabbed her attention.

“Odalia, I need to speak with you for a moment.” Lilith requested professionally. The witch’s gaze left the whip and turned to Lilith. 

“Goodness, since when do criminals freely roam the streets?” she jeered, smirking at the witch which made Lilith roll her eyes. 

“Enough of your banters. There’s something I need to ask of you.”

“Hold that thought, Clawthorne.” Odalia interrupted, turning to the demon shop owner who had just passed by the two women. “Excuse me, sir, how much pain can this inflict on a creature?” She asked, holding up the whip.

“Umm, I’d say enough to get the point across but nothing too bad.” The salesman estimated.

“What other functions does it have?”

“It’s enchanted to have an after effect on whatever or whoever you’re using it on, it could be physically or mentally. Pain or pleasure. It’s recommended for training animals.” the demon explained. 

“Perfect.” Odalia purred maliciously, having more interest in the whip than she did prior. It somewhat puzzled Lilith because Odalia hated animals, she remembered Odalia refused to let Amity get a pet bunny because she didn't want the animal to make a mess and the whip itself seemed a little too harsh to use on a maid. 

“Last I recalled, you hated animals,” Lilith questioned skeptically. 

“Oh, I do, don’t get the wrong impression, Clawthorne.” she shot back. “Regardless of that, what did you wish to discuss?”

“I’m sure you’ve heard the news,” Lilith stated vaguely.

“That you’re a criminal? Oh, I’ve known for quite some time. Isn’t much of a shock considering your parents and sister, it must run in the family.” The green-haired witch provoked tauntingly.

Lilith rolled her eyes once more and kept her composure: “Your insults do not affect me, Odalia, and that’s not what I meant. Edalyn’s human has gone missing, there’s no trace or lead of her anywhere and we don’t think it’s the Emperor who’s taken her.”

No expression changed in Odalia, she continued looking at the whip as if it was more important. “Oh, is that why she’s been running amok lately?” she asked nonchalantly. 

“Perhaps.”

“I don’t see what the whereabouts of that creature has any value to me but considering she is human, have u thought that her curiosity got the better of her and a demon might have eaten her?”

“Luz isn’t that stupid or weak, she’s faced the emperor and many powerful witches so I’m sure a lowly demon is no threat,” Lilith argued. “But there’s another thing I found odd since her disappearance, why is there suddenly more security at Blight manor?”

Odalia paused and took her eyes off the whip. She turned to Lilith with a confused look and raised an eyebrow, “Quite an odd thing to ask I must say.” she commented. 

Lilith frowned and commanded once more: “Answer the question, Blight. I tried to stop by and suddenly I have to request permission and you have a guard by the gate. Are you trying to keep me out...or are you trying to keep something in?”

Odalia had a sudden change of emotion in that split second. She scowled at Lilith and appeared more intimidating. Lilith had to keep her stern look but if they were back at Hexside she would have felt threatened. 

“How I run my manor isn’t of any concern towards you and if you prefer I don’t hand you over to the emperor this instant I recommend you keep it that way. I don’t want the family name to be tarnished by associating myself with you.” Odalia threatened, gripping the whip tighter as if she was silently threatening to use it on Lilith.

Lilith had to hold her ground against the witch, her face was as cold and showed she was not provoked by the woman as much as she was on the inside. “Very well, I just found it odd. I mean it’s just peculiar she suddenly went missing around the time you made these changes. The human has been going to the same school as your children. I’m sure she’s made friends with them. How has Amity been dealing with it?” she questioned authoritatively.

Odalia wasn’t provoked by the witch any longer and played along. “Nothing has changed in her academics so I assume it hasn’t affected her at all. Amity is better than to associate herself with humans and criminals.” She responded challengingly, “Nonetheless, it isn’t my family you should be worried about. In about five minutes, Edalyn will get into trouble with a shop owner, best be there to avoid that, dear Lilith.” She smirked.

“This isn’t over yet, Odalia.” Lilith snarled. 

“No, but this conversation is, I have more important matters to attend to and I don’t plan to be interrogated any longer. Good day, Clawthrone.” And with that, Odalia turned and walked away with the whip. Leaving Lilith by other strange objects in the same spot. She thought over what the witch had said and remembered Odalia’s high accuracy in Oracle magic.

“Did she say Edalyn was going to be in trouble soon?” Lilith said to herself as if she just realized it. She dashed out the door and searched around the market frantically for her sister. “Oh no.” 

Lilith flew on her staff through the market, flying in the air and looking around for her sister. The sudden shake on the ground and smoke coming from the corner of the market as well as the noise of glass, the hoarse screams of demons and witches, grabbed Lilith attention, there she heard the familiar voice of her sister shouting at the shop keeper, the witch was laying on his back and appeared terrified while Edalyn was pointing her staff at him threateningly.

“I know you have my kid ya sicko!” she accused fiercely, her staff was touching his throat intending to harm him. 

“P-please ma’am w-we’ve never sold a human child I swear!” The witch begged, raising his hands to show he was no threat to her.

“Never smever buddy! I know you have her, your shop signs say exotic pets, you sold her to someone to make a quick buck!” 

“T-that's just a coincidence! Have mercy please!” The man pleaded with her. Thankfully for the man, a guard from the emperor's coven halted the fight. 

“You’re under arrest!”

Edalyn pulled her staff back and huffed: “Finally the coven enforces some actual justice! Arrest him, officer!”

The guard turned to her, “I’m talking about you!”

Eda was surprised they meant her when all she did was look for her human child...by threatening the lives of a shopkeeper. 

“Me?! Why me?!” she exclaimed.

The guard was just as surprised as she was when she asked that. Is this lady serious? “Y-you’re kidding me, right? You were supposed to be petrified!” the guard sputtered. 

“Oh...” the witch said, she sighed and took a step closer to the guard seemingly giving up the fight and surrendering to the authorities. When Eda got close enough to the guard she backpedaled her arrest and slapped him with a paper glyph. In an instant, vines emerged from the ground, it wrapped itself around the ground and suspended him in the air.

“HA! Idiots thought you could arrest me after I lost my magic, well guess again, dimwits! I won’t stop till I find Luz!” She proclaimed, making sure everyone around her could hear.

“EDALYN!” Lilith shouted at her younger sister disappointingly, swooping in and grabbing her sister's wrist to force her to sit on her staff while she flew them to safety. If Eda was reckless before, losing her human made the witch more of a target. Lilith flew far and fast, reaching the owl house in a mere few seconds. The older sister grabbed Eda’s arm and harshly pulled her inside.

“Hey, you got mail from—” Hooty spoke before Eda cut him off.

“I’m not in the mood to deal with bills or complaints, eat it for all I care.”

“Ok, Hoot hoot.” Eda heard Hooty ripping the mail in half and gawed at it. She didn’t pay attention to it as Lilith forced her to sit on the couch. Eda’s tense muscle’s immediately relaxed into the sofa, she forgot what lying down was like. She made a glyph and noise could be heard from the kitchen. A cup full of Apple blood levitated it’s way towards Edalyn and floated in front of her.

“Drink,” Lilith ordered. Eda frowned at her but wasn’t in the mood to make a comeback and did as her sister told her. Eda took a sip, she missed the taste of apple blood. She hadn’t been taking care of herself ever since Luz went missing. Bags were under her eyes, her hair and clothes were messy, she was getting weaker by the day but she never stopped looking for her, even going as far as to ignore her self-care and ruin both her physical and mental state. Had she still had the full curse she probably would’ve turned into the owl beast. Lilith was watching Eda as she drank the juice.

“EDALYN, you can’t just go around accusing everyone of taking Luz!” Lilith scolded, keeping her hard expression intact as much as she wanted to comfort her sister. 

Eda narrowed her eyes away from the witch and asked stubbornly: “Well what do you want me to do Lily, just sit around and do nothing?!”

“I’m not saying you should do nothing—“

“Then what are you saying!” Eda shouted at her, her eyes looking straight at her sister, wild with anger, she took a tone that Lilith never heard from her before.

“I’m saying we should play this smart, I may have an idea where Luz is at.” The older sister stated calmly. 

“Then why didn’t you just say so? Let’s go now!” Eda eagerly said, impatiently trying to get up only for Lilith to push her back down on the couch. 

“We can’t.”

Eda raised an eyebrow, “Why not?!”

Lilith thought about how she was going to say this. If she worded it poorly then she might not be able to control Edalyn. It was only a suspicion, she had little to no actual evidence. The dark-haired witch took a deep breath and articulated: “Because I think the Blights might’ve taken her…”

At first, Edalyn didn’t say anything, she looked completely baffled and dumbfounded by what Lilith said. In a split second, that confusion turned to anger, her expression hardened.

“The Blights?!” Eda fumed, “Why the hell would they want Luz?” She stood up, grabbing her staff with the intent to fly to the manor before Lilith stopped her once more. 

“Yes, I know it’s strange but King smelt Luz’s scent on Amity and her siblings,” Lilith explained.

“That can’t be a coincidence.” The owl lady remarked.

“Indeed” Lilith agreed, “However, that’s not enough evidence to storm their manor. We need more evidence before we can make our move and it has to be calculated. Our magic has weakened and Alador and Odalia are not easy foes.”

Eda tsked, annoyed with the plan, and growled: “Well I can’t sit here and do nothing about it!”

“Precisely, we need to keep an eye on them. I’ve been trying to send some of my raven’s over to spy on them but it seems like any outside magic gets shut out by some kind of force field. That in itself is suspicious.”

Eda growled once more. As much as she wanted to fly over there and kill Odalia and Alador, she knew they didn’t have enough evidence, not to mention with their weakened magic they’ll easily be defeated.

Eda’s eyes shifted to the portrait of her and Luz on the wall. “I can’t imagine how Luz is feeling right now, I don’t want her to think we’ve given up on her.” Eda's voice broke and she sniffled back a cry. Lilith wrapped her arms around her sister and hugged her. She tried to soothe her as best she could. She knew just how much Luz meant to Eda, she was like her daughter. 

“It’s okay, Edalyn. We’ll get Luz back.” Lilith comforted. “We just need to hope your human hasn’t given up on herself.”

* * *

“Honestly, it’s been quieter since that human girl disappeared,” Skara remarked, standing next to Boscha and Cat by Boscha’s locker.

“Good riddance.” Boscha scoffed, grabbing a book from her locker. “She’s annoying.”

“I wonder where she could have gone?” Cat wondered.

“Probably some demon's dinner or some witch’s exotic pet. Or both,” Boscha mumbled then quickly changed the subject. “Anyways, we can’t do the blood bone conjuring game at my place, mom is gonna be home so she’ll annoy us.”

“I thought your mom was gonna visit Mrs. Blight today?” Cat asked.

Boscha shook her head and closed her locker, “No. Mrs. Blight is busy or something, I don’t know or care. Skara, we’re going to your place.”

“Uhh, sure,” Skara said, following Boscha and Cat after the witch closed her locker.

Amity had been neared by, listening to their conversation. She wanted to go up to Boscha and slap her for celebrating Luz's disappearance, Amity always knew Boscha had been cold-hearted but this is a new low. At this point, everyone on the boiling isles knew of Luz’s disappearance. Willow and Gus had been spreading the word out but most knew because of Eda’s interesting search methods, and by ‘search methods’ Amity meant the witch would essentially destroy stands or shops and threaten anyone she deemed suspicious. 

“Gus, spread out the filers a bit!” Willow commanded, mentioning how Gus put ten filers on the same wall.

“Yes ma’am!”

The pale witch’s gaze turned to Willow and Gus from down the hall, who were putting up missing posters of Luz, they used the wanted pictures taken of her when she was banned from Hexside. They had crossed out the words ‘banned’ and replaced them with the word ‘missing’. Amity didn’t think it would help but the gesture was still nice. 

Amity sighed to herself, she didn’t know how long she could keep pretending until she finally snaps and tells someone. Would they even believe her? Her parents are aristocrats, they’re powerful witch’s no one would believe her. Even if they did, they had the power to get away with it. She hated leaving Luz alone with them, even though she cursed herself for having to stay after school, her teacher said that as top student she had a duty to create a special type of abomination clay. She requested to do it at home but he said it can be done at Hexside for some weird reason, it didn’t help that Ed and Em had to stay after school for whatever reason. 

After finishing creating the abomination, Amity was sitting in an empty classroom, all the blinds were over the windows and it had been long after school. As a top student, she had the privilege of using the classroom to add more powerful ingredients to her abomination. She didn’t want to slip up in class and Luz constantly insisted that she was fine when she was left alone, what in the Titans name makes her think she’s safe with her parents? Had Luz fallen off the deep end? Luz was always an oddball but this wasn’t right. Amity’s feet propped up on the desk while she moved the mirror on her lap. Unknown to Luz, Amity has kept a mirror in the room that would show her the reflection of whatever is happening in her room through the pocket mirror she carries with her. It was like a hidden camera of some sort. Luz doesn’t know she was keeping an eye on her whenever Luz is in her room but Amity had been doing this for some time. She was all eyes for her, staring as she moved around the room, the witch waiting and waiting for the sobbing breakdown that did not come. It surprised her that Luz wasn't crying, Amity was wondering if she was being strong, or if it was just a show of obedience. 

Amity sighed when Luz sighed, her thoughts as troubled as the humans, Amity was frowning at the screens. Luz’s awkward way of walking was not lost on her, the pale witch feeling a flash of guilt for her pain. 

She watched after Luz limped to get the potion by the nightstand. Amity was paying extra attention as she watched Luz undo her pants and pull down her panties, the girl was spreading her legs. The tube of that potion she had given her was in her hand. Amity couldn't help herself, she sat up straight, leaning nearer to the mirror, glancing at a close up that was centered between Luz’s legs.

Luz reached down with oil coated fingers, her touch hesitant as though she was unused to touching herself like that. Her fingers stroked along her slit, Amity could see how careful she was being, Luz’s cheeks were red through her tan skin as she blushed and bit back a cry. Amity was glad she had muted the sounds coming from the mirror, not wanting to hear her pained sounds, just watching as she continued to smear the liquid all over her folds.

Luz’s eyes fell half close as she nerved herself for the next step, more of the oily potion was being poured out onto her fingers. Amity couldn't help herself, she moaned when the Latina probed forward with her fingers, seeing her slowly inserting them inside herself. 

_“No, this is bad. Am I seriously getting turned on watching her at school?!_ ” Amity thought, a hand dropping to the wet spot on her crotch. Her fingers caressed the material with a purpose, Amity feeling the fabric rub over the lips of her sex. She shifted and all but squirmed in her seat, feeling herself getting hot in response to the stroking of her fingers. Luz finished with the potion, withdrawing her fingers just as carefully as she had placed them inside her, looking relieved that the ordeal was over with. But Amity wasn't done, a growl escaping her as she pulled down the pants of her school uniform. 

She wanted nothing more than to go to Luz, have her take care of her needs and Luz would willingly do it.

“C’mon, Blight, you can’t do that to her. If you’re gonna do anything with her you need her consent. You’re not mother.” Amity grumbled to herself, she touched her core, noticing how wet she was. She needed to take care of this problem here but in the school of all places?!

With a moaned out hiss, she began fingering herself, her hand quick but efficient, forming tight friction that moved in and out of her. In the mirror, Luz wasn't touching herself anymore, she had even covered up, wrapping the bed sheet around her. It didn't matter, Amity conjured images up of when she had touched her, recalling the tight fit of Luz’s walls around her finger, desperately tightening around her finger. 

It made Amity’s breath catch, Amity fingering herself faster, trying to keep from writhing in her seat. Amity had to hurry up and finish before someone would find her, she used her thumb to rub her clit, and still, that was not enough, The witch was gritting her teeth as she worked the memories over in her mind. To her favorite memory, it was the memory of Luz pulling her into a kiss that brought her release, cumming onto her hand, some got on her uniform. Amity rode out her orgasm and finally stopped to catch her breath. Once she was pulled out of that blissful state, she looked down at the mess she made. 

"I’m so disgusting." She panted, hating how wet and dirty she felt now. "Luz deserves better than you." 

Amity glared down at her crotch. If anyone saw her like that she didn’t know how she would explain it. The witch refused to look up at the mirror image of Luz laying on her bed, not wanting to see Luz, even an image of her. She was beyond shameful of what she did.

Since their kiss from yesterday Amity didn’t know if they were dating or not. After all that's happened, why was Luz suddenly okay with kissing her? Just two weeks ago she couldn’t even look at her and now she’s smooching her. Was this normal? Is it a human thing? One thought came to the witch but she didn’t want to admit it. Was Luz using Amity as a haven to distract from her suffering? Or was she just a reflection of her mother, the same mother Luz had affection for? 

Amity thought over her situation. She can’t condemn Luz when she had just masturbated to seeing her touch herself in a nonsexual way. Ever since she first saw Luz naked on her parent's bed, she’s been cravings the girl's body, she would have given everything to fuck Luz. Whatever the human's feelings towards her were, it wasn't as awful as Amity’s. She loved Luz, she did but are her feelings towards her genuine, or is she delusional? 

In the hallways, a certain dog demon had been listening in on what Amity was doing. He didn’t know what she was doing since he couldn’t see her but he noticed her scent had changed. Earlier in the day, Luz’s scent had grown stronger on Amity. Her siblings had small traces of Luz’s scent but it was nothing compared to Amity. Luz’s scent was fresh and it was stronger than before but now it was blocked by a stronger scent of Amity. Sweat and something else. King didn’t stay around long enough to know what it was but one thing was made clear, with Luz’s scent suddenly growing stronger on Amity, she knows where Luz is.

“Scent doesn’t get stronger like that unless she’s been around Luz. I gotta report this to Lilith.”

* * *

The Blight siblings and Luz were all hanging out in Amity’s room. It was late at night so they were all in their pajamas talking about what’s been going on in school and some new spells they learned. Despite having to stay after school for some time they all made it back home and were glad to see Luz was safe, she seemed to be walking more normally this time. Thanks to the healing potion, it hurt a lot less than it did before, she was glad that Amity tried to heal her yesterday.

Now, Emira was talking about this cute girl she met at the nurse’s office.

“I wish I knew her name though, Vines I think it was.” Emira guessed. 

“Who names their kid Vines?” Amity questioned. 

“You mean Viney?” Luz corrected.

“Yeah her! Do you know her, Luz?” 

“Yeah, we were on the detention track together,” Luz chirped, remembering the great memories she had with them.

Edric laughed, “Of course you would be."

Luz stuck her tongue out at Edric and the group continued their conversation. It was nice to talk to them normally, it was nice to sit normally too. Her private parts were in complete agony over this past week. Under Odalia’s watchful eye the witch knew very well how much Luz was hurting down there and made no offer to heal her. Luz assumed that was part of her punishment, Odalia didn’t even stop Alador from using that hole. Luz had to beg him not to and even offered to use her mouth instead. She can’t say it was humiliating, she was glad she could please them in ways that didn’t require her suffering. She wasn’t suffering because they were kind enough, whatever their version of kindness was.

Luz let out a loud tired breath as she laid her head down on Amity’s lap. The witch blushed but she didn’t say anything, only continuing her conversation with the siblings and occasionally stroking Luz’s hair affectionately. Luz looked up at her, looking at her soft lips specifically. Luz couldn’t keep her mind off their kiss yesterday. Luz felt something she never felt before, it was like warmness was filling her every being. From deep inside her chest, through every cell of her body, this warmth welcomed her like someone she loved dearly had saved her from this darkness deep inside her. But it was strange because she never felt that way before. The depression and emotional pain she felt had destroyed her every being but when she was hugged by Amity after she cut herself when they kissed, the warmth overshadowed her numb thoughts. Now all she wanted was to be around Amity. The Latina smiled and kissed Amity’s hand. Amity stammered through her words and her face somehow turned even redder. Luz chuckled, it was cute.

Seeing Amity like this now kinda reminded her of Odalia. Like warmth, it made Luz relax. It pierced through the coldness and when she had spent the week with Odalia, she slowly felt that warmth return to her through the woman. Whenever Luz felt numb or hurt Odalia always caressed her, it brought a similar feeling back. Luz didn’t know how to explain it but she wanted to keep it to herself.

Before Luz could think about it any further she saw a purple light on her neck. Her collar was glowing purple. The siblings stopped talking and noticed Luz’s collar glowing, they looked concerned when Luz sat up and looked towards the door. 

“Luz?” Amity softy spoke.

“I have to go,” Luz said, getting off the bed. She knew when the collar glowed purple it meant Odalia was requesting her. The witch had told her that when explaining all the functions of her collar. Luz couldn’t be too mad at it since the collar also stops Luz from getting pregnant whenever Alador would finish inside her. Luz took a step towards the door before the siblings tried to stop her.

“Just stay, we’ll make something up,” Emira suggested quickly.

Edric nodded, “Yeah, we’ll just say we’re using you for the day.” 

As kind as their suggestions were, Luz wasn’t in any sort of danger, that’s how she thought of it anyway. As long as she obeys, nothing bad will happen. It made her kinda happy.

“I have to,” Luz insisted.

“No you don’t,” Amity argued, grabbing Luz’s hand and trying to pull her back but Luz didn’t budge.

Luz sighed but kept holding onto Amity’s hand, “If I don’t she’s gonna punish me, scold me about earning a punishment… I’m going.” Luz emphasized calmly, then smiled innocently at the siblings who all wore worried expressions. Luz turned back to Amity and kissed her hand once more before letting go and walking out the door.

Luz quietly shut the door behind her. She heard Edric’s voice:

“Are you two dating?” he asked curiously.

“I-pfft n-no! I mean I don’t k-know and—stop smiling!” Amity stammered. 

Luz laughed lightly to herself as she walked down the hall. By now, she should know what to expect from Mrs. Blight whenever she summons her. Luz finally made it to her door. She knocked.

“Come in, human.” Odalia’s voice could be heard through the door. Luz opened it and walked in. She saw Mrs. Blight sitting in her chair by the fireplace, alone. She was still wearing her dress despite it being late at night. She was holding a glass of wine in one hand and an odd whip in her other hand. Luz kept a calm look but on the inside, she was a little nervous, she had a feeling Odalia had something new to try out on her. The witch looked relaxed, maybe even delighted, a small smile played on her lips while she took another sip. It was only now Luz noticed, the fireplace wasn’t even on.

“You summoned me, Mrs. Blight,” Luz spoke.

Odalia simply pointed to the ground in front of her. 

“Kneel.” she commanded. She held the wine glass in her hand. Luz watched her face as she drank, calm, and pleased as if the expectation she might gain enjoyment from her drink.

“Of course,” Luz said obediently, she walks closer to Odalia and kneels. Odalia moved the cat-o-nine softly onto her lap, making sure the human saw it. Luz gulped.

“May I ask why you have summoned me, ma’am?” The human requested politely, looking down at the floor

“Just a casual check-up,” she assured, making another glyph, the spell created a leash that Odalia hooked to Luz’s collar. It didn’t faze the human. 

“Oh, where’s sir?” Luz asked casually, her eyes roamed the room to see he was nowhere in sight. Usually, he would be sitting with his wife in the other chair or waiting in bed for her. It left a strange feeling in Luz knowing they were alone.

“Oh he’s with the emperor, I believe he’ll be gone all night. It’s nothing you need to concern yourself with so you’ll be keeping me company,” Odalia informed with a smirk. Luz looked at her innocently. She was slightly astonished but not afraid like she would have been weeks ago.

“Is there anything I can do for you, Mrs. Blight?”

“Eager to serve, are we?” The witch mused, looking down at the girl with her usual smirk. Twirling the leash around her hand, pulling Luz closer to her by her collar.

Despite this, Luz nodded while still kneeling. “Always.” 

Lady Blight hummed and took another sip of her wine: “Not at the moment, I just wanted answers to certain questions, that is if you’d indulge me?”

Luz bowed her head and answered: “It’d be an honor, Mrs. Blight.” 

“Excellent, first off, you’re happy here, aren’t you?” Odalia coaxed with a smug look. Intentionally leading Luz to answer it in a way that would please her.

“Of course, Mrs. Blight,” Luz answered without a second thought, she actually believed it. 

Odalia looked at her pet amusingly. “What makes you happy about being here, darling?”

“You do Mrs. Blight, I was lost before you saved me.” the human beamed.

“Aw, I’m touched, dear.” Odalia cooed, loosening the leash a little to let her pet sit back.

“You love me, don’t you?”

“Yes, Mrs. Blight, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Odalia glanced at Luz’s crotch then asked, “Are you still in pain?”

Luz thought about it for a moment. Remember when Amity had touched her down there, rubbing the potion on her intimate parts, their kiss. It made the Latina feel better more than even the potion did. Luz blushed thinking about and shook her head. 

“No, I’m a little sore but it doesn’t hurt all that much,” Luz responded lightheartedly, looking up at Lady Blight.

Odalia noticed the change in emotion in her and hummed once more. It was good Luz was healed, now she can have a little fun.

“Hmm, well that’s good.” She spoke as she raised her wine glass over Luz’s head. The human's eyes curiously followed the glass, moving her head up when the glass was raised over her. She didn’t know what to expect when it hit her. Odalia turned the glass and the wine spilled on Luz’s head. She shuddered when the cold liquid hit her skin. The dark wine flowed down Luz’s hair and face, it had a sweet smell to it and felt sticky on her tan skin. 

“Oh my, how clumsy of me,” Odalia spoke, then letting out a chuckle, not even bothering to hide her real emotions. “Human, would you mind cleaning that up?" 

Luz looked up back at Mrs. Blight confusingly, she didn’t need to say anything to wonder what she should use to clean it up. The woman wore her usual taunting smirk, her eyes told Luz enough of what she wanted Luz to use. Luz blushed when she realized it then quickly submitted it to her request. 

“As you wish, Mrs. Blight.” 

Luz starts off by licking off some of the wine that got on her arms and starts licking it up, it was a mix of flavors on her tongue, sweet, sour, bitter, smooth. Luz was surprised by the smoother, rounder tastes. The various taste and aroma components made it rich in flavor. She never had any sort of alcohol in her life, her mom was always warning her about the dangers of drinking and even refused to drink herself, to set up a good example for her daughter. After it was cleaned, Luz didn’t know how she was supposed to clean her face but moved her tongue around her lips and cheeks and the best she could.

All the while, Odalia was watching her as if this was entertaining and set the glass down on the table. Running her fingers over the cat-o-nine she bought. It made Luz clean up faster.

“Good girl.” she cooed

Luz paused suddenly. The flavor on her tongue became stronger. Too much for her that she stopped. A single drop of sweat made its way down her back, it tingled Luz’s skin more than she liked, and squirmed while she kneeled. Her shuddering turned to pants, she was breathing harder like she was trying to figure out what was going on. Her body heat had increased, she was sweating. This wasn’t right. It was as if her brain had no control over her body. Even her core was suddenly becoming hot, where the slight soreness before was replaced with arousal, it confused Luz, was this what drinking is like? 

Odalia watched her squirm and had a deceptive smile on her face, “Is something the matter, dear?”

Luz groaned and put her hands between her legs and shut her legs to hide her arousal from the woman, it was soaking through her underwear and made kneeling uncomfortable. She felt a little dizzy now like her senses increased.

“I-I don’t- I don’t know,” she whimpered breathlessly. “I-I’ve never had alcohol in my life, so I guess I’m just a little dizzy.” 

“Oh, it’s not the alcohol, child,” Odalia assured her with a low chuckle. She took another sip of the wine. Luz was amazed that she wasn’t having any sort of reaction. 

“I-it’s not?” Luz slurred, a strange aroma filled her nostrils, it was like the scent of the wine was stronger, it filled the air. 

_‘Huh? It smells sweet here, why is it so strong? Weird, it was never like this a second ago.’_ Luz thought to herself. Her skin became hotter, the heat in her body increased. Her brown hair and skin looked as if she was caught in a storm, her head was empty, her strength had given up on. 

“I-it’s so hot in here,” Luz panted, her tongue was sticking out to cool herself down somehow. It had to be the fireplace. Luz looks over and remembers that the fireplace is off. Odalia usually had it on around this time but kept it off tonight. It was dark over there, somewhat creeped Luz out, even in her heated state she moved a little closer to her. 

Luz was sure she was making a lewd face at this point and needed to be excused, her arousal was increasing by the second and Luz didn’t know how long she could control herself. 

“M-may I be excused?” she requested desperately.

“Why, pet?” Odalia teased and to make matters worse, she pressed her foot on Luz’s crotch, feeling how wet the human was. Her juices were soaking through the under. The woman smirked, it went just how she expected. When she bought the whip, she asked the shop owner to make her a special kind of aphrodisiac for her pet. The witch even lightly ran the whip over the human breast.

Luz moans by the stimulation, which makes Odalia snicker.

“M-more~” Luz moaned, pressing herself on Mrs. Blight’s foot. Luz then gasped and put both her hands on her mouth in embarrassment. 

“Excuse me?” Odalia chuckled and pressed her foot harder on Luz.

Luz tried to move away in embarrassment but Odlia kept her in place by tugging on the leash. The girl quickly rushed to apologize: “I-I’m s-sorry miss- I-I don’t know what’s come over me, p-please forgive me!”

“Do not apologize, dear, you have needs just like everyone else, and I’d love to satisfy your needs…” She paused, looking at Luz with a sadistic and dominating smile, “That is if you beg me to.”

Luz would’ve been surprised or even embarrassed by this request but this feeling was becoming unbearable.

“P-please.”

“What? You’ll have to speak up, human.” Odalia teased.

“P-please Mrs. Blight,” 

“Please what?”

“Please t-touch me,” Luz begged, her whole body trembling.

“Of course,” Odalia said as she leaned over. It surprised and disappointed the human when Mrs. Blight only hugged her, knowing damn well that’s not what Luz wants. Further, teasing the poor girl.

Luz grew impatient and whimpered. It was only a hug but craved more of her touches. 

“Is that not what you meant?” Odalia teased, she stood up this time, her foot still on Luz’s crotch, she pressed down harder, earning another whimper from Luz. “You’ll have to be more specific, darling.”

Luz couldn’t take it anymore. The stimulation, the increase of her heart and body heat, the denial, the burning sensation within her. It was unbearable. She let out another cry.

“PLEASE, touch me, use me as you see fit do whatever you want to me Mrs. Blight! Just satisfy this feeling please!” She begged desperately, tears falling from her eyes.

Luz saw that oh-so-familiar victorious grin of Odalia Blight, the same grin she makes whenever Luz says something that gets her excited. 

“Very well, dear~” She spoke with satisfaction and took her foot off Luz’s crotch. Luz was still panting but she watched as Lady Blight let go of the leash and walked towards the edge of her bed with the cat-o-nine still in her hand. She quietly sat down on the edge and with a smile, gestured to Luz to come to the bed with her index finger. 

“Come here.”

“T-thank you.” Luz breathed out, crawling towards the bed. Whatever pain or anticipation Luz was feeling now, she knew it would soon be gone. She wouldn’t have believed it before but now she knows she can’t do anything without her. As Odalia is both her tormentor and her savior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! Stay safe, don't get into any trouble or at least don't get caught. Till next time!
> 
> Edit: we won’t post a new chapter till after the election. Can’t say when for sure but definitely after.


	12. A Star In The Dark Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all election results were taking too long so I went ahead and finished the chapter, enjoy!

_The visions of Luz brought her back to the familiar darkness, it wasn’t completely dark, there was light before that led her down a path with no surroundings. It was weird, both the light and darkness were clouding all her senses. She would tune into the sounds in the dim light and humid air like they were an auditory puzzle. Her vision is limited but she could still see she was wrapped in a black nightgown. Looking ahead in the light, there she spots Odalia, her owner reading a black leather book in the darkness surrounding both of them._

_Luz takes a step forward and is met with the sound of her loud footsteps, she tries to get closer to Mrs. Blight like she’s reaching for warmth and some reassurance until she finally reaches her. The human couldn’t see what she was reading but the font on the cover glowed bright enough for Luz to make out the words: “Pertransiri non possint.”_

_Odalia puts her book down and looks back at Luz. With a gentle smile, she runs her fingers down Luz’s neck so softly it raises a chill. Her knuckles brush against Luz’s breasts then down to her waist. She finds her way beneath the twisted fabric of Luz’s nightgown._

_The air around them was cool just as Odalia’s hands were, the thin layer of cloth separating the witch’s hand from her skin yet it was as if Luz could still feel her. The Latina shivered and moved closer to the woman, Odalia let out a soft chuckled, she lifted Luz’s chin to kiss her. Luz clings closer to her and gasps as Odalia moves her head down to kiss her jaw and neck, every kiss weakening Luz’s legs as the witch’s lips on her throat. As this was happening, Luz was feeling some odd force pulling her away, she panicked and tried fighting it off but it overwhelmed her. There was nothing she could do, not with her arms slow and weak, not if she wanted to go back. All she could do was struggle and panic. She felt it all around her. She was drowning._

_“No.”_

_An invisible hand clasps over Luz's mouth; her heart is pierced by an equally ghostly adrenaline hypodermic that unloads in an instant. Her head is a carousel of fears spinning out of control, each driving her mind into blackness. The Latina can feel her ribs heaving as if bound by chains, straining to inflate her lungs._

_“Luz, it’s okay, you’re safe now.” A voice whispers to her. The calm and comforting tone filled Luz’s ear like a steady river. The figure turned her around, now facing her but Luz kept her head down. The human was tense until the figure wraps it’s arms around her ribs and gently pulls her into a hug. All the previous tense she felt had melted away, she felt safe now and her worries disappeared like rain on summer earth. In that embrace, she was cocooned better than any butterfly-to-be. Luz felt the figure's soft skin and a gentle squeeze on her own. She bathed in its warmth._

_"Luz, I love you." A familiar feminine voice said to her, bringing its face closer to her, the human turned her head away and felt a hot breath on her ear, and then a tender lip brush. She didn’t stop it, it felt nice and warm. When it’s mouth makes contact with it, warmth fills her. As the kisses get stronger and more urgent, a hand runs through her long hair. There is another hand slipping around her waist, bringing her closer to the figure. It was pure bliss._

_Luz quivered, every word from became her abject pleasure. Wrapping her arms around the witch. The figure ran it’s hands down her body till it reached her core._

_"Tell me if it hurts, Luz, I can make you feel better~"_

_"Mmm..ahh...I..." Luz trailed off with no way of finishing her words as the figure began her onslaught, proceeding to insert it’s finger within Luz’s core, causing the human to cry out in pleasure._

_Luz pressed her lips to its neck, sucking on the soft flesh while her hips bucked against its hands and pulled her even closer._

_"I love you so much." the voice whispered._

Opening her eyes with somewhat disappointment in her surroundings, she was awake. Her lips are cold and dry. Her throat was dry and she was sweating, her underwear was soaked with her arousal fluids.

The human relaxes her fingers, and only then does she realize that she’s grasping at the sheets, holding the fabric bunched up in her fists. She feels like she has lost something, now she was left with this empty feeling within her.

Luz can’t even remember what she’s been dreaming about.

“Well that was a weird dream," Luz recounted, looking beside her to see Amity was still sleeping, her features were so soft in her slumber, Luz put her hands on the witch’s sleeping face and softly caressed her. The human turned to the clock to see it was 7 AM, still too early to get up. 

“Oh well,” Luz said to herself and laid back down to face Amity. Ignoring the wetness between her legs.

* * *

Throughout the whole day, Luz had been in Amity’s room. She’d be with Amity for most of the week, the only few exceptions were when she went downstairs to eat or when Alador or Odalia requested her. Every time her collar glowed a little piece of her looked away so she wouldn’t have to see Amity’s sad face. It’s been twenty-four days since her capture, today she wasn’t doing much, just sitting in a corner and reading the same book over and over while Amity was doing her homework, it was boring her. Luz tried to be invested in the book but after reading it over five times she lost interest. She needed something else to distract her.

“Ami, you got any other books?” Luz asked, closing the book and tossing it aside.

Amity stopped her writing for a second to answer: “Unfortunately no, but I can get another one for you tomorrow.” she offered.

“Thank you I appreciate it, but do you have anything I can read for now?”

“Luz, you’ll have to make do with what we have,” the witch insisted and resumed her work.

“But I’ve read them all already,” Luz groaned.

“Well then re-read them,” Amity informed as she was writing out her answers on the paper, not even turning to face Luz. 

“I have already, that’s all I ever do!” She says playfully. 

“Well, read them one more time.” Amity simply said. She wasn’t in the mood to keep talking to Luz, she wanted to be finished with her homework as soon as she could.

“But Ami!” The Latina whined.

“Luz, I have homework to finish.”

The human groans and gets up from the corner, she makes her way to Amity and stands behind her so she could watch her do her homework. At first, Amity didn’t mind but it was starting to become more difficult to focus the longer Luz was there. Luz silently watched Amity write down each answer, her hand shaking nervously as she knew she was being watched. Eventually, she had enough and put her pencil down and turned her head.

“Luz, I can’t focus with you looming over me like that,” she complained. Despite this, Luz kept pressing on. 

“But Ami, I want attention,” Luz whined childishly.

“After I’m finished,” she reassured, unaffected by the human's efforts. 

A groan passes the Latina’s lips and she points her finger accusingly, “You’re gonna be working on it all night though, I already know you, Blight!”

“Well, I can’t exactly get anything done with you being distractingly cute, Noceda.” Amity teases, shooting Luz a sly smirk. 

Luz groans and mumbles to herself in Spanish. She walked over to the side of the desk and kneels so that only her eyes could peek over the study desk and watch as Amity continued her work. Luz annoyingly starts tapping the desk with her nails, tapping harder each second to distract but soon she notices Amity doesn’t appear fazed at all by her efforts. She even smirks at Luz, knowing her attempts to distract her are in vain. Knowing this, Luz finally gives up and groans loudly in defeat.

“Ugh fine! I’ll just be over here on your bed… by my lonesome!” She says dramatically holding her heart. Luz turns out and collapses face-first into the mattress. Groaning once more into the sheets as it is more muffled this time. Amity giggles and shakes her head while she continues her work. 

Luz flips over to lay on her back, the mattress sinks as Luz feels like she’s laying on a cloud. With nothing left to do she had to daydream to keep herself entertained. In an instant, all of the noise vanished. It was like being trapped between two realities: an incomplete, but a doable one. Her thoughts were blank. What an unusual thing. Her thoughts were normally twisting and turning; her voices were suffocating her whenever she daydreamed but now there was one thing on her mind or one witch. The witch in her dreams…

While Amity is doing her homework she starts to hear humming with the same melody that her mother always hummed. It was Luz humming the song. Hearing it from Luz, it just sounded so wrong. Amity stops her work and turns her chair and sees Luz laying on the bed with her eyes focused on the ceiling. She was lost in her thoughts while she hums the tune, she was doing it subconsciously as if she was not aware she was humming Odalia’s melody, but she looked so relaxed as if it was soothing her. 

No sound came from Amity as she watched Luz, just seeing her like that just wasn’t right. It creeped her out. Her gold eyes showed concern for the human, Amity’s pale hands became tense and shook in fear when she finally slammed her pencil down and abruptly stood up, snapping Luz out of her daydream.

“I-I guess I can finish this later,” Amity stuttered, she made her way to the bed and sat down beside Luz. The human smiled warmly at her and sat up as well. 

“So, what do you wanna talk about?”

“I don’t know actually I wanted attention but now that I have it I’m kinda clueless,” she admitted, smiling clumsy.

“Oh- well uh- what do you do whenever we’re not here?”

“Well like I said I just read until sir or miss summons me,” Luz mumbled, looking away from Amity for a moment then quickly changed the subject. “Anyways, how are Gus and Willow?”

Amity hesitated for a moment, trying to think about how she was going to answer that until she could. “T-they’re good.” she drawled.

“Really?”

The witch instantly sighs and confesses: “No, they’re actually horrible, they’re so worried about you. Also, I keep having this creeping sense like I'm being watched or something.”

For a moment, Amity was expecting Luz to be concerned for her friends but it shocked her when Luz waved her hand off dismissively. “Oh well, no use crying over what can’t be helped,” she shrugged.

“Luz, I’m so so-“ Amity tried to apologize but was quickly interrupted. 

“We’ve been over this time and time again, Amity, this is not your fault.” Luz insisted softly. She saw Amity looking down with guilt. There are times Luz forgets she’s here because her parents disapproved of her feelings towards a human. Which made her wonder, why did Amity like her? Luz had spent over three weeks as a pet yet she never once questioned Amity about this.

“But I do wanna know,” she started slowly.

Amity looked up, “What?”

Luz bites her lips, as she struggles to get the words out, “What did you see in me? I mean I’m so weird… I’m not exactly the belle of the ball.” she asked nervously. 

What Luz said was so out of character, that far from what she knew about her, Amity just stared at her. Nothing was going through her head other than to express she was surprised Luz would think so negatively about herself. The witch closed her mouth, thinking over what exactly catches her eye about Luz. Amity couldn’t describe it, it was everything about Luz she just found so fascinating, her quirks, her boldness, her outgoing personality, what made Luz well...Luz just captured Amity’s eye, but how was she gonna explain that to her. 

“Luz, I just love how open you are,” was all she could say with a blush.

Luz was slightly taken aback but accepted the answer but wanted to know a little more.

“How open I am?” she repeated, looking deep into Amity’s eyes. It made the witch blush even harder.

To avert her eyes, Amity turned her head to the side, but the sudden rosiness of her cheeks gave her away. “Yeah, you always show people the real you, you’re so genuine, you don’t care what people think, you’re also very sweet, I also love how you put everyone before yourself, how you never give up, and if you ask me… you’re the prettiest girl on the boiling isles,” she explained, opening her heart out to Luz. In that same instance, Amity blush deepened when the aftermath hit her of what she said. She panics and attempts to hide her face behind her chalky-white fingers but Luz could still see her red face, it was so awkward. 

“Amity…” Luz whispered. A heavy silence settled over them, the uneasy tension in the atmosphere heavier than that. Unsettled eyes looked about unceremoniously and managed to avoid each other. Amity wasn’t saying anything and neither was Luz. She never had anyone like her in that way, let alone say it to her face. How was she supposed to react? It didn’t seem like she needed to think all that much when Luz pulled her hands away from her face and pulled them towards her. Luz nuzzles her hand and softly kisses them, her soft lips brush against Amity’s pale hands. Amity unintentionally moans quietly by the ticklish feeling until Luz pulls away.

“T-thank you,” Luz thanked warmly. Amity stared at her with wide eyes, her face still red and her heart skipping beats. She wanted to kiss Luz again, she could do that again, right? They kissed before, are they even dating? They haven’t mentioned the kiss since it happened, it’s been over a week and it was practically burning Amity on the inside. 

“Luz?” 

“Yeah?”

“W-what are we?” Amity finally asked. “I mean- it’s just after we kissed I’ve been confused.” 

Luz rubbed her chin while she thought about it, even looking up as if the lights could give her an answer. “Well, Amity I doubt people who are just ‘friends’ kiss.”

Amity looks her in the eyes blushing, “A-are you saying we’re g-girlfriends?” She squeaks.

The Latina smiled and nodded nonchalantly, “Sure am and not like the best friend’s kind of girlfriends or ‘just gals being pals’ kind. You’ve been so good towards me, even in my darkest times you were there for me. I couldn’t stop thinking about the time you held me close and kissed my forehead, even when we kissed, it was the best I ever felt!” Luz gushed happily. 

Amity couldn’t even express how happy she was. _“Luz and I are girlfriends? Like a couple! Oh thank the titan for finally answering my prayers, I still can’t believe it!”_

At that moment, Amity still didn’t know whether to kiss Luz or not. She still didn’t want to kiss her without her consent but she wanted something physical to happen. With no other choice, Amity decided to hug her, arms squeezed a fraction tighter and Luz breathed more slowly, her body melting into girlfriend’s as every muscle relaxed in her embrace.

“Thank you, Luz. I’m...just so happy for us,” Amity proclaimed with tears of joys. Luz hugged her back and kept her in the embrace for some time, enjoying Amity’s presence. 

“It’s too bad we can’t go on dates,” Luz commented lightheartedly. 

Amity’s eyes snapped open and she looked up at Luz alarmingly, “What? Why?”

“Amity, pets can’t go on dates,” the human guffawed as if the idea was silly. 

“O-oh yeah.”

It was like a sudden awareness of everything around her hit Amity. That’s right, Luz is the family pet. That’s why she’s been here for the past three weeks. Had she forgotten? Or was she just numb to it? It horrified Amity, what made matters worse was that Luz was still laughing it off as if she just told a bad joke. 

“Did you forget?” 

Amity stared at her. Her stare wasn't intentionally cold, her face somehow lacked the mobility she should’ve had. “How can you laugh about this situation, Luz?” she questioned in disbelief. “I hear what they tell you, Luz, this mansion may be expensive, but trust me when I say the walls are thin.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice I heard Edric crying because Emira beat him at hexes hold em, she was ruthless,” The Latina joked.

Amity rolled her eyes, “Luz, I’m being serious.”

Behind her hazel eyes, Luz was slowly breaking, her lips were quivering while she still tried to keep up the fake smile she hid behind, was it even a fake smile at this point? Luz still believed in what she told them somewhere deep inside she knew the truth but refused to acknowledge it. Despite all this, she kept the curtains up and acted like everything was okay.

“You don’t actually believe what they say do you?” The witch asked in a tone that Luz refuses to believe was hurt.

Luz’s eyes shifted to the side to avoid Amity’s hurt filled eyes. She stuttered: “W-well sir and miss just want what’s bes—“

“That too! Why do you call them that?!” Amity snapped, her voice booming loud enough that Luz flinched in fear. Her face softens and she gasps in realization at what she just did, she didn’t mean to make Luz frightened. Amity slowly brought her hand forward to caress Luz’s face, finding some way to comfort her girlfriend. It sickened Amity that this is what her mother does to give Luz a false sense of safety but it surprisingly works, Luz breathes out more softly and she relaxes until she can finally answer.

“Well I can’t address them by their first names, Mrs. Blight says I should address them properly,” she shrugged once more and probed her arms over her head while she laid back against the headboard. 

Amity was unable to believe what Luz was saying. Why was she so casual about this? She wasn’t serious, was she? Amity’s mind, unable to understand or comprehend what her ears were hearing. 

“Luz, they're not your saviors! They took you from a loving home and brought you to hell! How can you just lay here and accept it!” She yelled at Luz in a way that it startled the Latina without her showing it. 

“A-Amity stop.” The human pleaded, backing away from Amity.

“No! Luz, they’re twisting your mind for their benefit! Why can’t you see that?!” she continued abrasively. 

Luz couldn’t hear any more of this, she put her hands over her ears and shut out all the noise, “A-Amity p-please just stop, I don’t wanna have this conversation right now,” she begged, her voice breaking. 

Against her better judgment, Amity sighs and lets it go, she sees how upset she made Luz. She needs to find another way to reach her. It was crushing her brain now, obliterating the thought she wanted to reassure Luz. Either she had to be stronger or start listening to her consciousness, this shame in the middle ground was not good for either of them. 

“Look, Luz, I’m so sorry for what I said, I didn’t mean to make you upset,” Amity apologized with sincerity, leaning her hand forward to caress Luz’s face once more, it relaxes her enough that she pulls her hands away from her ears. “Can you forgive me?”

Luz slowly nodded, “Yeah, it’s okay you never meant it but I’m sorry for making you upset with me.”

Amity sighs, “Luz, don’t apologize for everything, it’s not you, it’s me.” The girls sat there for a moment drinking in the awkward pause between them, before Amity’s outburst they were talking about where to go on dates. Luz was right that they don’t have many options thanks to Luz’s collar keeping her on Blight property, maybe they could go to the mansion's library as a sort of the first date? Take a stroll in the garden? There wasn’t much they could do, it was starting to get dark outside as well, the sunset was looming over them, casting their shadows in the pink walls of Amity’s room. The sunset was beautiful, Amity looked towards the windows and saw the many warm colors, it’d be romantic if they could watch it together. That in itself gave Amity a bright idea.

“Here let me show you something,” Amity says as she grabs her girlfriend's hand and leads her out of the room, passing through a couple of maids and making their way up another set of stairs.

“A-amity where are we going? I’m not allowed to wander around the manor unless Mrs. Blight is with me.”

“This will be our little secret,” she reassured, turning back to Luz and giving her a warm smile. The girls continued making a few turns at each corner, Luz almost didn’t realize how big the manor was when she reached a wing of the mansion that Luz didn’t recognize anymore, different paintings of past family members, the hallways got dimmer and there was no servant insight. She trusted Amity but Luz couldn’t help that her head was swimming unhelpfully and her mouth uncharacteristically dry. Her limbs felt like her muscles had been taken out and replaced with over-stretched elastic bands, she was nervous she couldn’t help it. She walked around the manor enough times but she’s never seen this part of it, it was creepier than the rest of the home. Amity’s eyes scan back and down the hall to ensure they weren’t being followed as they reached the door she was looking for. The door was silver and looked unbrushed, dull, spotted with years of neglect. There was just a square shaft of dark cold metal where there should have been some fancy matching handle, Luz was now more curious as to what was behind it, Amity closed her fingers to twist around it, but they merely slid over the coarse edges and she carefully opened it. Revealing a small closet with a wooden ladder that leads up somewhere unknown.

“Amity?” Luz calls to her with concern as Amity moves closer towards the ladder and presses one foot on it, she is still holding Luz’s hand.

“Shhhh, Luz this door leads to the roof,” she informs with a smirk when she sees Luz’s eyes widen with awe. Luz looks back at the hallway, still empty. The Latina watches as Amity climbs up the ladder as the shadows consume her. With a leap of faith, Luz follows her. Luz was careful to climb up through the darkness, brushing against a few cobwebs and webs that made Luz shiver, everything about this felt so surreal, like her dream. 

Once they reached the ceiling, Amity made another glyph which paved a doorway to the roof. The green-haired witch climbed up on the roof and reached her hand out to pull Luz up with her, the human held her hand and was easily pulled up onto the roof. Her knees felt the rough surface of the roof tiles. Luz looked on in amazement, it's like the world is looking down. She can see the trees, the flowers, the sea and a lot of busy witches and demons in the market. Up here, it's like being on the back of the titan discovering the isles with awe, just like the first time Eda showed her the views of the isles from her broom.

“Woah! This place is cool!” Luz boasted like a child. 

“Isn’t it? When I had nowhere else to go, I used to come up here and just think to myself.”

From Amity’s view, this light was just as monochromatic as everything else, the slate, the swirling smog, the streets that were never deserted. The streets curved as if laid down on a whim a few centuries ago before anyone had conceived of a grid pattern idea. Amity smirked, up here it was like they were the queens of the isles, they were, untouchable. 

“You picked a nice place to think through. Man, I could have had so much fanfiction ideas just sitting up here.” Luz giggled then thought over what Amity said. Nowhere else to go? “What did you mean by nowhere else to go?”

“I think by now you should know our family isn’t exactly ideal, Luz,” Amity mumbled.

Luz nodded and laid back against the roof tiles.

The girls sat on the roof and watched the sunset, warmly lit by the sun trying to set the last of its amber limbs over the rooftops. The sky was a fiery amber, mixed in with, orange, yellow, and red. Some purple was present in the sky as the red from the sun and blue from the night sky were mixing in. It looked as if an artist was painting the sun, it was majestic. 

“The sunsets on the boiling isles are beautiful, but not the most beautiful thing on the isles,” she flirted and winked at the witch.

Amity blushed and hid her face between her knees, she lightly hit Luz on the shoulder.

“Oh Titan, you are awful at flirting, that was so cheesy.” The witch laughed.

The human stuck her tongue out playfully in response. 

“Is that why you liked me so much?”

“Hmm maybe,” she winked. The girls sat back and watched as soon as the sun disappeared and was replaced with a starry sky. A starry night, pretty enough to ignite the heart of Luz and Amity, the stars hung above them, as if the twinkling lights sparkling at them, somewhat blurry but still beautiful, it reminded Luz of “The Starry Night” by Van Gogh.

"I almost forgot how majestic the stars can be sometimes, even back in the human realm the night could be so wonderful,” Luz said, scooting closer to her girlfriend. “But nothing is more wonderful than watching them with my girlfriend.”

"Don't be such a bonehead, Noceda," Amity chuckles and wraps her arms around Luz’s torso to hug her closer "I bet this isn’t what you imagined as a first date," she says as the human's arms encircle Amity’s waist and her head lolls to the witch’s shoulder.

“It’s even better in my opinion, just you and me, I wouldn’t want it any other way," she murmurs with a tiny sigh. Luz leaned in a little closer, touching their foreheads.

Amity carefully held her, cupping one hand over her cheek. The witch bent forward, kissing the sensitive region at the base of her neck gently. With surprise, Luz's body went rigid as trembles shook her body and the euphoric warmth once more blossomed inside her. As Amity was showering her with gentle, soft kisses, each with its flicker of warmth, Luz was breathless with delight. The Latina looked up at her, thrilled to be the recipient of her affection beyond words. Again, she pulled back and spent a moment studying her face. Under her gold eyes, Luz felt her blush deepen. Amity looked at her lovingly, her gold eyes softened with tenderness, and then something else sparked. She turned her head to the side and kissed her. Luz felt a smoldering heat deep within her as Amity’s grip tightened, crushing her body to her, gentle yet firm. She slanted her head further, deepening the kiss. It was like fireworks going off in her head. Every positive emotion running through her head, Luz kept the kiss going as long as she could, feeling Amity’s warm body pressed against her. Amidst the coldness in the air, Amity was the only warmth around.

They finally pulled away to catch their breath, their bodies were still pressed up, and could feel each other's hearts racing.

“I love you, Luz,” Amity whispered, pressing her forehead on Luz’s once more. Her voice...it sounded the same from her dream. 

Luz didn’t say anything, she kept herself close to her girlfriend. The only thing she needs to keep herself sane is her presence, it was like she was the light in the dark, the one star in the otherwise dark sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're actually getting closer towards the end with around five chapters left in the series, where could this go I wonder? (we already know how it's going to end). Fluff is not our strongest in writing but we hope we did good with Lumity in this chapter. Till next time!


	13. Warmth Of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting later than usual, we've been busy but we're glad to be back. Enjoy!

Luz was always a fan of reading, she never had many friends growing up. She relied on her imagination and emotional attachment to fictional characters that she would pretend to be her friends. Books were her escape from reality, even her time spent at Blight manor Luz still somehow escaped from the horrible realities she that crawl into her mind daily, she still enjoyed her books, which is why she needed a new book to read after she finished the collection that Amity brought her from the library. 

Luz was finally permitted to use the Blight library to find a new book after she requested it from Odalia, the witch seemingly had no issue with it and even told her which sections to find the books that Luz may be interested in. 

Row after row of neatly lined up books that were arranged in alphabetical order, the sections were also listed as Odalia had said but there were no fictional sections to be found. Luz walked past a few comfortable leather chairs and tables to reach the other side of the library, walking on a tiled chessboard floor. The library was half the size of the library where she meant Ed and Em but it was still impressively big, it reminded Luz of a Victorian-style library, large with over fifty rows of books that were neatly dusted and had a ladder to reach the higher shelves that meant chandeliers. The windows were long and meant from floor to ceiling, shining a light on the specks of dust in the air.

After searching through multiple sections; history, magic, philosophy, alchemy, political theory, and many more that were written in a language that Luz didn’t understand, she took her chances and randomly picked a section and chose a book that attracted her attention the most. 

“That one seems interesting and not ominous at all,” she said to herself, eyeing a hard-covered book with a leather cover, it’s title was written on the side of the book but Luz couldn’t understand the language it was written in. The human reached her hands out to grab it but she was a few inches short. 

“C-c’mon arms reach for it,” Luz encouraged herself only for it to be useless. She looked towards the ladder on the far end of the shelf and considered using it, she was in fingers reach and thought the ladder would be more trouble. The Latina just tried harder and was so close to it, she was standing on her toes reaching for it with all her might until a hand came into view and easily grabbed it.

“Oh thank you—” Luz trailed off and saw Lord Blight standing behind her with an emotionless expression, Luz was first stunned to see him here as he was usually in his office but she immediately addressed him: “Hello mister Blight, how may I be of service?”

He didn’t say anything, only bringing the book closer to him and reading the title. 

“Tome of the corrupted, a book of the dark arts,” He read, raising an eyebrow at why Luz would even try to read this while his eyes were still on the cover. “Tell me, human, why were you trying to read this?”

Wanting to avoid punishment, Luz tried to explain herself, “My apologies Mister Blight I didn’t know what it was I was bored an—“

“That is enough, human, what have I told you?” Alador interrupted.

“Pets are seen not heard.” She obediently repeated the phrase he told her multiple times whenever she voiced her efforts to stop him from having his way with her.

“Good, do try not to ramble.” He stated, handing the book to her.

“Yes sir.”

Alador smirked at this and patted her head, “Now if you are bored I’m sure I have some fiction books to entertain yourself with,” he offered in a surprisingly kind tone “Although, shouldn’t you be with Odalia?”

Luz shook her head and replied: “Mrs. Blight said I’m done with my service, for now, sir.”

“Ah, I see.” He said with a pleased smile, moving his hand down to rub the light scar his wife left on her neck and then brush fingers over her collar. “How do you feel about these ‘adjustments’ that we’ve made for you?”

“I am thankful that you and Mrs. Blight saved me.”

“As you should be.” He crooned.

Luz's eyes shifted away from him and looked down at the book she was holding, “Well I should get goi—” Luz tried to walk away only to be pushed back against the shelf.

“Sir?” she questioned, she looked at him to see the familiar lust in his eyes. 

“Stay,” Alador ordered coldly, pressing his body against hers and taking the book from her hand, throwing it on the floor that made an echoed sound. Luz sighed on the inside and immediately submitted to him, as long as she didn’t fight back he won’t be cruel towards her. He held her up so that her legs could wrap around his waist while her back was still pressed against the shelf. He had one arm around her waist while his other hand was undoing his belt.

Lord Blight slid his hands down her body, as he pulled up her skirt and pressed himself harder to her. Luz felt his arousing throbbing member pressing on her lips. 

"Take a deep breath and relax," he whispered.

The human closed her eyes and did as he told her. He entered her with ease since she wasn’t as tense as she used to be, the walls clenched around his shaft nicely while he was pressing her harder to the wall and starting rhythmic movements inside of her. Luz’s mind was elsewhere while she tried to ignore the feeling of him inside her, no matter how many times he’s used her Luz always felt his girth was too big for her.

“See? You’re easing up nicely,” He purred.

With every motion the man loosened more and more his tight grip over Luz, letting his hand freely explore all over her body. Alador thrust even faster while Luz held onto him for dear life, used to the experience of dominance he had with her. Luz rested her head on his shoulders and gripped on his cape even tighter as he continuously hit her cervix.

Alador groaned heavily, as he had reached his final moments of pleasure, Luz felt the familiar pulsing of his cock, and warm liquid burst into her womb. She opened her eyes, her head still resting on his shoulder as he was gasping heavily for air, his head now sunk in her hair while he smelt it. Suddenly, he pushed her shoulder back, staring intensely at her as his hand traveled hastily across her chest, and through her neck, reaching and grabbing roughly her chin. He turned her head abruptly, as her eyes pierced at his with obedience. 

Alador glared at her as if he suspected she was feeling something else, he leaned in and harshly slid his tongue inside of her, kissing her deeply and painfully, Luz felt his beard rub on her jaw. It surprised the human that he even kissed her, he usually never did that whenever he fucked her, he may lick her neck or nibble on her ear but he never kissed her. When he broke the kiss, Alador looked at her for another pause, he pulled his soft cock out of her and gently put her down.

Luz’s legs felt weak and she held onto the shelves to keep herself standing while her legs were shaking, that was not lost on Alador, he chuckled as he tucked himself back in and leaned down to kiss her head.

“You took it well, get yourself cleaned up, human.” He spoke delicately then turned to leave without saying another word. Luz was still gripping the shelf even as he left as she tried to fix her skirt. She wasn’t bothered by this anymore, it was embedded into her daily life.

Luz felt his cum beginning to leak out of her, he was right she needed to get cleaned up. The human never looked back at the book she left behind when she walked out the door. She wasn’t in the mood to read anymore. 

The Latina left the library and walked back into the hallway in a daze. There were others around her. Were they maids? Maybe she hears them talking? She didn’t know anymore.

It hurt. Not physically anymore but the feeling inside her was unimaginable. Something tore, it felt viscous. Like blood. She wasn’t surprised at this point. She’s building up a tolerance to it. That’s good. Maybe she’s happy if it doesn’t bother her. She can be happy with her captors. Happy for Amity. Thinking about her girlfriend puts a smile on Luz’s face, she has to be happy for Amity.

Even through the smile, Luz believed she was happy. She wasn’t herself as much as she tried to be.

She’s their pet, after all.

* * *

It was late at night when the Blight siblings and Luz had their usual discussions in Amity’s room, it always put Luz in a good mood whenever they were with each other like this. They were all sitting on the floor in a circle talking about either show they’ve watched or what’s been going on at Hexside, as well as news circling the isles, they’ve mentioned how the emperor had no interest in her search and there was a chance their parents told him about keeping Luz to themselves. Eventually, the conversation took an unexpected turn when Edric noticed Luz placing her hand over Amity’s in an affectionate way.

“Alright, I’ve gotta ask a-are you two a thing?” Edric asked girly and giddy.

The girls blushed and were astonished by how quickly he found out. Guess there was no point in hiding it anymore if Edric of all witches figured it out.

“W-well, yes… yes we are,” Amity conceded, still holding onto Luz’s hand.

Edric seemed happy for the two, he had that stupid childish grin on his face in light of this news while Emira appeared somewhat happy but seemingly more cautious than her twin brother was. 

“I’m so happy for you guys!” Edric congratulated, clapping the tip of his fingers together like a kid getting a prize.

“Ed, calm yourself,” Emira said to him then turned to the couple with a worried look, “I’m not saying I don’t believe you but, what does Luz think about all this?”

“What do you mean?” Luz asked, her face crumbling with confusion.

“Luz, I’m not trying to be mean or anything I just feel like you’re not in a good state of mind right now,” Emira stated seriously.

Luz frowned at this, she didn’t know why Emira would be so worried about her choosing to be with Amity. She liked Amity, shouldn’t she have the right to be with her or maybe Emira is worried that she really can’t think for herself like how their parents always tell her.

“I’m fine, Em, Amity and I were mutual about this,” Luz assured with a small smile.

Emira kept her serious expression, her tone slightly getting harsher when she turned back to her younger sister, “Have you forgotten the whole reason mom and dad kidnapped her in the first place!?”

“Em does have a point, Amity,” Edric chimed in.

Both girls stop to think over what Emira had just said, she was right. Luz was here because there was a chance Amity would be in a relationship with a human, did they forget that? Oh, how stupid could they be? This was just like last time! The conflict was ever so present in both the girls but neither could deny their feelings. 

“Look I know I-we—” Amity started only to be interrupted by her sister.

“I’m happy for you two but we have to face the facts here, this relationship is going to make things far more worse for Luz if they find out, how will you hide this?”

“How will you two manage to make this work?” Edric added.

Luz thought it over but she didn’t know the answer, it’s like her owners have said, she can’t decide on her own. Since Amity is also above her she would know better. Luz shrugged “I guess Amity can decide.”

“I-I don’t know. I’m sure we can make it work somehow,” Amity surmised with some doubt in her tone. “I love Luz, I made that clear and no one will stop that, not even mothe—”

“Hello, children.”

Their faces instantly fell, they desperately tried to hide how fearful they were, neither one of them moved when their mother walked into the room. Luz was the only one who didn't look scared, she smiled at Odalia as if she was happy to see her. Amity could make herself look less scared. She could show she wasn’t scared of her mother.

Their mother walked towards them with a smile, she stopped just before Luz. “Ah, hello my little pet, how are you doing?” she greeted politely. 

“I am good, Mrs. Blight,” the human responded obediently. 

“Are you excited to serve me tonight?”

“Always, Mrs. Blight.”

Odalia hummed, keeping their attention on the girl, her children watched them with anxious looks. She continued, “You haven’t been misbehaving, have you?”

Luz shook her head, “No, Mrs. Blight.”

The woman smiled, “Good girl.”

Luz looked up at her owner, Odalia was smiling at her with that familiar false sense of warmth she always did before she did anything horrible. Luz what was coming, she spent so much time with the woman that she knew what every expression meant before Odalia did anything. The human took a deep breath and waited for it to happen, Odalia made a glyph and in an instant, a current of electricity came from her collar and spread throughout her entire body, It was as if every wisp of air had been knocked from her lungs by the blow, and she dropped to the floor, unable to breathe, to do anything.

The witch continued sending shock after shock, it spread throughout Luz’s body, it pulsed throughout her entire movement and stunned her for seconds at a time. The siblings were watching with wide eyes, none of them knowing what to do, they knew Luz was being tortured but to experience it right before their eyes was something else. Amity watched, she couldn’t take this anymore, she felt as if Luz might die, she had to put a stop to this.

“Mother, she’s had enough!” Amity pleaded

“She’s fine, dear” Odalia assured, sending another zap to the human. “You see? She’s not making any noise.”

Amity looked at her girlfriend, it was true, Luz was quiet, she was taking her punishment like this had been done to her a million times over, which was probably true.

“Mother, she’s going to pass out, please!” 

Odalia looked to her daughter and sent one last zap at the human then she finally stopped, letting Luz have some relief and breathe.

“Oh very well, you’re such a drama queen these days, dear, at this rate you’ll have grey hairs before I do,” Odalia scoffed, rolling her eyes.

“She’s fine, although human she’s quite resilient, believe me I know,” Odalia reminded them with a chuckle. She kneeled to Luz’s level and grasped her chin with her hand, making Luz look at her. The witch couldn’t help but chuckle at the lewd-like expression the girl made.

“You’re fine, aren’t you human?”

“Yes, Mrs. Blight,” Luz moaned, slightly slurring her words as she appeared worn out by the constant shocking she had to endure.

“That’s right, I’ve trained you well,” she crooned. “Well, I’ll leave you be.”

With that, Odalia stood up, “Goodbye, children,” she bid turning towards the door, then she paused and turned her head back to them. “Oh, and human, don’t forget why you’re here.”

The woman turned back and she left, as she walked in the halls, another vision came to her, there she saw the future that was to happen tonight and tomorrow. After it disappeared, she smirked to herself. Well, that was an interesting vision.

_“Hmm, I’ll have to postpone her service for tomorrow.”_

Back in Amity’s room, the children were left with a mixture of emotions, horrified, anger, pity, and many more that they couldn’t name. Is this what Luz faces daily or was lax compared to when she’s alone with them. Emira thought back to the bite mark she saw on Luz when she first saw her, the witch’s eyes shifted to the light scar on her neck.

“This is what I was trying to tell you, how are you two going to work if mother keeps ‘this’ up?” Emira questioned. 

Amity frowned but deep down she knew Emira was right, “I just stopped her from torturing her, didn’t I?” 

“She shouldn’t be torturing her at all!” Emira snapped, surprisingly everyone she could even get that mad.

“Luz, how are you—” Edric started sympathetically before getting interrupted.

“It doesn’t bother me anymore after the first few seconds the shocking just turns into a numbing feeling,” Luz answered monotonically, quickly before even giving Edric the chance to finish. 

“Luz…” Emira sighed.

“It’s kinda like I’m floating, dreamlike like there’s nothing else around me it’s peaceful.” The Latina continued.

“I’m so sorry, Luz.” Amity apologized with guilt in her tone.

“Don’t be… there’s nothing you can do anyways.”

Luz pauses and realizes how messed up she must sound, did she really say that in front of them? The girl looked up at them, she saw the shock in their eyes, why did they look at her like that? Did she say something wrong?

“S-sorry guys I was kinda morbid there,” Luz laughed to lighten the mood a bit.

“You have the right to be, how you’re still sane is beyond me,” Edric marveled in astonishment.

“Edric!” Emira scolded, hitting his arm.

“Oww, what?” 

“We’re trying to lift her spirits here.” Emira said then turned back to Luz, “You know everyone’s looking for you, right?”

“That’s cool,” Luz replied casually.

“You know the owl lady and your friends are searching the entire isles for you leaving no stone unturned, doesn’t that make you happy?” she inquired

“Yeah.”

The twins were taken aback, why did it seem like she didn’t care whether they found her or not? Did she even want to be found?

“I'm curious, do you even want them to find you?” Edric asked curiously.

“.........” Luz stayed silent, her eyes filled with conflict.

That in itself gave the twins enough of an answer but they didn’t question it any further. Emira sighed and stood up.

“Well, tonight was...interesting but we should head to bed, see you guys tomorrow, goodnight,” Emira said, grabbing Edric and left, closing the door behind them. Leaving only Amity and Luz together. 

Amity stood up and sighed loudly, she made her way to her bed and sat on one side. She lifted her hand out and gestured to Luz.

“Won’t you join me?”

Luz stood up and walked to her, “Oh...right.”

The Latina laid down next to Amity and both girls laid there, enjoying each other's presence. She could sense her girlfriend was tense, she was upset. From what she learned from her owners there was only one thing that could make Amity feel better.

Luz pressed her lips on Amity’s pale cheek, she let her hands wander her body in some attempt to please her. Her tan hands run over her breast and rub them, earning a moan from her girlfriend. The witch let this happen for a few minutes then slightly back away from Luz.

“Wh-what are you doing?!” Amity fretted with a flustered face.

“Comforting you, doesn’t this usually make witch’s feel better?” Luz questioned innocently. “That’s what Mrs. Blight said.”

“Oh, I guess it does,” she hesitated, her face still red. Was this finally happening? Now? Oh, Titan.

“Do you want me to touch you?” Luz asked slowly, unsure of what she should do.

Amity’s heart skipped a beat, this was happening. Her lust was coming back into play as her body responded to her mind's desires, her core was becoming wet in excitement. Her heart was pounding against her chest as if it wanted to break out. She was in such a state of shock, lust, and nervousness that she couldn’t even answer.

“Please…”

The human paused, she read what Amity was thinking just by reading her facial expressions. Not knowing what else she would do, Luz leaned in and kissed Amity's pointed ear first, softly, with just the right hint of passion, then work her way down her neck, leaving trails of kisses that made the butterflies in Amity’s stomach flutter harder, Luz kissed her way down to the witch’s collar bone before coming right back up for the lips and softly pressed her lips against them.

Amity kissed her back with an equal passion, she moaned into the kiss and ran her hands all over Luz’s body, sitting on top of her; knee's on either side of Luz’s thighs. As they kissed, Amity’s hands squeezed her breast while her other hand got dangerously close to Luz’s skirt, the witch pressed her tongue against Luz’s teeth to allow access in her mouth but Luz wouldn’t budge it, she stopped responding to the kiss, which confused Amity. 

The witch pulled back and stared at her girlfriend, her eyes and expression froze as she had just been shut off.

“Luz?”

In Luz’s mind, she felt like she was back in the parent's room, the first day they brought her to the manor and violated her. She could still smell the mixture of blood, sweat, and cum, it was on her, inside her, everywhere she felt hands holding her down, gripping her hair, hurting her. The flashbacks repeatedly played in her head, the emotions she felt were ever so present. And the visions tattered her every being to shreds. Odalia’s hands were on her throat again, squeezing the life out of her, staring deep into her eyes with that taunting look she always had. She felt like a distortion of what she once was, unable to find her way back. The human’s heart rate would accelerate and she would attempt to control her breathing rate. Where was she? Was she still there? Is this a dream? What’s real anymore? She doesn’t understand. Why can’t she breathe?

_“It’s going dark again…”_

Amity gasped when she saw Luz’s face slowly form to something like a terrified person knowing their end was soon, deep into her eyes she saw her reflection, she looked like a mother, she looked like the monster Luz saw, that’s why she was in so much pain. Luz has said she loved Odalia but her mind can never erase the trauma the woman caused her not whenever she’s reminded of it, she would look at Amity. Oh, how it hurt her. Amity knew it was true, she was the reflection of Luz’s monster.

She was a monster.

Amity was nauseous, she felt sick remembering the monster she looked like her. The monster had been smiling as it ravished Luz over and over again. Her arousal withdrew at her anxiousness. Amity’s heart started to race, and her breath began coming in short gasps. She gritted her teeth and pulled herself away from these thoughts even as the tears fell from her face. The witch quickly grabbed Luz’s shoulders and shook her. Luz snapped out the flashback and took a deep breath and repeated it until she could keep a steady breath.

“Wh-what happened, are we still kissing?” Luz puzzled. 

“You were acting weird, you stopped responding and looked like you were dead,” Amity explained, the guilt sat not on her chest but inside her brain. What she had done she could not undo, she made Luz think of the past, her trauma. The times she was scared of Amity all because she looked like her mother. The guilt reminded Amity of her selfish lust towards Luz but here she is with her, they were girlfriends but now the witch was guilty of how she acted towards her, pushing herself on Luz and demanding that her sexual needs be met with the human that was being raped and tortured because of her. She was at fault. She was a monster.

“I-I’m so sorry, Luz, I didn’t mean for this, I don’t mean to look like her to look like the monster and I dare try to touch you as she has! We can stop if you want.” Amity apologized in a raspy voice. She did this a lot and each time Luz assured her it wasn’t her fault but Amity couldn’t help but feel like it was. Luz still loves her regardless. she’d only hope that she earned Luz’s love.

“What are you talking about? You didn’t do anything wrong.” The Latina said perplexingly, her apology came out of nowhere.

“I did, I’ve been...having these urges towards you ever since they...hurt you. I cleaned all the blood off you and I saw how pretty you were! I wanted to touch you so many times and I got close! When I was alone with you when I talked to you from the door when I comforted you after you cut yourself, so many times! I even masturbated to you healing yourself with the potion!” She confessed with tears in her eyes. “Don’t you get it?! I’m no better than them, I’m a monster!”

Luz didn’t know what to say to that. So many emotions were washing over her. She just stared at her with astonishment, the witch was trembling, looking like she was on the verge of a panic attack. Amity really did all those things? Did she confess it to her? Luz couldn't imagine all the guilt that was said inside Amity for almost a month. It made Luz rethink herself, why is she just sitting here? She thought back to what she would do when she tried to calm down.

“Amity, take a deep breath.” She said calmly. Amity did so, inhaling and exhaling. “Do it again,” Amity repeated it. It seemed like Amity was finally calming down

“Talk to me,” Luz spoke gently.

Amity had seen through her deeds. Now she had to face the consequences of her selfish desires. Shame and sorrow battled for dominance, the pain was worse than anything she’d ever experienced, even more so than ever before.

It was tearing her soul to shreds.

She wanted to lash out again, but she was sick of the lies. 

Someone make this stop.

Amity took a deep breath once more and spoke: “Luz, I don’t deserve you. Don’t you get it? I’m taking advantage of you, I’m trying to use you the same way they did. I’m sick, disgusting, unworthy of you.”

“......”

It was like Amity was now aware of her surroundings, she looked around the room as if she doubted this was even real, why was she feeling this way? Why did everything feel so...bitter? So wrong? 

“Why are we doing this?” she asked Luz.

Luz's eyes shifted away and she shrugged, “Isn’t this what you wanted?”

Amity closed her mouth, staring at her intensely. She was lying underneath Amity almost naked to the middle, but why then Amity felt as if she was the one exposed?

Amity finally sighed, “Yes...it is but now it doesn’t feel real. Everything about this doesn’t feel real.”

“Is it because you don’t think I want it?” Luz asked hesitatingly.

The bitterness and guilt crawled back to, she looked at Luz’s collar and frowned, “I know how they broke you, Luz. You’re not how you used to be. I don’t want you to pretend you like it, don’t feel like you have to do this. Please, I want the real Luz here, not the Luz that my parents have crafted but the Luz I fell in love with. I want to know if you really want this.” she begged tearfully.

“It’s okay, I want this too,” Luz assured softly. 

Amity looked at her with hesitation, “You sure? How do I know this is really you?”

Luz paused, did she have some sense of clarity now? Was her mind finally open to change her thoughts on having sex with Amity? She wondered what Luz will think of this now. 

Amity had wanted this for so long, to be intimate with Luz but she didn’t want it like this.

Luz said nothing, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Amity’s once more, not in a state of obedience or lust but with love and care. 

She pulled back, “You’ve seen every part of me, Amity. At my best, at my worst, at my most vulnerable, you never abandoned me or saw me any different. You still cared about me and that’s the real you, I wouldn’t change anything about it.”

The witch felt a new intense sensation of relief and love embrace her. It was like her soul was rushing out of her; it wanted to burst out of her and hug Luz. This sense of realization made every point of view change, the world was being seen in a new light and that light was Luz.

“You still want this?”

Luz nodded. 

The relief was what she felt, as though some lost part of her had finally clicked and fallen into place. Amity was still unsure if she should question this but she went along with it, she wanted nothing more but to show Luz how much she loved her. She smiled warmly, “Okay, but if I make you feel uncomfortable just say the word and I’ll stop, okay?”

“You won’t make me uncomfortable, Amity, you’re not a monster you’re my girlfriend,” she stated wholeheartedly. 

“Ok…”

Luz inhaled deeply, keeping the air in her lungs, while the girl felt the pale fingers of Amity slipping under her skirt. Through her entire body, nervous waves of some throbbing pleasure made her submit. The witch clutched the violet fabric, pulling it further and further down and leaving naked flesh behind it. Completely obedient to her actions, the human raised her pelvic slightly and felt the slipping cloth, her hips, her knees, and her feet from it. She found herself fully naked in her girlfriend's bed in front of her eyes before she could realize what had just happened.

 _“Here goes,”_ Amity thought to herself.

Luz stared at her slightly shivering, full of excitement and embarrassment, exposed, blushed, and full of some kind of tickling feeling. Amity's lust-filled eyes drifted with a fiery desire all over her, but with restlessness and tension not so well hidden. She was paralyzed; the looks that were exchanged were empty at the same time, and yet full of desire, remorse, shame, love?

Amity, without separating eyes from Luz, let her girlfriend undress her, Luz pulled the black clothing off Amity’s pale skin, it was exciting to her like she was unwrapping a gift. She continued this until they were both naked. Amity leaned towards her, kissing her so that her lips craved ever since parting from hers.

Amity's hands grasped the human's shoulders tenderly, but firmly, while the kiss continued. She searched for her tongue, found it and fervently sucked it; she pushed harder and harder on her, moistly consumed Luz; the witch's teeth tease all the softness in her mouth gently, and then Amity shoved her tongue as deeply as she could, pleasurably discovering that Luz was obeying and following all of its motions.

Suddenly Amity pulled off from her, as her golden eyes pierced at hers. Full with passion and lust. Luz opened her bare legs, to let her sit kneel between them. Luz whimpered with a suppressed voice, however strong enough to interrupt the dark silence in the room. 

“You okay?” Amity whispered, her gold eyes expressing her worry for her girlfriend, Luz stared deep in them, feeling a calming sense that she never did whenever she looked into them like this.

The human nodded slowly.

Luz couldn't help but raise her chest higher and higher, thirsting for air that never seemed to hold her breath, no matter how hard she tried to breathe calmly. A burst of suppressed moan, a gasp relieved all the pressure of withheld ecstasy that had been concentrated in her lungs. Luz gasped again and again. 

Amity’s soft lips had finished the adoration of every part of her neck and were now tracing and kissing her collarbones. Luz panted and panted with restrained whimpers, feeling Amity’s wet core pressed against hers.

The green-haired witch’s hands directed to her face, Lightly caressing her cheeks with the tips of her fingertips. She also placed her palms tenderly over her, running them over her chin, ears, shoulders. A soft kiss was placed by Amity over Luz's tan skin. Another kiss was made by the witch, advancing farther down, moving through her belly-button, including her lips, circling, tending, wetting them, her soft and delicate hands brushing over Luz as if she was an art canvas. So soft, it was like clouds were touching her.

“Your hands are so soft,” Luz moaned softly.

Amity continued touching her, the unease waves of pleasure and tension were bathing the entire body of the girl with shivers of ecstasy. Luz moaned again, unable to restrain herself any longer as her girlfriend's lips advanced to her most wet area, gently licking her slit, just moments away from diving her tongue into Luz’s wet sex, she repeated this until Luz was satisfied. Amity stopped, lifting her head and once again teasing her enough so she would tremble for more. Their eyes met again, as she climbed towards the human's face. Luz circled her hands behind her neck, pulling Amity closer to her rising chest.

Amity’s face was slowly rubbing between her breasts, as the human involuntary started to run her fingers through her dyed green hair. Amity grabbed her hands as well, bringing them to her face and treating them with soft kisses. She stopped, climbing upper to the level of her eyes and piercing them again with her. Amity had positioned her cunt over Luz’s and lowered herself on it, their wet cores met, Luz gasped in pleasure and the witch had to suppress the urge to move right then and there but she kept herself pressed against her girlfriend. Amity straddled Luz’s leg and placed the other one under her arm to hold the position. Admittedly, Amity didn’t know what she was doing but she’s seen enough lesbian porn thanks to Boscha’s curiosity so she had an idea. 

The awkward stare continued, neither of them knowing as Luz could not help it but gasp in delight when she sensed Amity’s fingers finally passing teasingly across her hardened nipples. The witch carefully studied all her reactions. She was so close to her, it was pleasing, to say the least. Luz slid her hands along her girlfriend's arms and shoulders, embracing and holding them tightly around her back. 

Her face shifted, kissing Luz all over the face, making sure Luz knew how much she loved her.

“Don't…” Luz gasped between her heavy breathes, as she noticed that Amity had paused and was intensely looking at her. Luz directed her eyes away from her and blushed as she mumbled out: “don't stop.”

In that split second every nerve in Amity’s body and the brain is electrified. It's the anticipation of being together in a way that's more than words, in a way that's so completely tangible and made her love for Luz, even more, she wanted her, she loved her back. Producing a new wave of ecstasy and tears of joy Amity did it again and again, not separating her view from Luz’s flustered face as she moved. 

“You feel so warm, Luz.” Amity moaned as she continued her thrusting.

Luz’s moans were continuing, they were in no way compliant to the commands of her mind; however, she felt like one after other tears were running down her eyes. Amity was continuing her rhythmic, fast, and hard motions against her core.

“Harder,” Luz moaned. She was blushing in joy and elation the excitement of the act had as well aroused Amity even more than she thought was possible.

“Keep going.” 

With every moan of sweetness and pleasure from the human Amity was becoming more and more aware of the intense pleasure she was feeling, the shared pleasure between the two girls. Luz gasped intently, as the noise reminded a combination of a whimper and a sigh, and drove Amity to the edge. The abundant wetness of their sex’s made the witch complete ecstasy and bliss. She gasped again in delight as she held Luz closer to her, loving her with every ounce, The burning pleasure was making her push harder and more recklessly with each thrust. The sensation was intense; it was like she was one with Luz. The human’s groans and gasps beneath Amity were encouraging her movements, rubbing herself on harder.

“Ahh, mmmm Amity!”

Luz's legs were buckling, barely holding her and the witch above her, as ecstatic chills were spreading all over her body. Gasps of air were interrupting her heavy moans while Amity was pressing her entire body over hers and leaving Luz completely at her mercy. She was getting more and more excited as Amity panted out in delight above her as she thrust, giving them both incredible pleasure. The bed was starting to squeak louder and louder.

“I love you, Luz!” Amity moaned.

Luz moaned louder, panting and gasping intently for air as she pushed herself harder against Amity’s cunt while waves of ecstatic delight were running all over her body. The pleasure was beginning ever more intense, overlapping, escalating, and making her groan and pant uncontrollably. Another thrust from Amity was all that the girl needed to be thrown to the edge and to reach her climax more powerfully and intensely than ever before. Luz arched her back so that her sex was pressed even more against Amity, as she let loud moans of bliss to escape her lungs. The spasms of her wet cunt were rubbing against Amity’s harder and harder as she was barely holding herself to wait for her to finish first. The release of her loud moans and then the silent gasps for air was Amity needed before she came hard with a loud gasp of bliss. Her orgasm heightening her every sense is like a white flash in her vision overcame every cell in her body and left nothing behind but pleasure. Amity panted heavily, shakily pushing a couple of more times until her orgasm died down. 

Coming down from their orgasm, Amity cupped Luz’s cheeks and stared into her lidded eyes, she leaned down and passionately kissed her. Their lips fit perfectly with each other as if it was meant to be. Amity pulled away and sat in between Luz’s legs so she wouldn’t press too much of her weight on her.

“You really mean it? You love me?” Luz asked out of breath.

Amity caressed her face and pressed her forehead on Luz’s. “Luz, of course, I do, no matter what they do to you. I’ll never stop loving you,” she answered.

Luz stared at her with loving eyes. As if every ounce of breath was taken from Luz's lungs floating into the air, “I love you too.” she spoke.

Luz raised her hand toward her cheek, offering Amity more support to move toward her and to bring their lips back together again in another passionate kiss. The kiss was still sweet, soft, slow. They kept it for a few seconds, slowly, carefully, until their lips began to move in perfect sync. Luz exhaled through her nose, not wanting to let go. The intense feeling of relaxation, mixed with love had taken over her entire body.

Amity shifted her hand from her cheek to the back of her head, tangling her fingers in Luz’s soft, dark hair, drawing the human into her gently, placing more pressure on their lips, deepening the kiss. They pulled apart. 

In the night, the light of compassion shines most intensely, showing the determination to hang on until daylight comes; and this is what their love and emotional warmth had accomplished. After what seemed like an eternity, her girlfriend...no, her _lover_ wrapped her arms around Luz and she let her head rest on the human chest. All of Luz’s thoughts stopped as if when they were one, Luz’s heart had taken control of her brain. Next, Amity would pinch herself as if she needed to confirm that she just had sex with Luz, that she was really with her. Her mind wasn’t playing any tricks on her, it was real ... And Amity has been body, mind, and soul with her lover. Neither Luz nor Amity have felt this way when they were with each other before but now it was all they could feel.

To Luz it was an odd realization, the false sense of familiarity wrapped itself around her, she remembers this feeling, she knows why she feels this way. For the first time, like the truth was so clear, she was truly happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh we love Lumity, we just love them together. We have four more chapters left to go!  
> Don’t be shy, tell me your thoughts I love the comments!  
> Edit: everything is coming together nicely and it happens for a reason, it’s setting up for ch 14 so don’t worry.  
> Till next time!


	14. The Truth Spills From A Liar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, y'all said you were nervous something would happen because the last two chapters were fluffy. All I can say it, you should be. Enjoy~

“Dragon eggs for sale!”

“These wands were made from the Titans teeth!

“Mystery meat for sale!”

“Buy one item for double the price, get the second one free!”

The market was alive and well, as it would be on a Saturday morning. Witches and demons making their ways through the crows, bargains being shouted by nearly every stand, and the occasional fights breaking out whenever two or more witches were arguing over certain artifacts, it was the usual market life. Amity and her siblings were out shopping for whatever they desired and went on their own. Ever since last night, Amity couldn’t keep her mind off Luz. It didn’t feel real what they did, she still couldn’t believe it, even when woke up in the morning to find Luz peacefully sleeping beside her. Amity considered waking her up at the time as it was ten in the morning but she didn’t want to bother her girlfriend, hearing her soft breathing while she dreamt away. Amity kissed her cheek and left her on the bed while quietly getting dressed as to not awaken her. 

Amity smiled softly. Though she had just walked past a fight between two demons wanting the same item she paid them no mind, they were no more of a bother than flies. The pale witch was in a good mood, might have been after the sex she had with Luz last night but there was no denying Amity never felt this happy before. The people that passed her didn't irritate her any longer, she was too pleased to let those little things ruin her mood, it was like she was seeing the world through Luz’s cheerful eyes. The air was sweet and there was no hurry, her world had been cast anew and she was savoring every moment thanks to her relationship with Luz. 

While she was in the market, she might as well buy Luz something. The only times she’s ever bought anything for Luz was only the basic necessities she needed. What would she like? Amity thought over her options and first considered buying her a book or manga, but Luz would get bored of it after she rereads it, maybe a coloring book? Luz can’t write anything thanks to the paper enchantments. Amity considered buying her a scroll but threw that consideration away knowing her parents wouldn’t want Luz to potentially contact other witches. This was harder than Amity anticipated. 

“Hmm, what should I get her?”

The witch walked past a few more stands. Market stands lined the route, she was casually browsing, and witnessing the usual hustle and bustle, and haggled over the price of the exotic artifacts and other questionable merchandise, with vendors of different backgrounds. She didn’t want to go over the top and get something super expensive for Luz, knowing her girlfriend doesn’t care about the price. She found a small stand owned by a five-eyed demon with black fur, antlers, and jagged teeth. Although he looked intimidating Amity decided to take her chances with him.

“Hello, I’m looking to get my girlfriend a gift,” she spoke politely.

The demon hunched down a bit to get a better look at her and rose his claws to his chin and rubbed the fur while thinking over what to sell to her. He quickly noticed her gold eyes and rushed to sit up straight and cleared his throat as he realized she was of high status. “What does your little girlfriend like, Miss Blight?” he asked in a deep yet polite voice.

“Well she’s not very materialistic, she’s more into the meaning, you know?”

The sales demon nodded in understanding, “Ah I see, well I have a fine selection of matching couples jewelry.”

Amity looked down and saw some nice pair of earrings, a few necklaces with a locket, gold and platinum bracelets, and some other jewelry that Amity didn’t recognize but they looked pretty. They were classy with fine craftsmanship. 

All of them looked so beautiful. She almost wanted to buy the whole stand and give them to Luz but scratched that thought away.

“Hmm, I don’t think I’ve ever seen her wear earrings,” Amity started hesitatingly. 

“Then what about this pair of necklaces?”

Amity shook her head, “Got anything else?”

“I’ve got this pair of matching rings,” the demon directed to the box of rings on the left corner of the table.

There were five white-gold rings, reflecting the sunlight. Each was unique, classy, the kind any witch would fon over. One that caught her attention was a matching set of rings with purple and green stones. Luz would love these.

“They're perfect, I’ll take them!” she beamed. After discussing the price with the demon they reached a settlement and the demon carefully placed the rings in a pink box than a bag. Amity happily walked down the market with a bright smile on her face while she imagined the reaction on Luz’s face when she showed her the rings. It’s almost like they’re getting married, Amity blushed at the thought as she continued walking past a few witches and peers. She was done with her shopping so she might as well find Edric and Emira, she was sure they were close by.

“She’s gonna love these,” Amity said to herself, looking down at the bag she was carrying. Before she had much time to think about it she heard a loud squeak above her. Amity’s attention was grabbed by the sudden noise and noticed a shadow looming above her. Amity squinted to get a better look at it and couldn’t believe her eyes. It looked to be a baby head with bat wings flying above her. 

“I-is that?”

The witch was perplexed by this and in an instant, she was being pushed. The crowd was getting more packed in the market and it was almost suffocating, Amity groaned and tightly held onto the bag when she pushed her way through the crowd and landed in some sort of alleyway, the streets were packed so she had no other choice but to walk down to escape the crowd.

“Great, guess I’m taking this route,” Amity groaned, she looked up to find that weird bat baby was gone. “What was that thing?”

The alleyway is cobbled and quaint as Amity walks down it. There were walls on either side of the houses that wobble ever so slightly but are visible in the bright morning sun. It winds a little, arcing to the right, and the flowers' heady fragrance drifts down from the several window boxes.

It got quieter the more she walked down, it was a cave more than an alleyway. Even the air and background noises were silent as if they were tense with nerves for what was to come. Amity could describe it as creepy, but eerie was closer to it. Goosebumps formed on her skin, her legs were shaking with each she took in some sort of fear that her mind was not processing. 

_“Wait, something wasn’t right…”_

The witch finally had enough and stopped. She closed her eyes and let her mind relax. Her senses were picking up the magic around her. She knew this wasn’t right. This is the same kind of magic Edric and Emira used. This was an illusion. Amity panicked and turned around to make a run for it.

Before she could even run or notice she was in danger, a black-cloaked figure appeared behind her and swung its staff over her head. 

_THWACK!_

Amity felt a blunt force slam against her head and in an instant, her world turned black. No pain, no time to think, her body collapsed and darkness was all there was.

* * *

A low moan escapes Amity’s lips and her eyes slowly open. The back of her head is throbbing in pain, she was sure she was bruised. Her heavy eyelids slowly opened. She was first aware of the coolness of the air and its loamy fragrance. The migraine increased the more aware she became aware. Her vision was first blurry, showing only bits of color until her vision adjusted to the dim lighting of the room, two figures were standing in front of her. One tall, the other short.

“W-where am I?” Amity murmured. 

“Start talking, Blight.” A harsh voice seethed at her. Wait, she knew that voice...

Amity’s eyes are now wide open as if it's an emergency as if her mind had instantly cleared up. Her heart was beating fast and there was a buzzing in her brain, she was in danger. There stands before her. The owl lady.

Amity’s head shot up, she stared at the woman with wide eyes, she stuttered: “O-owl lady!?” 

The woman looked at her with what Amity could only describe as pure anger in her eyes. No, she was livid. The younger witch gulped in fear. King stood beside her with an equally angered look. She jerked upright, panicked, but her arms refused to move. Something warm was holding her down. She had only noticed now she was tied to a chair in the middle of the living room of the owl house. What bothered her just as much was that owl bird tube was using its body to tie itself around Amity. 

“You’re going to tell us where Luz is… NOW!” Eda demanded in a booming voice that made Amity flinch. Of course, that’s what they wanted. She can’t tell them as much as she wanted to, no matter how many times she thought she could stand up to her parents about what they were doing to Luz, she couldn’t defy this one ordered. She knew for a fact they would hurt her and Luz if she ever told anyone.

Amity bit her lip, any harder and she would bleed but the trembling of her body gave away that she was deathly afraid. 

"TELL ME!” Eda repeated sternly. 

“I-I don’t know I swear!” 

“Liar! I can smell her on you!” King shouted at her. “Her scent is fresh on you, you’ve been with her! It’s practically dripping off you, how else can her scent be that strong?!”

Amity blushes when she thought back to what they did last night, the heat in her cheeks rises at the sexual memory, right, that's why Luz's scent was so strong on her. Her mind is snapped back to where she was when Eda cleared her throat. 

“I-I’m not lying I swear!” she continued pathetically.

“You better start telling us the truth or things are gonna get… messy,” the owl lady threatened and crossed her arms over her chest.

“I swear to you I’m not lying!” The witch cried out, shaking her head.

Eda only sighs, she looked at King, it was like their eyes were communicating with each other when she nodded to the Dog demon and he walked away to the kitchen. He came back with a potion in his paws that had the label “truth serum” on it. Amity’s whole body went weak in fright, her stomach to lurch and her heart began to ache. They were going to use that on her.

“Hooty, open her mouth,” Eda ordered coldly.

“Ok, hoot hoot.” Hooty chirped.

“No please!” Amity shrieked, Hooty tightened his grip around her body while he moved his face closer to hers.

“Get away from me, you bird tube thing!”

The girl felt coldness envelop her, but no darkness came, it was what she was feeling on the insider. Hooty tried to use his beak to probe her mouth open but Amity shut it tightly, she subconsciously considered biting him. She kicked and squirmed, but it was no use, King got tired of her squirming and used his paw to open her mouth while holding the bottle over it.

_“No no, they’re gonna find out!”_

Just as her vision went blurry, King poured the liquid into her mouth, feeling an odd cold flavorless liquid on her tongue that was when the door opened and slammed open, making the girl jump a little with the only slack she had and choke on the potion that was being force-fed to her.

Lilith had walked in and saw what was going on. She saw her pupil tied to a chair with Hooty and King forcing her to drink a truth serum and Eda was just standing there, threateningly.

“EDALYN!” Lilith screamed at her sister, making both Eda and Amity flinch. King stopped pouring the bottle and Hooty kept himself in place.

Amity coughed the liquid out of the mouth and panted a bit to catch her breath, she looked at her former mentor in surprise. She hadn’t seen Lilith since the convention where she made Amity cheat. She didn’t know if she should be mad at her over the situation or glad that she saved her.

“M-ms. Clawthorne!?” the young witch stuttered in disbelief.

Lilith wanted to apologize to her former student but her anger at her younger sister fumed so much that she ignored Amity and immediately turned her attention to Eda and walked up to her. 

“This is too far, Edalyn!” she snapped.

“The brat knows where Luz is and she ain’t telling us, if anything it’s not far enough!” her sister shot back, pointing her finger at Amity.

“This isn’t how we interrogate people, especially one of Luz’s friends!”

As their bickering continued, Amity sat there panting for breath.

“Oh so when the coven wants to torture people it’s for ‘the greater good’ but when we want to it’s ‘too far’, you hearin this king?”

“The king of demons needs his general! And we will do anything to get her back!” King joined in.

“Hooty, please release Miss Blight,” Lilith ordered calmly. Hooty undid his tube-like body around the girl and left her sitting in the chair. The two witches and demons stood over her and calmly examined her, each other's eyes had a different emotion and Amity felt nervous having their eyes on her. Lilith got down on one knee and gently placed her hand to Amity’s shoulder, sensing how tense the girl was and letting her know she was safe. Lilith would never say it but at one point she would have thought of Amity like a daughter to her.

Lilith calmly started, “Amity, I know you’ve always been a good girl, so if you tell us where Luz is no harm will come to you.”

“I can't, I'm scared…” Amity whimpered.

“There’s nothing to be scared of, you’re safe now, just tell us where Luz is.” 

Amity sat there still but in her head, her brain was like a hurricane. She's stood still like her brain is demanding the energetic expenditure but won't tell her limbs what to do. Her eyes are wild, she can’t tell, she wants to but she can’t, Luz will be in danger, her parents will know, the girl she loves will get hurt! Amity starts rocking back and forth, she gets faster and faster like she can’t control herself. Her lips quiver and she’s moments away from breaking. Her vision blurs as tears fill her eyes in an utter panic of what’s about to unfold. Suddenly she's talking. Talking like she doesn't have enough time to say what she needs to. She can’t do this anymore! She’s so sick of the secrets! She can’t hold it in anymore! Like her mind finally snapped, Amity broke.

“MYPARENTSKIDNAPPEDLUZANDDIDHORRIBLETHINGSTOHERANDTHREATENENDTOKILLHERIFISAIDANYTHINGANDNOWIMREALLYSCAREDFORHERPLEASEFORGIVEME!”

Her sentences are crowded together and her mouth loses some of them. Her sentences are scattered and she appears to switch from one thing to another in her words. All her fears are tumbling into her brain unchecked. No one could understand a single word she said, Eda and Lilith both stared at her with confused faces. 

Eventually, Lilith had to put a stop to Amity’s rambles, she placed both her hands on her shoulders to soothe her, “Amity, calm down. Breath. And start over.”

Amity did as she was told and took a deep breath. Once she was calm enough, she finally said: “M-my parents kidnapped her.”

None of their expressions changed yet, they were processing that information. It was just as they all suspected it. Lilith was right that the Blights had kidnapped Luz. Eda’s expression hardened to something that resembled withheld rage fuming out to the surface.

“Why?” Lilith asked.

“B-because of my feelings for her. I...had a crush on Luz,” Amity admitted embarrassingly.

“Oh.” Lilith was the only one who was slightly surprised by that. Hooty, King, Eda, and even Owlbert always suspected it by the way she acted around Luz whenever she visited the house. Eda at one point even joked with King that Amity resembles a tomato whenever she blushes around Luz.

 _“Wait, since she likes Luz and her scent was dripping off Amity in that fashion doesn’t that mean that they...oh.”_ King thought to himself and his pupils dilated when he realized what that meant. He didn’t want to imagine that and shook off that image in his brain.

“Y-yeah.”

“What have they been doing to my kid?” Eda asked desperately, pushing Lilith to the side so she could stand in front of the young witch.

Each second that passed felt like an hour. How was she going to say it? She can't lie to them, they'll know. The anxiety has been swallowing and killing her. In her mind and throat, a fire burned. Like a sledgehammer, guilt struck Amity. Her words were stuck in her throat, begging her not say anything but she forcefully let them out:

“They.”

“They.”

“They raped her,” she confessed.

The silence of the room made Amity’s blood as cold like she was stuck in a blizzard that crept throughout the entire room. Amity didn’t look up to see their reaction, their silence told her that they were in shock by what she said.

“.........”

“T-they brainwashed her molded her into their perfect little pet.” Amity continued tearfully, “T-those monsters tortured her every chance they got until she just—she just broke down and accepted it.”

“..........”

“It’s like she doesn’t even care what they do to her anymore. We wanted to get help, really we did, but they said they’d kill her if we told anyone—” Amity words cut off when a sob escaped her throat, she couldn’t even finish that sentence.

The room fell to a stillness that Amity could not imagine. It was like the world had frozen. None of them could process this. There was an eerily ringing in Amity’s ear as if reality was shattering everything around her. The blood drained from Eda and Lilith’s face had gone pale as a corpse. Their eyes and mouth were frozen wide open in an expression of absolute shock. They couldn’t even speak as their minds were shut off from the absolute horror of a confession that Amity told them. Amity drank in silence as it was the only thing distracting her from her thoughts. The guilt that crept up inside her.

“I…” King started but felt something rise in his chest, he left the room, and in the silence, they could hear him sobbing and throwing up.

Lilith stumbled backward until her back hit a wall. Her breathing was in disturbed patterns while her mind was in pieces, every cell in her body trembled in disbelief as if it would shut down, she couldn’t believe what she had just been told, it disgusted her to the brim, her train of thought had dissociated itself from her, she didn’t want to believe this. How could Alador and Odalia do such a thing to Luz, a human, A CHILD! And Edalyn, Luz was like a daughter to her, how could she even process that her peers and former classmates had raped and enslaved her apprentice and daughter.

“Edalyn?” Lilith called out to her, finding some way to comfort her younger sister but no response came. The witch looked up and noticed she was not in the room. “Where's Edalyn?”

Lilith’s green eyes scanned the room and found that her sister was gone, the door was wide open, and in the instant, she could make out the faint sight of Edalyn on her staff flying away from such a high speed that the clouds and birds moved away while she was making her way to Blight manor. 

“Oh no...”

Lilith quickly grabbed her staff and rushed out of the house, leaving Amity alone with Hooty and King, who were still in shock. She frantically hopped on her staff and sped away to chase after her sister, who was surely looking to kill Alador and Odalia. This was bad, their magic was weak, they can’t stand a chance against those two, and with Edalyn's emotions and rage overshadowing her better judgment, she was going to do something incredibly reckless. Lilith bolted through the sky, a swift sound was made the faster she went, surely the sound barrier broke with how fast Edalyn was flying. Lilith had to be there, she wanted Luz back too but she also wanted to make sure Edalyn wasn’t going to get herself killed. Although, with Edalyn’s rage at this point, it was Alador’s and Odalia’s safety one would be concerned with. Lilith was livid with them and her sister was going to kill them.

“EDALYN DON'T!” Lilith screamed.

* * *

In the living room of Blight manor, Alador had been sitting on the couch with his wife seated beside him. They had been discussing news of the emperors near completion of the portal to the human realm but something was missing that was needed to activate it. Although Odalia found the conversation interesting at first, she soon became bored and began to pay more attention to her pet. Who was kneeling on the floor beside her.

The woman’s legs crossed and fingers intertwined over one knee. She leans forwards and watches the human on the floor. She carelessly twirled her long brown hair around her fingers and petted Luz.

“You seem relatively pleased this morning, darling,” Alador remarked, noticing his wife seemed happier than usual today, it was like something important had happened or will happen.

“Hmm? It’s nothing, Alador, just something exciting is yet to occur.” She hummed, petting Luz’s hair, Luz unintentionally rubbed her face on her own hands, Odalia chucked and tugged the leash. The Latina stifled into place and kept her obedient composure.

“That’s a good girl~”

Alador watched amusingly and spoke to his wife, “I suppose you foresaw a pleasant future?”

“Precisely, you’ll see,” she answered, looking at the window beside the fireplace.

“Any moment now…” Lady Blight whispered. Counting down the seconds until it finally came. 

CRASH!

The steel girders buried in the floor had shattered. It was as if something large crashed through the wall, thousands of windows shattered in unison - horror with a mesmerizing beauty they had to admit. Luz’s ears popped from the loud noise though it wasn’t damaged. 

Shocked by this, Luz felt herself issuing amid a mass of terrible sensations: the fearful blow of the explosion, the noise of glass, the sudden gulf, the awful engulfing whirlpool of flying rubble and glass headed her way.

Alador’s quick thinking came in nicely; he summoned an abomination to shield them from the glass. The abomination expanded itself to cover all of them from the oncoming glass. Alador and Odalia appeared unfazed despite their manor being damaged from the blast. Luz kept herself closer to her owners in fear and shock of what just occurred.

The debris was starting to clear up, in the short distance Luz would make out the outline of a familiar figure. Wait, she knew who that was. Luz‘s muscles relaxed as she stared at the figure with wide eyes. She saw the familiar red dress, owl staff, gold fang, yes she knew who that was, it was like her senses and memories were returning to her. 

“Ah, we were expecting you. How nice of you to finally join us.” Odalia chuckled as she continued to stroke Luz’s hair.

There was this vague sense of familiarity washed over the human, it was powerful like a new part of her mind had awakened, she didn’t know how to feel about this, was she happy? Relieved? Scared? Threatened? She didn’t know, it was overwhelming.

The debris had finally cleared up, there stood in front of the Blights and Luz,

Eda, the owl lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we have Eda, Luz & the Blights in one room things are gonna get real now that mama owl isn't happy. Boy, you guys are not gonna be prepared for next chapter, till next time!


	15. Bitter Truth From The Eyes Of The Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry we were a little late, this chapter is longer than usual and we had exams but luckily thats over. So enjoy

From Eda’s view, the debris had finally cleared, seeing the shadows of three figures, only two of them horribly familiar. She didn’t know who the third one was, even once she got a better look it took the witch a few seconds to register that that strange-looking child was indeed Luz.

Odalia was slightly surprised it was Edalyn who stood in front of her, she expected a Clawthorne sister but not this one. How strange, her oracle magic must be acting up.

Edalyn took a deep breath and squinted her eyes until Luz’s face came in a more clear view, her features caught between the old Luz and alternate one. Had she seen her in the market or didn’t know she was here the owl lady would have denied it was her, she just looked so different. Almost everything had changed, she looked more tired where her energized smile once was had been long gone, her short brown was now long flowing hair, she wore more feminine and elegant style white skirt and long sleeved shirt, the only thing that even resembles the old Luz was the care-free bubbly smile she always wore, even now she still had that smile, it didn’t fit her anymore. It took a few minutes as Eda struggled to comprehend that this was Luz, her Luz. Eda stood there in complete shock, there was a moment of vulnerability that she rarely showed but her brain can't formulate a thought, at least not one based on anything she could even think of. Eda’s maternal instinct begged her to reach out for her child but seeing her sitting beside two dangerous witches made her stop. As much as she wanted to kill Alador and Odalia right then and there, her fear for Luz’s safety being in jeopardy was enough to stop her from unleashing her rage.

She saw the collar and the leash, it was just like Amity said, they really did make her a pet, drove her down to that level, that drove Edalyn mad. Edalyn can feel the fire that burns up her inner rage as if the fuel becomes a beast from her frustrations and indignation. She felt her skin dry as her face turned red, scorching red, waiting to be released until it was finally let out as she could not dare to look at Luz like that anymore. 

“What the hell have you done to her?!” Eda growled, her voice getting dangerously low like she was seconds away from losing control of herself. “You better hand her over right now before things get ugly!”

It didn’t come much of a shock when Odalia only laughed as if her request was ridiculous, “Oh Edalyn, I can’t just hand over my favorite little pet, what kind of owner would I be?” she asked tauntingly, making sure Edalyn saw her when she petted Luz’s head and looked at her pet with affection. “She likes it better here anyways, Edalyn, isn’t that right, darling?”

“Yes, Mrs. Blight,” Luz responded obediently, Edalyn’s shocked expression wasn’t lost on any of them, she never knew Luz would ever be this obedient to those to have harmed her, it’s not like she ever experienced what Luz had to, which disgusted the witch more. Eda gritted her teeth and gripped her staff even tighter.

“She’s not your pet!” The owl lady snapped.

“Calm yourself, Clawthorne, you’re indoors,” Alador said while frowning gazed at the open wall she had destroyed. 

“Can it wolf face, what you two have done is just pure evil!” she spat, raising her staff up threateningly, “I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW FOR WHAT YOU’VE DONE TO LUZ!”

Her voice boomed so loud, Luz flinched and placed her hands over her face in fear. Eda’s eyes imminently softened and gasped as she stopped her threats, she looked to Luz with hurt in her eyes knowing only her peers saw her this vulnerable. Her heart ached that she made Luz scared.

“N-no kid, it’s okay, don’t be scared I’m not gonna hurt you as they did,” Edalyn spoke with hurt and maternal tone, raising her hand out as if she was trying to reach for Luz.

“EDALYN STOP!” Lilith screamed as she flew in on her staff and landed right next to her sister. She let out a sigh of relief seeing that no one was hurt yet.

“Thank the Titan you didn’t try anything.”

“Well I can’t Luz is right next to them, I can’t risk hurting her,” Eda tsked bitterly.

Lilith's pupils dilated when she realized Luz was in the room she turned her attention to where her former associates sat. For the first time since her disappearance, Lilith saw Luz, she couldn’t help by gasp as she noticed the slight change in appearance, her blood ran cold and her mouth was open in horror as she saw what once was the ambitious human now turned into a pet, whenever she had called Luz 'Edalyn's pet’ she never once imagined this sort of behavior, but who was she to believe her sister was anything like Odalia?

“Odalia,” Lilith started harshly, turning to face her former associate, “I knew you were evil but I never imagined you’d stoop so low as to kidnap a child just because one of your own has feelings!” she scolded.

Odalia only rolled her eyes while keeping that same smug look, “I did her a favor by removing her from your home, look at how you two turned out, outlawed criminals!” she informed jeeringly, brushing her fingers through Luz’s hair, “I have treated this child as my own, I’ve turned a wild human into an obedient pet, isn’t that right?”

“Yes, Mrs. Blight,” Luz answered, she had long removed her hands from her eyes but kept her gaze on the floor, refusing to make any eye contact with the Clawthorne sisters.

“Am I so wrong for doing the right thing, Lilith?” Odalia asked rhetorically, as she gets behind Luz, she tugs the leash, signaling for the human to stand up. Luz does so obediently, much to the horror of the Clawthrone sisters as they watched Odalia stand behind the girl and her hands onto her shoulders to show her control over Luz.

Odalia smirked and kissed Luz on the cheek, she glared at her former classmates seeing the boiled up anger in the Owl lady as her face tightened in anger, only being held back by her sister's grasp on her arms. She had no concern with either of them since her husband was cautiously watching and was prepared to kill them at any moment.

“If I recall it was you who uses this child to get to your sister, if I remember correctly you also almost killed her, didn’t you?” Lady Blight gibbed, a cruel smirk forming on her lips as she held Luz closer to her.

To make matters worse, she grasped Luz’s chin and turned her head upwards to look her in the eyes as she said: “Didn’t she?”

“Yes, Mrs. Blight,” Luz responded with no hesitation. Lilith gasped and let go of her sister, her face fell to a sorry look as she could no longer hide her hurt expression hearing Luz says that. The dark-haired witch couldn’t deny her misdeeds towards her sister and Luz. Her eyes gazed at the ground and darkened in shame at being exposed about her past action right here of all places, it was bitter and cold but she couldn’t help but feel guilty. 

“Who would do such a thing to such a good girl?” Odalia continued mockingly as if she hadn’t done the worst of things to Luz. “She’s told me all about it, since we spend oh so much time together isn’t that right, my little pet?”

“Yes, Mrs. Blight.”

Lilith’s fingers curled tightly around her staff, her eyes and face tightened to something that the Blight could only describe as ‘rage being withheld” while Lilith attempted to keep her composure She knew they were right but they were surely ones to talk considering all they’ve done to Luz. A part of her wanted to rip those arrogant smirks on their faces but instead, she just replied as if her jaw were wired shut but still managed to mutter:

“At least I’m no child molester!”

There was cold silence, Lilith and Eda stared at them intensely as if daring them to respond, they did respond, not in the way either of them imagined. They laughed. Both Alador and Odalia had let out a cold cackle that broke the silence as if Lilith told a joke. They weren’t taking them seriously at all. So much so they turned to each other and talked to one another as if Eda and Lilith weren’t there.

“Oh dear, they’re acting as if we didn’t do them a favor by training this human, although it wasn’t easy. She was so wild the first night we brought her home wasn’t she, dear?”

“Ah yes, so fierce and feral!” Alador agreed excitedly at the memory. 

“Every night whenever she’d ‘service’ us she’d tell us how the big bad Clawthorne's would come for her,” Mrs. Blight continued, glaring at the Clawthornes tauntingly, seeing their disgusted facial expressions and knowing how much this conversation was disgusting to them.

“She’d cry every night until she eventually just… broke.”

“Fortunately she had me to guide her into the bliss of obedience and now she’s mommy’s perfect little pet and enjoys every second of it, don’t you?” she cooed mockingly as she pinched Luz’s cheeks.

“Yes, Mrs. Blight.” the human replied with an affectionate smile, disturbing Eda even more now that this all played out in front of her. She couldn’t take this anymore, she wanted to kill Alador and Odalia so much that it blinded every reasonable sense, her body was rushing with adrenaline running on pure hatred. She snapped.

“Damn whore!” Eda screamed at the older woman, throwing a glyph straight at Alador and Odalia, it sprouted into large thick vines with thorns, aiming to kill them but was quickly countered by Alador’s abomination that swiftly cut the vines in half.

“Hahaha, so the rumors are true! Edalyn Clawthorne the most powerful witch on the isles has been completely weakened!” Alador said with amazement as he grinned. “I can just kill them and be done with it!”

“Hold on dear, killing them now would be unwise, they’re not even worth killing in this pathetic state,” his wife advised calmly then turning back to the two witches. “To think that you two thought you could actually kill us in your current state.”

Odalia looked back down at her pet, Luz appeared scared when Odalia even mentioned that they could be killed. She smiled at the human reassuringly and Luz eased up but still appeared worried at even the thought of losing them.

“Edalyn, you have to think about the girl here, what would she do if we die? She’d be lost, terrified, sad even, she needs us to help guide her”

“You’re monsters!”

“Oh be quiet, Edalyn, all you want is the human all to yourself quite frankly it’s pathetic that you’re willing to die for this creature.” she insulted.

Eda clamped her teeth and shot back, “You two are just some self-entitled child molesters! She’s more than just some pet for your sick fantasies, she's a person!” she exclaimed.

Odalia paused and looked at her husband, he nodded to her as their eyes said of their intention, she calmly turned back to them with a soft smile. “Fine Edalyn, how about we see who SHE chooses!” Odalia announced.

Eda’s eyes widened by this proposal but she was still a little cautious, at the same time this could be her only chance to get Luz back, she exchanged a quick glance with her sister who was also cautious but agreed to this proposal.

“Fine.”

“Wait a minute, Odalia,” Lilith called out suspiciously, her eyes locked on Luz’s collar. “Take off the collar.”

Odalia raised her eyebrow, “Excuse me?”

“I said take off the collar, there’s no way of telling if it’s a mind-control collar or not.” The dark-haired witch ordered.

“Ugh very well, cautious as usual I see, do you want her clothes gone too?” she joked, the witch made the glyph and the collar disappeared. Now Lilith hoped Luz was really herself.

The witches stood in silence as it all came down to this. It was a chance that they had to get Luz back. This was it. She had to come back to them, surely she wouldn’t want to stay with these monsters, surely Luz is still reasonable, right?

“C’mon Luz let’s get out here, you’re free from these sickos now.” Eda tried to convince desperately, letting her maternal instincts towards the human guide her. She saw Luz stare back at her both confused and anxious, unsure of what to do with this sort of attention. All eyes were on her.

“I...”

“We can take you far away from these wolves, child, but you must hurry.” Lilith joined in.

“I...” Luz trailed off. When she takes a few steps backward, there is a gap in Luz’'s eyes, taking a step back she stared at her mentor in horror. Her head hurts, her eyes glazed with the effects. Away from them? Can they even do that? No! Luz doesn’t know how she can even go on without them! Even the thought was dreadful enough, the pain in her heart would be enough to kill her. The tears in Luz’s eyes break and run down her face, she shakes her head while her hands are grasping both sides of her face. Her breath quickens and it soon turns to a full-on panic attack as both her mind and blood are running with dreadful thoughts that would soon bring about her end. Luz finally speaks, her voice is thin and distant, "What, but no I can’t do that…that's not... right..." She's breathing too quickly, she starts to cough like there's not enough oxygen in the air. Luz looks deep into Eda’s eyes and screams: “N-no!”

“What?” Eda and Lilith said in sync, both in disbelief.

“Luz, you’re kidding me right, kid?” Eda asked once more, refusing to believe what she just said.

How quickly every one of Luz’s reasoning turned against her as she pulled herself closer to Odalia as if she didn't even fight it. She let that negative emotion swallow her and destroy every once of her soul, leaving nothing behind but this shallow hole. Eda tried to fight for the good memories, the reasons to keep going on, trying to convince her to come back. The owl lady fought as every terrible thing she feared was now true. Luz was gone for good. It destroyed her.

“N-no g-go away!” she shrieked at them.

Refusing to back down, Edalyn still kept trying to push forward, “Kid, they have your mind all twisted up, c'mon let’s just go everyone misses ya...”

“N-no!” Luz cried, leaning in closer to Odalia like a scared child looking for their mother. Odalia quickly hushes her by embracing her, letting the young girl cry into her chest.

“Luz…” Edalyn’s voice broke.

“I tried to tell you Edalyn… she needs us, I suppose that makes her my daughter now.” Odalia sighed with fake remorse, rubbing salt on the wound.

There was stillness on both sides. If hatred was visible the air would have been crimson like blood. Eda felt a new overwhelming feeling boiling her blood, it was like everything had gone red. As a flame curled in the pit of her stomach, Eda’s vision blurred. Her brain was overdriving, picking up every moment she'd spent weeping. The memories of her life with Luz weighed down on her but her heart turned icy cold instead of cracking any more, slumping into the darkness as her brain took full control. She wanted them dead. They brainwashed Luz so badly. The flames were rising up to her chest in her stomach and crawling into her veins, taking over the rest of her body.

“YOU BRAINWASHING BITCH!”

Eda took another paper glyph and threw it in their direction in a sudden movement that had so much force in every blow. She threw all different kinds of spells out, it sprouted into plants, ice, fire, water, etc. It rained blows onto the Blight but it was easily countered by Alador, who expanded his abomination to block all the attack. Eda didn't just want them dead, they wanted them smashed, obliterated, nothing left to bury. It was frustrating, so much so that her breath became staggering, her face softened to the cold realization when she saw Luz in Odalia’s arms, embracing her in fear...of Eda. What have they done to her?

“Alador, get rid of them, I’ve had enough of their obnoxious profanity,” Odalia ordered and waved her hand dismissively.

Alador smirked maliciously and raised his hand forward to summon his abomination.

“Abomination, KILL THEM!” He ordered cruelly.

Lilith couldn’t stand and watch like this, their paper glyphs were going to run out very soon and then they’ll be left defenseless as unfortunate as it was they had to leave Luz behind for now otherwise they’d be killed, not that it seemed Luz wanted to go with them anyways. “EDALYN, WE HAVE TO GO, WE DON’T STAND A CHANCE LIKE THIS!” Lilith shouted reasonable at her when she grasped her arm and pulled her back.

“I JUST CAN’T LEAVE LUZ WITH THEM!”

“EDALYN, WE HAVE TO GO NOW!!” 

Lilith had no other choice but to place one of the glyphs on Eda. A rope immediately tied itself around her sister, counting her enough so that Lilith could grab her and place her on her staff, they needed to leave now. As much as it pained her to hear her sister's desperate protests the human made her choice, she was gone, she lost herself and there’s nothing they could do about it.

Alador chased after them, his abomination threw clay to knock them off their staff as they tried to fly away only. He continued trying to chase after them, only for them to successfully fly away and disappear amongst the horizon, all while Edalyn was shouting at them. 

Finally, it was over, Odalia let out a long sigh in satisfaction, she was somewhat worried about how this day may turn out as she was shown multiple paths of the future, it’s not like she ever denied her pets loyalty and obedience. She noticed her human was trembling, the witch examined her expression closely, there was confliction, confusion, and anxiety in her eyes, was there also guilt? Hard to tell with the human mind. The poor creature didn’t even know how to feel, it was a blessing her master and mistress was there to guide her.

“You chose well today, child.”

“I-I did?” Luz questioned conflictingly, taking her eyes off the ground and facing her owner.

“Yes, and I’m so proud of you, my little pet.” she smiled warmingly at Luz.

Luz was still crying a bit, Odalia wiped a tear from her eyes with her thumb and cupped her face. She leaned in and gently kissed her. 

“No need to cry, dear, let’s calm you down, would your collar help?” 

“Y-yes,” Luz sniffle.

“Who wants her collar?” Odalia cooed playfully.

“I-I do Mom-I mean Mrs. Blight,” Luz fretted. The woman smirked and made another glyph, the collar instantly appeared around her neck once more. Odalia stroked her face lovingly once more, Luz liked whenever she did that, it was a sign of warmth and affection Luz always sought out from the woman. No matter how many times the Clawthornes attempted to retrieve their little human, Luz knows where she belongs.

“Good girl, you’re dismissed.”

Watching amidst the shadows and rubble, the Blight twins starred on in horror as they saw what Luz had done. Did she refuse to go back? After everything that happened to her, how could she believe she was better off here? With them? 

“Oh no.”

“What happened?!” a familiar voice asked out of breath. The twins turned around to see their little sister run up to them, she was red and sweating profusely as she had just run a marathon. The twins were looking for her earlier when they couldn’t find her but they just assumed she went off somewhere but at least she back now, she didn’t have to witness what had just occurred.

Edric and Emira exchanged a worried glance, they didn’t know how they were supposed to tell her but it was better she heard it from them than their mother. “As you can see the owl lady tried to get Luz back,” Emira started slowly.

“Tried,” Edric emphasized.

“They started arguing and eventually it led to them letting Luz decide.”

Amity gasped, “And?”

“What do you mean ‘and’? Obviously, Luz chose to stay with us.”

As immobile as the rest of her face, Amity's eyes were as though news like that were impossible to register any faster. She was frozen in place, and suddenly her face became paler. Her eyes widened and her mouth was left agape by this. “H-how! W-why?!” she asked in frustration. 

“Why else, mom had her wrapped around her finger, she has Luz completely convinced that she’ll die without her,” Edric mumbled, his eyes shifting back to the now empty and destroyed living room.

Amity takes a deep breath when she feels anger rising up in the pit of her stomach, if she keeps this in any moment she’s going to snap. Amity wanted to scream, hurt something, punch a wall, anything to get this out of her system. She wanted to vent, a part of her wanted to let it go, she couldn’t take this anymore, this was the last straw!

“Where’s Luz right now?” Amity asked surprisingly calmly despite her face saying otherwise. Her siblings immediately sense their sister's rage building up inside her, seconds away from bursting out like a dame. 

“She's probably in your room,” Emira answered.

“Thank you.” Was all Amity said, she walked away and headed straight to her room. Every step she took was as if the anger was rising. Her hunched shape expressed a hostility that was like poison - burning, slicing, powerful - white knuckles from clenching her fist too tight, and gritted teeth from attempting to remain silent when even the maids were fearful of her when she walked by them. With suppressed anger, her face was fiery, and when she opened the door to her bedroom, she saw Luz staring at the window with a carefree smile as if nothing happened.

“O-oh hey Ami—“ Luz greeted warmly, that pissed Amity off, she swung around, snapping mentally at her girlfriend.

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” Amity screamed so loud Luz jumped back in fear. “ALL YOU’VE WANTED WAS TO ESCAPE AND NOW THAT YOU HAD THAT CHOICE YOU REFUSE IT!” 

The witch stomped up to her girlfriend and grasped both of her shoulders, her dark nails were unintentionally digging into her shoulders hard enough that Luz winced in pain and tried to pull back but Amity was strong enough to keep her in place. Luz stared at her girlfriend in astonishment and fear but Amity didn’t care. 

“WHY LUZ?!”

“Amity I—“ Luz tried to reason but she instantly cut off.

“HAVE THEY GOTTEN IN YOUR HEAD SO MUCH THAT YOU CAN’T SEE THE OBVIOUS?!” Amity continued harshly, letting her emotions let loose and snap at the human, she didn’t care how much it frightened Luz but she needed to hear this. The confusion overwhelmed Amity, the pain, the frustration, this wasn’t anything like her. “WHY LUZ?! WHY WOULDN'T YOU WANT TO ESCAPE THIS HELL HOLE?!” Amity screamed once more, she had become so frustrated she shook Luz by the shoulder viscously.

“WHY?!”

“WHY?!”

“WHY?!”

Luz was being shaken roughly by her girlfriend, she didn’t understand why Amity was so mad at her, her face was so close, her eyes staring deep into Amity’s golden eyes. Her eyes were a knife, the sharp point digging deeper into Luz’s soul. There was an emptiness where there had been a passion, but not in any fragile context. Uncomfortable with the void, she filled it with an emotion that she could no longer control - raw rage. The crazed look was followed by heavy, steady breathing as if she was fighting back and losing something. This sense, those eyes, Luz can see them so well, so familiar, she can never forget those eyes, it was a trigger to her, seeing them sparked another emotion, almost like the first time she stared deep into them. Luz’s mind reacted without a moment's hesitation.

“I'M SORRY, MRS. BLIGHT!” Luz shrieked sobbingly, her instinct overtaking all her sense as if she was back with Odalia.

Amity’s mind shut off the moment she heard Luz say those words. Her grip softened and her emotions crashed. The room suddenly turned quiet. There was a stillness that frightened them both. Amity froze in place with a shocked look like she was a statue. Her face was still so close to Luz, she didn't even blink, just kept her eyes on the human as if it was whispering secrets to her. The silence ate up the room, Luz’s skin went cold and she shuddered by this and the fear that engulfed her, she had just realized she called Amity Mrs. Blight like she was with her owner. 

“What did you just call me?” Amity asked in a tone that Luz didn’t recognize. It was surprisingly calm, yet deadly.

Luz shut her eyes in fear and expected to be struck, only that it never came. Amity took her hands off Luz and took a step back while she gazed at her girlfriend in utter horror. Amity felt so vulnerable right now, so many thoughts closed in on her, she tried to block them out, tried to ignore it was even there but the truth finally hit her. It was so bitter, so wrong, so cruel, but this was the truth. It all made sense, it was her eyes, her appearance, the monster she always thought she had just been revealed to her when she stared at her reflection through Luz’s scared eyes, she looked like her mother. That monster, the monster Luz had loved.

“All this time…” Amity spoke with horror in her eyes at the realization of the truth, “You… hated me before because I looked like her, you couldn’t stand to even look at me without having a panic attack.”

Luz blinked and frowned a little at this, she was perplexed by what Amity was saying, she tried to speak but felt something was stuck in her throat, her head was hurting, it refused to let her think, her body was working against her as all she could do was stand there and listen to Amity.

“You got scared because you were scared of her…You saw her in me,” Amity continued hurtfully, it made Luz shiver, guilt was creeping back and she wanted to block her ears from having to hear this but her arms couldn’t move. “But then…You said you loved me…But even then you still saw her… didn’t you?”

“......”

“When we were together did you imagine yourself with me or with her?” the witch questioned hesitatingly, she struggled to get those words out, it was so bitter. “Was this your way of trying to feel like she loved you the way I did?”

Her own words never expected Amity to hurt so much it feels like a thousand knives just pierced her heart. The witch can sense in her eyes the hot tears already welling up. This wasn’t even a question it seemed like, it was a realization of the bitter truth that crushed their hearts.

“You never wanted me… you wanted your master.”

Luz looked at her and she can tell there was regret in her eyes but every word Amity said was true. Her lips quivered and she was on the verge of crying just like Amity. Even if she wanted to deny them and fight about it, in the end, they are still true. She saw Odalia in her, her fear-turned-affection had been some delusion love that she reflected onto Amity.

“Amity… no...I—” Luz protested only to be interrupted once more.

“Well guess what? I’m not my mother, I will never be like her.” There was another pause, Amity swallowed the saliva building up in her mouth, she was sick of the lies but the truth hurt even more, why was everything so bleak now? Her view on everything had been crushed, leaving only behind a dark image on the work, she swallowed the lump in her throat and continued bitterly: “And you’re not Luz anymore. You’re not the girl I fell in love with. You’re too far gone.”

It came crashing down at her and left behind nothing but pain that would kill her. All she is now is sadness, every other emotion pushed from her being. 

“Goodbye,” she said bitterly as she walked towards the door. She paused for a moment to grab a strange clay from her desk before she walked to the door again. Amity’s words fell from her mouth like vapor but landed in Luz’s guts like glass. The human can feel her insides tear, and the blood drains from her face. It was so unbelievable, a part of the Latina wanted to laugh but Amity was deadly serious. Her eyes are cold like she's never seen and her features immobile. The last face she saw before she left. Luz gasped and reached forward as if she was reaching for the light, she was desperate and afraid of being alone, she didn’t want her to leave. 

“No! W-wait Amity don't go!” Luz begged, only for Amity to ignore her and slam the door behind her. 

Amity marched through the hallways, her blind rage leading her to her parent's room. This was unacceptable, she couldn't take this anymore, something within her snapped and she was no longer herself anymore. Something awakened in her, it was dark, it was red, blinding her every reasonable sense and increased the adrenaline and magic within her. That was the breaking point of her patience. At that moment, she was blinded by pure rage that tasted bitter. Once she made it to her parent's room, she opened the door without even bothering to knock. 

The door flew open and there she saw her parents sitting by the fireplace once more, the loud opening of the door interrupted whatever conversation they were having. Her parents, her mom especially seemed shocked to see her, “Amity? I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Amity gritted her teeth at her how casual her mother was being. “Shut up! Don’t play with me right now, I have something to say and both of you are going to listen NOW!” she demanded, although she stood far from them since their room was large her voice echoed throughout the room. Her parents sat there and looked at her a little astonished but stayed silent to let her continue.

“Luz doesn’t see me the way I thought she would, she only loved me because she pretended I was you!” Amity snarled at her mother bitterly and hurt. 

No expression changed in her mother, she only sat there with a straight face and sighed disappointingly: “Dear, this is why I told you not to fall for such lowly creatures, she doesn’t think the way we do—"

“STOP ACTING LIKE YOU DIDN’T HAVE A ROLE IN THIS, IT’S YOUR FAULT SHE’S EVEN LIKE THIS!” 

Her outburst took her parents by surprise, she had their full attention now that even her father stood up but stayed in place, their eyes focused on their daughter completely taken aback by this. It was safe to say that not even her mother's oracle magic could have predicted this. 

“Young lady, do no—” Her father tried to reason only to be cut off.

“No! I've had enough of listening to you two, you’ve been controlling my entire life and I’ll be damned if I let you do the same to Luz anymore!’ Amity shouted, her anger finally broke and she unleashed it onto them like it was guiding her, she threw the clay that she made after school at them. It spread out and formed into an abomination.

“ABOMINATION, ATTACK!” Those words flew from her mouth that she never thought she'd even think, let alone say out loud. She knew instantly from the look in their eyes that this would change everything.

The clay abomination she created that one time she stayed after school was a lot quicker and durable than her other one. Despite this, her father quickly ordered his abomination to counter it. When they collided, clay fell to the floor, Amity saw her abomination was being overpowered and her quick thinking came into play at the right moment.

The young witch summoned another one of her abominations to shield her from her parents' attacks when the abomination aimed for her and whipped around to collide with their magic. She also kept the abomination at another distance, one for defense, one for offensive, it was two against one and she was clearly outranked since her parents were more experienced but she still needed to try anyway.

It was in that moment Alador’s abomination expanded in size and spilled it’s purple clay substance all over the room, making Amity freeze in place as she knew this very well, it was her father’s special move that quickly ended as the clay substance surrounded the whole room. She had stalled the man's attack but watched as her father’s lips break with a wretched, stained smile as she shivered under the violence of his persuasive power. She knew she couldn’t stand a chance against him but her anger helped her put up a good fight.

“Although you are talented you still have a long way to go, Amity.” Alador chuckled.

“Such a shame too, throwing away your honor for some human,” Odalia added, shaking her head disappointingly.

If Amity gritted her teeth anymore she was sure she would break but she let out another shout: “Luz isn’t just ‘some’ human, you would know that considering the length you went to just to keep her here!”

“Careful, you wouldn’t want to be punished too, would you?” Her father warned in a low voice, his smile turning into a scowl.

“What? Are you going to do the same thing to me as you’ve done with Luz?” Amity muttered.

It surprised her when her parents appeared to take aback that she even said that. Their expressions were similar to one that Amity refused to believe was disgust.

“Heavens no, not to our own child,” Odalia said with disgust as if she hadn’t done anything worse.

Amity admitted that after everything her parents did to Luz that they would still have some sort of moral compass, she honestly wanted to laugh in their face.

“So I guess kidnapping and rape are fine but you cross the line at incest, at least you’re not total monsters,” Amity growled sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Alador and Odalia had enough of this. Alador kept his abomination on guard as he let his wife speak to her. “Enough of your banters, you’ve become far too attached to this girl for you to see she’s nothing more than a pet. Seems no matter how detached that human is to herself you still keep your feelings for her, it’s honestly shameful.” Odalia stated, she still kept her disappointed expression but there was a dangerous glee in her eyes like she was happy at the outcome of this, wouldn't she expect this?

Amity bit her lip and she knew she had to face the truth eventually, while she was here she might as well confess. “No, I’ve almost lost control over myself more than once and I could’ve done that to her but I realized I wanted to be nothing like you!” Amity declared fiercely when she attempted to send her abomination straight at them, only for her father to easily block it.

“Amity, you know you’re outmatched, what are you trying to do?”

“The right thing!”

When she said those words, like fate was on time. There was a crash at the door coming from behind her.

CRASH!

The door ignited into debris, billowing outwards, filling the room and the hole in the wall and door by the blast wave. The noise had reverberated that it hurt Amity’s ears. Amity turned back and saw the last witch’s she expected to see.

“Ed? Em?” Amity questioned alarmingly like this was some sort of illusion but it was really them. Both of them were now standing in front of her, protecting her from their parents.

“Mittens! Wow, I knew you were stupid and reckless but you really keep outdoing yourself!” Edric said in both awe and astonishment. 

“H-how did you know I was going to attack mom and dad?”

“You were acting weird when you left, Ed and I had a strange feeling so we came here as soon as we heard something,” Emira explained out of breath despite keeping her hard stance.

Odalia saw as her children stood in front of her, it was odd, she didn’t foresee any of this. This was just like that time the human slapped her, what was it that made her oracle magic become useless like this. It wasn’t a coincidence since it was happening more often.

 _“That’s odd, I couldn’t foresee any of this, it’s as if the patterns of the future are no longer foreseeable, they’re not even thinking any of this through, they’re….acting on their instinct.”_ Odalia’s eyes widened when she finally put the puzzles together. It all makes sense, if one was to act on their impulse or instinct then she cannot easily foresee where the future may lead, that’s why she couldn’t predict that time the human slapped her across the face, she was acting on instinct but she could see her escape plan because she thought that out. Why could she easily see the future when Edalyn was acting on her emotions? Odalia thought back to the vision, it was Lilith she saw standing in front of her, not Edalyn, the only reason she saw Edalyn stand before her was that Edalyn was acting on her maternal instinct for Luz that she threw all rationality away. 

_“This isn’t good.”_

Odalia gritted her teeth and appeared more cautious, she had one hand out as if she was preparing a spell now that she realized her own weakness, she needed to be careful. 

“Seems even the twins have betrayed us,” Alador sighed. “How unfortunate.”

“Not betray because you were never in the right,” Emira growled spitefully.

“And what will this little rebellion accomplish? That human you once knew is no more.” Their mother insisted, she glared at her children but still remained calm, she couldn't lose her composure like this, but this was all so strange, “What are you trying to do?”

Amity took a deep breath and said: “Something I should have done a long time ago!”

The parents raised an eyebrow in confusion, another vision quickly appeared to Odalia, she saw nothing but rubble around her, everything was destroyed and she couldn’t tell if she was still alive or not. When she got pulled back she quickly gasped and summoned the spirit from her orbuculum to prepare for a fight

Before Edric and Emira could ask what Amity meant she grabbed them both by the wrist and made them draw a large glyph with them, not knowing what she did. They followed her lead and did as she did. Neither of the parents could recognize a glyph so they stayed cautious and kept their guard up, Alador ordered the abomination to stop it only for the abomination to be quickly destroyed.

“What is this?” Odalia gasped.

“Odalia, stay close to me!”

Odalia eyes shift to her orbuculum, she reads one last future and closes her eyes as she says, 

“I see it now...” 

The glyph had streaks of blue and pink lightning coming from the circle in an unstable way, it moved as if it was moments away from breaking. Amity took a step back in fear but was quickly grabbed by her siblings and rushed out the door of her parent's bedroom.

“What spell is this?!” Emira exclaimed in confusion. Every ounce of her was waiting in anticipation of what that spell was as the twins were being dragged away by their little sister down the hall. Then it happened.

In the gathering dusk inside the room, a lance-like ray of blue-white light shot up—a clump of five rays exploded in the room, merged into one at a point, like sheet-lightning, there was a blinding flash, and a massive ball of varicolored fire exploded upward, leaving a chain of smoke rings to drift more slowly behind it.

BOOM!!

The fireball flattened, then expanded to form the mushroom-head of an incandescent gas column that mounted to overwhelm it, engulfing the smoke-rings as it rose, spinning, writhing, shifting shape, turning in one moment to dark smoke, and the next to the belching flame and lightning crackling. It engulfed the halls and quickly the black smoke was traveling to the siblings as if it was a cloud of demons chasing them. 

Amity felt herself issuing amid a mass of terrible sensations: the fearful blow of the explosion, it crushed her on the inside, having to witness an explosion that most. There is a scream from deep inside that pushes its way out of her mouth as if a demon has been unleashed by her frightened mind. Did she just witness her parent's death?! 

Once they got away from the blast, the siblings stopped to catch their breath like they were so tired and confused, their energy drained out of them like a faucet. 

“WHAT DID YOU DO?!” Emira screamed at her, grasping her sister's shoulders and shaking her.

“Saved Luz!” Amity shot back, “I learned if two or more witches made different spells then it would become unstable and explode, I was hoping to distract them so I could grab Luz and get out of here!”

“We didn’t have to kill them, we could’ve taken them to the emperor and demand justice!” Edric jumped in just as angered as his twin.

“Mom and dad are friends with the emperor, you know there’s no such thing! Besides, I don’t even know if they’re dead, they might be hurt...or dead. But I don’t know for sure.” Amity dismissed cruelly. 

Amongst their shouts the ground shakes, it rumbles like there is no stability left in the building, The siblings quickly hold onto the wall to keep themselves standing up.

“Are we having an earthquake?”

“No...the mansion is collapsing from the explosion!” Amity gasped in realization then immediately directed her worries to Luz. “We have to get Luz and get out of here fast!”

“Where is Luz?!”

“My room!” Amity replied frantically.

Without a moment's hesitation, they ran through a maze of smokey halls as the ash of the burning rubble was striking her any chance it got. They yelled at the maids that they passed by to leave the manor now, ordering them to go without them. The sibling's feet pounded through the floor as more smoke and shaky floors were making their balance unstable.

They finally make it to her room, Amity quickly grabs the doorknob and it flings open and slams into the wall, her gold eyes scan frantically for Luz, every inch if the room went unchecked. Amity’s heart dropped to her stomach the realization Luz was not there anymore. Dread filled her, there was confusion, sorrow, so powerful it struck her soul and left Amity to trembling mess like reality was breaking before her. She would have believed Luz left already but nothing caught her attention until her eyes poured deeply into the object on the floor. Amidst, the crumbling manor there was a gentle brush against Amity’s cheek, it wasn’t Luz, it was the wind.

The sibling's eyes shift to their right then back at the object on the floor in dismay.

The window was open.

The collar was on the floor.

Luz was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this cliffhanger too but this is the last one I PROMISE! Y'all thought Eda would be the one to fight the Blights but little did you think it would be the Blight siblings haha! Any questions you have now will be answered next chapter. Don't worry. Till next time!


	16. The Lost Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I finished this faster than expected, it's crazy to know how far we came, to think this was only going to be a two-shot haha. Anyways enjoy!

_“Goodbye,” Amity said bitterly as she walked towards the door._

Luz was left alone in Amity’s room, she didn’t know where she was going but she didn’t understand why Amity was so mad at her, did she do something wrong? Amity was nothing like Mrs. Blight so maybe she did. It didn’t matter anymore. Luz was alone.

“Is it wrong?” Luz asked herself. “Somebody please tell me.”

The persistent white noise that never shut up was the silence ringing through her ears. It was like a fire was burning within, her head swam, the only smoldering embers of a time when other presences had taken place with her around her, inside her. But now, slowly, the vacuum was filled with a cold, howling storm of terror that refused to let go of it. What should she do? How can she make this up to her? Is she wrong?

“Please,” she whimpered to herself, putting her hands over her eyes as she silently wept in the dilemma that has been consuming her.

“I don’t know what’s right anymore!”

_“You’re not Luz anymore.”_

_“You’re too far gone.”_

Amity’s words repeat in her head. She hated this. How was she any different? She was fine, wasn’t she? Mrs. Blight always said she was better this way so why doesn’t Amity like her like this, she was always weirded out by Luz’s strange ways but now she hates her like this too, but she didn’t feel any different anymore! This is so frustrating!

“This is why I need them! I’m stupid, weak pathetic. I’m just a human that can’t do anything right!” Luz screamed out in a fit of frustration, she slapped both her hands over her face and let out a desperate cry that was muffled by her hands. No matter how much screamed for help, no voice would come out, no one was here to tell her how to think, she was left with herself. In reality, there was simply no one left to hear or rather, no one with the ability to respond.

“I’m just a lowly human, I can’t do anything...” Luz stops her words when her eyes gaze at her in the mirror mid-sentence. The mirror by the wooden dresser reflected off her body, seeing a completely different girl, an inner force was pulling her closer and her eyes were glued into the mirror, seeing herself say those awful words. 

The mirror had the coating of age over the bronze base, and the glass surface was broken black in places as well. Luz stood and stared at herself, or at least at her warped self-image. The mirror showed her the girl the Blights had seen, all they'd seen, and it didn't seem right somehow. Extrovert and loving, fury, love, and anger, ambition, and fear were inside her but they were long distorted.

All they saw was an inferior human with long brown hair and eyes, tan skin, a skinny body, and a collar around her neck. One would forget this was Luz if they knew her. The Latina brushed over the frame with her index finger, feeling its cool ridges and grooves and the dust coating that clung to it. Her eyes would roam critically from one feature to another and catalog it in her brain.

“Who are you?” She asked the reflection. That question in itself sparked a thought process that refused to stop in her mind, it mouthed the same words she did, the longer Luz stared at it the longer she realized it was her. This is what she has become?! It was like she had an out of body experience, she was watching herself not realizing the world around her was even real, she wasn’t even real. So lost and broken that she can’t even realize the girl in the mirror is her? No...this isn’t her, this isn’t her at all, so who was she?

“What have I become?” the human murmured at the horrifying realization, she looked at her reflection as if she expected the reflection to be a different person, to give her an answer. 

“Oh God.”

“Amity was right…” Luz acknowledged timidly, “I’m not me anymore… I’m nothing.”

Luz was broken now, shattered really, robbed at the beginning of the pieces necessary to fix her soul again. Her heart was pounding hard but without meaning, poorly stapled shut, her skin stretched like a faded cloth over her aching muscles. Her mind wandered like a lost child looking for any reassurance, only that there was none around, it was the familiar silence that reminded Luz she only has herself now. Her smile was hard to recall, gentle but blinding, her lips stained like blood, the same blood she was able to taste as she bit her tongue hard to stop crying.

“I’m lost,” she admitted in a broken voice. The truth rolled out smoothly like the wine she tasted that one time with Mrs. Blight but it left a bitter taste in her mouth. 

Outside, the wind made a strange whistling noise, the wind blew through the mansion with a powerful passion as if a storm was approaching once more, so much so that it was strong enough to open the window in Amity's room, scattering utensils and papers as if they were the leaves.

The cool airbrushed over her skin, Luz shuddered a little and goosebumps were forming on her skin, the wind tousled her hair and ran over her scalp as if it was caressing her. One of the papers that flew in the wind smacks Luz in the face, she flinched a little and instantly grabbed it and pulled it off her face. Her eyes scanned through the paper, she recognized this and read it once more:

_“Even in silence. The isles can hear you._

_Wherever you are is not forever,_

_And you must hold onto what you are._

_The Isles is not dead. Listen. It will answer your prayers._

_Alive but bound, lost but not gone, you wish to be found._

_Your prison will tear away and there is nothing left to fear._

_If you leave it, you may come back again and stay here._

_You are surely lost. The isles know._

_Where you are now._

_You must let it find you._

_It whispers._

_Listen.”_

This was the poem the Bat queen had sent before she planned her escape, her eyes were fixed on the last word.

“Listen?” Luz repeated. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, the air that was escaping her lungs came out as smoothly as the wind caressing her. 

Her soul is silent; her head was so clear that she could sense the coldness in her blood, the coldness causing my brain's train of thought to stand still. Part of it is a pain, but her mind was open to the idea of one she could bear. She admitted it, she was lost, like a prayer, she made herself vulnerable to anything that could help her. She stood there in the still room, listening to the soft songs of the wind. It was around her, her ears were becoming soothed to this. She was listening.

 _“I can hear you...I found you...”_ A godly voice whispered through the wind, vibrating with power and command.

That voice was unexpected, she couldn’t pinpoint where she was hearing it, but Luz stood at attention trying to figure out the source of that voice. It felt like magic, it was drawing from the isles, it was everywhere. The human was still holding the paper in her hand, she read the word ‘isles’ off the paper, the isles can hear her now, the corpse of the isles voice was through the wind, it found her. Was this the Titan?

“I-is it really you?” she asked with weariness, looking up from the paper and around the room as if she was looking for the voice. 

_“You’re… free… now,”_ the titan's voice stated softly, it spoke rather slowly but Luz could still understand it.

“I-I am?” she stammered.

_“Prison… is tearing away.”_

_“Collar… broken.”_

“It is?” Luz placed a hand on the collar, there was a slight rumble on the floor as if there was a small earthquake happening, she could feel the magic on her collar losing power. The collar had been connected to the mansion so if the mansion was being destroyed then the collar would stop working. What was going on? Was the mansion falling apart? She didn’t know what was going on

 _“Break… collar,”_ it said _._ As if her arms had a mind of their own it moved to grip the leather material and easily undo the snap hook on her collar. Her fingers trembled as she did this, feeling a part of her identity was slipping away from her but she managed to successfully remove the collar. It fell to the floor, so quiet it was like she was abandoning something.

Her fearful eyes roamed to the open window, the floor shook more, Luz almost lost her balance. Her brain was unable to make sense of the input from her ears and feet. The ground is moving and the noise is like extended thunder only worse because the vibrations are coming from below, the manor is going to collapse. She needed to get out here.

_“Run…”_

The titan didn’t need to say anything more, Luz gripped on the edge of the window and looked down, she was high up, if she was going to jump out the window from this height she would surely break her legs. It didn’t matter anymore.

“Okay” she whispered and with a leap of faith, she jumped out the window. While she was falling she expected to come crashing down all at once, she expected her vision to blur, but she realized the air was light around her like the Titan was gently putting her down. She almost felt like she was flying. Luz’s sense of time was blurred, everything slowed down until there was nothing, just her and the sky above her, her little body was caught by the air around her and the fall slowed down. Her hand reached out, catching the limitless blue crevasse while the wind from the titan gently put her down.

Her bare feet kissed the grass, her eyes shifted to the forest and passed the garden, like the voices from the window ruffling through the tree branches calling her, guiding her in that direction, she listened. 

_"This way…”_ it says, the leaves from the wind breezing in the woods, telling her what direction to go.

“Wait up!” Luz called out as she chased after it, her heart leaped out while she was running, her heart was pounding, it wasn’t adrenaline, it was fear, desperation, it weakened her legs but Luz kept pushing on. She was lost, she needed to find her way back.

Her feet pounded on the grass and concrete while she ran as fast as she could, her throat was rasping with heavy breaths. Her eyes were focused on the trees, the rest of her surroundings were a blur as she never looked back, she didn’t have to be worried about being teleported back since her collar was gone.

The woods intensified the dusk, the sun wasn't setting but the tree branches covered the sun. Luz ran through the woods while the twigs dug into her foot, but she didn't stop. When Luz reached the rutted road according to the orders of the titans, she cautiously avoided the hoof-sized pools, it was getting dark, she did not even notice the difference.

Luz was getting tired the more she ran she didn’t know where the Titan was leading her until she reached a cave. It confused her why she was here as she stood at the entrance of the dark cave.

 _“Why is the Titan taking me here?”_ Luz wondered.

It was a cave mouth of impenetrable blackness, as Luz took a step forward into the cave, watching her shadow dissolve into the darkness around her. It was dank and the dripping water was the only sound. The girl gulped and hesitated to enter, the last time she had seen the Bat Queen was the incident with Owlbert. Luz stared at the paper still in her hands back down. A poem, a titan, a cave, the Bat queen. It all made sense now, she was being taken to the Bat Queen.

“Here goes nothing.”

Luz took a deep breath as the wind blew through her skin gently one last time, she took a step forward, then another one and soon she found herself walking deeper and deeper into the cave. Memories crept back into her mind of the time she chased Owlbert into the cave after she accidentally hurt him. Luz continued walking with only empty thoughts on her mind, the only sound that reached her strained ears in the cave was her echoing footsteps. The Latina stretched out her hand to feel her way, and she couldn't even see it in front of her face. She fell blindly through a forest of stalactites and stalagmites, crashing to the unforgiving rocky earth. Luz groaned and finally saw the amber light that led her into the center of the cave, she took a few steps forward and there could see the head of the Bat queen. Her head was facing away from Luz and the human wondered if she could clear her throat to get her attention but she didn’t need to do that. 

“So, you have finally found your way here, child?” The Bat queen asked casually, knowing well why the girl was here. The Palisman turned to face the girl.

“H-hey, Bat queen,” Luz greeted awkwardly, looking away in shame, her eyes looked back at the paper. “Your poem helped a lot actually.”

“You are not the same person from when we last met.” The Bat queen stated with some ounce of sympathy, her red eyes stated at the change in Luz’s physical appearance, she certainly has changed, both physically and mentally. The human couldn’t help but frown like she was somehow offended by that statement.

“What do you mean?” 

The Bat Queen flew from her nest and landed right in front of Luz, the air from her landing creating light debris. 

She paused and studied Luz closely, she could read her very well, she was like every other Palisman that came to her. “You’re like these Palismans; lost, scared, broken,” she explained with empathy. “Those witch’s destroyed you.”

Luz’s eyes shot up at her in denial, her face hardened, her eyes pierced into the Bat queens red eyes challengingly, she didn’t know what point the human was trying to make but she was clearly in denial.

“T-they made me better!” She defended harshly, like a sudden apprehension hit her, she gasped and looked back at the entrance to the cave, like she was trying to look at the manor. “Wait what happened at the manor after I left?” she asked desperately.

“The manor was destroyed, reduced to rubble.”

“What?!” Luz exclaimed at the news, clamping a hand over her mouth, she thought back to Amity and her siblings and worried for their safety, she hoped they had made it out. She was also deeply worried for Odalia and Alador, her gut was telling her they weren’t okay, they weren’t even alive, she didn’t know why her consciousness was telling her this but the thought of it returned a powerful panic in her chest. “A-are Mr. and Mrs. Blight okay?” she asked desperately. 

“Why do you worry about your tormentors? One would be relieved by this.” The Bat queen conversed. She handled this as carefully as she could, she knew very well what the human had suffered through, her eyes were everywhere, and felt her pain. The Palisman did want to help her, really she did. She knew if she tried to rescue Luz herself there was a chance she could be defeated by the Blight parents then what would happen to the lost Palisman that took refuge in her cave? They could also be in danger. She tried to send a letter to the owl lady to guide her to Luz but it seemed like she never read them because she was too busy looking for the human to notice. 

“B-because I need them!” Luz sniveled.

“You need them?”

“I can’t make decisions on my own, I-I’m only human!”

“Then what are you doing here? How did you decide to come here?” The Bat queen asked. This hit a nerve deep within Luz, the Bat Queen watched as confusion and desperation quickly consumed Luz, her mouth was open, her eyes staring into red ones as if she had the answers to them. When Luz realized she didn’t she broke down.

“I-I don’t know anymore!” She cried, tears graciously falling from her eyes. 

“Those two destroyed you, made you into their pet, yet you worry for their well-being?” The Palisman pondered with no emotion.

“Stop,” Luz begged as she continued to cry, her body trembled, not knowing what else to do.

The Bat queen didn’t stop, the truth was the only thing that would help Luz find herself. “They took the old you and broke you down until you were their obedient little plaything.”

Luz shook her head, “Please.”

“You used to be so strong-willed,” she sighed

“STOP!”

Luz’s head hurt, everything was going so fast. Her body was getting weaker the more her breathing increased, she was feeling dizzy, light-headed like time was moving slower and the world moved in such a way that was foreign to her.

“They did not save you, human. you must realize that”

“Enough of this!”

“They’ve warped your mind.”

“No, they didn’t!” Luz insisted stubbornly. “I don’t want this! I don’t want any of this! I just want to be myself again!”

“That’s not possible, child, the old you is gone, you have been born anew,” she sighed sadly.

As hard as she tried to keep it back, the agony came out of her mouth in the form of a silent scream. The beads of tears began to fall one after the other, with no sign of stopping. Luz can't breathe. Everything is spinning and it feels as if the ground is melting away, her head is spinning. She collapsed onto her hands and knees, her breathing shallow and quick, in desperation, she begged: “Please help me, Mrs. Blight,” It’s not she expected her to be there, she needed her here, any of them. She can’t do this on her, she’s useless on her own, just a fragile human.

“You must think for yourself now.”

Luz shook her head, she clamped her hands over her ears as she begged, “Someone…anyone… please.”

“You must help yourself.” 

“Why?!”

“Think about all you’ve done in your short time here on the isles, child,” The Bat queen urged, she extended the wings from her head to lightly caress the human's trembling body, what she needed right now were comfort and clarity. “You were just a girl in a realm not of her own yet you made it yours and you thrived here!”

It was clear to her that this was difficult for Luz to accept, she needed to if she wanted to heal. Her mind was so far gone down in a hole it was almost impossible for her to think right after being under the Blights ownership. 

“How does one go from challenging the emperor to being reduced to nothing but a sniveling pup whining for her master?”

“I need her…” the human rasped weakly. 

“Why has this woman become such an addiction to you?” The Palisman questioned fiercely, her voice getting louder and louder, it echoed through the cave that the question repeated to Luz several times, forcing it in her ears. “You never needed her before!”

She refused to look at her, even though her lips were trembling and her shoulders heaved with emotion, not willing to back down, her dreams were falling apart. Dark lashes blew with tears; her hands clenched in trembling fingers, in a futile fight against sorrow. It had come crashing down on her, it had been so overwhelming 

“BECAUSE I’M WEAK!” She screamed with shame. It tore from her vocal cords as if her brain was forcing her to say those words, it was the same words that Odalia had repeated to her, telling her this to remind Luz that she needs her. it was practically burned into her brain. 

Luz panted heavily after that proclamation, her chest rising and falling fast, her voice tore through the cave and the familiar echo of her voice could be heard bouncing back to her repeatedly. Hurting her with each word that made itself back until the sound faded.

_“I’M WEAK!”_

_“I’M WEAK”_

_"I'M WEAK!”_

_“I'm weak…”_

Luz took a deep breath and looked back down at the floor. The Bat queen said nothing, she stood there and let the silence speak to Luz, let her thoughts run through, and convinced herself that she was more than what the Blights told her she was. The silence gnawed at the inside of her. It hung in the air like a frozen moment, letting her subconscious speak to her. It told her she was wrong, she could be better, she is a human. Luz whimpered, the voice in her head was getting louder but the cave was still silent, no noise to distract her. The silence was like a gaping hole, it needed to be filled with sounds, voices, something, anything! Just make this stop!

“You were so strong before,” The Bat Queen told her almost sadly, she gazed at the small puddle that was forming from the water dripping from one of the spikes of the cave. She flew to it and waited for the human to follow her to the puddle of dirty water. “Look upon your former self and ask yourself how did it come to this?”

The water that was dripping below had formed into some sort of reflective surface. It looked like a giant mass of rock stretching down into the water and up to the cave ceiling. The edges of the image were a little ruffled where the small wind blew on the water and the colors had a bluish hue, once it returned Luz saw her reflection, the same one she saw in the manor.

Luz gasped and tried to back away but the Bat Queens wings nudged her forward, forcing her to face herself. With great bitterness and a whimper Luz did so, She sees brokenness, rage, hurt, hunger, misery, and sorrow. This is what she had become, is this what she wanted to be, mirrored her perfectly it was her reflection after all. Was this her true self? Is she more than this? Does her inner self always have to be suffering? Gazing at her reflection longer, she realized this was true because she's hiding it from the world.

Staring longer the reflection starts to shift, turning back to her old appearance when her hair was shorter when she was her true self. 

“Who did this to you, Luz?” her reflection asked with sadness.

Luz was taken aback by this question, she shouldn’t be if she was asking herself this. Luz’s mind ran miles with this question there was an easy answer and the other one that Luz did not want to say.

“She did…” Luz paused, thought over her answer, her mind knew the truth, she knew the truth, it was Odalia who did this to her but she lost her true self, she did one thing that she said she would never do. Give up. She gave up and that’s when she broke. The truth was so clear now, it was bitter but it was also sweet. Luz sighed before continuing, “No I did, I did this to myself I let her control me, I let her mold me into her pet, I let her control my every thought. I gave up, that’s not something I do.”

Sometimes, the painful recalling of her time with Odalia still haunts her. Not sometimes, but all of the time. She couldn’t believe at one point she began to enjoy Odalia’s twisted sense of motherly affection, the way she used it to manipulate the poor girl into submission. It was all a lie, now she knows how Amity felt. Just thinking about the witch now made Luz feel guilty, she didn't mean to hurt her like that, but her mind had been broken so many times she unintentionally sought out Mrs. Blight's affection through Amity. Every time Luz recalls it, she feels like someone has stuck a hot pin into her. It stings. A lot of it. It sounds like she's soulless. Luz digs her nails in her palms to numb the pain, her breathing turned to shallow gasps and she clings and tugs furiously to her hair, out of exasperation. But the tears would not flow, as though they were trapped in her eyes.

“How could I have stooped so low, Bat queen?” The Latina muttered as she still stared into her reflection. There was shame within her, the shame that she broke, the shame that she refused to go back to Eda, the shame when she hurt Amity, there was so much of it. She felt the Bat Queen’s wing calmly brush her back to comfort her when the truth was finally sinking into Luz.

“Do not blame yourself, child, the Blights are masters when it comes to manipulation of the mind. I’ve lived for generations and every last one of them is the same.” She consoled.

“Yeah, they are…” Luz muttered when she thought of her owners now. She was with them for a long time, it was only a month ago when she was kidnapped by them but the time spent in their manor felt like an entirety. It was hard to let go of them, some part of her wanted to run back to Odalia but it took all her might to stay and place and remind herself that the witch was a monster. She wanted to cling to it but she couldn’t ignore this feeling, she still loves them. Luz admitted to herself that where she should feel hate she felt compassion toward the Blights. She loved them. Regret rolled over the Latina like a long, sluggish wave on a shallow beach. Each wave was ice cold, and it sent shivers down her spine. She cares for them, she doesn’t want to anymore, she wants to break away from them but it’s so hard, it hurts too much. How long she had been wanting to go back and take another route, but now that was impossible, she had to face reality.

“Damn it!” She groaned in frustration, clenching her fist tightly.

“What’s the matter, child?”

“I still can’t shake this feeling,” Luz whimpered, trying to ease the tenseness in her arms, it was like she was scared even though she felt no fear, well she did, she was scared of how she was feeling. 

“I still care for them…” she confessed, she watched as a tear fell for her eyes and dripped into the puddle. Her reflection appeared moments later, she’s still the same. “Why do I still care for them?!”

“I don’t want this feeling, dammit! I want to hate them with all my heart!”

The anger was ever so present and it burned with a passion, it was twisted and distorted but it was something strong. It burned so bad like fire lacing through her veins and creeping up her spine, there was a desire strong in her heart; all she could feel was desire; the desire to hate them, take revenge, want to kill them, make them pay for what they did to her. She didn’t know if they were alive or not from the manor collapsing but she wanted to hate them, but why couldn’t she?!

“But no matter what I do every time I picture them in my head, my heart swoons! After all, they did to me I still can’t bring myself to hate them, dammit!” Luz seethed, letting her frustration be known, “I want them to know my pain! I want to make them feel every ounce of it! Magic or not they will pay for what they turned me into!”

This is what being human was, she was still compassionate with them, was this the weakness of being human? No...she was just being herself. Finding the strength to face this Luz took a deep breath and let out all her struggles. A heavy burden had been lifted from her shoulder, everything became so clear now, the light had returned to her once more. For the first time, Luz somewhat felt like her old self, her true old self. 

“But that’s not me, I can’t do the same thing they did to me, I’m not like that at all,” Luz admitted with a sigh, she kept her eyes on her reflection, she can only see herself. She is herself. The Bat Queen stood there, watching her but on the inside, she was proud of Luz. All on her own, she found her way back, she found some ounce of her old self, the same self that made her so likable. It was her compassion and care for others that drove people to her, Eda, King, her friends, Amity, and even the Bat queen was drawn by this. By finding herself through all her pain and frustration that she could not hate them, she found Luz, she found the light and she didn’t even realize it.

“Luz?” The Bat Queen spoke to her.

Luz’s head perked up and she turned back to the Palisman, “What?” she asked softly.

“Welcome back.” She said with a smile.

It took the human a moment to process what the Bat Queen had meant, she was confused at her then it hit her. The words she said, the guilt and anger she felt, she found the answer, she knows the truth. Her face slowly formed to look of shock, she gazed back at the puddle than to the Bat Queen once more. She knows the way now. She was free of this. She found herself!

“I…” Luz was at a loss for words, she was amazed that she came back from after all that happened to her. Many emotions rushed through her head; relief, joy, peace, a purpose, and many more. For the first time in what seemed like forever, Luz smiled, a real smile, the same old smile she always gave whenever she was with her friends. That’s right, she came to the isles so she could be herself, she was only ever her true self when was with Eda and her friends. That’s where she belongs! It felt so right, she missed this feeling. She was back. The Bat queen returned a warm smile. There was a path, there was a purpose!

“Thank you, it’s nice to be back I guess,” Luz thanked, jumping to give the Bat Queen a hug that she did not expect. The Bat Queen chuckled and hugged her back with her wing. Pulling away, Luz wiped away the tears of joy that were leaking from her eyes. “ I’m not fully here but now I see a clear path and I’m gonna take it!” Luz proclaimed with a grin, she turned to the entrance of the cave and pointed to it.

“To?”

“Back to the Owl House,” Luz responded confidently. “I’m going home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything makes sense now doesn't it? The foreshadowing all the way back from chapter 7, the isles (the Titan) speaking to Luz and helping her escape. I always say, watch out for foreshadowing and symbolism! Luz feeling lost only to later find herself. Well, we got one last chapter to go, till one last time!


	17. Back Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh it's our last chapter! Well it's been fun but we're happy to say we've completed this work. It's been an emotional ride and it's been fun getting your feedback but for the last time, Enjoy!

Walking back to the Owl house, after everything that’s happened was more of a struggle than Luz anticipated, what was she going to say to Eda, King, and Lilith once she returns? Should she apologize? Say she came to her senses and escaped? How should she tell them about the Titan and the Bat queen?

She wondered if Amity and her siblings were okay, did they escape? Did Alador and Odalia escape? Are they even alive? What caused that? Luz thought it over and figured that Amity must have attacked her parents after she found out the truth of Luz’s false affections and the amount of brainwashing she had to endure.

Luz’s bare feet walked through the forest as she tried to make her way back to the Owl house from the forest, stepping on an occasional twig now and then, she would wince in pain but eventually got used to it, she should have put shoes on before jumping out that window, but oh well no point in crying over spilled milk.

Luz walked for a few more minutes with her vision plastered on the trees. From the horizon point she recognized this open area of the woods, near the left side surrounded by the trees was a small pond, the waters glistened over the bits of sunlight that made it’s way past the leaves. Where there was once a small smile turned to a blank stare the more she recognized this hangout spot. Dreadful memories made their way back to her mind when that horrible day replayed in her head. This...is where they kidnapped her. This is where it all went to hell for her. She didn’t know how long they’d been stalking her for but she remembered like it was yesterday. She was sitting by the pond by herself, skipping rock, casting a few light spells, and feeding demon ducks when she saw them appear from behind thanks to the reflection of the pond. She jumped back and an abomination had grabbed her wrist, with her other wrist she threw a fire spell at them which was easily blocked then her other wrist was bound, forcing her to drop the rest of her paper glyphs. Soon enough the abomination had successfully secured her in place. She remembered how scared she was when she first saw them, they seemed unamused by her low graded spells and even commented that she couldn’t even use magic properly. They seemed disgusted with her, thought she was lesser than them, took her with them, she yelled and cursed at them half the way, demanding they let her go until Odalia had enough and gagged her.

Luz stood there and looked at the empty pond, no demon ducks were there, no creatures around or even sounds, just that white noise she got used to. But now she was here, she was back where it happened. Luz wanted to take away the power of the painful memory and show herself how far she’s come, to prove to herself that she could choose to be stronger after all that’s happened to her. The human wasn’t even trembling, she was calm. Without a second look, her eyes drifted back to the trail, and kept walking, she just wanted to move forward.

"It's behind me now..."

Luz had been walking through a familiar trail. She walked as her long hair fluttered in the air, her clothes clung to her body, arms tightly wrapped around her while she shivered from the cold breeze, she could feel the spirit of the Titan all around, from the tree’s the air, the sound, the smell, the dirt, he was everywhere, and now he’s a part of her. Luz smiled a little to herself thinking about all the lessons Eda taught her about connecting to the isles and harnessing its magic from the Titan. 

For what seemed like hours, she thought she was lost until she heard some familiar voices in the distance.

“This whole time she was with you! You should’ve told someone as soon as you knew what was going on!” she heard Gus yell.

“I know it’s just...” the voice of Amity trailed off in guilt.

“Hold on Gus, you don’t know Amity’s parents, they’re evil to the core, they’re scary witches, it’s not her fault,” Willow reasoned.

Luz walked closer and closer until she could see the roof of the owl house. There she saw; Eda, King, Lilith, Hooty, Amity, the twins, Willow, and Gus all standing outside with worried looks. It seemed like Amity and the twins had told the truth and Gus got mad at them. They didn’t even notice Luz when she came out of the bushes and carefully made her way over to them,

“Now we just have to find Luz,” Edric sighed, crossing his arms and looking down. None of them noticed Luz standing only a few feet from the group. They all looked down sadly not even noticing their friends had returned. She stood there awkwardly, wondering what she should do to get their attention.

Finally, the Latina cleared her throat, grabbing their attention “Ehem … hey...” she greeted awkwardly with an equally awkward smile and waved at them slowly. Everyone’s head turned to the human. None of them said anything, they stared at her with a blank expression.

"Oooooh, Luz looks so girly, Hoot Hoot!" Hooty remarked in awe, noticing her long hair and feminine-style skirt and long-sleeved shirt.

“Guys, this is not the time for your pranks,” Amity scolded, directing her eyes to Edric and Emira.

“I-it’s not us,” Emira said slowly.

“Gus?”

Gus shook his head, “Nope.”

They all looked to Luz, it took them a few more minutes to process it, their eyes plastered on the human in disbelief that she made it back, especially Eda. Her brain struggled to comprehend this was actually Luz, she took a step forward with her hand out as if she was reaching out to Luz. They hesitated to say something at first, thinking this couldn’t be true but soon enough reality crawled back to them. It was Luz!

“Luz!” Everyone said at the same time, all equally shocked she was here. 

Luz gave them a hesitant smile, a little shy at the attention she was getting. She didn’t know what to say but her mouth already started moving without her thinking through her words. “I-I’m sorry for all the pain I’ve caused...” she started with remorse for her actions back at the manor, her features suspended between grief, joy, and guilt, she didn’t even try to hide her trembling arms and her curled up a fist, she couldn’t even face them. “But...I uhh had a tough time where I was this past month. T-they really did break me, they constantly t-tortured me for their entertainment, and when I had finally had enough and slipped into this dark place, that’s when the brainwashing started, that’s how they made me into their pet...” Luz paused and choked back a sob at the shame she was feeling right now but forced herself to continue:

“They took away the sense of who I was, and I allowed them to take it. I let them destroy everything you taught me, I-I’m s-so sorry...”

She finishes and takes a deep breath, not knowing what else to say or what she can do but she can never forget this shame that resides inside her. What was she even doing here, she already refused to go back but that’s not here anymore, it’s different now! It has to be different now! No one said anything or even moved, they took in what she said and just stood there until Eda quietly walked up to her with no emotion on her face. Luz didn’t know what to expect when Eda walked up to her but she'll never remember how the ground between them was erased, but one moment they were apart and the next Eda wrapped her arms around Luz. The warmth of her body reaches the cold skin of the girls, bringing back the pleasant warmth that Luz had missed. One of Eda's hands claps around her lower back, the other strokes her hair. With each gentle touch, more tears will fall, neither tears can wipe away. 

“Don’t ever blame yourself for this.” That was all she said.

Luz’s face buckles and tears roll unchecked, washing a path to her chin when she looks up at Eda in disbelief.

“B-but you tried to save me… and I broke your heart.”

“I won’t lie, kiddo, I was hurt when you refused, sad even, I thought I had lost you for good to those monsters, but you weren’t yourself then,” Eda admitted softly, she let go of Luz and gently kissed her head maternally, “But I’m glad to have you back, kiddo.”

Luz breaks a little on the inside, she snaps like brittle glass and feels the shards tearing at her guts. She can't speak, the blood leaves her face and she grabs at her dress as she returns the hug and cries into the woman's chest. She was glad to be back home.

Eventually, the rest of the group joins in, King practically ran the fastest to Luz and embraced her so tightly like he hadn’t seen her in years.

"Luz! I missed you so much!" He cried in her arms. Luz hugged him just as tightly.

"Aww, I miss you too, King!"

Lilith and the Blights stood by but made it clear they were relieved that Luz was finally back. Willow and Gus ran up to their friend and hugged as tightly as they could. 

“Can’t believe it’s really you! Woah your hair got longer!” Gus exclaimed in awe, that’s when Willow hit his side.

“Ow!”

“That’s not what you say to her!” Willow scolded.

“It’s okay, Willow, but yeah a lot has changed since I was taken, I’m glad to see you guys again.” Luz smiled warmly at them and pulled them into another group hug. After that, they spoke for a little longer then Amity placed her hands on Luz’s shoulders, Luz turned around and saw Amity was tense.

“You wanna talk outside...well away from here?” Luz suggested.

“Yeah,” Amity drawled. They walked to the corner of the house, the others had gone inside to give Luz and Amity privacy although Hooty was still keeping guard outside.

Luz leaned back against the wall, Amity watched her every move, a part of her was still doubting this was the real Luz, “So… it’s really you now?”

“Yeah,” The Latina immediately answered.

“Just to be clear… I am not talking to the Luz my parents created?”

“It’s really me, Amity, I promise,” Luz assured gently, she wore her usual smile that Amity had missed so much.

Amity hesitated to make a move but her body is slowly pulled to the hug, with small beads of tears dripping from her eyes she embraces Luz, the human returns her gestures.

“Thank the Titan,” she sighed in relief. “I thought I lost you for good. Whenever I’d see you go with them so willingly and obediently… it hurt, Luz.”

“I-I’m so sorry Amity.”

“Don’t apologize I’m just glad you’re back,” she assured, pulling away and pressing her forehead against Luz’s, enjoying the closeness between the two girls

“It’s you who helped me get back,” Luz admitted.

The young witch was astonished by this, so much so that she pulled back, “W-what?” 

“You helped me, Amity.”

“H-how?”

“When you yelled at me in your room it helped me see what exactly I had become,” Luz explained when a smile that did not fit the situation, “It was like an out-of-body experience. So thank you, Amity, for helping me find myself again.”

“Why me of all people?” Amity questioned, seemingly perplexed by the whole thing considering all that’s happened, she crossed her arms and looked away. “Why was I the one to open your eyes?”

Luz leaned back and thought back to her situation, there was no clear answer to how Amity of all witches managed to open her eyes. Maybe it was how harsh she was when she went off on her, the hurt in her eyes and voice when she discovered the truth, that would have been the simple solution, but life is never that simple. 

“Maybe it was fate.” Luz finally answered with a shrug.

Amity looked up, “Fate?”

“You once told me that it was me who broke down all your walls, maybe it was fate that you’d be the one to break mine down.”

Amity seemingly accepted that answer, she guessed it made sense. She was relaxed for a second then another thought came back to her. One that she couldn’t ignore for long.

“Luz?”

“Yeah?”

“D-do you actually like me this time?” Amity inquired almost desperately but more cautious, taking a step closer to Luz.

Luz says nothing, she gently smiles and Luz kisses her cheek, and Amity’s heart flutters, she knows there's something to it because Luz still has a reason to get so close. Amity hears her speaking, barely whispering as she draws back with a teasing smile, “Does that answer your question, Blight?“

Amity’s cheeks instantly went red, her words were caught in her throat but if she stood there any longer Luz might tease her for that too. “O-oh that reminds me!” she hurried on, with a hot blush. “Before all of ‘this’ happened I had a gift for you”

Luz tilted her head curiously, “Oh?”

“I-I hope you like them,” Amity says embarrassingly, taking the matching rings out of her pocket. 

“Is this your way of proposing to me Blight?” Luz jokes, smirking at her girlfriend.

“S-shut up,” Amity stuttered with a blush. She gently grabbed Luz’s hand and slipped one of the rings on her finger and did the same to herself.

“They’re beautiful, Amity.” The Latina complimented in awe. 

“I’m glad you like them,” Amity said with a smile, “Maybe this was a test to my wife, or should I say Mrs. Luz Noceda-Blight?”

“Oh-ho-ho so you can joke around, huh Blight?” she teased with a grin.

“Who says I’m joking?” Amity laughs.

“Well I wouldn’t wanna be married to any other witch than you, but let’s save the marriage stuff for when we’re older.”

The green-haired witch nodded, “Same here, Luz.”

Luz smiled, she placed her hands on Amity’s shoulders and softly pressed her lips to Amity’s. The kiss was gentle and loving, radiating with love and affection that both girls deserved.

“I love you, Amity. I mean it.” Luz said with sincerity, wrapping her arms around her blushing girlfriend and embracing her. Amity returned the hug and truly felt relaxed for the first time since Luz’s kidnapping.

“I love you too, Luz.”

The two girls finally decided to head back inside as it was starting to get dark outside, they caught up with the rest of the group, Luz was greeted with a hug by the twins, they practically squeezed the human and lifted her off the ground.

“We’re so glad you’re back!” the twins exclaimed at the same time, squeezing the human to the point it was getting uncomfortable for her. Everyone else just sat by and watched.

“G-guys, y-you’re squishing me.” Luz squealed.

“You’re gonna have to get used to it-“ Edric said before getting cut off by Emira. 

“We’re gonna need a nickname for her aren’t we, Ed?” Emira hinted with an evil grin.

“I believe so, Em.”

The twins pulled back to let Luz breathe. The examined her for a bit then contemplated what nicknames to pick, both of them had their hands on their chins and rubbed it. Emira thought back to that kitten hoodie that Luz used to wear and it gave her the perfect nickname.

“How about ‘Kittens’?” Emira suggested then gasped when she realized something and let out a laugh, “Mittens and Kittens!” 

“That's adorable!” Ed chimes in. 

Luz blushed and put her hands over her face in embarrassment.

While that was happening, the Clawthorne sisters sat down on the couch watching this all godown, amazed with how Luz was much different than the one they saw earlier in the day. It seems also now with Blight manor being destroyed and the possibility of Alador and Odalia being dead it seems like the Blight siblings might be living here. Even if they weren’t dead there’s no way after what happened today that they could go back. Guess the Blight siblings were criminals now.

“Well, Lily, looks like we’re mothers now,” Eda said nonchalantly, kicking her feet up on the table.

“It appears so, Edalyn.” Lilith sighs.

“Dibs on mittens and kittens!” Eda claimed with a playfully smirk, knowing well Luz and Amity could hear them.

“H-hey!” Luz pouts, popping her head out between the twins while everyone looks back at them.

“It is an adorable nickname, kiddo, sorry,” The Owl lady snorts.

“Yeah, Kittens,” Amity chimes in again with a grin.

“You’re one to talk, Mittens~” Luz teases, sticking her tongue at her girlfriend.

Amity was going to say something but was shut up when the twins brought her into the hug too, her face turned as red as a tomato from the embarrassment but she didn’t say anything snarky, she didn’t want to ruin this moment.

“H-hey!” she shouts.

“What’s the matter Mittens? Cant handle a little hug?” Edric teases.

“Knock it off!” She says laughing, trying to get away from Luz and the twin's grip. They all laughed at her, even Willow and Gus.

As funny as this was to watch, there was still something serious they needed to confront. “Okay okay we’re getting off track here,” Eda speaks up, tapping her staff on the floor to get everyone's attention.

“What do you mean?” Luz questions, looking up from the group hug the Blights and Luz were in.

“You’ve just been through a traumatic experience, kiddo.”

Luz frowned, “I feel fine now…” 

“She’s right, Luz, you need time to heal up here,” Emira explains softly while she points to her head, gesturing that Luz needs a lot of mental healing. 

“It’s going to take a lot of time Luz you can’t just bounce back from something like this like you always do” Willow adds sympathetically, putting her hand on her friend's shoulders.

“I know” Luz confesses with a low sigh, she knew she was right, her head was in scrabbles and just because she found her way back right now doesn’t mean she’s well, her sanity has just returned to her and there are more phases to healing. She was on the first step but she wasn’t finished, it was bitter to admit but that’s the truth.

“Well, I wouldn’t say that,” Lilith chimes in seriously from her seat, her arms crossed and she looks down at the floor with conflict over what she was about to purpose.

“What do you mean?” Luz asked confusingly.

“Back when I was in the emperor's coven whenever a member would have a traumatic experience they wished to forget they’d come to me...” she trailed off, she hinted enough to the group of what her intentions were.

Luz blinked, “So you’re saying...”

“Yes, we can erase these memories thus erasing the trauma,” the woman finished for her. Everyone’s expressions fell to a look of shock at what the former coven leader proposed, they all stared at her with wide eyes while the room fell quiet, did she seriously propose that?

Her sister was the first to speak and it was only to express her shock: “Lily!” 

“Edalyn, this can help her immensely it has no side effects whatsoever!” Lilith reasoned, still defending her purpose as anyone who had been through what Luz had would surely wish to forget such a dreadful time in her life. Lilith’s green eyes silently meet Luz’s brown ones, patiently waiting for her answer.

All eyes were on Luz, all waiting for her answer. The human looked down and considered it, it was a complicated choice, not because she doubted Lilith’s potion capabilities but because a part of Luz doesn’t want to forget this. 

“I don’t want to forget,” she answered confidently.

“What?!” All except Eda asked, the owl lady looked proud of her apprentice and nodded.

“I don’t want to forget.”

“Why, Luz?” Amity asked in astonishment.

“Because then I won’t remember how I found myself again,” she explained wholeheartedly, turning to the Blight siblings, “I had been so lost, I-I don’t wanna forget this. Even though I wasn’t exactly in my right mind, you three helped me a lot and I never wanna forget that.”

The siblings never felt more praised in their lives before, their parents certainly never said anything that kind to them before. They’d be lying if they said it didn’t touch their hearts, Edric even starts sniffling and everyone looks at him weirdly by his childish expression

“I-I’m sorry it’s just so beautiful,” he cries.

Luz laughs and continues: “It’s wasn’t just you three either I remember a poem that the bat queen had sent me… it said the same thing you had told me, Eda,”

“Which was?” Eda questions.

“To listen to the isles.” Luz answered, “I know it sounds crazy but whenever I was alone in Amity’s room I took time to just close my eyes and just… listen. I sat there listening and the window had blown open with a strong gust of wind. It began to speak to me gently through the wind yet… it’s voiced boomed like thunder.”

“The Titan…” Edalyn and Lilith gasped simultaneously. Neither of them could have ever guessed that a human like Luz could ever speak to the Titan, only Belos ever claimed he did.

“You talked to the Titan?!” The rest of them marveled, now everyone circled Luz, waiting for her to tell this story.

“It said that it had finally found me and how it had been searching for me. I thought I had finally gone off the deep end but it continued to speak, it told me to take off the collar and jump out the window.” Luz laughs as she explains this rubbing the back of her head

“T-that’s like a two-story jump!?” Amity exclaims.

“How did you not break anything?” King asked.

“Don’t worry I’m getting to that.” Luz assured then continued, “So like Amity said it was a pretty high jump but at the time I didn’t have anything to lose so I jumped but instead of breaking both my legs as I thought, the wind gently put me on the ground and continued to guide me until I eventually ended up with the bat queen,” she stopped and remembered the conversation with the Bat queen she had she didn’t think she needed to tell them everything that happened there since the recent memory might make her cry, “And after a very painfully and much needed truthful conversation I was finally myself again and now here we are.”

“Oh, you brave brave soul!” Edric exclaims while he and Emira pick her up into a hug again with their eyes watering like children. Luz warmly accepted their hugs, however, there was still something she needed to know.

“So uh, what now?” Luz asked awkwardly.

“Sleepover!” Gus exclaims almost girly, he caught himself and tried to brush it off by coughing. “O-oh I ugh mean, I think we should stay over to make sure Luz is safe.”

“You sure you’re not in the oracle track, Gus? Because you just read my mind,” the human jokes.

“You’re such a dork,” Amity chuckles.

Luz winks, “Yeah, but I’m your dork.”

“Yes, yes you are,” Amity confirms with a smile, hugging her girlfriend. When she wrapped her arms around Luz that's when Edric noticed the matching rings.

“I gotta ask a-are you two married? What’s with the rings?” Edric asks, earning a punch from Emira to his shoulder.

“Don’t ruin the moment you idiot” Emira scolded while everyone else laughs.

“I’ll ask my dads if I can sleepover,” Willow murmurs while she walks away to call them.

“Same here,” Gus follows while he and Willow step outside

Now that they were gone it allowed Lilith to address something serious that would affect all of them. She didn’t want to bother them but sooner or later she needed to say something about this and it seems like now would be the best time to ask it.

“I hate to ruin the ‘moment’ but how will we support this newfound family of ours, Edalyn?” she queried to her sister in a hushed voice.

“What do you mean?” Eda puzzled.

“Well we have three more mouths to feed with no jobs and on top of that, we’re wanted criminals. Let’s not forget since now the children have attacked their parents and defied the emperor by doing so that makes them wild witches too.”

Eda laid back down and dismissed it, “Lily, you seem to forget I run the most prominent human artifact stand in all of the boiling isles!” 

“Ugh,” Lilith groans, pinching her sister's nose in response.

“What about our parents? I-if they survived surely they’ll come after us… after Luz” Amity worries, her breathing slightly pacing up. Luz sees her nervousness and hugs her to calm her down, which does work since Amity’s breathing reduces to normal.

Eda reassures them with her carefree words while she raises her staff to show her power, “Don’t worry kiddos if they come near us I’ll personally make sure of their—”

“No, Eda,” Luz swiftly interrupted. 

“What!?” Eda asked shockingly. Everyone else stared at Luz completely stunned by what she said.

“Luz, after all, they did to you?” Amity pleaded.

Luz lets out another long sigh, listening to the gentle wind as if the Titan was speaking to her once more. “The Titan didn’t only help me escape… he also taught me a few things”

Everyone had stopped wondering and was now silently paying attention to her.

“Despite all they did to me… if I let you or myself go out seeking revenge then I’d be no better than them. I’d become the evil I hate… and that’s just not me,” Luz tells them softly, staring at them with a warm smile.

Everyone stared at her in awe, wondering how someone as fragile and young as Luz could achieve this level of wisdom. She had blown them all away with this. It takes a second or two for the new information to sink it, even though it is right before their eyes, larger than life. It amazed them.

“A-are you sure she’s your apprentice, Edalyn?” Lilith questioned, astonished with wide eyes by the level of intelligence a student of Eda’s could be. Eda ignored her and looked at Luz with remorse and confusion.

“Y-you’re sure about this Luz?” Eda asks confusingly, feeling as if Luz is her teacher.

She nods and smiles, “Yes, Eda.”

Eda breathes out and lets it go, she looked at her staff then back to Luz. Amazed with the growth of her apprentice, with how far she’s come. She did it. She's right here. And in the seconds that follow Eda embraces Luz once more, she can feel her arms squeezing around her and her arms reciprocating. It's no longer far or lost; it's warm, fragrant, and soft. She's been here.

“Well, you’re a bigger person than I’ll ever be, kiddo.”

* * *

It was late at night in the owl house, Willow and Gus decided to spend the night here, as well as Amity, Edric, and Emira since this now their forever home, it seemed like Lilith had adopted them. They were all wild witches so now they can’t return to Hexside, Lilith and Eda decided they can teach them magic here and if they ever defeat Belos then they can bring their parents to justice, assuming they were still alive. But for now, they had to worry about Luz recovering mentally and how now that they're criminals, that’s going to be a challenge. They split up by bedtime, Edric and Emira share a room, Gus and Willow share the other, and Amity and Luz share one right between theirs for protection. 

_THUD!_

Luz’s eyes were snapped wide open in the middle of the night when she heard that strange noise. She moves quickly enough in the blackness to make no sound, quickly enough to reach for her paper glyphs. No one was there. Luz lets out a sigh of relief, since returning to a somewhat normal, every action is natural, instinctive, effective. It felt weird sleeping at the owl house again, it was right but she needed to get used to it again.

Eyes scanning around her bedroom, she looks to a sleeping Amity, who was soundlessly sleeping away next to her girlfriend. Her face so soft and cute in slumber, Luz smiled and kissed her sleeping cheek. The Latina was wide awake now and with no intention of going back to sleep, there was something she needed to do. Luz walks out of bed and heads straight for the bathroom. She gazes into the mirror and inspects her long hair.

“First things first,” she says, grabbing the scissors and begins to cut away her long hair. Hearing the snip of the scissors cut through the long hair that Odalia forced her to grow out and each hair falling so graciously onto the bathroom sink. Her hair had been with her during her enslavement, the only thing that had reminded her of how she had no control over what they did to her. Especially during the time, Odalia was watching her. Now was a time to forget her horrid time there and go because it is the only reminder of what used to be. After it was all snipped away, Luz looked back to the mirror with a bitter smile. Her hair somewhat resembles her old short hair even though it was still a little messy and needed to be fixed up. It was over. She’s free from them for good.

“A little messy but Eda can fix it up in the morning.” Luz comments on the mirror then leave the bathroom.

As Luz quietly makes her way back to the room, she begins to hear whispers filling the hallway, voices whispering inconsequentially into the night. Luz stops in her tracks and listens to them, the voices were so soothing, pulling her slowly to another room. She follows them like she’s under some type of trance until she makes it into a dark storage room of some sort. There she sees something glowing on top of a box. An orbuculum, glowing throughout the darkroom, being the only light that draws Luz to it like a moth to the flame. The orbuculum...it’s whispering to her.

“Huh?” Luz curiously picks it up, she stares deeply into it, and like a spark, a vision flashes before her eyes. She sees the foreseeable future, feeling the magic of the orbuculum rush through her until the vision is completed. Luz pauses to think over what she saw....the undeniable future. 

“I saw…”

Luz looks down at the crystal ball once more and places it down while scoffing. She doesn’t want to think about what she saw anymore. She just wants to go to bed and pretend this never happened. She’s over this, she’s over Alador, she’s over Odalia, she’s over being their pet. She’s ‘Luz The Human’ and she wouldn’t want it any other way.

Walking away from the glowing orbuculum Luz shivers when she felt a sudden drift in the room, she shuddered under her pajamas, that's when a horrifyingly familiar voice whispered from the glowing crystal ball.

_“We’ll meet again… my little pet.”_

Luz stops in her tracks and stares back at the orbuculum. Did she hear that? A dreadful look creeps back onto her face. She almost froze in fear but pushed herself to keep walking. 

“Do not look back because there’s no going back,” Luz repeated to herself while she made her way back to her room and laid down next to Amity. She curled up next to her girlfriend and held her tightly while trying to go back to sleep.

“Home sweet home,” Luz whispered, enjoying the warmth and comfort of Amity.

Oracle magic was one type of magic that Luz will not want to try. Not because it was a type of magic that Odalia specialized in but because there’s no use thinking about the future when she had the present to focus on now, especially with the vision she just saw. 

Amity turned in her sleep and unconsciously embraced Luz. There was something so warm, something that felt right, it was right. Luz let her body sag, her muscles become loose. Luz gave her the respect of an equal but cradled her back. In that embrace, the human felt her worries lose standing and her optimism lifted her head from the dirt. Perhaps the hope had been there all along, but without some love, it was trapped, like a crystal ball. She felt Amity’s fingers brush her hair back, Luz’s lips brushed her cheek and she planted a kiss there. Luz held her tightly, never wanting to let go.

Luz stared out the window and gazed upon the many stars in the sky. The wind was cool, and the stars were glowing with a dazzling sapphire pallor of electrical light. she didn’t need to think about the future. Hope is like a bright star in a hopelessly dark universe. Through light-years of distance, the brightness fills her inner self.

The weight was lifted off her shoulders. There is hope, it’s all going to be okay, she’s home now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's sad to see this go, but all good things must come to an end. Now here's something I'm sure you guys are worried about. Are the Blight parents dead? See, when writing we had a hard time figuring out whether to kill them off or not so we left it vague and left it up for the readers to decide, it's the end so you guys can choose whether you think they died or not (and yes Odalia and Luz shared the same last vision). The Blight siblings became wild witches too and now they all live at the owl house. We're glad to give a satisfying ending to such a dark fanfic and we hope you enjoyed our work. We may work on other projects but we're taking a break for now. We may even work on a miniseries. If season 2 gives us any ideas we could even make a sequel to this story.
> 
> It was nice and from the bottom of our hearts, we hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
